Lost and Found In Alola
by The-Other-Road7
Summary: Originally from Hoenn, Cameron Alistar, 14, has recently moved to Alola where he is struggles to adapt in to the new environment. Bullied, alone and lost Cameron decides to take on the Island Challenge. In doing so he will have to face all of the problems that have gripped him to this day; bullies, his successful older brother, friendship, sexuality, and the death of his father.
1. One

I look outside the window of my new home in Hau'oli Outskirts. The ocean is as blue as can be, glistening as the sunlight hits and reflects off it. The water is even bluer than then in Hoenn.

I grew up in Petalburg City and right now I miss it so much.

My Skitty jumps up on the window ledge and rubs up against me as I continue to peer outside. A few Pikipeks fly by the window causing my Skitty to jump up. He looks at me as if I was supposed to grab one of them for him. I look at him because he jumped, doing the most exercise he has done since moving here.

He's a lazy skitty. Eats and sleeps and to be honest he actually looks like he is sleeping when he eats sometimes.

My mom, older brother and I moved here last week. My brother, 17, has already become accustomed to new area as he has already made a bunch of friends. I really hate Aaron sometimes. He is capable of fitting in while I mope about struggling to find anyone who wants to talk to me while not making fun of me.

From the first day since being here I've been picked on by the local kids my age. Mostly it was because I made an absolute ass of myself when I fell over during moving day, but then at the park my pants ripped at the crotch area.

Yeah real immature crap, and it got me the nickname "Splits." Whatever.

The main bully is Castor Reigns. He is this tall, skinny guy who always wears a tank top. Mostly bright colored ones. He walks around with a group of other boys and girls as if they own the island.

Someone knocked at the door and a few seconds later I hear my mom call my name, "Cameron!"

I looked at my Skitty and sighed. Turning around I walk to my dresser and pick out a shirt, nothing in particular, and throw it on.

I walk outside and see my mom talking to this tall man I have seen around the area. He is wearing a lab coat, which is completely unbuttoned, and a sports cap.

"Oh, Cameron, this is Professor Kukui."

I glance at her and then Kukui who smiles radiantly and holds out his hand inviting me to shake it. So I do.

"Alola! I've been meaning to visit since you arrived but I've been rather swamped researching Pokemon moves. Nevertheless, here I am."

Right off the bat I can tell he only knows how to smile. I should be thinking he is weird but actually it's quite warming. I guess. I don't know.

"Alola?" I say unsure why he said that first. In fact I've noticed people say it a lot.

He smiled wider as he rubbed the nape of his neck, "Alola means hi and bye. And yes, it's strange that Alola is also the name of the region."

Makes sense.

"Anyways, I want to welcome you and your family, especially you, to the ceremony tonight. 2 of our own will be setting forth on the path to complete the Island Challenge."

I've heard about this Island Challenge thing. I have no clue what it is to be honest but I know it involves using Pokemon.

Meanwhile, my Skitty finally made his way here from my room. Kukui acknowledges him, bends down, and rubs under his chin.

"This is a Skitty, right?" he asks. I nod. "You've ever had a Pokemon battle, before?"

"No. I only have this Skitty because I found it hurt outside of Rustboro City," I say remembering that day.

It was a rainy and just an overall terrible day. I was at Rustboro City because my friend's dad worked at Devon Corp. It was supposed to be a good day of learning what Devon Corp. does but some gang came in and caused havoc. When it was done a storm blew by ruining my bike. I told my friend, Carl, to go back home while I went to Maulville and get my bike repaired.

Once it was fixed I made my way back and when I was just outside of Rustboro I saw this Skitty lying in a puddle. He was barely breathing. I immediately wrapped him in my sweater and went to the Pokemon Center in Rustboro. After a couple hours he was healed and ready to leave.

Now, I've never had a Pokemon. Aaron was the Pokemon Trainer. He and his Blaziken had made it to the Quarterfinals in the Pokemon League Tournament. I just admired them, afraid to do what my brother did so well. Plus, his lack of support didn't help. "You'd never be as good as me, so don't embarrass the family name."

Brotherly love.

"Ah, a caring person I see. Well, maybe you will change your mind after tonight. Please come to Iki Town at 7PM. It'll be good to meet everybody in the area."

I was already saying "No thanks" in my head but his endearing tone and smile convinced me to, at the very least, check it out.

My mom didn't need convincing. "We'll be there," she said thinking she can speak for me.

Professor Kukui exited the home leaving me and my mom in an awkward silence. I looked at my Skitty who was still overjoyed by the attention he was paid by a stranger. I went back to my room where I tried to talk myself out of going to the ceremony tonight.

It didn't work.

Here I am, walking around this large wooden platform or stage which is surrounded by a couple dozen people laughing and talking. So many people overcome with happiness. My mom is talking to the elderly lady about who knows what. I abandoned her the moment we arrived. She'll just embarrass me.

Meanwhile, my brother is hanging out with a couple older kids near the Malasada Bar.

Nearby I see Castor and his girlfriend, Iwika, talking to each other. Iwika has this, in my opinion, disgustingly bright pink hair that comes down the left side of her head and face. She actually brings all of her hair to that side leaving the right side looking bald.

I avoid them with all of my power.

Professor Kukui appears near me and welcomes me to Iki Town.

"Glad you came, cousin."

Cousin is something the locals call their friends or people they are friendly too. I caught onto that when I told the mailman that he wasn't my cousin.

"Same," I lied.

"The Kahuna, Hala, should be here in a hot moment. He's going to hand out 2 Pokemon, we're going to watch a fantastic battle for our guardian and enjoy the beautiful night away," he said laying out how this ceremony was going to go.

Not a second sooner did this large and older man appear. He was very broad and looked strong. His smile and candor towards the children conflicted with how he appeared.

"Welcome to the ceremony, where we will send 2 new young people on the quest of completing the Island Challenge."

"Hey, Splits," a crooked voice says behind me sending a chill down my spine. The person walks next to me, opposite of Kukui, and smirks.

Castor.

I ignore him.

Kukui takes a peak at Castor at the corner of his eye, but his smile stays he same. I wonder if he knows.

"So, will our two brave young challengers approach me," I hear Hala say with a booming voice.

I watch as Castor and his girlfriend walk up to Hala. I immediately feel bad for those poor Pokemon. These two don't deserve Pokemon. Terrible excuses for people.

Castor picks Popplio after Iwika picks Litten.

I want to leave but Kukui's presence keeps my feet planted where they are as Hala talks about the Guardian Deity, Tapu Koko, watching over us. He rambles on about it and then tells us Castor and Ikiwa will now use their new Pokemon in a battle to pay respect to the Guardian.

The battle was whatever. The townsfolk enjoyed it. Kukui enjoyed it.

Castor won.

He looked at me and mouthed, "Splits."

So pointless, but it angered me.

I didn't think. I just did it. I walked up to the platform and approached Hala. "Excuse me," I said with a shaky voice.

Was I really going to do this?

"Yes?" he says nicely.

"Can I have the other one, please?"

He looks over my shoulder at Kukui, who nods, and then back at me. He places his hand on my head and reaches for the pokeball on his belt. He lets the Pokemon, Rowlet, out of the ball.

The crowd has gotten silent, that's when I realize everybody, including Castor, is looking at me and Hala. I can feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest.

Hala tells me to stand a few feet from Rowlet and see if Rowlet picks me like I picked him.

I look into the eyes of the beige furry Pokemon. His eyes are big, almost too big, but cute nevertheless. After a few moments of staring the Rowlet hops towards me and makes an adorable sound causing Hala to laugh with his deep voice.

"It seems this Rowlet has accepted you as his trainer."

Everybody claps and cheers for me as I hold Rowlet in my arms. I'm unsure of how to react when I look at my mom who seems a mix of happy and worried. I glance away.

Professor Kukui is smiling. He gives me a nod, boosting my confidence as Hala remarks that he wasn't planning for this. Hala then asks for a volunteer to battle my Rowlet and I as to uphold tradition.

This young boy, who looked to be no older than me, offered. He had short, dusty brown hair. He wore this graphic tee with a beach on the front. It included this large tree in it, but it kind of looked like a Pokemon I've never seen before. He walked up to the platform and nodded.

"I'm Caleb, nice to meet you."

* * *

A/N: I decided to use Alola because it's the new region and I think it's just fantastic. I will obviously be using character from the games in this fanfiction cause that is just good sense. However, I will do away with a few for the sake of the story.

At the time of publishing I have done 15 more chapters. So this month is set for updates. The goal is to have a new chapter up every 3-5 days, but don't fret if it takes a week for me to update.

If you have any comments or questions or even suggestions please feel free to leave them.


	2. Two

I woke up to my Skitty sleeping next to my chest and my Rowlet sleeping on my head. He thinks he's funny but I assure you he is not.

Okay maybe he is.

Last night was one of those scary but confidence building nights. Yes, I let the bullying get to me and cause me to react, but I think the reaction was positive.

I lost the battle with Caleb who started his Island Challenge a month ago. He had a Litten. After the battle ended I suspected he'd throw it in my face that he won, because that's what I was used to. He didn't.

"You did fine for a first-timer," he said with a half smile.

We talked for a bit to get to know each other. He has only completed the trial on Melemele Island. He is due to face off against Hala tonight. Also, he got a late start on the challenge because he got sick right after the ceremony. A bad fever supposedly, which kept him in bed for almost 2 weeks.

All in all he seemed like a pretty nice guy.

I got up out of bed and showered. When I got back my Rowlet was riding Skitty. Skitty didn't seem to care as he carried the cheeky little bugger into the living room.

I like them being out of their pokeballs. I feel like pokeballs are so confining to the Pokemon. It almost seems mean to me. Skitty hasn't been in his pokeball a lot. Only when he jumped into one to be officially mine and during the flight to Alola. Other than that he stays out.

I look at the two pokeballs on my dresser and contemplate my Island Challenge quest. Was I really going to do this? I don't know. My mom probably won't be happy. Which is annoying because Aaron started the Hoenn League a week after his 14th birthday. I turn 15 in a few weeks. Looking at the two pokeballs I decided I wouldn't use Skitty. I couldn't bare to see him get hurt again. I'll bring him along but he'll be a sightseer. Plus, I don't think he has the energy to even battle. Lazy fool.

"You are not going on this challenge or whatever," my mom says adamantly as we eat breakfast.

"Mom, are you kidding me?"

"Absolutely not." She doesn't even look at me.

I can hear Aaron chuckle as he eats his toast.

"Aaron was allowed to go out when he was my age."

"That was different, Cameron."

So annoying. "Yeah because Dad was there."

Both Aaron and my mom looked at me. Well my mom glared with disapproval and Aaron looked at me with a look saying, "Did you really just go there? Damn."

"No, because I knew Hoenn." What she really meant to say was that dad knew people around Hoenn to keep an eye on Aaron.

I shook my head in disgust and stormed out of the house. I walked past Route 1 towards Iki Town but instead went to Hau'oli City. I've only been here once before. It's really beautiful. There is nothing like it in Hoenn. Especially not with the beach.

There is something about Hau'oli City that strips away at the anger I have inside me. The sea breeze on the beach is calming.

As I sit on the beach a hand comes down on my shoulder. Caleb.

He's wearing a yellow and white striped tea with beige colored shorts. He sits besides me before saying Hi. Actually, he doesn't say hi or alola at all.

He peers out towards the bright blue sea and says "She's beautiful, huh?"

I tilted my head slightly at how he described the water as a she but I guess people do that. I mean people always call their boats by a female pronoun. I still think that's strange, but whatever.

"Yeah."

"Does it remind you of Hoenn at all?"

I never really thought about it, but I guess it does. "Sorta. Hoenn's water is not as clear as the water here though."

I watched as two Pelippers flew in the shy dipping down in the water to cool off. Back at Hoenn it was said that the mouth of a Pelipper can actual hold a small child. I don't want to see if that's true. It is also one of the few Pokemon here that are also in Hoenn. Almost makes this place seem more like home.

"I've always wanted to go to Hoenn," he said. I looked at him as he looked at the sea with this hint of bewilderment and excitement. "I've only been to Kanto. It was wonderful over there."

"I've never left Hoenn. So this is technically the only other region I've been to."

His face lowered causing his smile to vanish. "It must be pretty tough. Um, ya know like moving away from home, from your friends and everything that was just home and now you are in this new place with new people and new surroundings but it's supposed to be home."

Supposed to be.

"Yeah. It sucks, but what can I do. My mom got a good paying job here. I'm 14. I have no say," I say with a hint of sarcasm.

He places his hand on my shoulder and gives me a reassuring smile and says, "Well you did get a Rowlet out of it. Also, you are going to do the Island Challenge. It'll be great."

I scoff at his attempt to boost my spirits. "Not if my mom has any say. She doesn't want me to do the challenge."

He sighed.

There was a rather long and awkward silence between us after that until he broke it. "Did you know some Pokemon here are originally Kanto Pokemon, but they look different?" I shake my head. He smiles and hops up to his feet.

"Well come follow me," he said reaching out to me. I took his hand and propped myself up as he pulled.

We walked through the city until we reached the exit of to the west and north onto Route 2. That is when I saw the Meowth playing with a Yungoos. It wasn't a Meowth that I knew from Kanto. No. It was a darker color and it's eyes were smaller.

"It's a dark type," Caleb said as if he was telling me a secret.

Meowth is typically a Normal type. I was baffled by this new form of Meowth. I looked over at him and he was just glistening.

Okay I may be hating Alola, or at least trying to, but Caleb is pretty cool. His smile and positiveness is infectious.

"Meowth isn't the only Kanto Pokemon to have a variant form here in Alola. I won't tell you which ones. Better if you are surprised like you just were."

He yelled out for the Meowth and tossed a pokeball. The ball opened and out came his Litten. His Litten was full of sass. It's like she is judging you with every look she throws at you.

And just like that his Litten took down a Meowth and he caught it. It literally began to lick its paws after the battle.

He put the pokeball in his pocket and looked at his watch. "Ah crap. I have to go home. I was supposed to be back 5 minutes ago."

"I'll walk back with you," I said with a tight smile.

When we got back to Route 1 we split off as he went to Iki Town and I went to the Outskirts.

"Oh, you should go see Kukui. Go get a Pokedex and get him to convince your mom to let you join me on the Island Challenge."

I was going to ask why he would want me to join him but his smile told me why. I gave him a thumbs up and we went our separate ways.

I dreaded going back home. Not being with Caleb left me feeling lonely and negative. I hate this feeling.

However, when I walked up to my home Professor Kukui walked out. He spotted me and waved, "Cousin!"

How awkward would it be if I yelled "Cousin!" as well?

I didn't. I just waved back.

My mom followed Kukui out of the home. She seemed cautiously happy.

"I was hoping you would come with me to my place so I can set you off on your adventure."

I didn't look at my mom and held in a snicker. "My mom doesn't want me to go." Just as I said that my Rowlet came outside and hopped up on the staircase railing next to Kukui.

"Ah, yes. I spoke to your mother about that. I told her that you would likely not be alone. People always complete the challenge with the friend. I'm sure a nice kid like you has gained a friend already."

I looked away unsure how to respond.

"Cameron, do you have someone you can go with?" my mom asks.

I contemplate on whether to mention Caleb. I don't know if he's my friend, but he's the only person my age to be friendly to me. When my mom's face drops, I mention him. Kukui and my mom's faces light up.

"Caleb, huh. Yes, he's a fine young man. I know his family and they are wonderful people. His sister completed the challenge 2 years ago. She'll be competing in the new Pokemon League we're establishing in a couple months."

My mom seems pleased to hear this. She tells me that I should invite him over for dinner one night. She thinks I don't know that she wants this just so she can investigate if he's a good person for herself.

But I do.

I roll my eyes and disregard her when Professor Kukui mentions that Caleb will be facing off against Hala tonight. Kukui invites my mom and I to come and watch. My mom gladly accepts the invitation.

"And you, cousin, please come by my facility by the beach later, say 5PM. I will give you a Pokedex and tell you what to expect on your quest to complete the Island Challenge.

That's when I hear a scoff behind me.

"Cameron is no trainer. He'll embarrass himself and the family."

Aaron.

He snickers as he walks past me. Kukui looks at me and winks. I just nod at him.

"I'll see you later, Cameron. Bring your Skitty with you, please." I didn't know why he wanted me to bring Skitty but I agreed to do so anyways.


	3. Three

I contemplated between having Skitty get in his ball or walk with me. Not because I think he should be in a ball but because I don't think he'll want to walk down to the beach.

I'm not lying about him being a lazy little shit. He's the fattest Skitty I've ever seen. God bless he evolves into a Delcatty. He'll give a Purugly a run for it's money. Those beasts can weigh up to 100lbs or more.

Maybe he should walk then.

He sludged his way to the Professor's facility but we eventually made it. He was not pleased with me.

Professor Kukui was excited to see me and my Skitty. He quickly picked up Skitty and placed him on the table. An Alolan variant Meowth walked by and handed Kukui a bean. Kukui fed the bean to Skitty who jumped in happiness.

"These beans are a local delicacy for Pokemon. They love them and they'll love you more if you feed em with beans." He hands me a small brown bag filled with beans. "Did you know your Skitty is different than typical Skitty?"

"Besides the fact that he's lazy and fat?" I say causing Kukui and I chuckle. Skitty scowls at me.

I know what Kukui is talking about. For some reason some Pokemon can look different than they typically do. They have a different color to their skin. Skitty are typically pink. My Skitty has a darker shade of pink.

As we talked about my Skitty, which he loved by the way because he loves all attention, Kukui seemed to have remembered something. He nearly jumped in the air.

He walked away and came back with a small box. He opened it and took something out of it and handed it to me. A Pokedex.

"You're going to need this."

I was so excited to hold my first ever Pokedex. I've held Aaron's Pokedex before, which of course he scolded me for, but this was mine now. I actually had my own Pokedex.

"You are going to have fun, trust me. This is an experience like no other." He was budding with joy. I think he was more excited than I was to be honest. "Especially if you go with Caleb. He's a fantastic trainer and kid. Together I think you will accomplish great things."

He nodded in agreement with himself. I was less sure but willing to give it a shot.

"Also, don't let your brother discourage you. Along with that Castor kid. Let them encourage you."

I shook my head. "How?"

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "You want them to stop putting you down, right?" I nod my head in response. "So go out there and be the great trainer I believe you will be."

Shut them up. That's what he means. I guess I already planned to do that. Practically why I interrupted the ceremony to ask Hala for Rowlet. I wanted to shut up Castor and prove myself.

As for my brother. I'm just tired of him treating me like I'm a walking mistake. He's supposed to be my brother, not a damn bully. Ever since Dad...ugh. Died. He's been unbearable.

"You're right, Professor." I needed this. I wanted this. I looked over at my Skitty who was sleeping happily on the table. I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you," I say to Kukui.

I exited his facility with a Pokedex in my pocket, Skitty in my arms, and a new found excitement I haven't had in so long. This excitement allowed me to take in the Alolan environment with a better perspective.

Okay, maybe Alola isn't that bad.

I left to Iki Town before my mom and bro did. I wanted to catch Caleb before his match with Hala.

When I arrived the ambiance of Iki Town was magnificent. It was different than yesterday. Today is more light-hearted which took me by surprise. A lady near the Malasada cart said yesterday was a celebration for our Guardian but today is a celebration of success and life.

A young man with pink hair came up to me. He was wearing a white tee with a beige colored vest on. "This should be exciting. Caleb is a very good trainer."

He looked at me with conviction as if he knew me. I didn't know who he was, but I had seen him at the Battle School in Hau'oli City.

He turned to me and held out his hand, "I'm Illima. I'm the only Trial Captain here on Melemele Island. You're Cameron, correct?" I'm a bit startled with how he knows my name but I nod. He smiles brightly and speaks again in that soft voice of his. "Professor Kukui told me about you. Said you may be coming my way in the near future."

"Hm. Yeah, I guess so."

He nodded as Caleb appeared from a small house nearby. He immediately spotted me and waved as he walked over.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Sure. But I know I can win." He looks over to Illima and shakes his hand. He looked determined.

"I believe Hala may have a hard time beating you," Illima pronounced confidently. Caleb just blushed without addressing it with words.

Illima was young. He couldn't be much older than my brother. Maybe the same age actually. His fine skin and lack of deepness in voice suggested as much. He must be pretty special to be a trial captain at his age.

The atmosphere grew in excitement and intensity as we approached 7PM. Hala had entered the town and everyone was getting ready to get a good vantage point for the battle. People are singing and dancing, children are running around, and even Pokemon are out and about. It is a celebration.

Meanwhile, Caleb is pretty nervous. His parents and sister are with him right now. I got to meet them and they are all pretty sweet. I can see where Caleb gets his sincerity and kindness from.

Professor Kukui has taken to explaining how the island challenge works. Each Island has trial captains. A trainer must complete the tasks set forth by the trial captain and defeat the Totem Pokemon. Once a trainer beats the trial captains on an island they are to face of against the Kahuna of the Island. Melemele's Kahuna is Hala, whom Caleb is facing off against.

Now the new thing is that once the Island Challenge is complete that begins the next step: The Alola Pokemon League. This will lead to finding out who is the Alola Pokemon Champion for the world to see and know. Kukui is very excited about it. It's his idea so he is seeing to the plans.

With the battle about to begin, Hala and Caleb take to the stage. The stage is the same place where the festival occurred last night and where I got my Rowlet.

Caleb was off to my left and Hala my right as I stood near the stage.

"Are you ready, my boy?" Hala asked.

Caleb nodded. The nervousness that I saw on his face before was gone. There was a focus with a touch of determination on it now. It was go time and he knew it. He was ready.

"Go Litten!" Caleb barks out as he tosses his Pokeball and his Litten appears out. Litten licks her paw and rubs her ear.

Hala sends out a his Mankey.

Hala immediately starts off with aggressively, but Caleb stand pat dodging. After a few moments the tactic seems to be proving itself. Mankey is getting tired while Litten seems perfectly fine. If anything she looks completely bored.

"Mankey, Focus Punch!" Hala orders.

That is when Caleb smirks. "Litten, use Fire Fang!" Litten charges towards Mankey who is preparing it's attack when Litten grabs onto its hand. Fire surrounds Mankey's hand breaking it's focus.

"Litten, Iron Tail!" Litten lets go and in one quick whip with it's tail Mankey is sent flying towards Hala's feet. Mankey tries to get up but falls down.

Hala returns Mankey to its ball and snickers.

"Very good, young boy. Brilliant tactics."

Hala sends out his 2nd of three Pokemon, Makuhita.

Caleb tries to do what he did with Mankey but Hala is smart. He quickly adjusts and as Litten uses double team Makuhita hits the stage causing it the crack. Litten trips allowing Makuhita to connect an arm thrust. Litten is finished.

Caleb smiles as he returns Litten to her ball. He says something, but I couldn't hear him.

Caleb's Meowth and Hala's Makuhita fall to the ground at the same time. Meowth from a vicious focus punch and Makuhita to exhaustion. This sets up the grand finale of the match; their 3rd and final Pokemon.

The crowd is gripped with excitement. I'm standing anxious to see what is going to happen next. I've never enjoyed Pokemon battles like I am right now.

Hala sends out his Crawbrawler. Caleb looks at his final pokeball and close his eyes.

"Go Cutiefly!" he exclaims.

A smattering of laughter erupts from Castor and his friends as this petite flying Pokemon exits out of the Pokeball and flies in the air as if it is floating graciously.

I take out my Pokedex and focus it on Cutiefly.

A Bug and Fairy Type Pokemon. It's classified as the Bee Flying Pokemon.

"Those kids think Hala have the advantage. Fools," Illima mutters.

"What do you mean?"

He looks at me confused and smiles. "Cutiefly is a fairy type. Fairy Pokemon have an advantage against Fighting. Also, if Caleb trained it right it might even know a flying attack or two."

Hoenn doesn't have many Fairy type Pokemon. Some were discovered to be Fairy types before I left but I never really studied how they matched up with other Pokemon.

In the end, Illima was right. Hala did what he did and wend at Caleb. Caleb stayed relaxed and pounced when he had to. He had his Cutiefly nick Crawbrawler with a levy of attacks including Aerial Ace and Fairy Wind. Because of Cutiefly's size it was hard for Crawbrawler to hit it. It never did.

Caleb won.

The joy on his face warmed me. I watched as his family ran up to him and congratulated him. Illima placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "You'd be wise to learn from that boy. He knows what he is doing." With that said Illima placed his hands behind his back and walked off.

I'll be seeing him soon.

I took this time to walk towards Caleb to congratulate him. When I reached him, Hala came over as well.

"That was fine battle, young man. You showed how to adjust when your opponent adjust. You proved that even the smallest of Pokemon can prove to be useful if the trainer knows what he or she is doing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an emblem of sorts. Caleb took the emblem and put it on his Island Challenge Amulet. He removed the one that Illima gave him for completing the challenge and handed it to Hala.

Hala left looking overflowing with joy. He looked up to the sky and smiled.

Caleb looked at me and smiled, partially out of joy but also in relief.

"You'll be doing this soon."

He was so sure of himself, of me. Meanwhile, I wasn't sure if I could even complete Illima's trial. Caleb nodded in reassurance and held out his hand. I smiled and shook his hand.

Tomorrow I begin my Island Challenge.

A/N: For the sake of my story I've decided to do things slightly different with regard to the Alolan League. If you have played Sun and Moon you know what determines the Champion. Instead I'm not doing Elite Four stuff. There will be a literal Alolan League Tournament to determine the Champion.

This story will continue to stray from the games such with how the story progresses, the characters, and so on. However, I will reference the story in the game in some shape or form. You will have to wait and see but I'm sure it'll work out :)

Anyways, make sure you to leave any comments and questions below. If you have suggestions please let me know too.


	4. Four

"Go Rowlet!" I yell as I throw my pokeball. The Yungoos is staring at me after I approached him.

Caleb and I got an early start on the day. We were both excited to get me ready and going for my first trial. First step was capturing my 2nd Pokemon. Well technically my 3rd but as I've said before Skitty will not be used.

Rowlet came out of the ball and appeared right in front of the Yungoos who stood on his hind legs to intimidate. Rowlet turned his head around 180 degrees and looked at me. Then he looked back at the Yungoos and back at me and finally back at the Yungoos.

Caleb laughed.

Caleb was sitting down on a patch of grass with my Skitty on his lap.

"Rowlet, Razor Leaf." Rowlet makes a childish sounding noise and sends leaves flying at the Yungoos connecting with it.

The Yungoos recovers and charges at my Rowlet. My mind goes empty for a moment, but then I yell out "dodge it!" It was too late.

Rowlet stayed on his little feet and dusted himself off. That got another chuckle out of Caleb. Rowlet, without my order, charged towards the Yungoos and hit it with his beak. As the Yungoos attempted to counter attack Rowlet hopped over it's head landing behind him with it's back facing the enraged Yungoos.

Yungoos growled and again charged Rowlet. "Jump to the air, Rowlet," I order. Rowlet hesitates, turns his head backwards looking at the charging Yungoos upside down. When the Yungoos gets close, Rowlet jumps. "Tackle!"

Rowlet adjusts in midair and sends himself straight down into Yungoos head first. He connects with Yungoos' head and deflects off landing a couple feet in front of me.

The Yungoos struggled to get up. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a Pokeball and tossed it at the Yungoos. Except I missed it.

Caleb laughed. Rowlet turned his head back 180 degrees again and just looked at me.

I chuckled and tried again. This time the Pokeball connected with Yungoos' abdomen and I waited as the ball jiggled. When it stopped and clicked this wave of joy surrounded me. I had caught my 1st wild pokemon by battling it.

Caleb got up and walked over to me with my Skitty in his arms.

"See, that wasn't so hard!"

I sent Rowlet back to his ball and placed him and the pokeball with Yungoos on my belt.

"Although, maybe I should help you out with your aim," he joked with a cackle.

"Shut up," I say back.

We walk back to Hau'oli city and go to the Pokemon Center where I hand off my two pokemon to the nurse at the counter. She hands them off to an assistant who walks to the back. On the other side of the Pokemon Center is a cafe of sorts.

"Here in Alola, we believe that having a cafe at the Centers is relaxing for the Trainers as they wait. It was also a way to battle the influx of foreign business. As foreigners came, so did big competition. It forced the locals to adapt. We did with these unique Pokemon Centers. Pretty neat?"

Caleb seemed to be pretty knowledgeable about Alola. He has clued me in on some of the nuances and traditions of the region. If I'm being honest he makes me feel welcomed and as if I belong here or at least he wants me to feel like I do.

We walked over to the man heading the cafe. He was an elderly man, wore a patchwork shirt and cardigan pants. When he spoke there was a roughness to it but he didn't seem rough, so to speak. Caleb got us both a Tapu Cocoa. The man gave us both and my Skitty a biscuit, on the house, something he says is part of the tradition in Alola. However, there was a tin with the biscuits nearby on sale for 50 Pokedollars, which was pretty cheap.

I bought 10.

We hung around near the cafe as we waited for the nurse to come back with my Pokemon. Caleb took this time to teach me about type matchups. I knew most of them, because I studied when my brother competed in the Hoenn League. My dad helped me. However, I haven't exactly paid it much attention in the last year or so.

Caleb also talking a little about tactics. He told me the most important thing is to know the strengths and weaknesses of your own Pokemon. Then take that knowledge and see how the opponent deals with your Pokemon. Use their tactics against them.

"Also, if your opponent figures out what you are doing and adjusts, then you must adjust too. If you show you can adjust that mentally helps defeat our opponent. That will trickle down to the Pokemon when it sees that it's trainer doesn't have confidence."

One of the things I've noticed about Caleb is that when it comes to being a Trainer he can be pretty focused and serious. He is normally very easy-going but he is different right now. I mean he still has that infectious smile but there is conviction in his tone and words as he speaks about type matchups and tactics. And yesterday during the battle with Hala, same thing, there was confidence in conviction with him. It's like he becomes a different person.

With my Pokemon healed and ready to go we decide to head back and call it a day, for now. Caleb has to do some chores but he wants to meet up with me later tonight at Hau'oli City. When we arrive at the fork to Iki Town and the Outskirts we say goodbye.

I walk on home, sorta dreading it.

Before I can see my home though I am stopped by Castor and his girlfriend, Iwika. I try to ignore them and walk by them but Castor trips me and laughs. Skitty growls at Castor as they laugh. I get up off the ground and wipe away the dirt.

"Where are you going, Splits?"

"My name is Cameron," I say with a shaky voice. Caleb scoffs at me.

"Splits. That's your name."

I try again to walk by them but they don't let me. Castor places his hand on my chest and pushes me back.

"We are going to battle right here and now."

He grabs a pokeball, one of 4 on his waist, and throws it. A Pikipek comes out. I hesitate and then grab one of my own pokeballs.

Rowlet.

Yes, I am at a disadvantage but I want to prove that I can win even with it.

Castor laughs at my Rowlet.

"Rowlet, razor leaf!"

Castor tilts his head and chuckles. "Wing Attack." I watch as the Pikipek flaps it's wings send a whirl of grass and dirt towards Rowlet's razor leaf, decimating it. Then it heads for Rowlet and connects.

That hurts.

"Pikipek, Fury Attack now!" Pikipek barrages through the air towards Rowlet and lands on his head. He begins to peck away at Rowlet furiously.

"Rowlet, shake him off." As Pikipek continues to peck away, Rowlet runs around shaking it's head trying to get the annoying bird off of him. When he approaches a tree I get an idea. "Rowlet, headbutt straight ahead!"

Rowlet charges straight ahead into the large tree in front of him sandwiching Pikipek in between. He backs up freed from Pikipek's talons, but he is breathing heavily.

"Use Peck attack!" I order him. Rowlet hops towards the dizzied Pikipek as Castor orders Pikipek to dodge.

Pikipek dodges.

"Pikipek, Gust attack!"

It's super effective. Rowlet is done.

Castor and Iwika laugh. Castor calls back his Pikipek and walks towards me. He shoves me down to the ground again when I hear someone yell. "Enough!"

Illima.

He walks towards me and helps me up, ignoring the fact that Castor is standing right next to him. He asks me if I'm okay. I just nod. Then he turns to Castor and his face contorts.

"There is no need for that, especially after a good battle like that."

Castor doesn't say anything. He just smirks.

"Now move it along. I'll deal with you later I assume."

Castor laughs and walks away.

Meanwhile, Rowlet gets up off the ground and saunters toward me. I bend down and pick him up.

"You did well, buddy." I reach into my the side-pocket of my backpack and grabbed a biscuit that I got from the cafe and gave it to Rowlet. His face glowed as he bit into it.

"Let your Pokemon rest at home. He'll be fine by tonight," Rowlet said in a comforting tone.

"Thank you, Illima."

"Mhm. People like Castor shouldn't have Pokemon. He's a bully and I hate bullies."

I nod my head and walk off.

"Oh. Next time, try and use that Yungoos you have. Or even Skitty." I look down at Skitty and he looks up at me.

"Okay."

He waves as I head home feeling defeated. I hate losing and I just lost to the bully that made me want to do this Island Challenge. Meanwhile, I have come to the realization that Illima has been keeping an eye on me. Does he do that with all of his future opponents?

Nevertheless, I plan to face his trial sooner rather than later.


	5. Five

Author's Note: _Before you guys/gals read the next chapter I want to give a heads up on how I will update this story. The goal is ultimately to update every 2-3 days. I am currently on Chapter 17 at this point, because I can't stop writing. So I have 12 chapters left to publish so that will cover me until the end of the year. However, this may change if I decide to combine chapters into one if the chapters are small. Although, I think 1800-2000 words, or anywhere near there, for a chapter is fine. I don't want to have more than 3,000 words in a chapter unless you guys want that. If you do then let me know._

 _Anyways, I don't have any clue how long this will be. I'm possibly 1/5 of the way done at the end of chapter 17, but who knows. Will this finish at Chapter 85? Maybe, maybe not lmao._

* * *

After my defeat to Castor I became reticent to going on this challenge. I have this problem where I tend to talk myself out of things. I get caught up in the negative aspects of my life and let it control me.

For instance 6 months ago, in Hoenn, I was asked to go to the Battle Frontier with my friends. Carl was trying so hard to get me to go but I chickened out. My brother was going to be there and competing.

Okay, maybe I should give you context. Um. Almost 11 months ago my father died. I'm not going to go into detail about his death except for saying he died. He was a Pokemon trainer. He used to be the gym leader at Petalburg but he retired. My dad owns a couple records at the Battle Frontier. For instance, he defeated 104 trainers in a row at the Battle Tower and 89 at the Battle Factory.

Going to the Battle Frontier would've been a stark reminder of my dad. Watching my brother try to break his records would've compounded it. So yeah, I talked myself out of it because of that. I was trying to ignore things that reminded me of my dad.

"Come on, Cam. This will be good for you. Not everything about your dad has to be bad. Look at your brother, he's celebrating your dad by competing. You should celebrate who he was too."

Carl was...is my best friend. He was always there for me when I needed him especially after my dad died.

"I can't Carl. I'm sorry," I had said to him. I remember feeling so guilt-ridden for going back on our plans. Thankfully he was going with a group of our friends.

He had smiled at me and nodded. He understood, as usual.

I've talked to him a couple times since moving here. Saying goodbye to him was the toughest things I've ever had to do. He and I have been friends since we were babies. We were neighbors. Carl, to me, is what I wish Aaron was. He is supportive, kind, and uplifting. I don't know why he is the way he is but I'm pretty lucky to call him my friend.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't dread talking to him because he reminds of home and reminds me of what I miss so much. Anyways, Carl is actually completing the Hoenn League. He's finished his first couple of gyms at Rustboro City and Dewford Town.

I look over the clock and see that I've been napping for a couple hours. The Sun was beginning to set causing the sea to look like it was on fire. There was this immense color of orange and red in the sky. It was beautiful.

Skitty was sleeping on the window ledge, something he likes to do at this time. He doesn't really look outside but I think he just likes the ambiance of it all while he sleeps. Rowlet is wobbling and hopping around joyfully, fully healed it seems.

I'm supposed to meet up with Caleb in about an hour at Hau'oli City but I'm going to head out now to the city. Want to get a feel for it on my own, plus I'm not sure what he has planned for us.

My mom is watching television on the couch sipping on some local tea. Hoenn didn't have a lot of variety in tea so she either purchased them from other regions like Sinnoh and even Alola, although Alola's were a bit expensive. My aunt always sent some tea over from Kanto though.

I reached into my bag and grabbed a biscuit that I got earlier at the cafe and handed it to her. She looked at me, smiled and thanked me.

Things between us have always been shaky, more so since dad died, but for however tough it has been for me I can only imagine how tough it has been for her. And with Aaron always out, she must feel lonely from time to time.

I didn't bring Skitty with me, figured he'd could keep my mom some company while I head out with Rowlet. He seemed to be okay with that when he plopped himself up on the couch beside her. He's done more walking today than he had since I found him.

I exit the my house and within 5 minutes I notice these black little Pokemen running about. They look like Rattata but are bigger and, well, black. Rattata, a Kanto region Pokemon, are small and purple.

This must be an Alolan variant, like the Meowth Caleb caught. I wonder how many Alolan variant Pokemon there are here. Caleb wants me to be surprised but I kind of want to know now. Maybe I'll ask Kukui next time I see him.

Hau'oli City is beautiful at this time. The setting sun glistens off the glass panes on the buildings, especially the mall. The mall is located in the shopping district. I dropped quite a bit of cash there on new clothing and the backpack I have. The backpack was just for the Island Challenge, however.

The people and the atmosphere is so much different here than in Hoenn. People in Hoenn are rigid whereas folks here are so laid-back. From Kukui, to Caleb, to Illima, and even Hala there is this don't take things too seriously attitude that I kinda enjoy. It's sort of a breath of fresh air. Speaking of fresh air; the air here is so much cleaner than Hoenn.

I walk down the street as kids stroll by on roller blades and bikes. Wingulls and Pikipeks fly about as stray Pichu walks along the sidewalk. There are Yungoos and Meowths loitering about in the patches of grass. There are also Magnemites that are levitating about.

As the sun finally makes it's way below the horizon I see this strange colorful ooze seep out from the sewer grates. It glides across the ground eating the junk the citizens may have dropped or thrown. I take out my Pokedex and focus it on this colorful looking Pokemon.

Grimer. Alolan Variant.

"Quite the looker, huh?" A soft, yet familiar voice said. His sandy brown hair blows lightly in the wind. His bright blue eyes pierce through the air as he looks at me. The smile, full of warmth, aimed towards me.

"Hey, Caleb."

"Grimer like to come out at night. The Janitors here actually own some Grimers to help them clean. Melemele Island isn't home to janitors though, they come from Ula'ula Island."

The Grimer slid away in between a couple buildings where I'm sure it'll find more garbage to eat. I was just amazed with how it looked.

"I saw a Rattata earlier," I said to Caleb.

His eyes widened a little, "Ah, another variant. What'd you think?"

"They definitely scarier than the Kanto one. We have them in Hoenn and they are small. These ones can stand on their hind legs and are fatter."

He chuckled. "Yup they sure can be fat. You should see a Raticate." He chuckled again.

"Where's your Skitty?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Ah, I left that lazy bum with my mom." He looked slightly disappointed but then told me how sweet he thought Skitty was. I have a feeling Skitty is going to like Caleb more than me eventually.

We didn't speak about the Island Challenge all that much. He asked if I was nervous and I said that I was a little nervous. I didn't mention how I nearly talked myself out of it earlier.

Most of what we talked about surrounded Hoenn. Caleb was so interested in Hoenn, so much so that he wants to visit Hoenn. I may or may not have promised to take him there and give him a tour. I said it in the heat of the moment as a good gesture, but I didn't really mean it. However, I likely will if I do go back and he comes along.

We walked down the pier where there was a commotion. Now, I've been here few almost 2 weeks and I've never seen one bit of crime. The police must be bored, although I guess that's a good thing.

There was one cop holding this girl and they were being harassed by these 3 guys wearing black clothing. Their shirts had what looked like a skull on it.

Caleb and I quickly walked towards the commotion breaking from the small crowd that had grown. One of the thugs walked up to us. He had a bandanna covering his face and a hat or helmet on covering his blue hair.

"Yo, what do you want?" he said with a brutish voice.

"What's going on here?" Caleb said.

"None yo business, kid. Now mind yourself before you wreck yo-self, bro."

Caleb looked at me and nearly chuckled.

"He stole my Pikipek!" The young girl wailed. That's when I looked at Caleb, reached to my waist and pulled out my Pokeball.

"Give back her Pikipek, now!" I exclaim as anger floods my blood.

The grunt looked at me and laughed. He whistled and another grunt came out of the building at the pier. Then one of the grunts near the cop and the little girl walked over. The 3 of them drew pokeballs and threw em. Yungoos, Zubat and Drowzee appeared in front of us.

Caleb and I sent out our starter Pokemon, Litten and Rowlet, out.

One of the thugs cackled. "You fools are outnumbered. Better save yourself the embarrassment ,yo."

"Yeah! Go home to your mommy!"

I laughed as Rowlet kept spinning his head around and around. He certainly wasn't worried.

"Go Fomantis!" A young girl yells out from behind us. I turn around and see a girl wearing an orange shirt and beige pants walk towards us. She looked at me and winked. "Now it's even, Team Skull."

"Yo, these kids think they can take us," one of the thugs said to the other.

"Yeah, well we'll teach these scrubs." He looks towards me with a glare. "Zubat, air cutter on Rowlet."

Litten jumps in front of Rowlet and takes the hit. Rowlet hops on top of Litten and jumps off and lands on Zubat. "Peck!" I yell. Rowlet pecks away at the wings of Zubat, his weight bringing Zubat down to the ground.

The young girl tells her Fomantis to use Leaf Blade on Drowzee while Litten headbutts Yungoos.

We make quick work of the thugs and their Pokemon right before more officers stroll into the area. The thugs were able to escape on a boat.

"These damn Team Skull hooligans. Coming to this Island causing mayhem amongst our people," bellows the police captain who is clearly annoyed. He pulls at the messy gray hairs above his lip as he breathes deeply.

He walks over to us and takes another deep breath. "Jeffrey tells me you guys battled those hooligans."

"Yes, it was my friend's idea," Caleb said tilting his head in my direction. Okay, I guess it was my idea since I grabbed my Pokeball first. "We weren't going to stand for thugs stealing a little girl's Pokemon," he continued.

The Pikipek that was stolen was now in the little girl's arms. Seeing her smile as she cried made me happy.

"You have my deepest gratitude for your actions today," the cop said.

We spoke with him some more telling him what we saw and sharing who we were. The young girl who helped us said her name was Lana Manao. She disappeared before I could get to talk to her.

Once we were let go, Caleb and I decided we had enough fun for the night. Tomorrow we were going to meet up bright and early as I start my Island Challenge.

I think he was more excited than I was.


	6. Six

I woke up early, shortly after the sun rose. I immediately jumped into the shower and took a nice, warm shower.

Iki Town is surprisingly more active this early in the morning than I expected. There are a couple women outside throwing wet clothes on clothing lines, a man is working on the small garden he has in front of his home, and even a few children are running around.

The Pokemon are awake. Yungoos, Pikipeks, Rattatas, and even a couple Grubbin are loitering about.

Caleb had messaged me last night telling me to come by in the morning. We'd have breakfast and head off towards Route 2 and beyond today.

His home was this wooden structure located right down a small hill path in Iki Town. Going up the path leads to the town center where the ceremony earlier this week took place. There are a few homes in this little area, all looking pretty much the same.

His home has a small garden located on the right side of the property in front of the porch. Interestingly, the columns holding up the porch roof was light blue, which contrasted with the beige color of the overall house structure. It was peculiar but kinda worked, I guess.

There was a Meowth walking about on the porch, probably Caleb's, carrying a bottle cap from one part of the porch to the other. I poked a look into the window and saw that a light was on inside. At the very least someone was awake. Because of how early it was, I knocked on the door lightly hoping someone was close to it to hear.

A few seconds later a woman opened the door. It was Caleb's mom.

"Hello, my dear," she said not recognizing me at first. "Ah, Cameron, right?"

I nod my head. Her smile is broad, reminding me of Caleb's, as she tells me to head off to his room. The house is nice and tidy and kinda has this ginger smell to it. It might be the incense I see burning in the corner of the room. It's relaxing.

Caleb's Litten spots me as it walks from the bathroom into the hallway. She purrs and walks towards me, rubbing up against my left leg.

Caleb's room is located directly across from the bathroom. His door is boring. It just says Caleb on it in bronze letters. I knock on the partially opened door and he tells me to come in. I slightly open the door and slowly step inside. He is standing in front of his dresser digging through looking for a shirt to cover his tanned body.

He finally finds a shirt and turns around allowing me to see his somewhat defined abdomen. I look away distracting myself with the posters he has in his room.

There are several posters showing off locales from multiple regions. He even has one from Hoenn; Sootopolis City.

"Hey!" he says after throwing a shirt on. He walks towards me and tries to look at what I'm looking at. I'm looking at this poster of Celadon City. It shows a bevy of grass Pokemon dancing with the large apartment buildings and mall in the background. There are Pidgey and Spearow flying in the sky, but up in the corner is a rainbow with Ho-Oh flying. "Celadon is beautiful," he says.

"We last went to Kanto 2 years ago. They've been updating the architecture in Kanto over the last several years. Making it more modern and even building the towns up more. It looks so different now than it did the first time I went when I was 5."

He brought me over to his desk where he had a couple of photos of him at Cerulean City. Both of the pictures were pretty much the same, him in front of the Pokemon Center. The Center looks more modern and bigger in the newer photo. I also noticed this other picture with him, with glasses this time, hugging a Bulbasaur. He looked so happy. I looked up at Caleb, who's face dropped slightly, but returned to it's normal self.

Then he showed me a couple more pictures showing how they've added so many new buildings and homes in the city. Seeing the photos from when he was 5 to when he was 13 really displayed how drastic the change has been. He said the influx of people from other regions such as Unova, Sinnoh, and Alola have led to Kanto changing.

"I hope to go to the World Championships in Kanto later this year," he said sounding as if he is lost in his thoughts. "Whether as a competitor or as a part of the crowd."

He looked at me with a sparkle in his eye. The World Championship occurs in 7 months.

"Kukui says the Quarter-finalists in National League Championships in each region will earn an automatic spot in the Worlds. Then some special group of people from each region will pick wild cards."

I'm not quite sure how the Pokemon League in Alola will work, since there are no gyms. However, apparently there are several buildings being developed around Alola and rumor has it that they'll turn into gyms. Would we have to defeat gyms after the Island Challenge in order to take part in the Alolan League Tournament? The Tournament has to occur by July. Seems insane.

Caleb says Kukui is being tight-lipped about it, however he believes there will be gyms. Nevertheless, he's excited.

"We'll both be there, Cam." His tone was serious. Not hopeful, but certain. I looked at him somewhat set aback, not just by his tone but by him calling me Cam.

"You okay?" he said as I looked away.

No.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I don't know if I'm as confident as you." I look back at him, and he smiles.

"That's okay. I have enough for both of us."

We both chuckle.

I quickly push aside the light reminder of Carl that invaded my thoughts.

Route 2 wasn't eventful. It was pretty quiet. There were a couple people taking a stroll, jogging, riding a bike, or just having a picnic near the Pokemon Center. There were also a couple trainers as well.

This young boy, Milton, caught a shiny Rattata. It's weird enough to see an Alolan variant Rattata, but a shiny one? A special kind of weird. It was maroon colored. Milton was overly excited to catch the Pokemon as his older sister stood by and watched.

One thing that did catch my eye when we entered the route was the cemetery to right. We walked by it, Caleb not recognizing it, and I had this odd sensation of guilt hit me. Caleb didn't see my face drop, but he immediately made it rise when he found this Delibird get stuck in some vines.

Watching him attend to the Delibird reminded me of how he been with my Skitty since we've met. Hell, Skitty walks closer to him than to me now. Although I think he is trying to make me jealous.

When the Delibird gets free it hands Caleb two berries; a Sitrus and Pinap Berry. The Pinap berry is a strange berry. The coating is very sour, but the inside is spicy. It's a nice Berry to give to two Pokemon with different tastes. Also, the skin is good for creating a salve for wounds on Pokemon and even humans.

Caleb looks at me and rubs his head with a grin. He then tosses me the Pinap Berry to keep.

Route 3 was a little hectic. It was a multi-level mountain side that had many Spearow flying above. It was also fairly windy. Skitty was not interested in walking because down below was the Ocean and he is a bit of a coward. Caleb decided to hold him, cause of course he did.

I battled this young boy, Rick. He specialized in Bug Pokemon. I was afraid to beat his Cutiefly because I didn't want to make a kid cry. However, he didn't cry when my Yungoos beat his Pokemon. He was happy. He congratulated and thanked me on the good battle.

Caleb also congratulated me. He said there was a beautiful garden nearby and so that's where we went. It was called Melemele Meadow. There were about a dozen or so people here just relaxing. The aroma was so relaxing and overpowering. It was like we were closed off from the rest of the Island.

A yellow Pokemon approached us as it sang a sweet melody. My Pokedex said it was Oricorio. Caleb told me that each island has it's own Oricorio. Same Pokemon, but different variants depending on the nectar it consumed. Each Island had a different type of nectar.

I got up from my seat and sent out Rowlet.

I wanted this Pokemon.

I captured it.

I was overjoyed to have my 3rd Pokemon. Plus, it's a flying type. Gives me an advantage against Hala when I get to that point. Of course, I'll have to complete Illima's trial. Unfortunately, Caleb hasn't clued me into it. Says that it wouldn't be fair and would detract from the moment when I complete it.

Meh.

As dinnertime hit Caleb and I finally left the Meadow. It was one of the better days I had in Alola. Just enjoying the beautiful atmosphere, the Pokemon and even the people was great. All while being with the only friend that I have here.

We took Route 3 down to Route 1. We were calling it a day for us.

I showed my mom my Oricorio and she was actually very happy. Aaron looked over and didn't say anything, at first.

Later on he came over to my room and asked, "So you are really going through with this?"

"Yeah, why?" I responded annoyed.

He took a deep breath. "It's what dad would've wanted." He took another deep breath and looked at me sternly. "Don't insult his memory, Cameron."

He turned around and left, leaving me to deal with the gravity of his pointed words. I looked over towards my desk and looked at the picture I had on it. It was in Petalburg City. Aaron and I with a Mightyena, my dad's Mightyena. Dad stood nearby looking at us. I was 9 years old, Aaron had just turned 12.

Things were simpler back then.

I got up from my desk chair and left the house. I didn't bring my bag or my Pokemon. I just walked. I walked and walked fighting back the tears. People talked, laughed, and sang. It was all background noise to the loud and booming thoughts in my head.

I walked right through Hau'oli City up to Route 2. Instead of going straight ahead and I turned to the right.

Hau'oli cemetery. It was pretty empty. There were 2 people here. An elderly women on the far side and a young man nearby.

I'm not exactly sure why I came here. My dad is the reason, I guess, but he isn't buried here. Aaron's words hit me hard. Dad's buried far from here, but today when I walked by here I felt this connection to back home.

I don't know, maybe I thought I could connect to my dad in the afterlife in this cemetery. Cause here I am staring at this gravestone that doesn't have a name on it. It just has flowers engraved into it. It's one of the few barren gravestones here. Almost every other gravestone has flowers or something else in front of it.

I just looked down and closed my eyes.

Then I felt a familiar hand grace my shoulder.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Caleb.

He looked at me, lacking his normal charm. I nodded at him. He bit his lip when I realized the redness in his eyes. He looked over to the right and slowly walked over.

He was the young man I saw when I entered. How didn't I recognize him?

He just looked down at the gravestone, sullen. I slowly approached him and looked down too. "Zachary Thatcher. September 21st, 2001 - October 14th, 2013." it said.

"He was my best friend. He loved to bake. He also loved to follow me everywhere. Becoming a Pokemon trainer was his dream. It was never mine. I wanted to breed and take care of them."

I watched as a tear streamed down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away. I did what he had done to me, and place my hand on his shoulder and lightly rubbed it with my thumb.

"He was my twin brother Cam. We looked alike in ever single way except he wore glasses."

I'm reminded of the picture of the young boy with the Bulbasaur I saw in Caleb's room. I thought it was Caleb even though the boy in the picture wore glasses. I just assumed Caleb wears contacts now.

But it wasn't Caleb. It was his twin brother.

A large knot formed in my throat. I closed my eyes and struggled to compose myself. But I had to compose myself, for Caleb.

"I miss him so much. It's why I am doing this Island Challenge. I do it for him."

More tears begin to fall down Caleb's face as his words reek havoc on him. I slide my arm around him and nudge him towards me. He quickly collapses his head onto my shoulder and cries. A silent cry, but a cry nevertheless. We stand there for a few moments in an embrace as we both remember those we loved.


	7. Seven

The last couple days since the night at the cemetery have been different. Not just for myself but for Caleb and I. We don't talk about that day, but it's there. It's there in the back of our heads every time we hang out together, which believe it or not is basically all of the time.

We're closer now. We understand each other a lot more and that is huge for someone like me who is unsure about a lot and worried about being trampled by people. I can relax my walls, so to speak, around him.

Not only do we understand each other in a way that we get why the other is how they are, but we understand the other's boundaries. I don't bring up his brother and he doesn't bring up my dad. However, that doesn't mean we don't talk about them.

Last night, he stayed over and saw the pictures I had of my dad. Naturally, I described the photos to him and told him about my dad. However, I didn't get sad about it. I was happy. It was like I was proud of the memories my dad left rather than sad. At first I thought it was strange because back home my friends, including Carl, were always afraid to remind me of my dad.

So maybe not being home is why I'm able to remember my dad in a different light.

Caleb doesn't know my dad. My friends did. So many in Hoenn did because of what he accomplished. I was able to do with Caleb what Carl wanted me to do at the Battle Frontier.

Caleb also indulged on spilling some stuff about his brother, Zachary. The Pokemon he wanted the most from Alola was a Jangmo-o. He said Treecko was his second favorite Pokemon. He thought Sceptile was "super cool looking" for a final evolution. That allowed me to tell him that my dad's first Pokemon was a Treecko.

Today I am going to complete Illima's trial. If I complete it successfully I will get to face off against Hala tomorrow evening.

As I'm about to leave my house my mom wishes me luck. Aaron just looks over at me and doesn't say anything. To be honest, even if he wished me good luck I'd probably feel like he wouldn't mean it anyways. So I'm glad he kept quiet as he ate breakfast.

Illima's trial was to take place at Verdant Cavern just off of Route 2. When we arrived only Illima was there. The trial was simple: defeat the Yungoos blocking the entrance to the Totem's Den and face the Totem Pokemon. Caleb wasn't allow to help me. All 3 of us walked in, but Illima and Caleb stayed back as I progressed.

The cave was dank and lightly lit by the cracks in the foliage and large tree branches above. There was a man up above where a large light peered into the cave. That must've been the entrance I need to get to.

As I made my way through the cave there were puzzles that needed to be completed. Simple puzzles like jigsaw or those small slide puzzles where tiles are number 1 to 15 and you have to put them in order.

I completed the puzzles and made my way to the top of the cave where a Yungoos growled at me. With my Rowlet out of his pokeball I battled and defeated the Yungoos easily. The man standing nearby nodded and waved at Illima and Caleb who made their way towards me.

"Congratulations," Illima said with a widened smile. "Now let's continue."

We walked outside into an enclosed area, the den. A large Gumshoos stood in the middle of the area. Behind him was this wooden structure with an object inside that glistened.

I turned around towards Illima and Caleb. Illima nodded and Caleb wished me luck as he stroked Skitty's head.

I took a deep breath and ordered Rowlet to attack Gumshoos with tackle. Gumshoos turned his body and swiped Rowlet away with his tail. Rowlet slammed into a rock but quickly recovered. A direct hit of Razor Leaf caused Gumshoos to be rattled. Rowlet tried to tackle him again but was sent flying into a rock again by another swipe of the tail.

Rowlet was becoming fatigued. I began to lose faith until an idea popped into my head.

"Tackle!" I yell. At the corner of my eye I see Illima look at Caleb as if he was confused. Caleb was focused on the battle.

Meanwhile, Gumshoos does what I expected him to do. He swiped Rowlet with his tail sending Rowlet flying towards the rock.

"Rowlet, look at the Rock. Redirect off it and use tackle again." Rowlet opens his eyes and sees the rock in front of him. He quickly redirects in mid-air hitting the rock with his feet. As Gumshoos turns back around to face Rowlet, Rowlet torpedoes himself square into Gumshoos' face.

Gumshoos falls to the ground and doesn't get back up. A horde of Yungoos come out from the walls and drags Gumshoos away.

I did it. I won. I walk over to my Rowlet and rub his head. I also hand him a biscuit as a reward.

Illima walks by me to the wooden pedestal and grabs the trinket inside. It's a small emblem that clips onto the Island Challenge emblem I have on my backpack.

"Congratulations, Cameron. You've completed my trial brilliantly. You can now face off against Hala, the Island Kahuna of Melemele Island."

I took the trinket and added it to my Island Challenge Amulet and felt a wave of passion fill my body. I was able to complete the first trial, the first step in the Alola Island Challenge.

I didn't embarrass my Father's legacy, today.

Illima walked Caleb and I out of the cave and congratulated me once again. Caleb and I left as Illima stayed behind to tend to Gumshoos.

As we entered Hau'oli City Caleb turns to me and says, "I told you that you would complete the trial." He smiled, clearly happy that I didn't prove him wrong. I just smiled back at him.

Before we entered Route 1 a girl behind us said, "So you finally completed your first trial, huh?"

It was Lana, the girl who teamed up with us against those Team Skull thugs.

"Um yeah," I respond back.

Her lips, covered in pink lipstick, stretched across her face as she smiled. "About time."

I look over at Caleb who shrugs at me. "Um what do you mean by that?"

She chuckles. "I just expected you to have completed the trial earlier based on how you and your Rowlet battled a few days ago."

I didn't know what to say.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Men." When I continued to stay silent she sighed heavily. She reached into her bag and threw a small brown bag my way. Then she just turned around and left.

So odd.

I opened the brown bag and saw Poke Beans inside. Why would she give me Poke Beans? She is just a stranger. Weird.

"I guess it was nice of her to give you Poke beans," Caleb said as he held out his hand for one. He was still holding Skitty because that cat is just so damn lazy and loves when Caleb holds him. Caleb is a sucker. I gave Caleb a bean and he fed it to Skitty.

I threw a bean up towards Rowlet who was on my shoulder.

When I arrived home with my amulet showing I completed the trial, my mom was happy. She was actually happy for me.

"Your dad would be so proud," she said with a slight smile on her face.

Aaron wasn't here. Thankfully.

I went off to my room with Rowlet and Skitty and threw myself on my bed. I was overcome with happiness and joy. So much so that I quickly got up and went to my PC to video call Carl.

Carl was in his kitchen cooking soup with his younger sister, Tammy.

"Hey, man!" he said with a broad smile. It was nice to see his face, his lightly freckled cheeks and black hair. His eyes were a light brown color, kinda like my hair.

"I completed the first trial today," I said still high on my success.

"That's awesome, Cam." He smiled as looked into the camera. Tammy, a rambunctious little girl saw my face and waved ecstatically.

"I miss you!" she squealed.

"I miss you too. I miss the both of you," I responded. Tammy grinned as Carl just looked at me with a short smile.

He told me how he completed just completed the gym at Petalburg, but that he is going to take a break and stay at home for a little while before continuing. When he continues he'll be away from home for a few weeks so he wants to spend time with Tammy and his family until then.

The Hoenn League Tournament will take place in April, a few months before the World Championships. Whereas the Alolan League Tournament will take place in June, 1 month before Worlds.

I fully expect to see him competing at Worlds.

"Carl, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Cam."

I took a deep breath before speaking. "Can you go to my Dad's grave and, um, tell him that I'm going to try and make him proud?"

He nodded and looked into the camera as if he were looking into my eyes. "You alright?"

I smile, "Yeah. I think I am." His eyes and lips perked up, happy to hear my response. We promised to talk later after he is done cooking and eating.

I know he'll go to my Dad's grave and do what I asked of him. Maybe it's a stupid request but it felt necessary for me. I've needed closure for so long, and for once I feel like I'm allowing myself to get it.

When I finally do get closure is when I will begin to truly succeed.


	8. Eight

I was so nervous about facing off against Hala later. I woke up all sweaty and nasty that I had to clean my sheets and blanket. Caleb thought it was funny how nervous I was. He also told me that I'm just overreacting.

Caleb and I went to the beach and relaxed. Well he relaxed. I tried to. When he was putting sunscreen on my shoulder he chuckled as he felt my body shake.

"Dude, chill. You are going to be fine."

I wasn't just shaking because of my battle with Hala.

Later that night I took the moment to make myself a nice calming soup. I stripped away the skin of my Pinap Berry and gave a little bit to Skitty. He didn't approve of the sour taste. However, he and Rowlet loved the spicy inside. Oricorio wasn't a fan of either. So I used the skin to create a sweet and sour soup.

It was okay, but it really calmed me down.

Caleb came to my house right before I was about to leave.

"Thought you'd like some friendly company on your way to Iki Town."

I nodded and thanked him. My mom was already there. She left about 20 minutes earlier in order to give me some privacy. Aaron hasn't been home since this afternoon. Guess he won't be at Iki Town to watch.

Whatever.

I put my Oricorio and Rowlet in their Pokeballs and left with Caleb. Skitty tagged along and walked. When we approached Iki Town, Kukui and Illima were talking.

"Ah look at you," Kukui said as he shook my hand. "So are you ready for your battle?"

"Yeah I guess."

Kukui looked at Caleb who just shrugged. Illima chuckled.

"You'll be just fine. I mean you won't have a rock to help you with this battle, but I think you'll be fine."

We all chuckled a little bit. It helped me relax before entering the town. The town was just like it was when Caleb faced Hala. People were festive, laughing and talking.

All because I'm facing Hala? Because of me?

This is just so surreal.

Everything becomes a bit of a blur until I'm standing on the stage with Hala and his Makuhita right in front of me.

I look around and see Caleb standing next to Kukui and Illima with Skitty in his arms, as usual. So many people have their eyes locked on me. I spot my mother who catches my eye and waves. Then I see Aaron. He looks at me and doesn't do anything.

Castor and his band of vagabonds are sitting on the roof of his home. I hear him yell out "Splits!" I pay him no mind.

I reach towards my belt and send out my Rowlet.

Like Caleb and Hala's fight it is a dead heat. We are both down to our final Pokemon when Hala laughs.

"Another entertaining battle for our people and our Guardian." He bellows another laugh and says, "Lets finish it with aplomb, my boy."

I nod as I send out Oricorio. Oricorio dances on the stage in front of Hala's Crawbrawler.

"Crabhammer attack!" Crawbrawler quickly rushes to Oricorio and slams her with his big blue fists.

"Air Cutter!"

Direct hit.

Crawbrawler is left reeling after that hit so I decide to be aggressive. "Pound!"

Oricorio charges towards Crawbrawler but when he is about to connect, Crawbrawler jumps and lands behind her. "Frost Breath attack."

No. An Ice attack.

Oricorio struggles to break free of the ice.

"This was well fought, Cameron. You should be proud." He smiles and finishes off by saying, "Crawbrawler, Focus Blast!"

"Hurricane!" I say just before the first hit lands on Oricorio. Oricorio is sent flying into the air.

But before the second punch hit Oricorio flapped it's wings causing an abrupt gust of wind to embroil the Pokemon in dirt and leaves. I can't see what is happening even after hearing a loud thud.

A few moments later dust clears and a Pokemon is standing over a downed Pokemon.

Oricorio.

I won.

Hala laughs and claps his hands as he returned his fainted Crawbrawler to his ball. I rush over to Oricorio as she flutters to the ground. I reach into my bag and apply a salve to it's injured wing as she eats a Poke Bean.

"Congratulations, Cameron. That was a fantastic battle. I thought I had your Oricorio beat." Hala stood over me with his hand out. I grabbed his hand as he helped me up. I returned my Pokemon to it's ball so it can rest up.

That's when I finally realized all of the people clapping their hands. Caleb and Kukui were yelling in support. My mom was crying, being the hot mess that she can be. Meanwhile, I found Aaron's glance. He simply nodded and walked away.

I guess that's positive support from him.

"Thank you," I said to Hala.

He nodded with a broad smile on his face. Then he grabbed my hand and held it up.

"Let us congratulate Cameron here on a job well done. He has completed his first major step on his way to completing the Island Challenge." A large round of applause stills my beating heart. I almost want to cry. "Dare I say the last week has shown us here on Melemele Island that we have some promising young trainers."

I look over at Caleb and he gives me a thumbs up. That's when I realize Skitty is no longer in his arms. In fact, he is next to my feet looking up at me. I picked him up and held him like I've seen Caleb hold him.

"I did it," I whisper. Skitty looks at me and makes a nuzzling sound. "We did it."


	9. Nine

**A/N:** I _hope you guys understand that not all Pokemon battles are going to be written out. I will skirt through some of unimportant ones like you'll see here. Also, some battles will be short. The reason for this is because they are just not important enough and I don't want you guys to read too much crap about the battles. This is a long story. There will be plenty of Pokemon battles to come. It would get monotonous real fast so I do have to make a compromise. So you'll have battles that make up 5% of the chapter, but later on their may be one that takes up more space in a chapter. I just wrote a later chapter where 1/3 of it was all about a Pokemon battle._

 _I hope I thread that needle of not detracting from the battles while also making the important battles standout. I've already received great criticism on how I've handled the battling and plan to make needed changes for future chapters that I've already written but haven't published yet._

* * *

I spent most of today celebrating my victory against Hala by going for a long walk and capturing Pokemon. I captured a Cutiefly, Rattata, Pikipek, Meowth and a Rockruff.

On my way to Ten Carat Hill I saw a Happiny. I wanted to capture it but it got away.

Caleb was busy helping his older sister out with the garden. Apparently, a Pokemon got into it and rummaged the plants destroying most of what was planted. Not gonna lie but Caleb was as mad as I ever seen him. He looked so distressed as we video chatted.

When I hung up wit him I immediately had this idea to create a fertilizer that my dad used to makes back in Hoenn. So I went to the mall to get a few ingredients.

The fertilizer takes about an hour to make. When it finished I quickly left my home to go to his. when I reached Iki Town, however, I was met by a foe.

Castor.

"How are you doing, Splits?" he asked with an evil grin on his face.

"I don't have time for you, Castor."

Once those words came out of my mouth his friends surrounded me. Guess I had all of the time in the world since I have nowhere to escape.

Crud.

"Hehe. You think just because you beat the Kahuna that you are better than me. You are still Splits."

"And you're still a jackass."

His face went from a teasing grin to a vicious glare. Of course, I was quivering in my shoes because I hate being confrontational. I'm not good doing it but I know I need to do it.

"Yo, boss. Want me to rough him up?" the older boy said next to me. I swallowed hard.

Castor shook his head. He reached to his belt and sent out his Pikipek. He wanted a Pokemon battle.

His friends stepped back giving us space. That is when I saw that people were starting to have a wary eye on us. I recognized some of these faces from last night.

Someone coulda stepped in you know. Damn people.

I reached back to send out my Oricorio but then I decided I wanted a rematch of Castor and I's first battle. So I sent out Rowlet instead.

Castor laughed.

"You want your pathetic little Rowlet to lose again? Ha!"

Rowlet did that 180 head twist he likes to do and looked at me. I nodded.

Rowlet took off and slammed his body into Pikipek.

"Sorry, my Rowlet has a mind of it's own. Sometimes it doesn't need me to tell him what to do," I said to Castor with a smirk.

"Peck attack!" Castor bellowed at his recovering Pokemon. Pikipek flew at Rowlet who stood there waiting for it.

"Dodge and use razor leaf." Rowlet hops out of the way of Pikipek and quickly sends a barrage of leaves at Pikipek. "Peck!" I yell. After Pikipek is hit by razor leaf Rowlet quickly charges it and grabs on. Rowlet mischievously smiles at Pikipek.

Pikipek is done, almost too easily.

Castor stands in disbelief. "B-but I had the advantage. I should've won, but I lost in a matter of seconds!"

"Pokemon battles aren't just about advantages and disadvantages. It's about utilizing them to the best of your ability," a familiar voice nearby says.

Hala.

He smiles briefly until he looks at Castor. He is not pleased. "A good trainer knows how to use his Pokemon's advantages to overcome it's disadvantages. An excellent trainer knows how use his opponent's tactics against them." He looked at me again and then back at Castor. "That's how Cameron and his Rowlet embarrassed you and your Pikipek."

Hala's tone was jarring. Never have I seen him so serious and annoyed as he is right now. He is usually a typical jolly old man. Nope, not right now.

"I'm disappointed with how you've taken on the responsibility of being a Pokemon trainer from my island. You better change your ways before you come to face me." Hala grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him and told me to move along. He flashed a smile at me briefly before going back to being serious.

Castor and Iwika haven't completed Illima's trial yet. Somehow I don't think they plan on doing so now.

I composed myself a little bit before I made it to Caleb's house. He and his sister are on their knees digging into the ground and throwing stuff into black bags. Caleb's white tank top is covered in dirt.

The garden looks like it was ravaged by a group of gust-using Pidgeots.

"Hey," I say almost whispering. Caleb turns around and wipes away the sweat and dirt on his forehead. His sister, Vanessa, also looks up and smiles.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh um I brought something," I said deciding not to mention what just occurred between Castor and I. I reach into my bag and pull out one of the jars of fertilizer. "I made fertilizer. It's something my dad used back in Hoenn. Best fertilizer you'll find."

Sinnoh perfected what is known as fertilizer. However, for some reason it doesn't fit with the Hoenn grounds. So Hoenn had to create their own. However, they were never as good as Sinnoh's. My father did something about that. He shared the fertilizer with our neighbors and his farmer friends, but that's it. He never shared the ingredients with anybody but my mom, Aaron, and me.

His sister gets up and reaches out for the jar. After I hand it to her she opens the lid and smells it. Then she picks some up and rubs it through her hand.

"She loves gardening," Caleb said as if he was apologizing for Vanessa.

She looks at me with a little side eye and a look of confusion. "What berry did you use?"

"Salac. It's a Hoenn specific Berry. My mom grew a few."

Her eyes widened. "You have Salac Berries!?" I nodded my head. "Do you know how much they cost here?" I shook my head. "5,000 PokeDollars. 4,000 if two vendors have it." I mouthed "whoa!"

"Yeah, they are pretty rare in Hoenn too, hard to grow as well. But vendors sell them for 800-1000 a pop."

Vanessa shook her head incredulously. "How did you make this?"

"Oh. Um. This is my dad's recipe. He didn't want us to tell anybody the recipe cause he didn't want it commercialized."

"So what!? I need-"

"Vanessa!" Caleb yelled interrupting his sister.

Vanessa looked down and tugged at her hair. "Shit. Sorry. Um, I shouldn't have said that."

I smiled at her. "It's okay. My mom could make you the fertilizer after I leave." She smiles back and nods.

They finish cleaning up the garden and prepare it for planting. They use the fertilizer I gave them and plant seeds.

I describe the benefits of the fertilizer by saying, "It won't speed up the process. It makes the berries and the plants bigger. So you will likely harvest more berries than normal. Sweet and sour berries will be stronger in taste."

Vanessa seems pretty stoked where Caleb doesn't seem to have a care in the world. We all head into the house where I see my Skitty sleeping on the couch. I didn't even realize he left my side outside. Oops.

Caleb heads off to shower as Vanessa pours herself a drink. Their dad doesn't seem to be home. He travels a lot for work and so I'm guessing that's what he is doing. Their mom is watching tv alongside my Skitty.

Vanessa hands me a cup of Lemonade and sits at the kitchen table where I join her.

"Listen, um I want to apologize again for what I said out there."

I shook my head. "It's okay. I understand. You were blinded by your passion."

There was a brief silence between us. "Caleb told me about your dad. Sounds like he was a good man."

I looked at her with the realization that Caleb has spoken to her about my personal life. I wasn't bothered, just shocked.

"He was."

She smiled briefly and sipped on her lemonade.

I focused on the background noise hearing the show her mom was watching. I also heard the shower still running.

"Uh, so Caleb talks about me?" I ask curiously.

Vanessa looks over to her mother who catches her glance and nodded at me.

"He talks about you a lot, actually," his mom says out of nowhere, surprising me. "It's good to see he has a good friend. Makes me feel better about him going off on this Island Challenge." Her face dropped off slightly but she recovered.

Speaking about friends and Caleb. I never realized how he never seemed to talk about other friends. It's actually like he doesn't have any. I don't understand how he couldn't though. He's such a good person.

"I see," was all I could say.

I sorta felt bad for only saying that but I really wasn't sure what else to say. Ugh.

When Caleb comes out of the shower in just his boxers he peeks into the kitchen, which isn't separated from the family room, he motions me to follow. His mom and sister share another glance at each other, but I think nothing of it as I follow Caleb to his room.

"So you want to get some Malasada in the city?" he asks as he places deodorant under his arms.

I shake my head after I realize I'm staring too much at his abs in the mirror he is standing in front of. "Um yeah sure," I say nervously.

I realize my hands are sweating as I rub the palm of one with the thumb of the other. I take a deep breath, which got Caleb's attention.

"You okay?"

I nod.

"You mom said you talk about me a lot."

His face reddened.

"Um yeah, sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just sorta shocked why anybody would talk about me to anyone really."

He chuckled. "You're a friend and seem like a good guy. It's always good to talk about your friends."

His smile masked something. I couldn't tell what exactly but I knew he was masking something. How would I know, you may ask? Simple; I have unbelievable experience in masking my true feelings behind a simple smile.

It's kind of amazing how you can go about your day doing your thing and you see these strangers. Sometimes you walk by a stranger, smile and say "hello." Then they do the same. Is their smile indicative of anything? Is yours? Probably not. You can meet dozens of people but you don't know if the face they are wearing in that moment is a direct reflection of how they really feel in that moment.

At the Malasada Restaurant, Caleb and I are enjoying our sour malasada's. I have an affinity for sour foods. I know a lot of people can be iffy on it but I've never had something that I found to be too sour. Skitty hate sour foods so I got him his own dry malasada.

Suddenly, Lana appeared in the booth next to us. She was sitting by herself. She tapped me on my shoulder and congratulated me on beating Hala.

"Listen, I'm going to Ula' Ula Island in a couple days to continue my Island Challenge. I can give you two a ride to Akala Island if you'd like."

I looked over at Caleb who shrugged as he downed a forkful of malasada.

"That'd be great, but why would you do that?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm willing to do you a favor and you think their is some ulterior motive behind it?"

"Uh, no. I, just, uh don't know why you would do us a favor. We hardly know each other."

She sighed heavily. "Listen kid."

Kid?! She is literally my age and she is calling me kid?

Kids these days.

"If someone is offering you a favor, just accept it. Not everybody are jackasses like those Team Skull grunts."

I never said that.

I didn't bother to argue. I just apologized.

"Wednesday. 8 AM sharp. Be there or be square."

"Aye aye captain," Caleb responded with a chuckle as she left.

I looked over at Caleb and rolled my eyes. "She called me kid?! The hell she thinks she is?" He chuckled again.

"Cam, the real question is, why did she just come in here to offer us a ride to Akala Island? She didn't order food or anything."

That was a good question. Why would she just come in here to offer a ride? That is so random. Too random.

Outside the Malasada shop a Grimer is causing a commotion. Apparently it ate food from a food vendor. This wasn't a janitor's Grimer. It was wild.

It was mine.

I send out Yungoos and battled the Grimer.

Last night I decided that I wanted to catch all of the Alolan variant Kanto Pokemon. I think it would be cool to be able to have them all. Then maybe one day I'll be able to go to Kanto and capture them. I wonder how they would react to the Alolan varaints of themselves.

Wait. How do they react to the unique shiny versions of themselves then? Has a professor ever studied that interaction?

After capturing Rattata and Meowth earlier I now have a Grimer.

I wonder what other Alolan variants await me on Akala Island.


	10. Ten

I was awaken by a roar in the sky.

My eyes struggled to open even after I wiped the sleep from them. Skitty growled at me for being woken up at this hour.

Mind you it is only 8:30 but for Skitty that is just an ungodly hour to be up and about.

That's when my phone went off. It was Caleb.

"Cameron, go to the Mahalo Trail now. Team Skull has taken Hala."

Well shit.

I quickly threw on clean clothes and slipped into a pair of loafers. I didn't grab my backpack, just my belt with my pokeballs.

My mom is in the kitchen and she is telling me there is smoke coming from the North. I look outside the window facing the North part of the Island and see smoke. It's Iki Town.

"It's Team Skull," I say to her.

"Team what?"

"Nevermind. Just lock everything." I let out Yungoos and Grimer and tell them to keep stay here. I don't think Team Skull would come here to pillage but this'll make me feel comfortable to leave.

I storm out of the house and run towards Iki Town. The black smoke gets closer as I approach the town.

A home is on fire and the malasada cart that is always near the center is completely destroyed. It's complete mayhem as people use their Pokemon to handle the fire. Aaron is here helping. His Milotic is spewing water onto the fire as Pelipper drag water from the sea to douse the flames.

I find Professor Kukui who is attending to an elderly man who looks to be in bad shape.

"Is this Team Skull?" I ask Kukui as I look around at the destruction.

"Yes. Caleb and Illima ran towards Mahalo Trail. You must go now."

I don't hesitate.

This new found bravery is strange to me. I recall being at the pier a couple days ago when I charged Team Skull. That is not something I do. At all. I thought maybe I did because of the morals my dad had. I had seen him do this exact thing many times and it was somewhat instilled in me. But then I found what the real answer may have been; Caleb. He's emboldened me in a way I don't think I can explain yet.

Either way, maybe this is me making a change and becoming a stronger person.

Like my dad.

Mahalo Trail is claustrophobic with bushes, ferns, and trees on either side of me. As I came to a clearing I saw a bridge. Across that bridge I saw a large contingent of Team Skull members surrounding Caleb, Illima, and Hala.

I run across the bridge, ignoring the fact that I was literally standing 100 feet or so over water and rocks, and barged my way through two grunts.

"Who the hell is this?" A tall man with white hair said. He walks up to me when I don't respond. "Do you speak, boy?"

"Cameron. I'm Cameron."

I'm not going to lie. I am scared shitless. There are like 15 Team Skull Grunts here, so this is not my forte, no sirree.

The man laughed.

"You know who I am?" the man asked.

"I don't care." The crack in my voice betrayed me.

"Oooooh. A rebellious teen, huh?"

He circles around me eyeing me up and down. His band of thugs seem bored as they hold the encirclement around us.

Skitty hasn't made his way across the bridge. He is more terrified of heights than I am. I suspect he may go to sleep over there until this is all settled.

"I'm the big bad boss, Guzma. The boss that is going to beat you up and knock you down, boy."

I nearly chuckled as my nervousness continued to try and betray me, but was able to compose myself and coughed instead.

I reach to my belt and grabbed a Pokeball. "Go Oricorio!"

Don't ask why I think this is a good idea.

Guzma and his band of idiots laughed.

"Is that how you want it to be? So be it, boy." He too grabbed a Pokeball. "Go ahead Golisopod," he said calmly with a self-righteous smirk on his face.

"Please, you can't do this. This is sacred ground to Tapu Koko." Hala pleads with us not to battle. I look over to Caleb who hasn't said a word.

Illima offers his stance, "Cameron has to do this. It's the only way, Hala."

Hala looks very concerned but then puts his head down in resignation.

"Oricorio, Aerial Ace!"

Oricorio pierces through the air towards Golisopod. Guzma chuckles. "Dodge it! Then use X-scissor." Golisopod successfully dodges and goes on the attack.

"Oricorio, double team and then Aerial Ace again." Golisopod misses my Oricorio and is dizzied by the double team. "NOW!" Oricorio quickly slashes through the air and hits Golisopod.

It hurts Golisopod but it still stands tall. "Hmmm. Not bad, boy. Not let me show you how good boss Guzma is." He laughs again.

I think he likes to hear himself laugh a lot. Kinda annoying.

"Golisopod, Focus Blast!" Golisopod focuses on Oricorio and in one moment sends a blast it's way.

"Dodge it Oricorio!" Oricorio struggles to get out of it's way. The blast hits it's wing leaving her unable to fly. Guzma laughs.

"One more time, my wonderful Golisopod."

Oricorio looks back at me and I can tell it won't be able to move. I immediately call it back, but in doing so the blast gets redirected. Golisopod's blast lands in front of me sending me flying.

I can hear someone yelling, maybe Caleb, I don't know. My mind is fuzzy. It almost feels like it's expanding and contracting in my head. My abdomen is also hurting but I'm able to compose my breathing.

I hear a grunt and a thud in the direction towards Guzma and see Guzma on the ground. Skitty is standing a few feet away from him. Skitty focuses on Golisopod and charges it in a bolt of lightning.

Golisopod is sent several feet back and struggles to it's feet.

"Focus Blast!" Guzma yells furiously.

"NO!" I yell as I saunter up from the ground. I run as fast as I could as Golisopod focuses on Skitty when I see Caleb get off from his knees and runs to cover Skitty. He's going to get hit.

I shove a Grunt out of the way as Golisopod sends its blast towards Caleb as he hovers over Skitty like a shell. I run in front of the blast and I hear a quieted grunt before a loud bang.

When the dust settles I realize that I am still standing. Caleb is still hunched over Skitty.

What happened?

I look at Hala and Illima. They are looking at me with their mouths open. Then I realize that several Team Skull members are also doing the same.

Except they aren't looking at me. No. They are looking right by me as if I'm invisible.

I turn around and see a figure standing in front of me. It's body is yellow with designs on it almost as if it is a shell. That's when I recognize the figure from painting and statues I've seen around Melemele Island.

It's Tapu Koko.

Tapu Koko looks at me with it's black eyes. A blue and orange hue surround the black almost as if his eyes were a painting.

I look back at Caleb who continues to hunch over Skitty and I get down and place my hand on his back. He's shaking.

"Caleb, it's okay."

He turns his head and looks at me and then down at Skitty. Skitty rubs up against his leg and then mine.

"Thank you for protecting my Skitty."

"Thank you for protecting me," he says as a tear breaks from his eyelids. He reaches for me and hugs me, holding tight.

"This is really touching an all but I have a Guardian Deity to capture," Guzma says.

Tapu Koko reacts as if it understood what Guzma says. It quickly approaches Guzma and stares at him. Guzma is now a little startled. Then Tapu Koko quickly lifts its arms as dark clouds quickly move in over us.

Crackles of thunder shook the ground. No rain.

A lightning strike zips from the clouds above hitting Tapu Koko. Then a quick dash of electricity exited it's hand and hit Golisopod. Golisopod fainted quickly. The dark clouds leave as fast as they came.

With Tapu Koko staring at him after delivering it's message, Guzma motions his gang of hooligans out. They left back down Mahalo Trail and never look back.

Tapu Koko levitated over to Hala who looked happy to see Tapu Koko. Then his face dropped. "I'm sorry, I failed to keep your land safe. I do not deserve to be the Kahuna of Melemele Island."

"That is nonsense," Illima exclaims. "This is not your fault."

Tapu Koko just stares at Hala as Hala takes off this bracelet he is wearing. It looks old and ancient. I wonder if it's something all Kahunas receive.

He holds the bracelet up to Tapu Koko as if he wants it to take it. Tapu Koko doesn't. Instead he looks at my Skitty who is sleeping at my feet. Then he looks at Caleb and me.

Then suddenly, Tapu Koko flies to the sky. He doesn't come back. He just leaves.

I hear a roar in the sky. The same roar that woke me up earlier.

Hala looks down at the bracelet and slowly places it back on his wrist.

"Guess Tapu Koko was satisfied with you," Illima says. Hala just shakes his head.

"No. Caleb and Cameron's actions gave me another chance. Tapu Koko approves of them."

I didn't quite understand what he meant by that. I wasn't going to ask. To be honest I don't think I cared. Hala seems relieved to still be Kahuna, Caleb and Skitty are okay so I'm pretty satisfied with how this turned out.

That is until my adrenaline dies off and the pain resurfaces.

"You okay, Cameron?" Illima asks.

"Yeah. That blast is just catching up to me."

When we get out of Mahalo Trail, the house that was on fire had collapsed but the fire was extinguished. People were helping each other.

I spotted Aaron near the home that burned town. He was placing a towel around this young girl who was wet and shaking. Those dark clouds that came by must've delivered rain over here. To be honest it seemed like Tapu Koko caused the clouds.

I'd think that'd be strange but in Hoenn we have two legendary Pokemon that are said to be able to control the weather too. Pokemon are too powerful sometimes.

Aaron spots me and immediately runs over.

"Are you okay, Cameron?"

This sudden show of concern for me sets me aback a bit. "Um yeah. I'm fine."

He takes over for Illima who was helping Caleb carry me and brings me over to a bench and sits me down.

"Mom is gonna freak."

"Can we tell her I fell down the hill?" I jokingly suggest. In one of the rare times over this past year I saw Aaron laugh.

"I don't think she'll buy that excuse again."

A couple years ago in Hoenn I broke my foot. I was climbing the side of a building to get a peek at some tech gadget that a local collector was working on. When a wild Taillow flew by my head it caused me to lose my footing and fall down breaking my foot.

I didn't want to tell my parents what actually happened. I would get in serious trouble. So, um I said that I fell down a hill near the beach. I didn't plan for the fact that my mom had a friend who was working at the beach selling goods. So when she called this friend and mentioned how I fell the friend told her she never saw me. However, she did hear that a young boy matching my description had fallen off a building.

So I got a broken foot and was grounded for a month.

Aaron was satisfied with my condition and left me with Caleb who was oddly quiet during the walk back on Mahalo Trail and still is.

His mom and sister were quick to spot him and immediately hugged him. He told them that I jumped in front of a blast to protect him. He made it seem more heroic than it really was if I'm being honest. They both graciously thanked me.

They both left when a woman screamed out across the town. I don't know what happened, but I was too tired and hurt to focus.

"Why did you protect Skitty?" I asked as I pet Skitty's now dirty fur.

"Because I know how much he means to you." He looked away briefly and asked, "Why did you protect me?"

I swallowed hard. "Because of how much you mean to me."

We locked glances for a couple moments when another wail from across the town interrupts us. Caleb and I both look over and see a group forming. People are crying.

"Help me up," I request.

I can walk, but my ankle really hurts. It's not broken, just hurt from the landing after being sent flying by the stupid blast.

We walk over to Kukui who is standing on the South side of the circle.

That's when we see why people are crying.

"Sometimes, the worst of mankind seems to overpower the good of it." Kukui's words lingered for a bit as I looked down at the woman hunched over crying.

Vanessa and my mom, who I didn't know was here, were near the woman. My mom was holding one of her hands and Vanessa had a hand on her back.

Caleb slid his hand into mine and gripped it tight.

The woman wailed another uncontrolled cry.

Underneath her lied a dead Rockruff. The Pokemon died when the building collapsed, trampled by the weight. The woman didn't know her Rockruff was inside when the fire ripped through it.

A hushed hymn breaks out from the other side of the circle where Hala stood with his eyes closed.

Everyone in the circle grabs each other's hands as the humming gets louder. A few words here and there are said as Hala sings and hums. It's a hymn that honors the death of innocence, Kukui told me.

I don't know it but I catch on to it and hum along. I've noticed Caleb has gripped my hand harder. I rub his hand my thumb in reassurance.

Today has been hard, hard on both of us. The realities of the real world stinging so harshly. So unruly.

An undeniable bolt of anger filled my chest all of the sudden. A Pokemon died today. Team Skull did this. Team Skull killed an innocent Pokemon.

They will pay for this.


	11. Eleven

**_A/N:_** _I want to thank those who have taken the time to write some reviews and offer their thoughts on the fanfic. I hope that more people will do so because I appreciate it greatly._

 _Anyways here is your next chapter. I will continue to release chapter every 2 days for the rest of the year. However, I will make an except on Christmas for which chapter 14 is scheduled to go up. That'll be up next Monday. I will repeat this on Friday when Chapter 13 goes up. Also, starting in January I may publish chapters on a different schedule._

* * *

Only one previous time have I ever seen a Pokemon killed. I remember it like it was yesterday, recent events scourging it from the back of my mind to its very forefront.

I was 10 years old. I was with Aaron and my dad in Fallarbor town. We were there because Aaron had a contest to compete in. I remember us walking out of the Pokemon Center and a trainer battle had a occurred. One trainer had a Loudred and the other a Zangoose.

The trainer of the Zangoose lost and he freaked out. The Zangoose looked scared and was pretty hurt.

All it took was one hit in the head with a stone.

The trainer didn't care until my dad and a nurse checked on the Zangoose. The nurse bellowed at the man after seeing Zangoose had died.

Long story short, I was left rattled for a long time. It left me shaken, to see such brutality done to a Pokemon.

"Pokemon are our best friends, Cameron. Even when they fail, they are still our best friends. Love them unconditionally," my dad said to me as he sat on my bed trying to comfort me one night. "Unfortunately there are people like that man from Fallarbor Town out there. That is why we must make up for them, even if nobody sees it."

Remembering those words reminded me of what Kukui said yesterday. "Sometimes, the worst of mankind seems to overpower the good of it."

Taking the words of both my dad and Kukui the overarching point is that same. Evil will always gain more attention than good. That doesn't mean you should stop doing good.

Skitty is laying down next to me. Completely healed from yesterday's skirmish with Guzma. My dad instilled this idea of caring for Pokemon. It's why I rescued this lazy bum outside of Rustboro City during that stormy day.

I never wanted to applauded for it. I don't care. What I want is people to look at what I did/do and be inspired, especially after something terrible like yesterday happen.

The funeral for Rockruff will be tonight. Caleb and his family are doing their part to help the woman out. Apparently, her husband died a couple years ago. Then a year later her only son went to Unova as part of his travels to be a Pokemon researcher. He got her a Rockruff before he left to keep his mom company.

Yeah. The world has a way of kicking people when they are down. Then when you think it's done, it comes back harder than ever.

My mom has developed quite the bond with the woman since yesterday. She is currently making a cloth that'll be wrapped around the Rockruff when placed into the ground.

I haven't a clue what I'll do. I want to do something, but I don't know what.

"Just be there, Cam. You don't need to do anything special," Carl said as we video chatted. His Grovyle was meditating on the floor beside Carl's desk chair.

When Carl got his Treecko it was a bit of a rash Pokemon. Didn't know how to be calm so Carl took him to some lady who was an expert in meditation. Meditating has allowed Grovyle to harness an inner strength he normally wouldn't.

"But everyone I know is doing something special. My mom is making a cloth, Kukui has a speech prepared, and Caleb and his family are with the lady right now. Hell, Caleb and his sister are baking a pie."

One of the interesting traditions here in Alola is that the death of a Pokemon and a person are the same. There are 2 stages to dealing with them. The first is mourning. The second is celebration. When the body is in the ground, the celebration begins.

"Cam, you're worried about seeming rude and not caring. Trust me, that's not how you'll be looked at." Carl was slightly distracted by writing in his notebook. He is either writing things down about Pokemon behavior, which he loves to do, or real-life stuff.. Even though he is distracted, he seems like he is giving me is complete focus.

"I just feel like it's insufficient," I mutter.

"It's not. It's the average amount of what one can do, just showing up. You don't need to do anything extra. Just be there," he said trying to make me see his reason. He looked up and smiled at me.

I just let out a huge sigh.

"So how are you doing?"

"Still in pain but I'm okay." My ankle isn't broken. I suffered a mild sprain of it though so I'm wearing a support brace to get around. My abdomen is bruised but nothing serious to be honest.

Carl just glared at me and said just one word, "Cam."

"Okay. Physically, I'm okay. Emotionally, I'm pissed. I want to find these Team Skull guys and beat the crap out of them."

He chuckled. I asked him what was so funny and what he said kinda hit me really hard.

"That's the Cameron I remember. Not the weak, stifled kid afraid of conflict after his dad died. I remember the hard-headed, unafraid kid with a good heart."

I wanted to cry. But I saw the smile on Carl's face and realized it wasn't appropriate. He was happy.

I was guilt-ridden.

"I'm sorry Carl."

"For what?"

"For the last year. I haven't been myself. I've wasted our friendship."

His face tightened. He dropped his pen and shook his head. In the corner I saw Grovyle open his left eye as if he sense the sudden change in Carl.

"You didn't waste our friendship. You don't have to apologize for the last year. Your dad died. You are allowed to grieve however you feel."

I looked away, looking outside. The sea is as blue as ever and there isn't a cloud in the sky. It's the same as every other day but it is different all the same. The island just seems different, like something is casting an invisible shadow over us.

All because of one dead Pokemon.

In Hoenn, only the town it occurred in would be impacted. We didn't make a big deal. Here? It seems like everybody knows what happened and it's like that Rockruff was theirs. Even yesterday evening when I went to the mall with Illima, there was such a quieted anchor over everybody. The employees weren't as peppy as they used to be.

Illima said that'll change after tonight. The grieving phase will end. The celebration of life begins.

But some of us will still grieve, right? That woman will grieve. Her son will still grieve. Even I will still be hurt. Grieving just doesn't end overnight once the sun rises.

"Look at me, buddy."

I look back at the screen, at Carl.

"The last year has helped made us who we are. You wouldn't be who you are, and neither would I. It brought us closer. You're my brother, and there isn't a thing that'll change that. Even if you are in a completely different region."

There wasn't an ounce of sadness in his words or his face. It was the same positivity he brought to our friendship as usual. He wasn't a crier. He wasn't one to fall when the chips are down. He keeps picking up the chips and gets on with his life.

I'm the crier in the friendship. Shocker, I know.

But I smiled in this instance.

"Cam, don't ever think you did me or our friendship a disservice. I came over your house to see your ugly and mopey face every damn day the last year." He was interrupted by my laughter causing him to laugh. "I didn't do it because I felt bad for you. I mean, I did, but you were, and are, my best friend. I did for you what you would've done for me."

I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. Carl knew that. He knew me. He knew I was thankful. After a couple moments of silence, we talked about how things were going back at Petalburg. We talked as if nothing happened even though it did. It was in the back of our head but our friendship allows us to not get stuck on it. We say what we have to, have that moment, and move along.

Okay, maybe I get stuck on it. Carl doesn't. He makes sure to hold my hand and drags me with him so I don't get lost.

The funeral service was heavy. Hala led a hymn has Rockruff was carried into the cemetery. The woman was a little tearful but she wasn't sobbing. My mother and Caleb's mother were by her side a long with a couple other woman. There was a tall young man with red hair holding her hand.

It was her son.

Lanterns were lit up along the cemetery. Even with the light a couple ghost Pokemon looked on. There were a few Ghastly just watching us. It was like they knew. It was eerie yet encapsulating of the entire situation.

Caleb stood beside me. Aaron was also next to me. We haven't said a word to each other since yesterday.

The body of Rockruff was wrapped in a piece of cloth inside of a small wooden box. The box was set upon a table. When everyone got settled Hala offered a few words. However, it was Kukui who had the main speech.

"As a Pokemon Professor it disturbs me to see Pokemon in pain. What happened yesterday was an egregious moment for our town. We don't know if this poor Rockruff, Rocky as he was nicknamed, died quickly or slowly. What we do know was that he brought joy. We know that he was part of community. We know he was part of our home. We know that he was our Rockruff, our Rocky." The emphasis on the word "our" became deeper and louder each time he said was like a bang of a gong each time he said it.

"The loss of Rocky will forever stain our hearts. But let us take this loss and remember we must cherish our Pokemon, even the wild ones. They are our friends. Let us not live in a cycle of sadness by the acts of evil. Let us live in a cycle of happiness and joy by those who do good."

Kukui briefly silenced himself and looked over towards Caleb and I. He looked away, but his glance was long enough to have others glance over to us. He didn't say another word. He placed his hand on the casket and kissed it.

Then there was a bright flash of light in the sky. The flash of light zipped down behind Kukui. When it cleared, Tapu Koko showed.

I ask Caleb if this was common at funerals. He told me it wasn't. Not even for Pokemon.

Tapu Koko approached Kukui and the casket. He looked at Kukui and then at the casket. It lifted it's arm and placed it on the casket dropping a shiny object on it. Then the Guardian Deity looked at the woman and her son. It closed it's eyes for a moment and then flew off.

Hala walked up to the casket and grabbed the object Tapu Koko left. It was a symbol from the Guardian. One of recognition of the Rockruff and what had happened.

I'm not familiar to Alola and these Guardian Deities but I'm willing to bet that stone is a huge deal. The presence of Tapu Koko is a huge deal.

Caleb told me that he had only seen Tapu Koko once before this week. He's seen him twice in as many days. Caleb was born and raised here. So strange but I guess that describes this Guardian perfectly based on what I've seen and heard.


	12. Twelve

Today was the day. Caleb and I were going to Akala Island. We were supposed to head out a couple days ago with Lana, but with recent events and my injuries we couldn't. Instead we helped rebuild what was damaged in Iki Town.

Lana went off on her own, because she is impatient. However, and thankfully, Kukui will be going to Akala Island so he is going to allow us to tag along.

Before leaving, I decided to go for a quick walk towards the beach to the South. There was something I needed to do.

I hung around on the grass just enjoying the salty sea breeze and somewhat oppressive sun for a bit. Waiting.

Then I heard it.

A Happiny.

I'd seen a Happiny around here before and I had wanted to catch it. I missed my chance then, but I won't now.

I was prepared to battle it when it walked up to me. It looked so happy that I didn't want to battle it. Hurting it seemed wrong.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a couple Poke beans and fed it to the Happiny. It made sounds of joy after it ate the beans. I rubbed it's head as Rowlet sized it up.

I pulled out a Pokeball and showed it to the Happiny. I simply placed it next to the Happiny and waited. It looked at the ball and then looked at me like it knew what I was doing it. It lightly tapped the ball with it's head and went into the Pokeball. It didn't resist. Happiny was mine.

Walking home was bittersweet. It was time for me to head to the port and leave. But first I needed to say goodbye to my mom. She was still apprehensive about me leaving but she knew I had to.

"I got you something," I say as I'm ready to walk back out and leave for Akala.

I sorta panicked when I walked in. Wasn't sure I had everything in my bag.

My mom looked at me, putting down the bowl she was using to mix ingredients. I grabbed a Pokeball and released Happiny. My mom glowed as she looked at Happiny.

My mom had a Chansey when she was a child. When she grew up and went off to Sinnoh she decided to leave her Chansey there to help at a Pokemon Center. She has never gone back to see it.

I tossed the Pokeball to my mom and said, "She's yours while I'm gone. She'll keep you company."

I was already leaving my Yungoos here. Professor Kukui said he'd utilize the Yungoos for his research and help it grow. I'll be setting out to Akala Island with Rowlet, Oricorio, Skitty, and my Grimer. Of course only 3 of them are part of my battle team. Skitty will be sightseeing.

"Thank you, Cameron."

In a rare moment for us she hugged me. Something she hasn't done much since Dad died. We used to be close, but, well, shit changed. We changed.

"Please stay safe, okay?"

"Okay mom."

"Go make your dad proud," she commanded me. With that I grabbed my bag and left. Iwas hoping to say goodbye to Aaron, but he is nowhere to be found. Shocking, I know.

I was relieved to leave home. After my dad died, being home felt like I added 20 pounds onto my shoulders. There was always this heavy presence. So it'll be good to be out and exploring this new region that I'm not accustomed to. Of course, it'll be better with Caleb by my side.

Speaking of Caleb, I'm going to stop by his home before heading off to Hau'oli City together. Plus, he told me to come just in case he overslept.

When I walked into his home, he was running around in a hectic craze. He wasn't even fully dressed. He had his pants on but no shirt.

He definitely overslept.

His mom looked at me and chuckled.

Caleb ran back and forth between his room and the family room before recognizing. When he did he rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously at me.

"Sorry. I'll be ready in a couple minutes." He turned and began to run back but then he turned around and asked me to help him out.

I went to his room, normally clean and put together, and it was a disaster zone. It's like he held a Pokemon battle in here.

While he rummaged through his clothes I recognized a scar on his lower back. I hadn't recognized it before but it was fairly large. Maybe 4-6 inches long. Guess it was nothing worth talking about because Caleb hadn't mentioned it.

He grabbed a shirt and put it on as he shouted instructions to me. He was so distracted and hasty that he didn't realize the shirt was on backwards. I didn't tell him.

We needed to be at the port in 15 minutes. It took us 10 of those minutes to finish packing his bag. So much for a couple minutes.

Before we left he quickly went to the bathroom when Vanessa approached me. She had a concerned look on her face before she opened her mouth. She almost looked like she didn't want to say anything.

"Watch out for my little brother. He trusts you, Cameron."

It was vague but there was real weight behind the words. I wasn't sure if she was suggesting that I may hurt him or there is someone else she knows that would hurt him.

I couldn't ask for her to elaborate because Caleb came out of the bathroom and we had to run.

We arrived at the port with about a minute to spare. Kukui thought it was hysterical to let us know that the boat actually left in 10 minutes and that he lied cause he figured we'd be late. Jerk.

Skitty actually growled at Kukui because he had to run for no reason. A Poke Bean from Kukui shut Skitty up.

Kukui then turned to us and asked if we were ready. We nodded. Kukui, however, stared at Caleb and told him his shirt was backwards. I try to stifle my laugh but I can't help but burst into a chuckle.

"You knew!? You let me out here in public with my shirt on backwards?!" Caleb panicked to fix his shirt as if it was going to erase the fact that it was backwards from the minds of those who saw.

"You were in a rush," I try to say innocently.

"You are supposed to be on my side," he says to me. He can barely hold in his smile as he tries to feign anger.

I just look at him and grin as we walked onto the boat.

As we stood on the edge of the boat as it left the pier, I truly came to terms that I was actually going on a Pokemon Adventure. I was so happy and excited.

My dad completed the Hoenn league when he was 13. He even went on to take on Sinnoh when he was 15. He was a 5 time Hoenn League Champion. He never lost. He told me after the 5th time, he grew bored of it. It was as challenging as he wanted it to be. He also, was a two-time World Championship, winning when he was 15 and 19. When he was 21 he decided to go to Kanto.

He said losing in the championship round was the most devastating thing ever. He never competed in a Pokemon League Tournament again. He did take part in the Battle Frontier afterwards, but that was it. He wanted to battle for fun, not to prove he was the best.

Aaron won the Hoenn League too when he was 15. He didn't compete again because he felt he had nothing else to prove. He wanted to go to Sinnoh and Kanto like our father but, well, you know. When my dad died, Aaron's passion for Pokemon battles kinda died too.

He still trains his Pokemon, even here in Alola, but I haven't seen him in a Pokemon battle in months. He and his Blaziken were quite the force. I was always told by older folks about how he reminded them of my dad.

I clearly have some serious shoes to fill. I don't know how I felt about that but right now it really isn't something I'm thinking about. Maybe if I progress further to the Alolan League, I will, but right now I'm not.

We're approaching Akala Island when Caleb tells me to look in the direction he is pointing to. He is pointing towards Ula'Ula Island. It looks much larger than Akala Island. It has a much larger Mountain peak than the one on Akala too. Hell it actually looks like it's snowing up at it's peak.

"That's Mount Lanakila. It's where the Pokemon League has been held. Where trainers who completed the Island Challenge went and faced off against the 4 Kahunas in one last trial."

Caleb stared in amazement as he spoke. His eyes gave a look of focus and determination amongst the amazement. I couldn't help but think about the words his sister said to me.

Who would want to hurt him?

He looked at me and waved his hand in my face. "You alright?"

Dammit, I was staring.

"Um yeah. Sorry I was kinda lost."

He smiled and went back to looking up at Mount Lanakila.

Then Professor Kukui pointed towards the large construction site south of Akala and west of Ula'Ula Island. He went on to tell us that is where the new Pokemon League will take place. The Island is mostly man-made using sophisticated technology that I just don't have the brain capacity to understand. There was this large building, a stadium, being built in the middle, while several small buildings were either built or being built around it.

"It's our 5th island I guess you can say. Polū Island it'll be called. It'll be beautiful." His voice trailed off, clearly lost in his excitement. Kukui always smiles. He is one of the most positive people I know. The smile he is wearing right now, is broader than ever. Looking at the island, his idea(his baby), you can understand why.

I stared at the artificial island and a wave of warmth flowed throughout my body. I was determined to go there. I was determined to follow in the footsteps of my dad and brother.

I was determined to be the first real Champion of Alola.


	13. Thirteen

Heahea City was different than Hau'oli City. It was less focused on grandeur but more focused on subtleties. Every building had some kind of plant life in front or off to the side of it. The buildings also looked more fitting for a tropical city.

Off to the North I saw this large white building. Kukui told me it was Tide Song Hotel. He got us a room for the night.

As we got off the boat a woman by the name of Olivia met us. She introduced herself to us as the Kahuna of Akala Island. She told us that Kukui had mentioned us to her a couple days ago and she was desperate to meet the kid who "Gained the respect of Tapu Koko."

I thought it was absurd that she would want to meet me.

"It's very rare for a Guardian to acknowledge someone. Especially a child. The last child to be acknowledged by a Guardian was special."

"Olivia," Kukui warned. I looked over to him confused but he just smiled. Caleb looked confused too.

"Ah Kukui, worry not. Our legends will speak of him more than I ever could." She chuckles as she brushes her short black hair away from her eye. "Anyways, I hope I can look forward to facing your two. You'll want to go Lana's in Brooklet Hill. Just look for the short girl with blue hair."

She winked at Kukui, who was still on the boat, and left.

"Alright guys. You two go enjoy the city. Meet some people and catch some Pokemon. Brooklet Hill is to the North."

And just like that Caleb and I were left on our own. It was exciting and a bit nerve-wracking, but I was ready for it.

"Oi, give me that Pokemon now!" someone screams.

"Yo, I'ma break yo face if you don't get out of my space," I hear another yell.

Caleb and I quickly rush over to where we hear the commotion. It's right by the Pokemon Center. There is a Pokemon I've never seen before.

"Mudbray," my Pokedex says.

Team Skull Grunts are standing in front of this man and his Mudbray.

"Go Rowlet!" I yell.

Caleb looks at me and sends out his Meowth.

"Get out of here you thugs!," I bark at the two grunts. One of them turns his head, looks at me, and snickers.

"Yo, you see this punk. I think he wants to battle."

The other Grunt turns around and grabs his Pokeball.

"Oi, nothing but a bunch of wee little shits competin' in some stupid challenge. We got dis."

Can he shut up?

He sends out a Drowzee while the other sends out a Pikipek. The reminder of what Team Skull did back in Iki Town screams in the back of my head. I can feel the blood in my veins immediately warm. My nostrils are flaring.

"Yo, we gonna rock'em in the..."

Rowlet headbutts the Pikipek unexpectedly sending the Pikipek into the face of the Skull grunt. With my demand, he then uses razor leaf on Drowzee. The attack takes the annoying grunts by surprise.

Caleb doesn't let them off the hook and tells his Meowth to use Bite on Drowzee. Drowzee is left discombobulated from the two attacks.

One of the grunts finally fights back. "Pikipek use Aerial Ace."

The attack hits Rowlet, but Rowlet is only enraged.

"This is for Rockruff. Rowlet, Headbutt!"

The Headbutt knocks Drowzee out after it crashes into the sign nearby. One of the grunts looks at the other and shakes his head. He returns his Drowzee to its ball and runs. The other calls back it's Pikipek and runs off too.

I wanted to follow them so badly, but I didn't.

The man thanked us and told us to come to the Malasada Restaurant later. He works there and will give us malasada on the house.

I don't know what I said to him. I don't know what other people were saying to us. I was blinded by my anger. Seeing those grunts triggered me. They ran. Again. They are cowards.

I just kept staring off in the distance until Caleb placed a hand on my shoulder. He looked at me with a concerned look.

"They'll pay eventually, Cam." His thumb slowly went over the backside of my shoulder before he removed his hand. I took a deep breath as Skitty looked up at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

We continued to walk through the city and wondered what we should do. We were both pretty tired but that's just cause we got up early. We could go to the hotel, check in, and take a nap. Or we could continue to Route 4.

Our decision was made for us when Lana appeared with her golden blonde hair. She said she had to make a quick run back here after completing a trial on Ula'Ula island. Apparently she has family here.

She was on her way back to Ula'Ula island when she ran into us.

"You guys need to go to Route 4. Go pad up your Pokedex over there." Then she looked at Caleb and said, "You could use a 3rd Pokemon."

I look at him and then down at his waist and only see 2 Pokeballs. It was safe to assume he had Popplio and Meowth since he just used Meowth.

"What happened to Cutiefly?"

"I left it with my mom. She adored the Pokemon." His faced dulled. "I guess it was her Rockruff."

The words were left our there in the middle of us causing the mood to sullen. Lana seemed uncomfortable.

"Listen you two. Get a room and hold each other, okay?"

My cheeks warmed.

"Don't be so rude, okay? Not our fault we have a soul."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh just go to Route 4, you baby. I'll smell ya later." She winked at me and left.

"I don't like her," I say to Caleb. He just shrugs.

Route 4 had a lot of new Pokemon. There were Eevee, Jigglypuff, Yungoos, Grubbin, Lillipup, and Mudbray. I got myself a Mudbray and Caleb got himself a Grubbin.

He was more excited for his Grubbin than I was for Mudbray and I was pretty excited. It's always great to have a new Pokemon. As we reached the end of Route 4 a woman wearing a large straw hat walked by us with 6 Miltanks.

The lady saw us with our Pokemon and approached us.

"Howdy, youngins. How's your day goin?"

"Good. We just came from Melemele Island," Caleb responded.

"Oh, you boys out on your Island Challenge, aye? I'm Sandy. Welcome to Akala Island."

She had such a bright smile and personality that I couldn't help but be overcome with positivity.

"Why don't you two come to the ranch with me and my Miltanks?"

Caleb looked at me and nodded. We then proceeded to look at Sandy and nod simultaneously.

Paniola Ranch it was called. There were Tauros and Miltank's everywhere. It was a large ranch divided up into several sections. There were a few farm houses in the area, the largest being the one in front of us where Sandy is walking towards.

She welcomes us into her home, a home she shares with her parents. She tells us to let our Pokemon out of their Pokeballs so we do just that. Then she places a plate of biscuits and a jug of milk in front of us.

"This is our finest Moomoo Milk. Please enjoy."

She hands a biscuit to Skitty, who doesn't feel like he should get up and approach me for one. She rubs his head gently as he eats the biscuit.

"You coulda gotten up on the table for a biscuit you lazy bum," I say to Skitty.

Skitty yawns and lays back down as Caleb and Sandy laugh.

After a few laughs and stories told, Sandy's dad comes in urgently and asks for Sandy to come help. We aren't sure what to do when they both leave because we weren't exactly invited but we decided to go out and follow anyways.

When we get outside we hear a mysterious noise come from behind the house towards the open field. As we approach the field the noise gets louder and louder. We're unsure what is the source of the noise until we see Sandy and her dad with a Miltank. Sandy is currently rubbing the back of a Miltank.

The sound that we were hearing was coming from Miltank.

"Oh this poor girl. She hasn't been the same in recent days."

"What happened?" Caleb asked as he approached Miltank. I stayed back, afraid.

"Darn Team Skull thugs came'n here and caused a straight ruckus. Milly here was traumatized and hasn't been able to produce milk."

Of course it is those wretched Skull shits. Damn them.

Caleb looked behind me and immediately noticed how angry I was. "They caused trouble back at home too." Caleb looked down and took a deep breath. "Um, they caused a fire in a home which led to a Rockruff dying."

A gasp exited Sandy.

"Golly, nothing more devastating than a poor lil Pokemon dying so viciously. I hope he received a good send off from you folks."

"He did," Caleb said.

Sandy's father, who has been awfully quiet finally spoke up. "They aught to get a proper kick in the ass I say." His voice was rough, unlike his daughter. He huffed and walked away leaving us.

"It's okay, Milly. Just relax."

Sandy explained how if a Miltank doesn't produce milk it could cause pressure in the stomach. Hence the pain Miltank is exuding.

Caleb got closer to Miltank and and rubbed it's head. Milly groaned in displeasure until Caleb rubbed it again. He seemed relaxed as he rubbed Milly between her eyes.

Milly began to relax, allowing Caleb to pet her.

As Milly relax she began to produce milk. Sandy rushed to get buckets, almost left flabbergasted in shock that Caleb was able to help.

Caleb smiled when Sandy and I looked at him.

"She was crazed because strangers came into her home and terrorized her. Having people she knew pet her or whatever wasn't good enough when she thinks a stranger will just come in at any time and hurt her. She needed to see a stranger that was nice. Trust."

Sandy looked at him dumbfounded and then cackled.

"Well look at ye. I knew you was a good fella when I met you back on Route 4."

Sandy, with the help of Caleb and I, took the milk into the home. She was going to store it in jugs and whatnot. Meanwhile, with the sun setting we decided that it would be wise to head on back to Heahea City.

"Please come on back here whenever you like. And good luck on yer challenge, the both of ya."

She sent us out with a few bottles of Moomoo Milk and a dozen biscuits each.

We arrived back at Heahea City and headed straight for Tide Song Hotel. I was beyond exhausted. From waking up early to the run in with Team Skull and catching Pokemon, I just needed some sleep.

In the hotel room there was a large bed in the middle of the room along the left wall. It was the largest bed I've ever seen. Definitely big enough for both Caleb and I. There was also this large white dresser opposite of the bed. On top of it was a large TV. There was also some chocolate on a plate and a coffee machine.

Caleb took a shower first and then I jumped in. I normally take a long shower but I really just wanted to sleep so I took a short shower. I put on some shorts and left the steamy bathroom. Caleb was sitting on the far side of the bed applying lotion to his arms.

When he bent down to apply some on his ankles I noticed the scar on his back. It seemed larger this time. I guess it's because I'm glancing at it longer, I don't know.

When he got up I immediately diverted my attention away from him.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to complete Lana's trial," he declared as he placed his bottle of lotion on the table. He turned around and looked at me with a determined look.

"What about me? Why can't I face her first?"

He shrugged. "You get the next one first, how about that?"

"Deal."

Caleb and I jumped into bed and quickly went to sleep. This was my first night away from home going on my own adventure for the first time. I know I sound ridiculous or whatever but it really is special for me. I'm not like my dad or my brother. I'm different and I know it. I've been treated as if I'm different where Aaron wasn't. Aaron was treated like the golden child. A true son to Edgar Aaron Alistar.

For once, I felt just like them even though I knew I wasn't. This is my time. This is my time to show that I can blaze my own trail. I don't need my father or my brother's footsteps to follow. I just need my Pokemon, my belief, and, well, I guess Caleb to do it.


	14. Fourteen

I woke up just after the crack of dawn. My head was groggy and my eyes blurry. My senses were completely dulled. The alarm clock on the coffee table said it was 6:03 AM.

With one yawn I began to gain some of my senses, specifically the ability to feel. That's when I felt the arm of Caleb on my side. It wasn't completely draped over me. I turned my head around and saw that he was sleeping.

I was uncomfortable with the physical contact for some reason so I slid out of bed. This extreme burst of fear and adrenaline rushed through my body. My body reacted by causing me to sweat excessively.

I saw the reflection of myself in the mirror that was next to the TV and realized that the fear was caused by something else. Excitement.

I shook my head, went to the bathroom, splashed some water on my face, threw on a shirt and left the hotel room.

What just happened? Why did I feel that way? Why does it keep happening? Is this normal.

I rushed out of the hotel looking behind me and something hit me hard in my still tender abdomen.

"Hey, look where you're going!" The boy yelled. He had fair bright blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

There are papers littered all over the floor, presumably knocked out of this boy's hands. I got up off the floor and helped pick up the papers.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

"Yeah, I know. And you weren't listening either when I said 'excuse me'"

He said excuse me? Gees.

"Sorry," I said, voice trailing off to a whisper.

He stopped for a minute and looked at me. He took a deep breath as I handed him the papers I held in my hand. Before he spoke again I got a glance of something written on the paper under my thumb.

 _Ultra Beast._

What the hell is an Ultra Beast?

"It's fine, I guess." The boy said interrupting my thought.

He placed the paper back in some files and dusted off his shirt. "Um, I'm Liko."

"Cameron," I say back.

He nods, "I'll see you around I guess." He zips behind the clear, glass doors to the hotel.

I wonder why he had so many papers with him. It was like he was a researcher, but he was too young. He had to be my age at best. Did he steal those papers?

My mind was a little too over the place to think more about it so I put it to the back of my head and continued to walk. Where to? I had no clue. I just walked.

I made my way to this large estate near the beach. There was this large white sign that said "Hano Grand Resort" in gold letters. A resort, huh?

Nobody was stopping me as I entered the building. It was a very large building that used warm colors to have this inviting feel to it. It was in stark contrast to the Tide Song Hotel which was very white and pristine. Almost seemed too clean, kinda like a hospital.

This was more my scene, except for the absurd richness of the people. One look at the people and I can tell these are elite folks. Some of these folks are probably not from here.

This young girl with black hair approaches me. She seems to be confused about something.

Coming to me is a mistake if so.

"Hey, um do you know where Diglett Tunnel is?"

Um. She in the wrong region, right? Diglett Tunnel is in Kanto.

I must've given her a weird look cause she chuckled and said, "Er, I'm visiting from Kanto with my family. I heard there was a Diglett Tunnel just like the one in Kanto. I also heard the Diglett and Dugtrio are different here."

This was all new to me. Diglett and Dugtrio also have an Alolan variant? That's cool. I wonder what they look like. Will we finally get to see their legs or whatever is under the ground?

"I'm sorry. I'm new to Alola. I just moved here 2, almost 3, weeks ago and I just arrived on Akala Island yesterday."

She smiled and thanked me anyways. "So you must be on the Island Challenge, huh?" I nodded. "That's cool. Um where are your Pokemon?"

That's when I realize I didn't have my belt with me. Hmph.

"Left them in the hotel room."

Behind the girl I saw a man staring over at us. He looked older and had light green hair or dirty blonde, I don't know. He looked strange. when he caught me looking in his direction he walked away and exited through a side door. So strange.

"Is everything okay?" she asks. My eyes dart over to her after I catch myself staring off.

"Oh um. Yeah." She raised her eyebrows and glared at me. "No. I'm kinda scatter-brained right now."

She says, "I can see that," and chuckles. "Would you like to talk about it?"

The sincere and genuine tone in her voice warmed me, but I was hesitant.

"I'm sorry, but why would you want to hear about my problems? You don't even know me," I say almost despondently.

Her face dropped. "Hm. True, but does that mean I shouldn't try to help if I can? Does that mean I should just walk away from you right now without a care in the world."

She said it with conviction. Hell, she made me believe she believed what she said.

"Guess not," I respond.

"So what's your name? Where are you from since you moved here 2 weeks ago."

Her broad smile invited me to engage her truthfully. "My name is Cameron. I moved here from Hoenn."

Her face lit up. "That's cool. I have family in Hoenn. They live in Fortree City."

I had only been to Fortree City once. It was okay. Rained too much to be honest. My dad was going to take the place at the Gym for a little while. Winona had an emergency and was friends with my dad. She told my dad to go easy on trainers. He didn't. No trainer beat him.

I wonder if she knew my dad wouldn't listen to her. My dad didn't do easy when it came to battling. He never let Aaron win even when Aaron cried.

I never got to battle him.

"I'm Mary. I'm from Kanto. I came here to see the Kanto Pokemon that look a little different here."

"That's cool," I say plainly.

"Yeah, okay so now we know each other. Now will you tell me what's bothering you?"

I rubbed my eyebrow unsure of what to say. How the hell could I word what is bothering me? How can she even help? Ugh.

I just sat there unsure of what to say, then I just opened my mouth and words came out.

"Have you ever felt like you realized that you don't understand who you are and, um, are scared of it?"

I replayed each word in my head a couple times. I'm not sure I understood what I said but somehow it felt right. For some reason I just felt so scared and vulnerable.

Her face didn't give away how she felt. She was clearly pondering what to say.

"Hm. No. Why are you scared?" She asked.

"I don't know what to do? I don't know if I'm normal." Something dragged at my throat. Breathing became harder.

"Who cares if you are normal? What is normal anyways? Just be you Cameron. You may not know or understand who you are, but you will. Don't fight it."

A part of me felt she was right, but what the hell does she know? What the hell do I know? Ugh.

Before I could respond this lady came up to us.

"Excuse me, are you allowed to be here?" Her bright green eyes pierced through my body. She wore this overly clean white shirt and had long, straight brown hair.

"Um, what?"

"The Aether Foundation maintains this place to be a safe environment for visitors. You don't seem to have a wristband proving you belong here."

I swallowed hard.

"Um I'm sorry. There were no guards and I just..."

She interrupted me. "You just what? You just strolled in here like a thug!?" she yelled causing people to stare at us.

"Excuse me! He apologized. He clearly didn't mean to trespass. There were no guards outside checking people."

"And who the hell are you?" The woman's eyes glared at Mary as if she was trying to shoot literal lasers at her.

This lady was way too hostile. I put my hand up and proceeded to get up out of my seat.

"Claire, enough!" a young male voice barked behind the lady. The lady turned around and she immediately wore this expression of regret on her face.

The young man approached me. He wore a black shirt and black pants with a red pouch bag around his waist. His hair was bright blonde and arranged erratically.

He held out his hand and said, "I'm Gladion. I must apologize for my employee's disgusting attitude." He didn't smile at me, but he scowled as he glared back at the lady who was afraid to look up.

Good.

"I'm Cameron."

"I know. I was listening to you two talk after I already recognized you were trespassing." He glared again at the lady and shook his head. "Our policy is to treat trespassers with respect until they are deemed to not deserve it. I was going to approach you after you were done talking with this young lady."

His words were delivered with severe contradiction. His tone was dull, but his words were rather sincere. It was like he was tired. Not tired in the sense of needing sleep but more like needing a break from something.

"I didn't mean to trespass. I just needed to go somewhere and this is where I ended up," I said feeling helplessly pathetic.

He nodded. "I understand. Unfortunately we do have a policy around here."

"Right, of course. Um thank you for being nice about it."

He seemed somewhat bothered by the thanks I paid him. He walked with me out of the resort with Mary following us. She asked him where the Diglett Tunnel was. Apparently I walked right by the entrance. It back towards the city on the left.

After we exited the resort Gladion gave me a Pokeball. It wasn't like any other ball I knew.

"This is the friend ball. Any Pokemon caught with this ball will like and trust you more."

His mouth lightly lifted as I thanked him for the ball.

"Oh, and the girl was right. When you understand who you are, don't fight it." He looked away down towards the sea where a large white building stood on an island and looked pained. "You'll only find hardship if you do." An eerie silence gripped the air for a moment until he turned and left us. Mary looked over to me and shrugged.

"Something tells me he has mommy problems," she said.

I didn't acknowledged her. Gladion's words lingered in my thoughts for a bit. For some reason they weighed more in my mind than whatever Mary said back in the resort.

What am I going to do when I see Caleb later? Hopefully he is still sleeping.


	15. Fifteen

Mary and I walked back to Heahea City. She was telling me about Kanto and how so much has changed. So many trainers have come to the region recently and have helped transformed the region. Celadon City has grown considerably as beautiful tourist town. Meanwhile, Saffron City has largely been rebuilt. Over the last several years Silph Co. has invested a lot of cash in Saffron City since the fall of Team Rocket.

I had seen pictures of Kanto. It's clear to me that it's modernize and taken in aspects from other regions, but Mary makes it sound like the changes were more drastic. I would love to go there. Maybe I'll be able to go to Worlds.

Maybe.

When we approached Diglett Tunnel it was time for Mary and I go our separate ways.

"I hope whatever is bothering you blows over. You seem like a good guy," she says with a broad smile. She walks over to me and hugs me.

"Good luck in your Island Challenge. Hope to see you again."

I watched as she walked into the cave. I looked to my right towards the city center and saw Tide Song Hotel stand above everything else.

"Me too," I whispered to myself.

It is empty.

Caleb isn't here. Skitty isn't here. My backpack isn't here. My belt with my Pokemon aren't here.

The room wasn't a mess. The covers on the bed weren't made. A pillow was on the floor, but that could've been by me when I freaked out this morning. But all of Caleb and I's possessions were gone.

I feared the worst.

It was still pretty early in the morning, 8:11. Caleb doesn't do early.

Could Team Skull be behind this? I hope not.

I quickly made my way back outside. I ran to the city center when I realized I had no clue how I was going to find Caleb. The lack of police really didn't help. I walked around the town look for an officer and nothing.

So the next step was asking people if they'd seen Caleb. I described him and my Skitty. Nothing. I grew more annoyed as I became more fearful.

That's when I saw 3 members of Team Skull trying to steal a street sign. I immediately ran up to them and grabbed the smallest one and threw him up against the building.

To be honest, I wasn't sure what I was doing exactly. My mind was racing. The adrenaline that coursed through my veins controlled my actions.

"Where is Caleb?!"

"Yo yo. I don't know what you on 'bout, bro." The grunt looked sacred. His body shook a little as I held him.

One of the other grunts tried to grab me but I pushed him away.

"You're lying. Where are my Pokemon!?" I was irate. I had no control of myself. A part of me yelled to hurt the grunt. To hurt him for what they did in Iki Town. to hurt him for what they may have done to Caleb. To Skitty.

"I really don't know whatcha on about." Fear rippled his voice. His bandanna fell off his mouth exposing his face.

He was just a kid.

I let him go.

"What are you doing with these thugs?" I asked without the anger in my voice.

Before he could answer the other two grabbed my arms and held them tightly.

"What you gonna do now, yo? You attack one of us, you attack all of us."

My eyes deadlocked on the young boy. He was younger than me. 12 or 13. I couldn't fathom why he would be apart of this gang.

"Let him go!" I hear a voice yell from afar.

Caleb and this lady with white hair appeared nearby. They both threw a Pokeball. Caleb's Litten appeared out of the Pokeball and a Popplio appeared out of the lady's thrown Pokeball.

Then out of nowhere I saw my Skitty jump in the air and knock down the boy who I had first attacked. The boy fell hard to the ground. When he tried to get up Skitty growled. Then Skitty turned towards the other two.

"Oi, look what we have here. A shiny Skitty. Boss'll like this," I hear one of the grunts say to the other.

"Let the boy go now," the woman softly says. "I will not tolerate this thuggery in my city."

There was an awkward standoff between the Grunts and Caleb and the lady. Skitty kept looking back at the boy on the floor making sure he stayed there. Meanwhile, my shoulder began to hurt from my arm behind held back.

Then they let me go by pushing me over towards Caleb and the lady.

The two Grunts tried to leave with the boy but Skitty wouldn't let them. They chuckled and left the boy behind, so I approached the boy and helped him up.

"You shouldn't be with those guys," I say calmly. I was still in shock that someone so young could band together with a group like Team Skull.

"You ain't my father. You can't tell me what to do," he says defiantly.

I sighed. "They burned down a home on Melemele Island. A Rockruff was inside and died."

The focus in the kid's eyes broke for a second. It wasn't much but it was something. Even so he wasn't convinced.

"They protect me, yo. They are my family." He turned away and ran.

I watched as the boy ran towards Route 4. What a waste of a life, I thought. It was actually sad to me.

I looked down when I felt something graze my leg. Skitty. He looked up at me and then laid down in front of my feet. "You're such a lazy little shit," I said chuckling. I bent down and rubbed his head gently.

When Caleb approached me, I stood up and looked at him. He smiled as he held out my belt and bag.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I got nervous so I kinda panicked and went looking for you. Didn't want to leave your stuff in the hotel."

I grabbed my belt and placed it around my waist and then put on my backpack. Caleb then handed me my Pokedex so I placed that in my pocket.

"Thanks," I said.

The fear that I had experienced earlier this morning had evaporated. I didn't feel those things that I once did. I don't know how to explain it really, but it's all very confusing. All I knew was that I was grateful for Caleb right now.

"May I ask what you were doing with that boy? We saw you holding the boy up against the building here," the lady asked.

"Oh um. Right. I, uh, went back to the hotel room and saw that Caleb and out stuff was missing. I freaked out. I thought Team Skull was behind it. I was worried." My voice shook a little. "I was wrong, I know this."

I looked over to Caleb who smiled. The lady nodded with a light smirk. She told Caleb and I to come with her.

I wasn't sure where she was taking us, but we were still in Heahea City. She told me her name was Professor Burnet. Caleb mentioned how he went to find her. She is Professor Kukui's wife. I thought it was strange that Kukui didn't tell me this on the boat ride over.

Anyways, we eventually walked up to this moderately sized white building. It was a research facility. Of what, I didn't know.

Inside I recognized the boy sitting at the desk. He was going through a bunch of files, organizing them. Liko. He looked up at me and seemed stunned. Burnet looked at us and caught on quickly.

"You two know each other?"

"Um yeah. We bumped into each other earlier," I answer.

"Literally," Liko says. He lightly chuckles. "I met him when I went to the hotel for that meeting."

Hmm so he was bringing those documents for an actual meeting. Here I thought he stole them.

Professor Burnet made us some tea and breakfast. I didn't realize I was hungry until I got a sniff of the pancakes she was making. Liko, Caleb and I started talking about Pokemon. Liko apparently started the Island Challenge 2 years ago but stopped. He realized his passion wasn't in becoming the best trainer. He wanted to research Pokemon.

Professor Burnet does research in inter-dimensional stuff. She didn't go into details, and I certainly didn't ask. Wasn't sure I'd understand.

Caleb was slightly distant as we spoke but he seemed to perk back up into his typical self. We didn't talk about this morning really. Even when we had a moment to ourselves it was like we avoided why I left the Hotel in the first place.

I was okay with this.

It is hard for me to understand why I freaked out. I know why I did, but I didn't understand. All I know is that I'm not quite right. Something is nagging the back of my head. The best thing for me, and I guess for Caleb, is to just stay calm about it. All I can do is, well, be myself.

Even though I'm worried, today showed me that I'm not alone. For some reason my mind reacts as if I am, but in reality I'm not. Caleb came for me. He was worried. For me.

That means everything.


	16. Sixteen

A/N: I will be changing how Lana's trial goes because honestly it just doesn't flow when writing out what happens in the game. I will likely be doing it for most of the trials if not all of them. Hopefully, it won't upset anybody.

This chapter will be significantly longer than past chapters.

* * *

Lana's trial seemed simplistic. There was nothing that hard to it. Caleb quickly traversed the waters with the raft and found the colored rocks needed in the time limit Lana gave him.

I was left back so I can only see from afar. There were 3 levels to the trial. In each level Lana through a bunch of rocks. Caleb wasn't allowed to look.

I was able to spot the Totem Pokemon but barely. The trees and landscape blocked most of my view.

Looking over everything, standing on my tippie-toes became too painful on my, still, injured foot so I gave up and just sat down on the dirt below.

I'm slightly annoyed I will have to wait until tomorrow to complete my trial. I just want to get it over with so I can move on. Maybe that's the wrong attitude to have but I'm pretty impatient if I'm being honest.

Caleb has all the patience in the world. He believe that things happen for a reason and if you have no influence over something it is pointless to get all worked up. He is so carefree that it makes me feel like I care too much about things.

Carl used to tell me that I care too much about how other people view me. He was right, but I'm used to people judging me. Back in Hoenn people were always comparing me to my brother and father.

"Oh you must be such a bright young man. Aaron was such an intelligent young man when I taught him," my teacher when I was 11 once said. When I did poorly on the Advanced Battle Typing tests he told me he was disappointed because he expected so much more from an Alistar.

I hated being compared to my brother. Sometimes my dad too. I think I hated being compared to my brother more because he succeeded in being positively compared to dad. Also, he knew that I was just not up to snuff.

It's funny cause even I compare myself to them. Carl used to tell me it's a self-fulfilling prophecy. I hate being compared to them so I steer clear of it, yet I wind up doing it anyways and makes me hate it, and myself, more.

Oh well.

Caleb and Lana eventually come up the hill. The grin on Caleb's face indicated he succeeded. Of course. This trial was simply a formality. The result was already known.

"Lost?" I jokingly asked.

He tilted his head and raised a brow. "Destroyed," he said sarcastically.

"He performed exceptionally," Lana said. She tidied up her shirt, exposing the Pokeball by her waist. Hmm. Gave me an idea for later.

"As if there was any doubt," I said looking at Caleb. He smiled as he rubbed his elbow.

Lana looked at me and said, "I assume I'll be seeing you here tomorrow morning. In the mean time, why don't you two go down Route 6 and head towards Royal Avenue."

Caleb's face lit up. "I've heard of that place. It's home to the Battle Royal."

Lana nodded here head. I looked at both of them confused and asked them what the Battle Royal was.

"It's special to Alola. 4 people battle, 1 Pokemon each, no teams. The trainer whose Pokemon is last standing wins. It's great fun to see how trainers adapt and react to battling 3 different trainers and Pokemon." I grew excited as Lana described it. I looked over to Caleb and told him that we have to do it.

So that's what we were going to do this evening. It's been a long day so why not end it on a good and fun note? Lana said that Route 6 leads back to Heahea City so we can go back to the hotel that way.

On the way to Royal Avenue Caleb and I captured a few Pokemon. The area was awfully filled with a large variety of Pokemon like Pikipek, Eevee, Lillipup and even Igglybuff. I got an Igglybuff for my mom. Figured Igglybuff would go well together with Happiny.

Caleb and I were talking for a bit when I decided to ask him if he knew someone named Gladion. For some reason Gladion seemed like important person in Alola. He's sorta been on my mind since meeting him this morning.

"You met Gladion?" Caleb asked.

I nodded.

"He's runs the Aether Foundation. He took over for his mother. Apparently she got ill and is unfit to run the company. I don't know for sure though."

Caleb went onto explaining the Aether Foundation to me. Apparently they created a large artificial island in the ocean. It acts as home or shelter for injured or sick Pokemon. They also help with Alola technological advances.

Gladion had to be 17 or 18 years old. So for him to run a company, seemingly as large as the Aether Foundation, is pretty cool and interesting.

"Do you know anything about him?" I ask.

"Hmm. Why you ask?"

"I don't know. There was something about him. He looked and sounded like he was trapped. I don't know, Caleb."

Caleb stared at me for a bit before responding. "Um well it's rumored that he and his mom had a falling out before she was sick. I don't know, but maybe he felt bad about it and is running her company out of guilt."

Makes sense I guess. I decide to message Carl asking him to look Gladion up. He was confused as to why but he said he'd do it anyway.

We finally arrived at Battle Avenue. There were a couple homes but the town was mostly scenery. There was a large stadium towards the north, which I guess is where the Battle Royals are. Then down the road was a Malasada Restaurant and a Minimart.

There was a group of people walking into the Stadium so we followed them and did the same. There was a counter up ahead with a couple women. We talked to them and registered for a battle. The lady told us that we could be in the next battle.

The arena was pretty big. Numerous lights lit up the arena with a symphony of cheering from the crowd. I was shocked at how many people were here. It was practically sold out.

"This is cool," Caleb said to me with a giddy smile.

"Yeah," I agreed.

We both took our spots, me in the red corner and he in the blue. A woman named Catherine took the Yellow corner. A young man in a blue mask got the last spot. His name was simply E. Clearly he is hiding his identity. He stared at me and smiled for a bit before tossing his Pokeball.

I sent out Mudbray while Caleb sent out Litten. Catherine called on her Fomantis while the masked boy sent out a Stufful.

Everybody looked at each other. I know Caleb won't go easy on me. This isn't a team battle. This is every man(and woman) for themselves.

"Let the battle begin!" the announce bellowed into the mic. The crowd let out an enormous.

"Mudbray, Tackle Litten!" I yell.

Caleb looks after me and smirks.

"Litten dodge. Flamethrower on Fomantis."

I got caught watching when Stufful headbutts Mudbray. I tell Mudbray to use tackle on Stufful.

This may not be a team battle but it very much feels like one in the early going. That is until Litten used Fire Spin. Everyone was hit by the Fire Spin. Meanwhile, Caleb had Litten walk to the middle of the ring. I looked over to him and he had a smirk on his face.

What was he doing?

Nobody did anything at first. We spent a few moments looking at each other stunned. The crowd went silent.

"Hammer Arm!" the woman yells. Stufful charges towards Litten and prepares to hit him.

Before Stufful connects Litten I yell, "High Horsepower!"

Litten hops in the air dodging Stufful's attack. As Stufful stumbles my Mudbray connects with Stufful sending it flying. The announcer declares Stufful unable to continue.

Before I can attack again, Litten hits Mudbray hard. Mudbray is left reeling as E tells his Fomantis to use razor leaf on Mudbray.

"Mudbray, dodge!" Mudbray successfully dodged the attack but I can tell it is really hurting.

I'm not going to win.

Caleb looked over to me and then back at the ring. "Litten, Flamethrower on Fomantis!"

"Dodge and use Fury Cutter!" The Flamethrower hit Fomantis but barely. Fomantis has been burned by the attack and is stunned in it's place as a result.

"Mudbray, Headbutt!" Mudbray quickly moves and hit an already injured Fomantis and knocks her out of the battle. The masked young man looks towards me and nods.

That's when I hear Caleb yell but before I can react Mudbray is declared unable to battle. Dammit!

The announcer declared Caleb and his Litten the winner and the crowd yelled in excitement and congratulations for Caleb. I walked over to Caleb and shook his hand.

"You made me do all of the dirty work."

He smirked and me and said nothing. I knocked out Fomantis and Snufful and he let me. Man, he's miles ahead of me when it comes to be a trainer. The other two opponents approached us and congratulated Caleb.

E turned towards me and said, "You did well too, Cameron Alistar."

Wait. He just called me by my full name. He should only know me as Cameron. Before I could ask him how he knows my full name, he walks away into the back. I run to catch him but when I get there, he is gone. There is just an empty hallway.

How strange.

Caleb got a small money prize along with a few berries. He shared one of the berries with me because he is such a swell guy.

Did I really just say swell? Erm. I won't do that again.

Anyways, uh. We decided that we weren't going to go to the Minimart today. It was getting late and we figured we would tackle Wela Volcano Park tomorrow after I take on Lana. Yeah it's going to be a very long day but I'm ready for it. I need to get better at being a trainer and the best way to do it is to tackle this Island Challenge seriously.

On the way down Route 6 we saw the sign that pointed in the direction of Heahea City. The sun had completely set so as we got closer to the city the night sky actually become lighter. Being outside of the city the only thing that brings light to the route are the few lamp-posts and the people walking around. Both Caleb and I have a pokedex and the dex comes with a built in flash light.

As we approach the sign we hear a whimpering sound come from a place nearby. We are unsure what the source of it is. We shine our dex in every location but can't see anything. Skitty then walks over to a bush. Caleb is first to follow him and peeks over the bush. Whatever he sees causes him to freak out and yell for me to come over.

When I arrive I look over the bush and see my Skitty sitting near a Jangmo-o. The Jangmo-o looks severely injured. It has bruising to the face and a laceration to it's leg. We try to approach it but it jumps to it's feet and screeches. Skitty moves towards it and almost seems like he's talk to the injured Pokemon.

I looked at Caleb and I can see he is shaking. Their is immense pain in his face as he watches the Jangmo-o struggle to stand.

That's when I remember what he told me back on Melemele Island at the cemetery. His younger brother's favorite Pokemon was a Jangmo-o. He'd always wanted one.

Caleb again attempted to approach the Jangmo-o but this time he had a berry in his hand. He placed the berry near the feet of the Pokemon and stepped back. Jangmo-o looked at it and whimpered. It hesitated as it picked it up and took a bite. After the bite it looked up at Caleb who seemed like he was about to cry. It finished the berry before falling to the ground. As it fell Skitty slid under it giving it a soft landing.

Caleb picked the whimpering Jangmo-o up and looked over to me, "We have to get it to a Pokemon Center immediately." His voice was hurried. I nodded and picked up Skitty.

We made it to the Pokemon Center just past 10. We were both pretty tired after a long day. The nurse at the center looked at us with a concerned look after she looked at the Jangmo-o. She disappeared into the back with an assistant and a Chansey.

Caleb and I were 2 of maybe 5 people in the Pokemon Center and that includes the woman at the cafe. There was another woman near the cafe simply reading a book. A man by the door of the center was sleeping. I presume he was waiting for an update on his Pokemon.

When the nurse got back she looked very concerned. She looked at us but said nothing. Instead she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, yes. This is Nurse Joy in Heahea City. We have a Article 2 situation here. Can you please get here as soon as possible?" After a few seconds she said, "Thank you."

She placed the phone down and then cleared her throat.

"Is this your Pokemon?" she asked us.

We both shook our head. "We heard whimpering on Route 6 and found this Jangmo-o behind some bushes," Caleb said. He was still nervously shaking. He was rubbing the palm of his hand as if he was trying to peel away the skin. The nurse looked at me and then back at Caleb.

"What's an Article 2 situation?" I asked.

She took a deep breath.

"That Pokemon was attacked. Not by another Pokemon but a human. Perhaps a trainer. The bruising to the face contained a small mark in the middle as if the Pokemon was hit by a ring. The laceration was done by some sharp object. Pokemon don't attack to severely injure like this. That Pokemon was left to die."

Caleb froze. He looked away from both me and the Nurse and took a deep breath. I knew the memories of his brother were bubbling up at the surface.

"Is Jangmo-o going to be okay?"

"Hmm, yes. Jangmo-o's are fast healers with regards to physical injuries. However, we are still worried."

The nurse didn't elaborate even after Caleb asked. There was no way in knowing what she meant. A few minutes later a police officer walked in. The nurse told the officer everything. The Officer walked towards us and sat down at our table. She asked the lady at the cafe to make her a Tapu Cocoa.

"So you two found that poor Pokemon beaten up like that?"

"Yes. I fed it a berry," Caleb said.

The officer brushed aside her blonde hair and munched on a biscuit. Then the employee walked over with the officer's drink and handed it to her.

"So you don't know who did that?"

We shook our head.

"Well, the nurse believes the Jangmo-o already has a trainer. Or, um, had one. No way of knowing right now."

"Wait, she thinks a trainer did this?" I asked incredulous by what I just heard.

She nodded.

"I bet it was Team Skull," I said without thinking. The cop shook her head.

"This isn't Team Skull. I mean they steal Pokemon and may sell a slowpoke tail here and there but his isn't them. This is someone with a serious problem.

I don't know, Team Skull seem to have a serious problem.

"Team Skull was responsible for killing a Pokemon on Melemele Island," Caleb said frustratingly.

"Ah yes. I had heard of that. Yes, they burned down the house that contained the Rockruff, but I don't think they knew the Pokemon was inside. I'd be shocked if they did and still did what they did to begin with."

"But you don't know that," Caleb said. His voice slightly rose with each word that exited his mouth. The officer noticed.

"No I don't. I'm not ruling them out, I just don't believe it was them. Plus, if it were it'd be hard to arrest the one who did it. They all look similar with the outfits, the hair and those damn masks."

The officer was sure of herself. I guess she had a point. Caleb calmed down for a minute and didn't say another word. Eventually the cop left us and the Center completely.

After about an hour of sitting in the Center, Caleb looked over to me. He was no longer shaking are looking pained like he did earlier. He just looked tired. So did Skitty, but he was sleeping on top of Caleb's lap.

I think that's why Caleb is more relaxed. It was almost like Skitty saw how upset Caleb was and he wanted to help Caleb relax. That Pokemon is so strange, but I adore him so much.

"You can go back to the hotel. Who knows how long until Jangmo-o is cleared."

I shook my head. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here."

And so I did. We were there until 2:37 AM. The nurses finally came out with Jangmo-o and said he was 100% physically healthy. The nurse set the Pokemon on the counter in front of Caleb and I. Caleb looked back at me and then at Jangmo-o. He reach into the side pocket of his bag and held a Pokeball.

I knew he wanted this Jangmo-o. Can't blame him.

He didn't throw the Pokeball. He held it out in front of Jangmo-o face. The Pokemon just looked at it and that was it. Caleb didn't do anything to try and capture the Pokemon. He slightly smiled and place the ball next to the Pokemon.

Then he turned around and looked at me. I was confused as to what he was doing. Then when he walked by me I wanted to yell out at him. He was just letting this Jangmo-o go. Just like that.

That's when I heard a click. I turned around and Jangmo-o was no longer on the counter. Caleb turned around but didn't walk towards the counter. I grabbed the ball and tossed it to him. He smiled down at the ball and whispered something, but I couldn't hear him or read his lips. He put the ball on his belt and walked out.

I turned and wished the nurse goodnight and followed Caleb out of the Pokemon Center.

It was so late and I was so exhausted that I was just glad to head back to the hotel. I mean I was happy Jangmo-o was okay too, but I guess the best part was that now the Pokemon has a trainer that'll love it.

Tomorrow was another day. A big day. Especially for me. If I have it my way I will complete two trials tomorrow. Hopefully my plan works.


	17. Seventeen

_I will be updating the story every 3 days for a bit. I may update it a day early if I'm feeling spontaneous lol. Been a little busy so I haven't had to much time to write lately._

 _Also, I appreciate the reviews. Keep feeling free to write em because I read every single one._

* * *

I struggled throughout the trial. I came within 4 seconds of the time limit in the first round. Disappointment in myself would be an understatement. I was beyond furious.

The 2nd round was easier but I still struggled.

I'm not going to talk about the final round. I completed it, that's all you need to know. Hmph.

Once I completed the last round this little fish came up and looked at me. It was such a cute Pokemon. My Pokedex said it was a Wishiwashi. Such an odd name.

Then a second and a third Wishiwashi came by. Then a dozen more came and before I knew it this little Pokemon turned into this giant one. I was so confused. What the hell was this monstrosity. I pointed my dex at it and it told me it was Wishiwashi. I heard Lana snicker as she stood on land.

Damn.

I sent out Rowlet for the advantage. I was handling Wishiwashi well until it bellowed like I ain't even hear a Pokemon bellow before. This thing yelled so loud I'm pretty sure they heard it back in Hoenn. Then an Alomomola appeared and attacked my Rowlet. It was 2 on 1. Okay, actually it was like 100 on 1 with all these damn Wishiwashi's. This was not fair.

Rowlet bent his back backwards so he looked at me upside down. I swear he was saying, "Da fuq is this? You tryin to have me killed." I shrugged at him. Rowlet went to bent forward but then he bent back and shook his head.

This Rowlet has way too much of a personality.

The tag team of Alomomola and the Wishiwashi begin to wear down Rowlet. Rowlet is increasingly growing annoyed. After another attack lands, Rowlet screeches. Then something begins to light up in front of him.

An Energy Ball attack.

The attack hits both Alomomola and Wishiwashi defeating them in one hit. Lana gasps for a moment but then nods.

She hands me the emblem for the amulet and congratulates me.

"Does your Rowlet usually attack without being given an order?"

"Yeah. I thought maybe he was undisciplined but I think he just gets frustrated and vengeful. he's a bit of a firecracker." As I say that Rowlet lands on my head and bends down looking at me in the eyes. Lana chuckles. "As you can tell," I say laughing. I reach into my pocket and toss him a Poke bean.

When we got back to Caleb, he was playing with Skitty and Litten. Skitty and Litten have become quite friendly since Caleb and I became friends. They are a scary duo, those two, though. The sass and attitude is just a little too much.

Not to mention they eat our damn food and act like they don't. Like this morning, we went to the Malasada shop in Heahea City and Skitty ate some of my Malasada when Caleb and I went to get a drink. Skitty just looked at me when I accused him of eating my food. When I ignored him he went into my bag and went for the biscuits I had. He ate 4 of them the friggin slob.

Anyways, it's nice seeing him with Caleb. Caleb is more friendly with his Pokemon. It's like he connects with them on a different level. I mean I care about my Pokemon and I'll pet them, but there is something different about Caleb. I think the Pokemon know that too.

He's kinda great.

When I arrived up at the starting point of the trial he spotted me, smiled, and got up off the ground.

"Told you you would do it."

"Yeah yeah yeah," is all I could say.

He looks down and spots I'm missing a shoe. Dammit.

"Where is your other shoe?"

Lana laughs. I glare at her.

"He slipped on Lapras and lost his shoe in the water." She continues to laugh hysterically. "He got scared when a Wishiwashi jumped up."

Caleb looked at me with a raised bro and started to cackle.

"You guys are just terrible. I thought it was something else, okay!" I argue.

The shoe fell on top of a ball. A ball that I needed to find. I nearly failed the damn challenge because of it.

I took off my remaining shoe and socks and tossed them in the garbage can near the trial site. I grabbed my sandals out of my bag and placed them on my feet. I hate wearing them while walking for a while. Thankfully, the minimart on Royal Avenue sells shoes so I'll go buy some there.

When we reach the minimart we run into someone unexpected.

"Splits!? How ya doin my man!?" Castor yells. His girlfriend walks next to him with her stupid pink hair.

Okay it's fabulous but she is stupid so her hair is stupid.

There is something different about Iwika and Castor. They are wearing Team Skull uniforms. Not only that they have their own group of Team Skull Grunts by their side. Oh and they aren't wearing masks or bandannas to over their faces. The only Team Skull member I've seen without a mask was Guzma.

"You're with Team Skull?"

"Damn right I am, Splits."

"Yo, who's this dope?" a random Grunt said.

"Just a loser from back home," Iwika responds.

"Loser? You're Castor's girlfriend. Who's the real loser here?" Caleb fires back surprisingly. Castor walks up to Caleb and chuckles.

"Your boyfriend got spunk, Splits."

My blood began to boil.

When I told them about the Rockruff back in Iki Town they didn't seem to care. They knew and didn't care.

None of the members of Team Skull cared.

"You're disgusting!" Caleb exclaims at Castor.

Castor looks at me with a smug look, "Tell your boyfriend to calm down."

"He ain't my boyfriend you back-alley mistake." The skin on my face felt like my head was placed right next to a large fireplace. I was fuming.

Castor, once joking and laughing was no longer doing that. His face turned very serious. When he approached me I realized just how much bigger he was compared to me. He was easily a few inches taller and his arms, well, let's just say he is Machoke and I'm Machop. uh, no I'm freakin Farfetch'd.

I swear he was going to punch me, but then Skitty bit him in the leg causing him to kick his leg out as he roared in pain. Skitty was sent flying and my heart nearly skipped a beat. But when Skitty landed on his paws, I was able to breath.

A grunt sent out his Yungoos, but Skitty wasn't playing. Skitty quickly charged and headbutted Yungoos. Then as Yungoos went to recover, Skitty grabbed onto it's tail with his teeth.

Caleb sent forth his Jangmo-o and Litten. I sent out Rowlet.

Yungoos quickly hid behind his trainer after Skitty let it go.

"Woah. The homo's Skitty has some spunk too. How cute."

"You Team Skull thugs just don't stop, huh?" a voice says calmly.

Gladion stands nearby with a strange Pokemon right by his side. I was too incensed by Castor to whip out my dex and find out what Pokemon Gladion had. Gladion looked at me and nodded.

"After all this time you are still causing problems. Still bullying and being a band of idiots."

"And who the hell are you?" Castor asked.

"That isn't important. Now leave." Gladion looked annoyed as if he was doing a job he has done for years and hated the monotony of it.

Castor laughed almost uncontrollably. He waved his finger at Gladion. Then he reached back and threw a Pokeball.

"Araquinid," Caleb muttered.

Gladion just smirked.

"Silvally, Tri Attack!" Silvally attacks Araquinid with a large three-beam attack. Shockingly, Araquinid faints by just that one attack.

"You're a scrub. You're no match for my Silvally. Now leave before I drag your ass back to Guzma myself."

Castor groans as he returns Araquinid back to its ball. He looks to Iwika who motions her head back.

"We're not done, Splits. I'll get you back for running that mouth of yours. You and your boyfriend."

He looks over at Caleb, scoffs and leaves with his Skull friends. I just glare at them as they walk away. The disdain and hatred in my body is raging.

Caleb turns around and looks at me. He looks down and then back up. I look down and see that a small dribble of blood is falling out of my very closed fist. When I opened my hand it exposed the wounds caused by my nails. I had been so angry that I didn't feel my fingernails digging into my hand. It wasn't a lot of blood but it was still dripping down.

Gladion walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Damn. You really don't like the kid, huh? Bad blood I guess."

"He's an ass. Been giving me problems since I moved here," I responded still looking at my hand.

He looked at Caleb and then back at me. "Hmm I see." He let go of my hand but grabbed my other hand and placed some cash in it. "Go get a cream and bandage for this. And buy yourself some shoes. Those sandals won't feel comfortable when you walk up the mountain."

"Thanks Gladion."

"Don't sweat it, kid."

He tapped my shoulder and walked away with his Silvally. I watched as he left. He walked on the ground as if he owned it.

"Come on, Cam," he said looking at me. Even after I nodded and started walking he kept an eye on me. He looked pretty concerned but he didn't pry.

In the minimart we got an anti-bacterial cream, to make sure I don't get an infection, along with a roll of gauze. I also got a couple bottle of water, a towel and a nice pair of red and black shoes.

Outside Caleb poured the water on my cuts and cleaned my hand of the dry blood with the towel. Then he wrapped the gauze around my hand and taped it down with the tape he had in his backpack. He handled my hand with care, almost as if he caused it, like there was guilt in the fact that I hurt myself.

The cuts didn't even hurt. Maybe it was the adrenaline that was still pumping through my veins.

Before heading up to the Volcano, Caleb wanted to take a break near the fountain in the middle of the avenue. He seemed a little sullen when he suggested it, but I assumed he was just tired.

There was an awkward silence between us as our Pokemon played in front of us.

"You okay?" I asked.

His eyes peered towards me but he didn't turn his head. He kept his head down and then looked straight down.

He didn't say anything for a few moments leaving me feeling distant from him. Then he responded quietly. "Why do people bully others?"

"Because they are miserable. They need to make people more miserable than themselves to feel better."

I watched as his eyes suddenly became transfixed on Jangmo-o, who was playing around with Skitty. "I don't get it."

My eyes watched his face looking for any contortion, but he didn't. He was completely rigged. Only his eyes moved and they moved with each movement Jangmo-o made.

"That's because you are a nice person," I say as I look away. "I've only known you for like 2 weeks and you've been nothing but great to me. You befriended me for no friggin reason. You could've just forgotten me after our battle, but you didn't."

In my peripheral vision I saw Caleb look towards me. I didn't look back. I focused on my Skitty in front of me and watch as Rowlet trips him and seems to laugh.

"I don't know why you befriended me. I don't know if I really care. What I do know is that I'm incredibly grateful." I took a deep breath as I thought about what I was going to say next. I was nervous to say but I felt like I had to. "Between moving to Alola and your friendship, I've been able to do in these last couple weeks what I tried to do the last year."

I look over at him, looking into his crystal blue eyes and said, "And that was to move on. Move on from the pain of my Dad's death. Moving on from the bad memories and being able to look back at the good ones without being filled with sadness."

He didn't say anything. He just looked back at me as he took in the words I said to him. I looked away because I could feel myself getting emotional.

Don't you hate when you get emotional and you really just don't want to? That's me right now.

As I watched Skitty chase Litten around I felt something touch my hand. I looked down and watched as Caleb slipped his hand into mine and hold it.

"I needed to befriend you," he said to me as he looked straight ahead at the sea of trees.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I was alone."

He tried to slip his hand out but I gripped it tighter not allowing it out of my hand. He looked down at our hands and relaxed a little bit.

"I'm not alone now," he said with his voice trailing off.


	18. Eighteen

I let Caleb take on Kiawe's trial first. My mindset wasn't quite there since our talk on Royal Avenue. When we walked up the Volcano I kept replaying his words over and over again in my racing mind. Even when Caleb and I talked about random crap like our favorite food and whatnot, I was still in a trance. I don't know if he could tell, eh, he probably did.

He telling me that he was alone before meeting me kind of threw me for a loop. I've known Caleb for only a couple weeks. He's been so positive, confident, and kind. He doesn't give off this vibe of having been alone. I don't get it, but I can't even ask him to explain how such a thing was possible.

Also, I'm kinda trying to ignore the feeling I have in my stomach since the moment on the bench. When he held my hand, it sent a bit of a jolt into my chest. It was like waking up in the hotel room yesterday all over again.

But god, so much has happened since then it feels like that freak out occurred a week ago.

I'm just taking this instance one step and one breath at a time. I don't know exactly what I'm feeling or why I am but it's kinda scary.

I don't want to lose the only friend I have here.

Kiawe's trial seemed dumb. It was literally a find the odd one out challenge. I don't know what that has to do with being a Pokemon trainer.

Caleb's Jangmo-o dispatched the Salazzle with ease though.

For all intents and purposes Caleb was back to his normal self after conquering the 2nd trial on Akala Island. Meanwhile, I had to wait until tomorrow, which I wasn't planning on doing.

"I look forward to see you tomorrow, Cameron," Kiawe said to me with a dull look on his face. He doesn't seem to know how to smile.

I shook my head. "Go Mudbray!"

"What are you doing?" Caleb asks me confused.

"He has a Pokemon. All of these trial captains have a Pokemon with them. I'm not waiting another day to complete my trial when I can easily complete it with a good ol' fashioned Pokemon battle right now."

A fire scourged into the pit of my stomach.

"That's not how this works," Kiawe said calmly.

"Why not? This is your trial. You created it, did you not? You can change it how you see fit," I said firmly.

Caleb kept his eyes locked on me but I was locked on Kiawe.

"You will come here tomorrow and complete the same trial that Cameron did." Kiawe turned around and attempted to leave.

"Why not prove your worth to the Island Guardian? You do this trial for it, do you not?"

He stopped in his tracks. I watched as his muscled shoulders rose and fell as he breathed. "Yes."

"Then give your Deity a battle. A battle on the highest point of Akala Island."

My tone was that of anger and desperation. I wasn't angry. I was feigning that to get my point across. In observing Kiawe I could tell he respected the Deity greatly. He took the dancing seriously. He took this all seriously. I believed challenging his respect and love for the Guardian would be enough to get what I want.

It worked. Kiawe reach to his belt and picked his Pokeball.

"It'll be a one on one battle. Your trial has begun!" He turned and threw his Pokeball releasing a Marowak. It was just like those Alolan Marowak that were dancing during the trial.

I grinned.

"Marowak, Bone club!"

"Dodge it Mudbray." Mudbray jumped out of the way of the Bone thrown by Marowak. "Now Mega Kick!"

Mudbray gallops towards Marowak and connect with it's hind legs into the face of Marowak. Marowak quickly gets up and looks pretty upset.

"Boomerang!" Marowak again throws the bone. I know that this is not a simple attack. That bone will come back and try to hit Mudbray again.

Mudbray dodges the first attempt but before the bone can come back I tell Mudbray to tackle Marowak. It seems to stun Kiawe a bit causing him to not react in time. Not only does Marowak get hit by Mudbray but the bone also hits it when it arrives back.

Marowak gets up slowly but is looking very mad. It is breathing much more heavily than it was and then out of nowhere it charges towards Mudbray.

"Mudbray, jump!" Mudbray jumps, barely missing Marowak's charge. However, Marowak looks up and jumps into the air and clocks Mudbray with it's Bone. Mudbray lands with a thud on the ground. Marowak again charges and hits Mudbray as it gets up.

Kiawe looks over at me with the same tightened face. I look down at Mudbray as it struggles to stand.

"This is over. Marowak, finish Mudbray with a Headbutt and Bone Club."

I watch as Marowak charges as Mubray looks up. Mudbray digs its front legs into the dirt as it tries to stand. Mudbray looks at me as Marowak closes in. It's like its waiting for me to give it the go ahead.

Right before Marowak strikes Mudbray I yell, "Mega Kick now!" In a quick jolt of movement Mudbray kicks off the ground and hits Marowak stopping it's charge. It hurts both Mudbray and Marowak but Mudbray is the one standing.

"Hmph." Kaiwe groans. He tosses me the emblem to my amulet and leaves with his Marowak. No congratulations or anything.

Caleb is at least happy for me. He tells me that the battle was awesome and that Tapu Lele would be proud. I knew nothing about the Guardian Deities. I didn't know the name of Akala's deity until Caleb just said it. So I asked him what were the names of the other two.

"Ula'Ula's is Tapu Bulu and Poni Island's is Tapu Fini." He told me that Tapu Bulu is quite the Deity and doesn't accept shit from anybody. Apparently people built on or near the sacred land of Tapu Bulu and it destroyed what was built.

As we walk down the Volcano an audible noise is heard from above. We look up and see a figure floating in the air over the Volcano. The figure is, for some reason, looking to the West, Southwest. It isn't moving at all.

"Oh my god. That's Tapu Lele," Caleb says in awe. I grab my Pokedex and point it and it confirms what Caleb has just said.

"What is it doing?" I ask hoping maybe he knows.

"I have no clue. It-it's just floating up there looking at something."

We look to out west but can't see anything noticeable. Unfortunately part of the volcano is blocking out view along with some high trees.

"Is this strange?" I ask Caleb.

He looked at me with concern on his face. "Yes. The Guardian Deities don't typically make themselves apparent to the eyes of civilians. They are reclusive in nature. This, um, this is beyond strange."

"But Tapu Koko came to the funeral for Rockruff," I argue.

"Yes, but Tapu Koko is a bit eccentric. Plus, the people responsible for that invaded it's sacred land. Different circumstances for a very eccentric guardian."

We continued to stand there for a few moments and Tapu Lele didn't move a muscle. Caleb tapped my shoulder and motioned us to just keep walking. He was starving and we hadn't had dinner. To be honest I was hungry too.

As we walked down Route 6 I kept looking up from time to time. Tapu Lele was still over the mountain. It hadn't moved at all.

So damn strange.

In Heahea City there were a few people looking up and taking pictures. Tapu Lele was still up there. I looked in the direction it was looking since there was nothing blocking my view any longer. It seemed to be staring in the direction of an artificial island. I think that is the Aether Foundation based on what Caleb has told me.

I looked over towards Melemele Island to see if Tapu Koko was hovering about the island, but he wasn't. It was just Tapu Lele being weird.

Caleb and I head into the Malasada Restaurant and get a big bowl for us to share. As we eat we see some dark clouds begin to move over the island. Then it begins to rain.

As we eat Caleb brings up my match with Kiawe.

"Did you always plan to battle Kiawe?"

"No. I planned to battle the one after him," I responded not knowing who the last trial was.

"Why didn't you take on Kiawe's trial first like we agreed to?"

I shrugged.

He looked at me with his fork hanging above the bowl. He just stared for a few moments and then dug into the bowl to get some Malasada. After he ate what was on his fork he spoke again.

"My brother was my best friend. I didn't lie or exaggerate that," he said quietly looking down at the bowl of Malasada. "He was my only friend."

I wanted to ask how that could be but instead I asked, "So you had nobody after he died?"

"No. I never really got along with people my age. Plus, I'd been bullied by some."

A small crackle of thunder echoed the evening sky.

"By who?" I asked.

"They don't live in Alola anymore. There were three boys. All three went to Kalos some 5 months ago."

I thought about what he said for a moment. Why would anyone bully him? I couldn't pick out anything in particular except for maybe his sincerity or even his dead brother but that would be beyond vicious. I decided not to ask an instead let him talk.

"It was hard for me to trust anybody. Still kinda is, actually." Now he was looking at me.

"So why did you approach me that day on the beach in Hau'oli city?"

"Because the night before. Before our battle. I heard what Castor said to you. At that moment I had made my mind up that I was going to approach you."

I absorbed his words as a silence grew between us.

"So you trusted me?"

He chuckled a little bit and shook his head. "Not one bit. I trust you now, but then I was taking a risk. My mom always said sometimes you have to take a risk in order to find what you are looking for."

"And what is that?"

"What everyone else is looking for, happiness." He finally dug back into the bowl of Malasada as another small crack of thunder echoes outside. "That's what you are looking for too, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

I definitely was. I just didn't know it. I'm on this Island Challenge to prove to myself that I can succeed at being a Trainer. I'm trying to do something, to be something. I'm trying to make my dad proud of me. That is all connected to my happiness.

After a loud clap of thunder the rain just stopped. The dark clouds break up allowing peaks of sunlight from the setting sun to peak through the clouds. That's when Caleb and I grab our bags and head out. A rainbow had appeared just to the South of Heahea City.

Caleb and I snap a couple pics of it until someone yells, "What is that!?" We look over and see a man pointing towards the south.

The setting sun has lit up the sky and water with an orange shade. However, above the sea is a rainbow. In the vicinity of the rainbow a colorful object is flying towards Akala Island.

"Could it be?" I say.

I feel like my eyes are betraying me but they aren't. As the Pokemon gets closer I'm almost certain it's Ho-oh.

"It's Ho-oh," I say to Caleb. His face lights up and hurries up next to me. He takes out this stick and places his phone on it.

"Come on, Cam. We gotta get a picture with the legendary Pokemon," he says excitingly.

He hold the stick out so it's facing up at us. Once Ho-oh appears just over out touching shoulders Caleb snaps a few pictures. He takes his phone off the stick and goes through the pictures. They are pretty awesome.

I am wearing this light blue tank top and Cameron is wearing a casually striped beige shirt. Meanwhile, Skitty is in my arms trying to sleep. Ho-oh is directly above our shoulders in between our heads.

The moment of joy vanishes for a moment when I look up and see Tapu Lele up in the sky. It is still directly over the mountain.

A loud roar bellows from the South as Ho-oh flies over the Aether Foundation's island. That's when Caleb points to the Southeast towards Ula'ula Island. Tapu Bulu is floating next to Mount Manakila. To the west Tapu Koko is also floating over Melemele Island. Tapu Fini floats high above Poni Island as well.

All four Guardian Deities are facing the same direction. Meanwhile, Ho-oh continues to fly over Akala Island.

As Ho-oh disappears to the north Tapu Koko and Tapu Fini disappear. Tapu Bulu turns towards Akala for a brief moment before flying up to the sky and disappearing.

Tapu Lele, however. It continues to hover above the Volcano looking straight towards the Aether Foundation. I thought maybe Tapu Lele sensed Ho-oh when Ho-oh appeared.

Clearly I was wrong. It senses something else.

What? I do not know.


	19. Nineteen

The last few days has been a relaxing time. Caleb and I decided to relax after taking on two trials in 2 days. In the meantime we traveled across Akala Island getting a feel for the island. We got to meet fun people and adorable Pokemon.

On top of that we trained quite a bit. I still can't beat him one on one but I'm getting better. I was able to beat a few trainers up along Route 8 and that made me feel good.

I also found out some new information on Gladion from Carl. The day after I told him to look him up Carl video called me and told me some tidbits even though there wasn't a lot. Apparently, Gladion's Silvally is a synthetic Pokemon. It was created in the Aether Foundation. They also did some weird experiments in there but nothing concrete was found on the internet. Lastly, Gladion supposedly took over because his mom was sick and he didn't trust the high ranking employees to do good.

All in all it seems that Gladion is one of the good guys. He wants to keep Pokemon safe and make sure that his mom's company does good as well.

...

It's about 9:30 AM and I'm pretty tired. Caleb went to go get some breakfast from in town and I'm just being lazy in bed. That's when I get a video call from Carl.

"Happy Birthday!" he yells a bit too loud for my tired ears.

Oh right. Um it's my birthday. Now you know.

"Yay," I say sarcastically, "I survived another year!"

He shook his head with a smile.

Then his little sister and parents joined the call and wished me a happy birthday. They asked me how my Island Challenge was going and were happy when I told them it was going well. They told me they wanted to see me competing in the Alolan League Championship. I only promised them that I'll try. Carl jokingly rolled his eyes at me.

Carl was leaving tomorrow to go finish his getting the last couple badges left. And then it's the Hoenn League Championship in a few months. He was pretty excited about that.

"My Grovyle evolved into Sceptile yesterday. We were training and well, you know my Treecko, he doesn't like losing. When Numel was beating him he just evolved. Numel didn't stand a chance."

We both laughed.

Carl picked Treecko out of respect for my dad. I also think he did it for me because that's how Carl is. Not to mention we both loved Treecko and wanted one. I'm glad he picked Treecko.

His Treecko used to play a lot with my Skitty. Their personalities actually started to rub off on each other. Treecko started being sneaky eating food and Skitty...well I guess he got the attitude from Treecko now that I think about it.

"You know I'm going to try and come to Alola to see you compete, right?"

"Carl, come on. I don't even know if I'll be able to complete the trials here," I said.

He shook his head. "You are too down on yourself, Cam. Have some faith."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"So what are you doing for your birthday?"

I shrug. "I haven't a clue."

"Well does that Caleb fella know it's your birthday." I nod my head. "Oh okay. Well please enjoy your birthday. For me." I hate when he pleaded. He always had this vulnerable look on his face.

"I will, Carl."

We said goodbye and promised to chat in a couple days.

When Caleb came back he had a few Malasadas with him. He thought he would get a couple extra because of Skitty.

We weren't going to do too much today anyways. There is going to be a festival, Akala Day, in the city tonight. Apparently, people wear masks and/or costumes and do a lot of dancing. Recently they've added Pokemon battles as a way to respect the Guardian Deity.

I've begun to understand some of the customs here in Alola. It's vastly different than Hoenn. Hoenn is rather boring if I'm being honest. There is a great sense of culture and tradition in Alola where Hoenn lacks it. I'm not trying to criticize either Alola or Hoenn. I think both regions are fine but Alola is kind of more interesting. I'm actually looking forward to the festival today and for whatever other traditions and customs occur.

I'm not exactly sure the point of the festival but each island celebrates with a similar festival. This week is actually called Alola Week for the region. Yesterday, Melemele Island had a festival.

I wonder how that was and if my mom went out and enjoyed it.

I haven't really talked to my mom since I left. She called once and we've messaged each other but that's it. I think we're both kinda avoiding talking to each other for as long as we can. I'm not sure how I feel and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Caleb can tell something is on my mind because he keeps glancing over at me as he eats. I've been pretty quiet.

I've noticed that Caleb is a lot more aware of his surroundings and how people feel than I originally give him credit for. Sometimes it's like he knows what I'm thinking and it's strange, but also heart-warming.

"How was the Malasada?" he asked me as he took the last bite of his. I had taken my last bite moments ago.

"It was good."

"Do you want to do anything today?"

I shake my head. "Maybe utilize the large pool for once," I say with a chuckle. Tide Song Hotel has the largest pool I have ever seen and we've been here for a week or so and haven't used it.

Caleb nods his head. "Sure, I would love to go. Get my tan on," he says with a grin.

"Dude you already have a tan."

"So?! I can have a better tan if I wanted. Maybe you can get a tan?"

I cackled. "I'm too white. Ima look like a Krabby at the end of the day."

He shook his head. "Oh stop. Just wear lotion." He got up and reached into his bag and grabbed a bottle of lotion and chucked it at me. "You'll still burn a little, but you can tan. You aren't that white."

I was THAT white.

The sun was baking. There have been a couple days here like yesterday that felt like Groudon had awoken to burn the planet into a desert. I'm gonna look like a Krabby.

There are quite the number of people here at pool side. Plenty of families. In the pool you have your assortment of people. Little kids playing and splashing at the shallow end. Teens and adults a little deeper throwing a ball around. Then, of course, a group of older folks at the deep end on those noodle things. There are also a few kids jumping into the deep end, but they keep getting yelled at by their parents.

Caleb and I take a couple lounge chairs near the gazebo. Skitty wanted to take a third but I made sure he didn't. I literally picked up the fatso and placed him on my chair where I had a towel set up for him to lay on.

Caleb took off his shirt exposing his lightly tanned body. Then he held out the lotion and ask me to put some on his back. When he turned around I kinda just looked at him and was a bit frozen. I squeezed some lotion and gently placed it on his soft skin. I rushed it a little bit because I felt weird.

Then he turned around and offered to do mine. When I declined , almost too emphatically, he chuckled and asked if I wanted to become a Krabby. I took a deep breath and took off my shirt.

When his warm hand touched my shoulder I initially shook as if I had a spasm. He apologized. Then he continued to rub the lotion on my back making me feel uneasy.

Uneasy cause I liked it.

I was disappointed when he was finished and I don't know why.

Or maybe I do.

"Cameron!" I hear Caleb yell.

Crap I was daydreaming.

"You alright? You seem distracted."

I was. "I'm fine, just tired," I lied.

We joined a few of the teens who were throwing a ball around. All of them were from different regions. Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh, and Unova. I don't know how long we played but it was for a long time. Every once and while I looked over to Skitty. I thought maybe he'd get lonely but I should've known better. He was fine just sleeping on the towels.

I eventually got out before Caleb. I kinda just wanted to relax on the lounge chair for a bit.

"How are you doing, buddy?" I said to Skitty as I took a towel from under him. He groaned but then yawned.

I rubbed his neck a little and he seemed to enjoy it.

I maneuvered my body so I can lay down without moving Skitty. He winded up laying on a towel in between my legs. I watched as Caleb played ball with the guys we met in the pool. For someone who has issues with socializing he was doing a great job with them.

"You shouldn't stare you know?" A voice said next to me.

"Gladion, what are you doing here?" I ask as I turn and see him.

"Meeting with a business associate from Kanto."

"Kanto?" I asked even though I heard him clearly.

"Yup. I'm looking to set up a facility over there to help injured Pokemon," he said expressionless.

I realized his Silvally wasn't with him so when I asked he told me that he doesn't like having Silvally out when he's in major cities in Alola. Especially when he is doing business.

"You should come to the Aether Foundation one day. I think someone like you would like it."

"Why do you say that?" I asked confused.

He looked towards the pool and his face lightly tightened. "You and that Caleb kid look like good people. You care about your Pokemon."

He looked down at my Skitty for a moment and that back at the pool. Something seemed to be bothering him, but to be honest he always looks like that.

"Are you going to the Festival, tonight?" I ask.

"Ha, no. Why?"

"I don't know. Thought maybe you would."

He shook his head with a smirk. "I have no time for crap like that."

He looked at me as I felt my face dropped. "Maybe you should make time. Have fun."

His gaze didn't leave mine for a few moments. He got up and took a deep breath. "Goodbye, Cameron."

"Bye."

As he was about to walk away, he stopped and turned around. He reached into his pocket and tossed me something. A necklace.

"Hoalola?" I asked reading the small engraving on the amulet.

"For anybody you think is a true friend, give that to them." He looked towards the pool and slightly smiled. "It was mine, but I had nobody to give it to. I think you have someone to give it to."

He looked at me, nodded, and proceeded to walk away.

I held the necklace in my hand and kept going over the engraving with my thumb. As Gladion left I became sad. He said he had no one. No one to call his true friend.


	20. Twenty

A/N: This is another long chapter. A lot happens though so I hope you like it.

* * *

I have never seen Heahea City like this since being here. The entire city had transformed into this beautifully festive place. There was music playing on these large speakers all over the main road. Women were dancing, men were dancing and doing tricks with fire, kids were running around. It was really spectacular.

Kiawe was actually leading the dancing with his Marowak.

Caleb and I were wearing traditional masks. They sorta looked weird, but cool at the same time. They were nothing like you would see in Hoenn. In fact they kinda looked like artifacts that you could find at a collector's shop. They also looked like some of the statues or totems here on Alola. Maybe not exactly the same but definitely similar.

Our masks were in a light-brown color. Some people had painted over portions of their masks.

One of the cool things I noticed was that so many people had Pokemon following them or on them. I always have Skitty out of his ball but Caleb kept all of his Pokemon in their Pokeballs until he noticed what everyone was doing, so he let out his Litten.

While we walked I saw another Alolan Variant. It was Persian. God that poor Pokemon looks so ugly. It's cheeks look like it has berries just stuck in them. Yeesh.

"So how are you enjoying Akala?" a woman's voice says from behind.

"Oh, Olivia. Um it's pretty cool," I respond.

Caleb just looks at her and smiles. Guess the question was just meant for me since I'm the newbie to Alola.

"That's good."

"Wait, how did you know who I was?" I asked realizing I'm wearing a mask.

She laughed. "Honey, your Skitty is unique. Anybody can recognize him." Skitty has taken this brief break to lay down on the stone ground. Typical.

"I see you two are almost done with the trials here on Akala," she says taking notice of our Island Challenge Amulet.

"Yup. We'll be off to face Mallow tomorrow," Caleb joyfully says back.

"Be careful. Lurantis is a formidable Totem Pokemon."

I've never faced off against a Lurantis but I'm guessing it's the evolved form of Fomantis. So a grass type. My Oricorio should be able to handle it.

I might be too confident about that, actually.

Olivia tells us about the battles they hold here. They take place at around 9 PM after the Ceremony for the Guardian takes place. Before Olivia left I took this time to ask her about something that's been on my mind for a few days now.

"Um, Tapu Lele. We saw it floating over the Volcano for a long time a few days ago. You know, the day Ho-oh flew over."

Olivia's smile disappeared from her face. A newer smiled reappeared. This was not a genuine smile.

"Tapu Lele must've sensed Ho-oh from afar. It's not everyday the God of the Sky comes to Alola."

Either she was lying or she doesn't know.

"But, the other Guardians weren't out like Tapu Lele was. They only appeared around the time Ho-oh roared. Then when Ho-oh left so did the other Guardians." I was determined to challenge Olivia on this.

She didn't meet my gaze.

"Ah don't lie to the kids Olivia," another voice says nearby. Professor Burnet and Liko remove their masks as they stand nearby. Professor Burnet has an Oricorio by her side and Liko has a Stufful. He looks at me and nods.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asks. Well at least he's interested too.

Professor Burnet and Olivia share a brief glance.

"Tapu Lele sensed danger. What, I'm not entirely sure," Olivia said reluctantly.

I looked over at Caleb and then at Burnet and Liko for a possible elaboration. When Liko looked at Burnet I knew there was more to the story.

"We don't know exactly what Tapu Lele sensed. I assure you it's nothing you have to worry about," The Professor added.

Nothing like a condescending response simply because we are kids. Before I can moan and groan about it Liko suggested we head down the road and get some food. Caleb looked at me and nodded. He gave me the impression that we should enjoy tonight and worry about this crap at another time.

There were quite a few food vendors lined up. As I walked up to each of the vendors, because I was friggin starving, I learned that the people running them are from different regions. I was able to get some tasty pasta from a Hoenn vendor. It reminded me of home even though it wasn't the same.

Caleb got a seafood dish from a Kanto food vendor. We had several plates of food causing us to deal with what I like to call a food coma. There was no moving. We were all Skitty after eating.

Which was fine, actually. The salty sea breeze kept the temperature nice and cool. That's when Liko appeared out of nowhere. His mask had been painted since I last saw him. It had dashes of blue and green all around it. It was pretty cool.

"You two should go get your masks painted. Add your personality to it."

Caleb and I shrugged at each other.

Liko, with his Stufful, walked us towards Route 4. There was a few tents set up just near the sign for Route 4. There were many people sitting on chairs getting their masks painted. So many vibrant colors used. I was actually excited.

I sat in this chair while Caleb was yards away in another tent getting paints. Liko was behind me babysitting Skitty for me.

The lady that was doing the painting looked to be fairly old. She was definitely older than my grandparents back in Hoenn. But she seemed so calm and peaceful.

"Where are you from, young man?"

"Hoenn."

"Ah, you come from a land beyond Alola. How lovely. Do you miss it?"

"Yeah. I miss it a lot sometimes," I said as she started to paint. I couldn't see what she was doing because the mirror on the table was facing away from me. I couldn't feel if she was actually painting because she was so gentle.

When she painted she kept the paint to the side of me so I couldn't see what she was dipping the brush into. She made sure to keep the color hidden from me and told me not to look. Instead she told me to close my eyes and just relax.

So I did as she asked me more questions.

"Is that your Skitty with the Boy and his Stufful?"

"Mhm," I respond.

"What does Skitty mean to you?"

I had to think for a moment about that. I told the lady that Skitty meant a lot to me. I told her how I would do anything to protect him and how I saved him back in Hoenn. I'm not sure why I said so much but it felt right.

"Do you miss anybody?"

"Yes," I responded. After a short pause I continued by saying, "My dad. I miss him a lot."

"Hmm, I see," she said.

She didn't ask another question for a while. She just kept on painting. Then she asked one final question. "Do you know who you are?"

I thought it was a weird question at first so I just sat in the chair and thought about. I mean yeah I know who I am. I'm Cameron Alistar. Then it hit me that she probably wasn't asking about that in particular.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "No."

She smiled and told me to close my eyes again. I could hear Caleb with Liko behind me. I guess Caleb's mask is finished. A few minutes later so was mine.

She told me to open my eyes and when I did I saw her smiling. She seemed so content wit her work that I was desperate to see it. The old lady looked over my shoulder and nodded. Caleb and Liko approached us and look at my mask. Caleb smiled and Liko just kept looking at it.

Caleb's mask had a mix of dark and light blue. There were also speckles of black along the forehead. I had no clue what that meant.

"You ready to see what it looks like?"

The old lady grabbed the mirror and turned it around. I looked into the mirror and saw what she did.

My mask too had dark and light blue as it's main colors. However, there was something significantly different than mine compared to Caleb's. There were lines of red along my cheeks with black dots in them. The top corners of the mask were painted yellow. I had no clue what this all meant. It kind of looked organized but messy.

It was beautiful, too.

I paid the lady and thanked her. Even though I didn't fully understand why she painted it this way and how it reflected my personality I was happy with it.

We arrived back at Heahea City just after the ceremony began. Kiawe was joined by a group of other men and they were doing tribal dances. The choreography was unlike anything I've ever seen. I had to record it.

Carl would love it.

The ceremony lasted about 30 minutes, ending when Olivia gave a speech and offered her thanks to Tapu Lele.

"How cute is this?" a man from the back said.

Guzma. And he had a bunch of his stupid Team Skull Grunts with him including Castor and Iwika. Guzma walks up to the little stage set up in front of Tide Song Hotel where we were gathered. He looks at Olivia and scoffs.

"This whole little festival for that pathetic Guardian is so sickening." A loud gasp erupts from the citizenry. "If anything you should be having a festival in honor of me. I'm the big, bad boss of Team Skull."

"You are nothing!" I yell.

I quickly make my way to the front of the crowd and glare at Guzma. Skitty, for some reason, rushes in front of me. He looks ready to attack Guzma.

"Ho ho, it's that little boy from Melemele Island and his wretched Skitty. Hmm, now that I think about it. Your Skitty could net Team Skull quite the cash. I wonder how much a shiny Pokemon from Hoenn would cost?" His grin angered me.

Skitty growled and hopped on the stage. Guzma looked at Skitty and laughed. Then he reached back and called forth his Golisopod. That's when I saw a Pokeball fly towards the stage and out came a Jangmo-o. Caleb then appeared next to me with a focus on his face I had never seen. Jangmo-o stood next to Skitty when 2 more Pokeballs appeared. A Litten and a Popplio.

Castor and Iwika stood near Guzma who laughed.

Caleb and I hopped up onto the already crowded stage and stood behind Litten and Popplio.

"Focus Blast!" Guzma yells.

Caleb and I yell at our Pokemon's to dodge. Olivia and her Nosepass grab Caleb and I and drag us back off the stage. The blast will be too much.

Caleb's Litten jumps away from his spot but Skitty doesn't. The Blast is close to hitting him.

"Skitty! Dodge it now!"

Skitty didn't listen.

"No! Skitty!"

It what seemed like an eternity Skitty stood his ground. Skitty's tail flashed as he turned and swung his tail at the blast. A bright flash of light exploded from the connection of Skitty's tail and the blast. Then, in what surprised everybody, the Focus Blast was deflected up into the air. Skitty stood in his place unaffected by the attack.

Skitty began to charge before a Silvally jumped on the stage in front of Skitty.

Gladion appeared out of the Hotel and walked towards the stage.

"Tch tch tch. Guzma, you haven't changed one bit, huh?" He looked over at Castor and Iwika and scoffed.

"Little boy, Gladion. Are you going to be this brat's hero?"

"I'm no hero, Guzma."

Guzma chuckles. "No, no you aren't."

Gladion cocked his head and sighed. "Take your band of degenerates and leave. Now."

"Or what? What are you going to do?"

Gladion snickered, "You know full well my Silvally outclasses anything you can send my way. Now get out. Do not test my patience."

"Screw you!" Castor yells from behind Guzma. Guzma looks behind him displeased. He looks at me and then at Gladion.

Guzma recalls his Golisopod and tells Castor and Iwika to withdraw as well. They are reluctant to do so but abide anyways.

"Tell Lusamine I said hello," Guzma says to Gladion. Gladion's expression doesn't change. He just glares at Guzma who is smiling. Eventually Guzma and the rest of Team Skull leave.

Gladion recalls his Silvally and turns towards me. He looks at me for a bit as if he was studying me.

"Thank you," I say to him.

He looks over to Olivia who doesn't give away how she feels. There is a tension between them that I can't decipher.

He looked back at me and smiled slightly. Then he turned and left us. He likes to do that a lot. just leave without really saying goodbye.

"Well that was something," Olivia said out of nowhere.

Caleb and I dispersed from the stage with our Pokemon as Olivia tried to recapture the spirit of the festival. It was awkward for a bit but the people of Akala wouldn't let Team Skull ruin their night. They danced, sang, and battled the night away.

...

Caleb and I got in on some of the battling as well. Even Liko joined us. It was good to get some training in especially with my Oricorio and Grimer.

After the battles we went to a drinks vendor and got a nice fruit smoothie. Liko split from us because he was tired. At the time the festival was starting to die down, but even at 11 PM it was still going on. It was just a little more quaint than it was a couple hours ago.

Caleb and I went to the pier where only an elderly man was. He was with his Wingull sitting on a bench looking out towards the sea.

The Island where they were building the new Pokemon League was lit up as they built. The lights poured down from high poles onto the island. I was able to see something I hadn't seen before. That's when I reached into my backpack and grabbed my binoculars.

"Holy shit! Is that a Golem?" I asked. I turned and looked at Caleb who was smiling under his mask. "What in the incarnation happened to them?"

Caleb burst into laughter at my exuberance.

"Yeah, they look pretty weird compared to the Kanto form. They are electric/rock types here."

My jaw dropped. Caleb laughed again.

"Damn. That's cool. I want one."

Alolan Golem would scare my mother, for sure.

We sat by the pier for a little longer, enjoying the nice breeze. It was just before midnight when Caleb took off his mask and reached into his bag. He pulled on a little brown bag and held it in his hand for a bit.

Then he turned to me and handed it to me.

He looked nervous.

I opened the little bag and pulled out a necklace. I looked at it and felt my heart drop. My throat immediately closed.

The necklace was holding an ornament of a Sceptile.

"Happy Birthday, Cam." Caleb's voice rough but as sincere as can be.

The memories of my dad and his Sceptile rushed my through my brain. I wanted to cry. I would've cried normally. But I looked at Caleb, afraid to look at me, and smiled as I put the necklace around me. I took off my mask and placed it in my bag and hugged Caleb.

"Thank you," I said as I held him tightly.

That is when it became clear to me. I enjoyed hugging Caleb. It made me feel warm inside. I didn't feel alone.

But there was more to it. As I held him the idea of liking him entered my mind as a possibility. Maybe this is why I feel so lost sometimes with him. Maybe this is why I don't know who I am. I am different. I think.

I don't know. Still.

But I wasn't going to panic about it anymore. I'll have to talk to him about it. How and when? I don't know. With all the unknown there is one thing I did know; I was scared. Not panicked, but scared nevertheless.


	21. Twenty-One

I woke up raring and ready to go this morning. I got up a bit earlier than normal and dragged Caleb out of bed with me. We got some good Malasada and went up to Route 5 where Mallow waited for us at the entrance of Lush Jungle.

I was so nervous but so ready for it.

"So do you want to hear what you have to do?" Mallow said as we entered the jungle.

"Sure, why not?" I said sarcastically. She chuckled and gave me a bag.

"I need 3 items. A Mago Berry, Revival Herb, and a Tiny Mushroom. Remember those 3 because I won't tell them to you again. You have 10 minutes to find them in this vast jungle. Ready?"

Woah. What was the last one? Dammit. I didn't know she was just going to say the items once. It was definitely a Mushroom but I don't know which one. Crap.

"Okay, partner. Go get the items for the Mallow special!"

I rolled my eyes as I began my search.

The Mago Berry was easy to find. I found it almost instantly at the start. Then I found the Revival Herb after I got lost in the Jungle looking for it. I didn't find it until Mallow screamed, "You have 90 seconds left!"

Well shit.

I scurried around looking for a Mushroom. When Mallow screamed out that I had 30 seconds left I nearly cried. Then I saw two mushrooms on the ground. It was like they were teasing me. I grabbed the Tiny Mushroom and ran. I had no clue if it was the right one, but I just grabbed it and ran.

I made it to Mallow with a few seconds to spare and I was so nervous.

To be honest I'm already resigned to the fact that I messed up. With my luck I got the wrong damn Mushroom.

Then Mallow smiled. "Very good. Now I can make my Mallow Special."

I wasn't quite sure what the Mallow Special was but I was a little worried. I don't want to eat what she is making. It'll be spicy. Too spicy.

When the food was done I heard a loud noise from deep within the Jungle. That's when Lurantis appeared out of the bushes.

Mallow took a step back with that big goofy smile and introduced me to the Totem Pokemon.

"Go Grimer!"

I was originally going to use Oricorio but I wanted to try Grimer out in an important battle.

The Lurantis uses Razor Leaf which hits Grimer and does nothing. The sludge on Grimer absorbs the leaves with ease.

"Sludge attack!" Grimer spews sludge at Lurantis and hits it. Lurantis struggles to move as the sludge brings it down. "Now use Fling with the rock next to you." Grimer picks up the rock and throws it at Lurantis.

It doesn't do a lot of damage but it stuns Lurantis even more. "Pound!"

Grimer bangs into Lurantis knocking it out of the sludge. But just when I start feeling good Lurantis uses Leaf Blade and it's Grimer hard even though it shouldn't be effective against Grimer. Then it used a fighting attack which shocked me. I didn't know it knew a fighting attack. Grimer was left reeling after such a critical hit.

I felt myself losing the trial. I need to regain my composure.

Lurantis began to light up. Solar Beam.

Crap.

"Acid Spray," I yell. The acid hits Lurantis' eyes just as it is about to let lose a solar beam. Because it can't see the beam misses Grimer and hits a tree. The tree crash down behind Grimer.

"Poison Fang!" I exclaim. Grimer leaps towards Lurantis and bites on it's head. It seems to swallow the head of Lurantis.

Then Lurantis falls to the ground with Grimer still on it's head.

Grimer won. I won.

Holy crap, I'm good at this.

I think.

...

Caleb hugged me when I came out with the emblem hanging down the amulet. It was unexpected but I didn't complain.

The necklace he got me was sandwiched between our warm bodies.

I was never going to go about my day without it.

Caleb was going to attempt the trial tomorrow. After that we are going to go to see Olivia south of the Diglett Tunnel. I've been wanting to go in their since Mary went in. I wonder if she is still on Akala.

As we walked down Route 5 a man came up to us. He was wearing a white suit and had green glasses. He looked so familiar but I couldn't pinpoint him.

"Have you ever seen a Nihilego before?"

The man had an odd look on his face. He was smiling but it was sinister.

And what the hell is a Nihilego?

"No. What is it?" I asked.

"It's a fantastically beautiful Beast," he said before snapping his fingers and hopping.

Then he left. Just like that.

I looked at Caleb and said, "What in the Kee Berry was that?"

"I have no clue. What is a Nihilego?" Caleb responded just as confused as I am.

"Dude, I haven't the slightest idea."

...

We spent the rest of the day at the pool. Yes, we love the pool and are making up for not going in it for the first week.

I didn't freak out when he asked me to put lotion on his back or vice-versa. I did feel weird but I'm becoming more accustomed to it. I still can't explain it completely, and I'm not ready to talk to Caleb about it but I'm handling it better.

Progress.

As I did some tanning on the lounge chair, Caleb was playing ball with some of the kids he's befriended. I'm looking at the necklace he got me for my birthday. It was such a fantastic gift and he was so worried about it.

I think he didn't want me to be sad of being reminded of my dad. I wasn't. I remember when Carl told me that not everything about my dad has to be negative. I don't need to cry every time. His memory can be a positive. It can make me happy.

This Sceptile necklace ornament makes me happy.

I'm left remembering my dad's Sceptile.

He was a gracious Pokemon. That Pokemon fought for my dad. Even when the chips were down it kept fighting. When an opponent knocked it down it got back up. All because he didn't want to let my dad down. My dad never put Sceptile in his Pokeball. Apparently when he was my age Treecko never wanted to be in his ball. He would hit the ball away. My dad told me he didn't know what to do until one day he got very sick.

My dad was at the hospital with a very bad fever. The doctors thought he was never going to wake up because of the potential damage done on the brain from his overheated body. One night Treecko walked to the Hospital and found his room. My dad said he woke up one morning with Treecko laying on his chest.

From that moment forward he never tried to put Treecko in his Pokeball.

They fought so many battles together. They won a lot.

Sceptile is still in Hoenn. He is with my uncle and aunt. They run a trainer school and Sceptile acts as a bodyguard of sorts. He is still a legend in Hoenn.

As I continued to reminisce about Hoenn I received a video message from Liko. Professor Burnet wanted Caleb and I to swing by later.

So after we finished up at the pool, we quickly showered and walked over to Professor Burnet's Research facility. She had prepared some dinner for us to eat, which was good because I was so hungry.

It was a little quiet as we ate, so I began to wonder why we were here in the first place. I mean we were invited.

So I asked.

"Oh um. It's because of Team Skull," Burnet says.

"What about them?"

"You two are close to finishing up the trials here in Akala. Once you beat Olivia, which I have no doubt you both with do, you will be going to Ula'Ula Island."

Liko then looked towards me and asked if I knew anything about Ula'Ula Island. I shook my head.

"Team Skull controls a town. Po Town used to be under their control years ago. Then they lost it when Guzma vanished. But he came back with more of a purpose. He gained control back and well, we fear what he is planning."

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

Professor Burnet took a deep breath and place her fork on the plate below.

"I don't know. That's what worries me. He is more focused this time. His grunts are still a joke, but he has smarter people working with him. You haven't seen them yet."

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked.

Another pause and deep breath from Burnet. Liko also looked concerned and tentative.

"You've been a pain in their side, Cameron. You and Caleb. Be alert in Ula'Ula. I suggest putting Skitty in his Pokeball too."

Skitty growled, waking from his slumber.

Burnet chuckled. "Yes, your Skitty is quite the unique Pokemon. Stubborn." She rubbed his ear relaxing him back to a sleep.

We didn't talk anymore about Team Skull and Ula'Ula Island. Heck, we didn't talk a lot about anything. There was a lot of glancing from Caleb to me, me to Liko, and Liko to Burnet. There was something hovering over us but nobody wanted to address it.

So we didn't.

At the end of the night Caleb and I got ready to leave. As we were about to leave I recalled our run in with the man in white earlier. A part of me told me that I should tell Burnet but I wasn't sure why.

"Um, someone came up to us earlier in all-white and said something really strange," I started.

"What?" Burnet asked confused.

"He asked us if we had ever seen a Nihilego before." Burnet and Likos eyes shot wide open like something jolted their memory.

"What else did he say?" Burnet asked as she stepped towards me.

"He said 'It's a fantastically beautiful beast.'"

Burnet turned around and I watched as her shoulder rose and slowly descended as she breathed heavily.

"I don't know," she said. Liko looked at her and then at me.

That's when I remember my first encounter with Liko. He had a sheet of paper that mentioned something called an Ultra Beast. I thought about asking them about it, but Burnet just lied to me. She might lie again so what was the point.

"What did this man look like? You said he wore all white?"

"Yes. And he had green glasses. He looked pretty old, too" Caleb responded.

Burnet's expression didn't change. Either it didn't ring a bell or it did and she's trying to hide it. Nobody said another word which aggravated me so I just left.

When I got back to the hotel room Liko message me, "If you see that man again, run."

"Who is he?" I messaged back.

I got no response.


	22. Twenty-Two

_A/N: So this is a big chapter for a couple of our characters. I spent a long time on this, longer than any other chapter, because I really want to show the dynamics between certain characters. I hope you guys/gals enjoy it. Please leave a review if you would like, because I love reading them haha._

* * *

The sun blazed as if Groudon was angered at the world. My skin burned when the rays of the sun furiously made contact. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and even the Pokemon felt like they couldn't fly. Although, I bet Moltres could fly in the sky in this heat.

It was the hottest day of the year. My mom was making some flavored ice pops so we can last survive this hot day and heat wave a little better. The air conditioner was running full blast but it seemed hopeless. My dad talked about using Glalie to cool the house but my mom vetoed that decision.

Probably for the best too.

Aaron, my dad and I were going to go down to Slateport City. It was a good day for "Father and son bonding" or whatever my mom called it.

I was excited to go to get some food items and to see a contest. Slateport City is, well, a port. There is a beautiful beach there, but most importantly, in my opinion, there are a bunch of tents set up to shop. Dad always gives me some cash to go buy stuff. Aaron likes to battle trainers while Dad does business.

It wasn't going to be a business trip in totality. We were going to Slateport to also take a boat to Sky Pillar. My dad knew somebody who was allowed to take us there. Sky Pillar was said to be the home of Rayquaza. Rayquaza hadn't been seen in years, though. It's a sacred place and only a select few people are allowed to go.

That's how connected my dad was.

I remember going to the shopping district and there were so many people there. People from all over Hoenn coming here to get special goods. Goods you don't get anywhere else in Hoenn, not even in Lilycove City.

I got a bunch of berries for my mom and I. I also got a few potions for my dad and pokeballs for Aaron.

Remember, we used to be closer.

After about an hour of shopping, yes an hour, I went up to the Pokemon Center. It's where my dad said we would meet up.

I was in the Center for about 15 minutes when a nurse got a phone call. A trainer and his Mightyena were caught in a landslide by Route 103. Route 103 is north of Slateport City. It connects to the area north of Oldale Town via a body of water.

Didn't think anything of it, but when my dad's Mightyena was brought in 20 minutes later I freaked.

The blood. The screaming.

I blacked out.

Aaron walked in and was talking to me. He was yelling. I couldn't understand him. My mind was blank and my eyes were blurry. Aaron shook his head and grabbed my arm.

It was like I was transported to the Hospital because I don't remember how I arrived there. Aaron and I were sitting on the chairs in a hallway. A man named Steven sat next to Aaron. I think my dad said he was the Champion of the Hoenn League.

"Cameron." Aaron said.

I didn't say anything.

"Cameron look at me," he said.

I looked at him. I looked into his brown eyes and got lost. I recalled the day he broke his arm. I was 8 years old. We were playing ball by the beach and I threw the ball a bit further than he expected. Aaron jumped to catch the ball but then landed and lost his footing. He fell off the hill that leads to the beach and broke his arm.

Now I was only 8 years old, so I was really worried. At the hospital before his surgery we were sitting on these two chairs. I was crying, scared for my big brother, but also guilty. I wasn't sure if he was going to be okay because I didn't know what surgery was or how not serious the surgery was going to be. Plus I hurt him.

I asked him if he was going to be okay. He chuckled and said yes. I believed him, because he was my big brother. He never lied to me. He always told me the truth.

So when we were in the hospital in Slateport City, as I looked into his eyes I had to ask him.

"Is dad going to be okay?"

Cameron looked at me. He wavered for a bit but then he said, "Yes, dad is going to be okay."

A couple hours later my mom arrived and she spoke to the doctor. I could see her crying but I didn't know what set her off. Aaron held my hand as we waited to go into see him.

"Cameron, are you in there?" Caleb said while waving his hand in my face.

I shook my head trying to wipe away the memory I was lost in. "Oh um yeah."

Caleb and I were traversing through Diglett Tunnel. Caleb had just completed Mallow's trial so we decided we were going to go down and explore the rest of Akala Island. It'll be time to face off against Olivia tomorrow and I simply can't wait for that.

"Are you okay?" he asked. he looked at me really concerned as we stopped near a small body of water in the cave.

There were a few people in this cave. A couple scientists and researchers were surveying the tunnel but also people just taking it in and snapping pictures.

I couldn't lie to Caleb. He knows what today is. "Not really."

If you haven't caught on already let me help. Today is the 1 year anniversary of my father's death. It's so hard to believe I've gone 1 year without my dad, my hero.

Meanwhile, I'm here trying to be a Pokemon Trainer going on my own Pokemon Adventure. Something I wouldn't have believed a year ago. Hell, I wouldn't have believed this 3 months ago. But here I am.

Caleb placed his arm around my shoulder as we sat on the ground and took a deep breath.

"I can't imagine how it feels. I have my dad. All I see is how you've handled it. That's my experience with how hard losing a parent could be."

For once Caleb seemed lost, unsure of what to say as if he was walking a tightrope with his words.

"Yeah, I haven't handled it right. I've been one big hot mess," I reply with my head down.

"That's not true at all Cam. You've handled it so much better than you give yourself credit for. Yeah, you mourned, you felt defeated and sulked, but how about now?"

I looked at him. I looked at the ferocity of his focused look.

"You're traveling Alola with your Skitty and a bunch of new Pokemon. You are defending poor children who have their Pokemon taken away. You are standing up against bad people."

"Yeah but some of that is because of you. No, most of that is because of you. You volunteered to battle me in Iki Town. You came up to me at the beach in Hau'oli City. You chose to be my side."

Caleb was mad. I mean, he wasn't stomping mad but he was mad. He furiously shook his head as he removed his arm from my shoulder.

"You don't get it, Cameron." He got up and sighed.

I got up too. "What do you mean?"

He turned toward me and brushed his hair with his hand. "You could've told me to go away. You could've said no. This is you. Yeah, I gave you a shove to do this but that's it. It's like if you were on a swing and I gave you a shove to get going. You moved your legs inward and outward to keep you swinging without my help."

I shook my head.

Caleb bent down and grabbed my bag. He reached into it and grabbed the mask I got from the Alolaweek Festival in Heahea City.

"Look at this mask. Do you understand what the colors mean?"

I shook my head.

Caleb then went on to describe it to me. He told me that the blue indicates purity and vulnerability. The red circles on my cheeks represent that I have strong moral values and can be emotional, however the black dots in them show that life events have caused them to grow stronger. The yellow paint on the corners represents balance. Caleb elaborated that balance is usually created by loyalty towards and from friends and loved ones.

"You're my best friend, Cameron. You need to understand that it's not because I want you to be. It's because you've done everything to show me you are."

He tossed the mask at me and walked away looking upset. I don't think he wanted to walk away from me, but maybe he needed to.

I didn't know what to do.

I left the tunnel back to Heahea City. I sat down on a bench and video-called Carl. He called me earlier to see how I was doing with the anniversary.

He immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. He was in his room packing. He was getting ready to finish the Hoenn gyms.

"I'm doing it again, Carl. I'm pushing people away."

His face dropped and then tightened. He looked away from the camera and took a sip of water.

"What happened?"

"Caleb. I was marginalizing his attempts to make me feel better about myself. He got mad or disappointing, I don't know, and walked away."

"What did he say?"

I told him everything, from how we spoke briefly about my dad to the comments he made. Carl just listened and looked at me.

I felt so weak and brittle like one word or a blow of the wind could break me. It was like I had spent this last couple weeks building new skin, skin that makes me stronger and creates a new a improved me. But this anniversary was stripping all of that away making me vulnerable and raw. It's treating what I've become as if it was all a facade.

Carl spoke to me in a soft voice as if he was there in the tunnel listening. He was...is...always so good at understanding me.

"Go find Caleb. That's what he wants you to do. That's what you want to do. Go find him. Don't let him go, Cam. You care for him, that's why you called me, so don't give up and fight to be happy."

I knew he was right, but there was this part of me that screamed that it would be a waste of time.

I had to ignore that part of me. It always led me to being upset and miserable.

"Thank you, Carl."

He nodded his head with a smile.

Before we said goodbye he cleared his throat and said, "I went to his grave earlier. I told him how happy you were now."

I couldn't help but smile as I pictured Carl standing in front of my dad's tombstone. I wish my dad could see me doing this Island Challenge. Although, I guess I wouldn't be here in Alola if he were still alive. If there's a heaven, he's watching me now.

"And Cam?"

"Yup?"

"Sceptile was there. He wasn't with your uncle. Just by himself."

We should've brought dad's Pokemon with us to Alola. All of them. It's sorta cruel that we escaped from Hoenn and the memories while they didn't. They may be Pokemon but they suffer too. They grieve too.

I hung up on Carl and went back into the tunnel and looked for Caleb. I had no clue where he was but I'm hoping he was still in here. Skitty was getting restless having to walk but I didn't want to carry him.

I found Caleb right where we were when he walked away. He was just standing there looking down at the water below.

I didn't say anything to get his attention.. I just walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

He gasped and jumped slightly but relaxed when he knew it was me.

"Thank you," was all I said.

With my head on his shoulder and my arms wrapped around him my mind floated off. I went back to the memory of being in that hospital.

We didn't get to go in and see him. He was brought into surgery because of a hemorrhage. Aaron and I sat in the same chairs and he continued to hold my hand. Our hands became sweaty but still resolute in comfort.

An hour later the doctor appeared down the hall. My mom got up and approached him.

She fell to her knees and cried as Steven got up from his seat and consoled her.

My dad died from the hemorrhage.

I looked down at my knees struggling to grasp the moment as Aaron let go of my hand. I looked at him, more hurt than I ever could be. He didn't meet my glance. He got up from his chair and walked away, in the opposite direction of our mom.

That was the first time Aaron lied to me. It was the first time Aaron wasn't there for me and it hurt so much.

I didn't just lose my father on that day. I lost my best friend and my brother.

I used to think Aaron would go back to being the brother I loved. He never did. The moment he turned his back on me and left me to sit in the hallway chair myself was the last I ever saw of him.

I cried more because of loss of the brother I loved than the death of my dad.


	23. Twenty-Three

A/N: Sorry for missing yesterday. Was sick(still am) and was too preoccupied because of what was going on yesterday here in America. I didn't realize I forgot to post a chapter until 9PM so I decided to hold it off for today. Chapter 24 will come on Monday rather than Tuesday.

* * *

The tunnel was littered with Zubat and Diglett. I wasn't really interested in the Zubat because they are just so annoying. Always bothering me when I try to go through a cave.

However, I got a nice Alolan Variant Diglett out of the tunnel.

Caleb and I have done that thing where we have a very tenuous heart-to-heart conversation but then like flick the switch and back to normal like it never happened.

Three-quarters the way through the tunnel, Skitty growled at me. Caleb and I looked at him as he continued to growl. Then he laid on his stomach and just stayed there. He was tired from walking.

Admittedly, he has been walking a lot even though Caleb has babied him a bit, but he hasn't lost a single pound. I'm pretty sure he's gained weight on this adventure. Caleb, being the wonderful person he is, went over and picked Skitty up. While next to me, Skitty growled. I bent down and looked at him in the eyes and said, "Next time you do that I will put you in your Pokeball."

His eyes lowered as he brushed up against Caleb's abdomen.

"Oh be nice, Cam. Skitty is a wonderful Pokemon."

"Says you. He doesn't hog your blanket!"

We both chuckled as Skitty closed his eyes.

When we exited the tunnel I was quickly shoved to the ground.

"Hey, what the hell!?" Caleb yells as Castor stands above me in his Team Skull attire.

I quickly get up and stand in front of Castor trying to be strong and brave. I look over to Caleb who is still holding a very awake Skitty.

"The boss wants me to send a message. So we are going to battle right now, Splits!"

"Fine!" I yell as I dust the dirt off my arm. "Go Rowlet!"

Castor snorts. "Go Lycanroc."

A Lycanroc? I take out my pokedex and get a reading on the new Pokemon. Lycanroc is the evolved form of Rockruff. However, there are two different versions of Lycanroc: Midday and Midnight forms. Castor's Rockruff is the midnight form.

Even though his Pokemon was a more evolved form than my little Rowlet, I had the type advantage. Lycanroc was a rock type and Rowlet is a grass type.

But he knew that too.

"Before we battle. We must set a couple terms here," Castor says with a dubious smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"If I win, you will no longer take part in the Island Challenge."

"That is ludicrous!" Caleb barks.

"Oh shut up you gingerbread," Iwika yells out at Caleb. Caleb scowls at Iwika before I place my hand up at him to calm down.

"Fine," I say calmly.

"Cameron! You can't agree to this."

A small crowd was beginning to grow from people exiting the cave and passerby's on the Route. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"It's fine, Caleb." I look over to Castor who is still smirking like the gigantic prick he is and say, "If I win, you will stop calling me Splits."

"HA! Fine."

I nod towards him and get down on my knee and look at Rowlet. Rowlet turns his head 180 degrees and looks at me with a lost look on his face. I really wish he wouldn't do that. Creeps me out.

"You got this, okay. I don't know why you didn't hop away when I picked you but I'm glad you didn't."

He spins his head around 360 degrees in which I've learned to mean he is happy. I don't know how Pokemon understand what we say but I'm glad they do.

"Lycanroc, Quick Attack." The devilish Lycanroc gets down on all fours and charges Rowlet with lightning fast speed. Rowlet cannot do anything but withstand the hit.

When Rowlet recovers I go to yell an attack, however Rowlet is already using Razor Leaf on Lycanroc.

Castor scoffs. "Dodge it and use quick attack again."

Rowlet's razor leaf, which would've been super effective against the rock-type Pokemon missed. Instead Rowlet was hit yet again.

"Now use Bite!" Castor orders.

Lycanroc lands another attack on my Rowlet. After he tosses Rowlet to the ground, Rowlet struggles to his feet.

"It's over, Splits!"

I look over to Caleb who has a concerned look on his face but he doesn't seem worried. I'm worried.

"Rowlet, Tackle!" Rowlet charges Lycanroc. However, Lycanroc charges towards Rowlet at a very high speed. The collision doesn't end well for Rowlet.

Unlike my Rowlet, Lycanroc seems undamaged by the collision. What is happening? I feel so lost in this battle right now as my chest rises and lowers at a faster pace than normal.

I put my hand up to my chest to quell my heavy breathing and then I feel something. I feel the necklace Caleb got me for my birthday. I pull it out and squeeze it tightly.

"Solar beam!"

Rowlet lights up as it prepares a Solar Beam attack. This is the one attack that can turn this entire battle around.

"Roar!"

Lycanroc lets out an obnoxious roar that causes me to cover my ears. The roar also causes Rowlet to become disheveled and it loses it's Solar Beam.

"No!" I scream.

"Rock throw!" Castor yells out. Lycanroc quickly grabs a small boulder near the entrance to the tunnel and tosses it at Rowlet.

"Dodge!"

Rowlet doesn't get out of the way in time and is hit hard by the boulder. It whimpers as it struggles to its feet. I can see the defeat now. My island challenge is over. I have failed and let myself down. I've let my family name down. I've let my dad down.

"Quick attack!" Castor yells feverishly.

Boom. Another hit.

Rowlet gets up again.

"No," I mutter. "Stay down Rowlet."

I grab his Pokeball and just as I'm about to call him back and forfeit Rowlet begins to glow. Caleb smirks as he watches.

Rowlet is evolving.

"Lycanroc, quick attack now!"

Lycanroc charges at Rowlet as it evolves. However, before it can hit the evolved form of Rowlet, Dartrix hops into the air and kicks Lycanroc in the head.

Dartrix covers it's face with it's wing and seems to chuckle. Lycanroc growls in anger and charges again. Dartrix stops chuckling and watches Lycanroc. Before Lycanroc can connect Dartric steps to the side and trips Lycanroc causing it to tumble into the cave wall ahead.

Dartrix hops away and lets loose a razor leaf attack which hits Lycanroc directly.

As Lycanroc gets up, clearly rattled, Dartrix quickly races towards Lycanroc and stands in front of the Pokemon. It chuckles again before using Leaf Blade.

Lycanroc doesn't get up from that one.

"Dammit!" Castor yells. "Useless Pokemon!" He calls back his Lycanroc and mutters again.

"Maybe it's you who is useless," Caleb says. He is still holding Skitty who is fast asleep so he kinda looks ridiculous trying to call out Castor. "That Pokemon is not useless. It is how you used him. You played with Rowlet to make it suffer. That cost you."

"I get your Cammyboy's little boyfriend, but nobody asked you."

Cammyboy? Really. That's the best name he can come up with now? That's the insult? Alola needs a better class of insults here.

Iwika steps in front of Castor and points at me. "Now it's my turn. Go Salazzle!"

Wait, what? Another Pokemon battle? Dammit, can't these people let me live!? Ugh. I recall Dartrix and grab my Pokeball holding Mudbray. However, before I can call him out a girl yells out, "Go Dragonite!"

"I think I have had quite enough of this bullying," the girl says.

I turn around and see Mary. She looks as stunning as ever.

She looks at me, smiles, and winks. Then she looks back at Iwika and the smile is erased.

"You're a trainer?" I asked dumbfounded as her Dragonite stands tall in front of me.

"No, Cameron. I'm a researcher. However, it doesn't hurt to have your own Pokemon. Never know what cretins you'll have to get by in order to do research."

Her smile twinkles as she looks at me.

"Shut up, the both of you dorks."

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam."

In one quick blast Salazzle is reduced to a sizzle.

Iwika and Castor are dumbfounded by the turn of events against their favor. Castor decides to leave but doesn't go quietly. He threatens to get revenge on me and calls me by that new name, Cammyboy.

I should've came up with a better term for his loss. Dammit.

Mary and Caleb both walk towards me. They share awkward glances with each other and then at me.

"Oh, right. Caleb, this is Mary and Mary this is Caleb."

Mary looks at Caleb and her eyes widen, "Oh!" she says a bit too loudly. "Um, Hi, I met Cameron here a little more than a week ago, I think, at the Resort near Heahea City."

Caleb looks at me with a raised brow and then back at Mary. His tightened face loosens up to a smile when he introduces himself.

"I'm actually here from the Kanto Region. Wanted to study the Alolan forms and the Diglett Tunnel."

Caleb's face brightens. "Oh right, there is a Diglett Tunnel in Kanto, right?"

"Mhm. Although, the one here is so much larger and there are natural bodies of water. It's so strange but magnificent all the same."

I began to feel like a 3rd wheel which made me feel a bit jealous and left out.

"Yeah, but there aren't any Dugtrio, unlike the ones in Kanto. I believe the Diglett here are actually better diggers, right?" Caleb queried.

"Yup. More stamina and strength. It's amazing."

Do they even know I'm here?"

"Okay you nerds. Can we go to the next city please so I can eat and get my Pokemon treated?"

Caleb looks at me puzzled.

"Oh, Cameron," Caleb says in a near whisper.

"Yeah, I'm here," I teased.

Caleb's face turned red. Meanwhile, Mary chuckled and placed her arm over my shoulder.

"I think food is a fantastic idea. You two go to the Pokemon Center and I will go to the Malasada Restaurant. Sour or spicy?"

"Sour for the both of us and spicy for that little shit in Caleb's arms," I say with a snicker. Skitty looks at me and growls. "Oh sorry, I mean fat shit."

Mary and Caleb laugh as Skitty scowls at me. Mary removes her arm and rubs Skitty's head a little bit.

...

Konikoni City is different than Hau'oli City and Heahea city. Actually, it sorta reminds me of Slateport City back in Hoenn with all of these shops. There are shops everywhere including just a few people with tables set up with goods. Man, if I had the cash I would be shopping a lot.

I actually have a problem with shopping.

Anyways, Caleb and I head off into the Pokemon Center. I hand off my Dartrix and wait by the cafe with Caleb. We didn't really talk much. We just sat there waiting for Mary. In fact he was kind of being awkward, which is weird because usually I'm the one who is being awkward.

So yeah, this is awkward.

Mary eventually comes back with some delicious Malasada. I was so hungry that I was not in the mood to talk. It was a lot of groans and shrugs from me while they spoke. Well, Caleb was not as enthusiastic as he was before outside of the tunnel. I have no clue what's going on with him right now.

Mary couldn't wait around with us for long. She had to go back to doing research but promised to meet up with us sometime soon.

After she left us the awkward silence gripped Caleb and I. However, it didn't stick around for long.

"I don't typically get to be nerdy with people. Mostly because I don't allow myself to be," Caleb said apologetically.

"You don't need to apologize to me for being a nerd with Mary," I said confused. I watched as his face and body contorted. He looked so uncomfortable as if something was nagging at him.

"Right, um, yeah. I just, ugh. I don't know. I know I shouldn't apologize to you for being myself. But, er, gees I'm a dope. I can't even get out a coherent sentence."

"Welcome to my world," I say as I take a sip of the Roserade Tea.

Caleb chuckles nervously in his seat.

"Caleb, don't worry. I was just joking with you back there. Mary is a nice girl, anyways."

I took another sip of my tea as I watched Caleb squirm. So unsettled. His face was red as he drank his Tapu Cocoa. He didn't say anything else about Mary. Instead he changed the subject and mentioned the Ruins of Life. It is where Tapu Lele is supposed to be.

I'm reminded of how strange Tapu Lele was last week. Standing over the volcano for as long as it did, so still. I can't even imagine what goes on in the mind of a Guardian Deity.

Do they ever get tired of being a guardian?

After about another 15 minutes of waiting the nurse comes back with my Dartrix and says he is A-okay. Caleb desperately wants to get out and go shopping. Meanwhile, I get a phone call from my mom as we are about to enter a store. I tell Caleb to go on in and I'll be there soon.

"Whats up ma?"

"How's your challenge going, honey?"

She hasn't called me honey in over a year. Either she is really in a good mood or something bad has happened. There is no way the former is true.

I played along.

"It's going well. Going to face the Kahuna of Akala Island tomorrow, I hope."

"That's wonderful. Professor Kukui was just here not that long ago. He said that you are catching some nice Pokemon for him."

Wait. For him? For Professor Kukui? Gees. I thought I was sending my Pokemon to him so he can take care of them and do...crud. Research. He's doing research on or with them. Good lord he is a nut.

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"Listen, I would like it if you came home after you finish up in Akala Island. Everything's fine it's just I didn't have a chance to give you a birthday gift."

She sounded so sincere. I wanted to say no, wanting to focus on my challenge, but I didn't. This was one of those times where I needed to suck it up and give my mom what she wanted.

Realizing how alone she must feel I asked about Aaron.

"You know your brother. He's always out doing whatever it is that he does."

Of course. So self-absorbed.

"Cameron?"

"Yeah, ma?"

"He asked about you on your birthday. Wanted to know how you were doing?"

Then why didn't he call me himself?

I wanted to say that. I didn't. I couldn't.

"Oh," was all I said.

A decent conversation between my mom and I was soiled by the mention of my brother. I just wanted to hang up so I told her I'll see her in a few days. I hung up after she said good bye.

I needed to clear my head a bit so instead of walking into the store where Caleb was, I walked towards Route 9 with Skitty. I saw a sign that pointed down a short hill. I followed it. That must be in the direction of where the Ruins of Life is.

When I made it down the empty hill I saw a graveyard. It was like the one on Melemele Island.

I looked down at Skitty who seemed bored.

"You want to go see the Guardian of Akala?"

He looked up at me with a blank face. That would be a no.

Past the graveyard was Akala Outskirts. Their was a man in black sitting up against a wall with his head down. I think he was sleeping.

Weird.

I heard a muffled whimper up ahead and saw a girl in black on the floor. She was on her knees with her head down on the ground. Her pink hair flowed down one side of her head under her beanie. When I got closer it was apparent to me that she was crying.

I walked up to her and got on one knee and said, "Are you okay?"

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked at me with a grin on her face. It was Iwika.

"Now I am!"

I felt something hit me across the head. The impact caused me to lose my balance and fall to the ground. My vision was also blurred. I heard growling and than a chorus of laughter.

In the haze of my impaired vision I watched them toss Skitty into a box and shut it. A few more people came out of nowhere dressed in Team Skull attire.

"No-oo," I tried to yell. I don't even know if anything came out of my mouth except for air.

Castor knelt near me and looked down at me.

"The boss is going to love your Skitty, Splits."

A rancor of laughs filled the air and causing my head to rattle like a children's toy. I tried to get up but them my body went soft and my eyesight turned off.

It was like I fell asleep.


	24. Twenty-Four

_I hope y'all like another long-ish chapter lol._

* * *

"Cameron! Cameron, wake up!" somebody yelled into my ear. It felt like someone was yelling with a bullhorn in my ear.

"Get up!" the voice yelled again. It sounded familiar. I struggled to open my eyes as the setting sun blinded my eyes. My head hurt so much to top it off.

"Caleb?" I ask trying to focus my eyes on the figure in front of me.

Someone else came into view and said something that I couldn't make out. It was a female. She grabbed my head and put something under my nose. The smell that came off of it sent my senses into overdrive. It caused my blurred vision to clear up.

It was Olivia. She had something in her hand but I couldn't make out what it was. Caleb was standing behind Olivia with a frantic look on his face.

"What happened?" Olivia asked calmly contrasting the frantic pacing Caleb is doing.

I tried to remember, but my head hurt. It took me a few seconds to get my mind together.

"Castor. Team Skull. They took Skitty."

Olivia looked up at Caleb who's expression went from frantic to anger.

"Come on, let get you up."

Caleb and Olivia helped me up from the ground. I placed my hand at my waist and felt my belt to make sure my Pokeballs were there. Thankfully they were. Even my bag was untouched.

By the way, I totally forgot I had my backpack on until Caleb mentioned it.

We wanted to get going to look for Skitty but we had no clue where to start. Caleb was growing agitated while I was just worried.

"Let's just go and look all over the island. They have to be somewhere!" Caleb was visibly shaking.

Olivia looked at him but said nothing. I walked up to him as he frantically looked around. I watched as he tapped his leg repeatedly with his right hand.

"Caleb, relax. We're going to find Skitty and those jerks."

Was I really trying to calm down Caleb, right now? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

He nodded and took a deep breath, however he continued to tap. I grabbed his hand stopping his incessant tapping. "Relax," I say calmly.

He took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Let's go to Route 9 and see if anybody saw them. It's likely they went up through Diglett Tunnel. We'll just have to ask around."

So we left the outskirts and made our way to Route 9. Nobody had seen Team Skull so we went into the tunnel. It was easy to rule out them going to Konikoni City because that wouldn't make sense.

It took us nearly 20 minutes in the tunnel to find someone who had seen a Team Skull grunt. This young man told us that he saw a couple grunts messing around on route 6. Olivia told us to go off to Route 6 and look around while she asked people in Heahea City. She thought it would be better to do it this way.

Caleb and I scoured the route looking for signs of Team Skull but we didn't see any. We asked around and nobody saw them.

I began to get anxious. I hope they don't hurt Skitty.

I'm battling a mix of emotions to be honest. I'm trying to remain calm but I keep looking over at Caleb and he looks like he's battling his own emotions. It's like we are feeding off of each other's own anxiety and not in a good way.

As we continued our way up the Route we came up to Royal Avenue. Just as we were passing it I spotted 3 grunts spray painted a house. I grabbed a Pokeball and ran towards them. My adrenaline was in control.

"Where is Castor?" I barked at them. They turned around and looked shocked. Then they looked at each other and laughed.

Caleb charged at one and tackled him. I was briefly stunned by this unnatural aggression from Caleb. When I regained myself I sent out my Mudbray just in case he was needed.

"Where is Castor?!" Caleb yelled at the grunt he held down to the ground. Mudbray quickly dashed in between Caleb and the other two grunts.

"I don't know. He went up north when we decided to come here." The young grunt was starting to cry causing Caleb to get off of him. The other two grunts looked down at their peer in shock.

"Yo, why ya cryin?" One of the grunts asked.

"Bro, you are weak," the other said. The two of them quickly ditched their supposed friend and ran towards Route 6. They'll probably warn Castor.

"Why did he go north? What is up north that he would go to?"

"I don't know!" the boy pleaded.

I placed my hand on Caleb's shoulder and motioned for him to take a step back. I then held out my hand in front the crying grunt. He looked up and wiped away his tears. He hesitated to put his hand out.

"Cameron, what are you doing?" Caleb asked me. I didn't answer him.

The young boy grabbed my hand and I pulled him up.

"Are you sure there isn't anything up North of importance? Anything at all?"

The boy sighed.

"The motel on Route 8. That's where he is."

I looked towards Caleb and nodded. I thanked the young boy, who I hope learned a lesson, and left with Caleb and Mudbray.

We didn't run to Route 8. Caleb wanted to but I wasn't in the mood. Something was bothering me from the confrontation with the grunts.

"Caleb, what is going on with you?"

His steps stuttered as he looked at me. I glanced back, briefly, then looked ahead.

"What do you mean?"

"You behaving in such a way that isn't like you. Violent? That's not you"

He stopped in his steps. I looked back and stared at him.

"I just want to get Skitty back."

"So do I but we have to be calm about it. I'm freaking out inside, you know, but that's not going to help Skitty."

He sighed. "Sorry."

"I'm not trying to criticize you. You don't need to apologize. I'm just concerned."

"So am I. Um, was. So was I," he said as his face dropped. The wind zipped through the air as if it could cut paper. "I freaked out when I saw you on the ground. I thought the worst and, uh, I guess it's just sticking in my head."

He tried to meet my glance but couldn't. His eye began to be covered with a glint. He took a deep breath and coughed.

"Okay, well, I'm fine. Skitty is going to be fine. And I need you to be fine too, okay?"

He looked at me with shock on his face. "I don't like this role-reversal we have done this evening. I prefer being the emotional car wreck," I say with a laugh.

It gets a small chuckle out of him.

...

Route 8 is mostly empty. That is until we spot the motel in the distance. There is quite a large group of Team Skull grunts gathered and what seems to be some employees.

Caleb and I run towards the group and let out a couple of our Pokemon. I already have Mudbray out so I send out Dartrix. Meanwhile Caleb sends out his Torrecat and Jangmo-o.

"Look what we have here boys and girls," Castor says calmly as he approaches us.

"Where is my Skitty?"

Castor laughs.

"Ay, you don't talk unless spoken to you hear me, yo?" A grunt says to me as he tosses out a Drampa.

I hear a loud screech from inside the motel. It sounded like Skitty. I try to run towards the door but the Drampa slithers in front of me blocking my route. Meanwhile, Caleb's Jangmo-o is attacked by a Passimian out of nowhere. I watch as Jangmo-o slams into the Motel wall.

"No! Jangmo-o!" Caleb screams.

The grunts laugh.

"Skitty is no longer yours. He is Team Skull's property."

"Pokemon aren't property," I say trying to calm the boiling blood in my veins.

Castor rolls his eyes. "Don't give me that sappy crap about Pokemon are our friends and whatever."

I shake my head.

Another loud screech and then a bang is heard from the motel. Castor looks at Iwika, concerned. Then Caleb makes a beeline for the door when Drampa swings it's lower body into Caleb knocking him down.

"Dragon Pulse!" the grunt barks.

Drampa opens it's mouth an unleashes a massive shock wave towards Caleb. Caleb's Torrecat jumps in front of Caleb as I lunge and grab Caleb to bring him out of the path. The attack hits Torrecat in critical fashion.

"Again, Drampa."

Caleb had the wind knocked out of him so getting him up seems impossible. Mudbray quickly jumps in front of us as Drampa unleashes the attack. However, after doing so Dartrix unleashes a powerful Solar Beam on Drampa knocking it back quite a bit.

Then in the blink of an eye a Pokemon jumps in front of Dartrix and takes the hit. I couldn't see the Pokemon well before looking away, but it seemed to have scales on it's back.

When I turn my head I look and see a Hakamo-o hunched over with it's hands up covering it's face. Drampa's attack hit the scales on it's head and arms causing little to no impact on the Hakamo-o.

Hakamo-o approaches us and helps Caleb and I up.

"You evolved?" Caleb said causing me to look in the spot where Jangmo-o hit the mall. There was a large dent in the wall but Jangmo-o was not there.

Hakamo-o just looked at Caleb and Caleb reacted as if he understood the silent stare.

"Lycanrock, Accelrock attack now!" I hear Iwika yell.

Her Lycanrock comes out of the pokeball and spots Hakamo-o. Her Lycanrock is different than Castor's. She has the midday form.

Just as Lycanrock is about to attack one of the doors to motel comes flying off the hinges after a loud blast startling all of us. Skitty quickly pops out of the room and bangs into Lycanrock just as it made it half way towards Hakamo-o.

Skitty then turns towards the Passimian and charges causing a few of the grunts to gasp.

"Passimian, Take Down!" Castor yells.

I didn't know he had a Passimian.

I watch Skitty and become worried. He can't take on a Passimian. Skitty continues it's charge towards Passimian and begins to glow as if electricity was bouncing off of it's skin. Skitty jumps over Passimian, who whiffs on it's attack, and then quickly turns around and charges at an electrifying pace. The impact sends Passimian flying into a tree and ultimately fainting on the spot.

Skitty then turns towards Drampa but before it can attack a Probopass quickly levitates in the middle of everybody.

That's when I spot Olivia walking over towards us with Professor Burnet and Kilo.

"You Team Skull punks are becoming quite the headache, I see." Olivia glares over at Castor who scoffs.

"Listen honey, mind your business." Castor gestures his hand telling Olivia to go away. Instead Olivia glares at him.

"Leave my island, now. Go to Po Town where you scum belong."

Castor laughs.

Iwika throws a Pokeball letting out her Steenee. There was another laugh. This time from Professor Burnet.

"How sad." She reaches into her pocket and send out a large Pokemon. Hydreigon. "Battling would be pointless. This is pointless. I suggest you gaggle of losers leave now. Go run to Guzma."

I fear things are going to escalate more so I slowly make my way and grab Skitty. It tries to fight out of my grasp until it looks and sees me.

"Relax, it's just me buddy."

Skitty's demeanor goes from anger to calm in a flash. "You're okay," I say as I rub it's head.

I bring him back to where Caleb is standing. He's still a little groggy but he is gonna be fine. He's tending to his poor Torrecat.

I can tell Castor is thinking about escalating the situation but when a group of trainers come out of nowhere with their Pokemon he hesitates. He whispers to Iwika and a grunt standing next to him.

"As you can see, those here on Akala Island are done with your reign of terror. You kidnapped a Pokemon that belonged to an Island Challenge goer. You committed a grave mistake and we cannot let that go unpunished." Olivia's voice was crisp and threatening. Her tone did not break, her voice did not quiver, she was resolute in her words.

Castor nodded towards a grunt.

Team Skull picked up their belongings and left down route 8. The trainers that showed up followed them as if they were escorting Team Skull.

Caleb touched my arm to get my attention. When I turned to face him he held something out for me. It was a chocolate bar.

Not going to lie but it was an odd time to hand me a chocolate bar but the smile on his face made it impossible for me to decline.

Olivia, Professor Burnet and Kilo walked towards us.

Olivia let out a sigh. "Hala told me you two were promising. Standing up to Team Skull like you have has shown me he was right. That's why I can't wait to face off against the both of you tomorrow."

Caleb and I looked at each other with wide eyes. We thought only one of us would get to battle Olivia tomorrow and then the other in 2 days.

Olivia smiled.

"I have more than 3 Pokemon. I don't typically use other Pokemon than the standard 3, but this is special. However, the trainer who faces me last will not have the luxury of knowing what he is up against."

"I will battle you last," I say almost automatically.

I thought Caleb would object but he didn't. Instead he said he looked forward to facing off with Olivia first.

"Well then, go rest up. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Professor Burnet turned and followed Olivia out of Route 8. Kilo on the other hand hanged back and handed us a couple Dusk Balls. He told us there's a Pokemon in Lush Jungle worth catching and that they would help us tomorrow. However, he didn't tell us which one.

When we made our way to Lush Jungle looking for Pokemon to find.

Caleb told me Olivia specializes in Rock Pokemon. Lush Jungle has plenty of grass Pokemon. There are Fomantis and Paras all over. There are even Bounsweet lurking about, which Caleb jumps on. So he is set for tomorrow.

I didn't want another grass type Pokemon. I already had Dartrix.

That's when I spotted a wild Passimian. I initiated a battle using Oricorio. After the round of attacks an Oranguru came out of some bushes. Oranguru are peaceful Pokemon or so I was left to believe. This one was not. She was not happy.

She attempted to attack Oricorio making it a 2-1 battle. I looked back at Caleb who nodded and sent out his Charjabug.

The two wild Pokemon worked together in a way that proved to be very difficult. Watching them work together showed me how close these two wild Pokemon were. Every time we tried to attack one the other did something to either negate the attack or take it themselves.

Eventually Caleb and I were able to take down Passimian. I captured Passimian but after doing so something strange happened. Oranguru didn't want to fight any longer. It looked at Caleb, nodded, and sat on the ground.

Caleb smiled and tossed a dusk ball. Oranguru wanted to be with her friend. That meant she had to join my friend and knew it. She was okay with that.

It's kind of amazing really. It's just like Caleb and I. You come after 1 of us you are going to have to deal with the other. We'll defend each other too. Today has proven that. When Castor bullied me, Caleb was there to defend me. Caleb was so upset when I told him Skitty was kidnapped by Castor. Then just a little while ago I moved to cover him when that Grunt used Drampa to attack Caleb.

But it goes much deeper than that. From that moment on the beach in Hau'oli City something between us just clicked. It was like we were reaching out to the other secretly because we so desperately needed to.

We latched onto each other with no plans to let go.


	25. Twenty-Five

The thunderous clouds roared above as Caleb's final Pokemon, Hakamo-o, went up against Olivia's, Lycanroc. Caleb has largely been in control of match, dictating it with his patience. Olivia's Boldore did prove to be difficult as it defeated Caleb's Bounsweet and Torracat. Torracat was an odd pick for Caleb, considering fire type are not good against rock types.

Caleb was clearly trying to defeat a Pokemon with a type advantage, a risk I wouldn't take in a battle like this.

He was calm and focused as usual. This was the other Caleb that always seemed to surface during a Pokemon battle.

He remained calm and focus until Hakamo-o landed a brick break attack that put Lycanroc out of commission. His face exploded in joy as he hugged his Hakamo-o. Olivia congratulated Caleb with a new emblem to hang on his amulet and looked at me.

It was now my turn. This was the first time Olivia ever held a double-header of Pokemon battles for the Island Challenge. She told us that not only did we deserve this chance but so did the people of Akala.

The dark clouds above began to slowly clear out. We were worried that rain would become a problem but not a drop fell from the ominous and uproarious clouds that hovered.

"Are you ready, Cameron?" Olivia asked me.

We stood at the north part of Konikoni City which lies next to the lighthouse. There were a large group of people watching. Their were tables set up with people eating food as well.

"Yes ma'am."

Olivia's first Pokemon is Carbink.

The plan for me is make sure I keep the type advantage. However, I'm certain Olivia has a trick up her sleeve. My first Pokemon is Passimian.

Olivia smirks briefly and then orders her Carbink to use tackle.

Passimian dodges and uses rock smash as directed. Carbink is hit by the attack but doesn't seem all that bothered.

"Double Team!" Olivia yells out. Carbink surrounds my Passimian causing it to become dazed. "Tackle." It's too late for my to tell Passimian to dodge because Carbink connects before even I see it move.

Olivia tells her Carbink to use double team again. She continue to use the combination of double team and tackle until the fatigue on Passimian induces a rage. Passimian runs around trying to hit a seemingly invisible Carbink but fails.

"Carbink, Moon Blast!"

What?! A fairy type attack? Carbink is a fairy type too? Dammit.

The attack devastates Passimian leaving me down 1 Pokemon already. Passimian barely hurt Carbink. This is the definition of not a good start.

Mudbray was my second Pokemon. I again had the advantage here, but I clearly couldn't rest on that alone.

Olivia started off with the combination of Double Team and tackle. It was really beginning to frustrate me every time Mudbray got hit. I could tell Mudbray was close to being knocked out.

On the next round of the combo I told Mudbray to relax and focus on the noise Carbink makes as it moves. Olivia quickly changed her tactic and called for Carbink to use Moon Blast.

"Mudbray, dodge it and use double team!"

I can see Caleb crack a smirk on his face for the first time in the battle.

"High Horsepower!" Mudbray jumps out of the double team and quickly charges at Carbink. Olivia tells Carbink to hold steady and defend. The collisions sends a whirl of wind whipping up the grass and dirt below.

When Carbink falls to the ground and faints I feel a wave of relief. But then, I watch as Mudbray falters and then he too falls down. That was, um, not the outcome I desired nor needed.

Since Olivia's Pokemon fell first she had to send out her 2nd Pokemon before I send out my final one. It didn't matter who she sent out. I already knew Dartrix was my final Pokemon.

Olivia sent out Golem. An Alolan Variant Golem. This was not good. Golem is also an electric type Pokemon. Regardless, I sent out Dartrix.

I had zero confidence in myself.

"Golem, Thunderbolt!"

"Agility and then leaf blade attack!" I bark at Dartrix. Dartix successfully dodges the electric attack and then hits Golem with a leaf bade attack. Golem quickly recovers and charges without an order from Olivia and hits Dartrix.

Dartrix does not appreciate the attack and charges towards Golem.

"Golem, Stone Edge!" Golem slams on the ground sends the ground in front of it to stab out and try to hit Dartrix. Dartrix barely gets out of the way and uses Razor Leaf on Golem. It dodges successfully.

"Golem, Take Down."

Golem charges at Dartrix causing me to tell Dartrix to dodge. It doesn't. Dartrix stays in the spot with his right wing covering it's face. Just as Golem is inches away from connecting, Dartrix bends out of the way and lines up a leaf blade attack.

"Thunder Punch!" Olivia bellows. Golem reaches back and both he and Dartrix land their attacks. Both Golem and Dartrix are on the ground yards from each other after the impact.

Dartrix is able to rise but Golem doesn't.

The crowd cheers as the battle as come down to 2 final Pokemon. Their cheers do nothing for me. As Olivia sends out a Magcargo, a rock and fire type Pokemon, I feel the battle completely rush out of my grasp.

I look over at Caleb who is steadily eyeing Magcargo and Dartrix. No emotion.

I take a deep breath and watch Dartrix breathe heavily. There is no way he is going to defeat Magcargo.

"Razor Leaf," I say in a somewhat defeated voice.

I spot Caleb glare at me at the corner of my eye but I do not look back.

I can feel my body begin to tremble as I come to terms with my impending failure. I watch as Magcargo uses flamethrower to destroy the Razor Leaf.

Macargo uses flamethrower one more time towards Dartrix and I dont tell Dartrix to dodge. I grab his Pokeball but as I do that Caleb yells, "What the hell are you doing!?"

I look over at him and he looks irate. His hands are up in the air as his face contorts with annoyance. Meanwhile, Dartrix dodges the attack and uses Solar Beam.

Caleb points towards Dartrix as Dartrix continues to stand tall even if he is laboring. The solar beam attack hit Magcargo on it's side.

Magcargo lines up a quick ember attack connecting with Dartrix. Dartrix swats away at the flame on it's wing and glares at Magcargo. Then it charges. That's a mistake.

"Body Slam!" Olivia yells out. Magcargo jumps into the air to meet Dartrix but Dartrix dodges and grabs onto the backside of Magcargo with it's feet. The flames shooting out of Magcargo, along with the heat radiating off it's back, burn Dartrix but he keeps holding on.

Dartrix, standing on Macargo begins to light up as if it is harnessing the energy of nature and sends a flash of light into the back of Magcargo. An explosion occurs on impact sending Dartrix flying into the lighthouse where he slams hard.

Yeah, that's what I wanted to happen. Totally.

Magcargo doesn't get up but neither does Dartrix. At first. Dartrix struggles to try and stand while Magcargo continue to lie on the ground. As Dartrix gives it another go to stand it collapses down to the ground and gives up.

Dartrix fought until it no longer could.

Meanwhile, I quit before it even attempted an attack on Magcargo. Pathetic.

A wave of doubt and negativity took over my thoughts. The match had been declared a draw by the official of the battle. Dartrix never stood up to firmly cement it stance, therefore it is technically a draw.

I walk over to my badly injure Dartrix and recall it to its Pokeball.

"I'm sorry," I whisper with Caleb standing behind me.

As I stand looking down at the spot where Dartrix fell Olivia comes up from behind me. She is smiling.

"Your Pokemon battled exceedingly well today."

"Um, thanks," I say sullenly.

She reaches into her pocket and holds the emblem she gives out when a trainer beats her. She tells me to take it.

"It was a draw, though," I say.

She nods.

"Yes, but your Dartrix didn't give up. He had no business winning and yet he didn't lose. Very few trainers can get their Pokemon to fight hard for them even if their trainer has given up."

I look over at Caleb who is smiling. When he looks at me his smile drowns away.

"But I did give up. I went to recall Dartrix before Caleb yelled at me."

"Yes, and that shows how much you cared about your Pokemon. You didn't want it to get hurt in what you thought would be an unnecessary thing to happen. I've seen enough of you on your journey through Akala to know you deserve this."

She grabbed my hand and placed the emblem in my hand. I looked at it as Caleb walked closer.

"Take it, Cam."

"But I quit."

"On yourself. Not on Dartrix. And Dartrix didn't quit on you or himself. Dartrix didn't battle to the absolute end for itself, it did for you."

Caleb then grabbed my hand with the emblem inside and closed my fist around it.

I looked up at him and smiled. A forced smile because deep down there was a horde of doubt inside.

I never thought getting through the 2nd Kahuna would be so unfulfilling, but here we are. I don't feel fulfilled. I feel defeated.


	26. Twenty-Six

_Longer chapter than usual, folks. Hope it's worth it :)_

* * *

Being home has been refreshing. Although I haven't battled in the 3 days since I've arrived here, I feel pretty good. I have come to realize that the Island Challenge was putting some unobserved stress on my mind so when I was battling Olivia it kind of exploded.

Yesterday I talked with Carl about it.

"Cameron, I think maybe you expect too much from yourself. You are going to lose battles. You need to learn how to enjoy the moment and be okay with losing."

"Are you okay with losing?" I asked him.

His Grovyle was sitting in his hotel room meditating. However, it opened an eye when I asked the question.

"Yeah," Carl said softly. Grovyle's eyes widened and he actually scoffed at Carl. I laughed as Carl turned around and said, "Not a peep from you, jerk." Carl was chuckling as he turned in his seat to face his monitor.

I watched as Grovyle placed his finger to his eye and pulled down his lower eyelid and stuck out it's tongue. Carl rolled his eyes.

"I can see you in the screen, you know."

We both laughed.

Grovyle went back to meditating.

"Okay, I hate losing, but I enjoy the battle. I enjoy because I give it my all."

"But I didn't give it my all. I quit."

Carl tilted his head and sighed.

"Cam, you quit because you doubted yourself. You know, that thing you do all of the time."

Now I rolled my eyes at Carl. "Yeah cause I'll never be as good as my dad. I'll never be as good of a trainer."

Carl sighed again. "I thought you didn't want to be as good as him. I thought you wanted to make him proud. Also, I thought you, ultimately, wanted to be your own man."

I looked outside my window as if I was waiting for a Pikipek to deliver a response to me for Carl. I had nothing.

"Do you want to be as good as him or make him proud? You can't have both Cameron?"

Before I answered his question I began to ponder how tired he must be for always having to do this. It's like he's my therapist. It's so unfair.

"Why can't I be both?"

"How's it working out for you?" He raised his eyebrows as I looked down and sighed. "Exactly. Look at Aaron. He didn't try to be like your dad. He went out and did his thing. He won the Hoenn League. I remember how happy he and your father were when he did it."

"Yeah but Dad also won it."

"Okay and what happened when Aaron failed at the Battle Tower to get through the 40th trainer and took that defeat and became a record holder at other Frontier stadiums? Was your dad not happy?"

"He was."

"Exactly. Because Aaron became his own person. Now it's your turn."

I nodded in agreement, although I didn't completely agree. His words and my thoughts jockeyed for position in my mind causing the rest of our conversation to seem like background noise.

At sundown I went down to the Hau'oli beach with my Pokemon and watched them play in the sand and sea. Then Caleb came and we joined me on the steps leading to the sand. He too let his Pokemon out and we just sat there watching the sun set and our Pokemon play.

Watching our Pokemon play made me feel better than I ever have since being home. Even Skitty was running around and playing. He and Dartrix were playing around in the sand together. It was kinda precious watching Dartrix tease Skitty.

Meanwhile Grimer was eating food that people nearby had. They didn't appreciate that so I had to compensate them.

...

Tonight, my mom is holding a birthday party for me. It's nothing too big, but it'll be at our house. Caleb's family and Kukui will be coming. Mom did say she invite Hala but was unsure if he will be coming.

Before that though I have a pretty average day ahead of me. I'm currently going over to Caleb's house to help them with their garden. My mom is over there right now, but you know I just woke up so, uh yeah.

The garden in front of and to the side of Caleb's house has been radically changed. Instead of simple berries and flowers like there were before we left. Now there were just berries. Not simple berries like Rawst or Oran berries. No. There were Salac berries, more than I've ever seen here. There were also Micle and Kee berries here as well. These were rare berries being grown in this garden.

The reason for this is that my mom and Caleb's sister, Vanessa, have created a small business of sorts using the berry seeds my mom brought from Hoenn. The Salac berries have been a huge hit selling for 8,000 Pokedollars a piece.

Vanessa and my mom are currently working on the garden. Vanessa looks up towards me, with dirt all over her face, and tells me to go wake up Caleb.

So I walk into his home where Caleb's mom is making some Iced Tea. She tells me Caleb is in the shower just as I notice the sound of the shower running in the background. She serves me some Iced Tea as I sit at the kitchen table.

That is when I notice, for the first time, a picture on the fridge. It's of Caleb and his brother, Zachary. They had to be 7 or 8 years old in this picture where they are standing next to a Lapras. For all I know about this family is that they don't openly mention or show anything about Zachary so seeing this picture kind of surprises me.

"As he told you?" Mrs. Thatcher asks me as she places the pitcher of Iced Tea on the table.

I look at her and nod.

"Caleb took his death very poorly. Zach was his best friend, which is what you would expect from twins; they did everything together."

"Yeah, he said as much."

She smiled. "Of course he did, my dear." I heard the shower turn off as I took a sip of my iced tea. "I had so many reservations of Caleb going out on this Island Challenge. You've helped put them all to rest."

She placed her hand on my shoulder as the door to the bathroom opened.

"Thank you," she said as she walked away and out the front door.

Caleb appears in the kitchen and motions me to follow him.

I'm again catching myself stare a little too long at his body as he walks around shirtless. It's not exactly worrying me anymore but now I'm just trying not to get caught I guess.

I'm reminded of the scar on his back as I spot it. I still have no clue how he got it. Hm. Should I ask?

He turns to me and rubs his head. "Uh, am I going to have to give you another birthday gift?" His face turns a little red as he smiles.

"No, please. I don't even want this party."

His eyebrows shoot up. He walks over to me and sits down on the foot of the bed near me where I sit on his computer chair.

"Why not?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I never have. Guess I don't like attention."

He chuckled. "Meanwhile, all you bring to yourself is attention since I've known you." He chuckled again as I shoved his shoulder.

He was right, so I had nothing to say except for a simple "shut up."

"Zach and I used to love our birthday parties. I'm not really sure why, but I think it was just being able to celebrate it with each other." His eyes trailed away as his smile did the same.

"And what about now?" I ask nervously.

He looked at me and then down at the ground. He got up from his bed and dropped to the ground and reached under his bed. He pull out a small box and handed it to me. Then he sat back on the foot of the bed and nodded to me.

I opened the box exposing dozens of pictures. Pictures of Zachary and Taylor. Most of them are of birthday parties. They looked so happy. They looked so similar, really. Only Zachary's glasses differentiated them.

However, in one set of their photos, their 12th birthday, Zachary didn't have glasses on. The small cut and bruise under his right eye made me assume he had an accident causing his glasses to break. Caleb grabbed a picture from the set of his 12th birthday party. It was one of Zachary and him standing in bright blue shirts, smiling as they had their arms draped around the shoulder of one another.

"For him, I do."

I can see Caleb try and hide the tears with a smile so I get up and sit next to him with the box of pictures on my lap. Instinctively, I place my arm around him and say, "Love it for yourself, Caleb."

Caleb looked at me and smiled. He didn't say anything in response. Instead he got up and cleared his throat.

"Only if you promise me to start looking forward to your birthday parties."

His words struck a chord with me. I don't know if it was his intention but I thought about Zachary. He doesn't have a birthday party to look forward to. He's dead. If he were alive he would look forward to it. I don't look forward to them because I'll have them. I take it for granted because I'm alive.

How unfair is that? I think to myself causing guilt to bubble in my chest.

I hold my hand out and say, "I promise."

Caleb nods and shakes my hand. Then he brings me towards him into a hug, allowing to feel the heat of his bare chest, and whispers "Good."

...

Hala does show up, much to my mom's excitement and my surprise. The first thing he did was speak to me about my battle with Olivia. I sensed he understood my continuing trepidation on accepting the emblem but he too told me I deserved it.

I'm still not sure but I'm going to continue on my challenge anyways.

Aaron is here, understandably, even though I expected him to skip out. We haven't spoken much since I got back. He asked me how things were going on the challenge and I just told him everything was fine. That was it.

Kukui came over as well. He thanked me for all the Pokemon I have sent him as we ate dinner my mom prepped.

"My mom told me that I got them for you," I say trying to sound as if I'm reprimanding him.

"Oh, uh," he starts off nervously while chuckling. "Yes, I guess I should've told you that I was conducting research with them."

"Has it helped with your research" I ask pretending to be serious still.

"Oh yes, very much so."

I glare at Kukui who's smile fades away. I think he's starting to feel bad so I let out a smile and a chuckle. He shakes his head.

"Oh cousin, you almost had me going there. Don't do that to me again," he says laughing. Everyone else, even Aaron, laugh but my mom. She just smiles as she looks at me.

We hear a little wail from below and look at my Skitty bullying Happiny. Skitty is sliding Happiny's food away from her and now Happiny is crying.

"Skitty! Cut it out or I'll get Dartrix on you."

Skitty groans as he slides the food next to Happiny.

"He is such a bully sometimes," I say to the table as Happiny's cry diminishes.

Skitty jumps up on the table and steals some of my food causing the table to laugh. I look down at Skitty as he eats my food and sigh. But I smile too.

After eating dinner and delicious chocolate cake Caleb comes up to me and suggests something I was never expecting.

"We should battle. 3-on-3."

I chuckle at him thinking he is crazy. Kukui overhears us and says that it is a fantastic idea. Caleb's face shows me that he isn't kidding.

"Why? I will lose."

"You don't know that, Cam. Come on, it'll be fun. Just a nice, fun battle between two friends."

I look over to my mom who is video chatting with Carl's mom back in Hoenn. Then I look at Aaron who is feeding his Blaziken some food. Nothing.

"I think it's a grand idea, Cameron. You and Caleb could make for a very entertaining battle." Hala stood tall looking down at us with a smile. I looked back at Caleb and smiled.

Everyone gathered outside of my house for the battle. My mom told Carl's mom about the battle and is currently laying her tablet down to show her the battle. Carl's dad and sister are also watching. It felt off not to have Carl watching so I video called him as I approached my mom.

"Hey man, what's up?" He waves at the camera when he sees my mom wave.

"So you know how there's a party at my house, right?"

"Mhm, yeah."

"Well Caleb and I are going to battle. You family is watching through my mom's tablet so I thought maybe you should watch, too."

He smiles and says, "Sure, that'd be great."

I place the phone down on it's stand so he has a view of everything. Everyone from the party and even some of our neighbors are out here watching.

"Are you two ready?" Kukui asks as he officiates the battle.

"Yes," we both say at the same time.

We both pick a Pokeball and toss it at the same time. He sends out his Torracat and I send out Grimer.

We both stare at each other waiting for the other to make a move first.

"Double Team" Caleb calmly says instigating the first move.

I stand there watching his Torracat quickly move from spot to spot.

"Tackle!" Torracat jumps out from a spot and hits Grimer. Caleb orders his Torracat to use Double Team again.

Hmm. He's clearly using Olivia's tactic against me. Wise considering it worked so well against me.

But I have a plan.

Torracat hits Grimer again and then uses Double Team once more. I peak over to the house where Aaron stands and see him shake his head.

"Grimer, sludge attack to your right." The attack misses. Torracat connects again.

As Torrocat continues it's rinse and repeat tactic I tell Grimer to unleash another sludge attack to it's left and then towards Caleb which is to it's South. Torracat comes from the North and hits Grimer again. It hops over the sludge and goes back to Double Team.

Smiling I say, "Grimer, use sludge behind you now!" The Sludge attack hits Torracat stopping it in it's track. Some of the onlookers gasp at the hit they certainly believe to be luck. It's not.

I look down at the field below and see a large swath of sludge surrounding Grimer. I've turned the field into a home for Grimer.

Caleb smiles.

"Torracat, jump and use take down."

As Torracat hops over the sludge in front of it, I have it where I want it.

"Hide in the sludge, Grimer."

Grimer slides into the sludge and is no longer able to be seen. Meanwhile, Torracat lands in the small patch of grass in the middle of a sludge filled plain.

"Grimer, Pound attack!" Grimer appears near Torracat and slams into it. Torracat is knocked into the heavy sludge unable to move. "

"Poison Fang!" Grimer slides into the sludge again and appears next to Torracat. Grimer opens it's mouth wide as Caleb returns Torracat to his ball.

Caleb looks serious.

"Go Oranguru. Use Psychic on the sludge to create a ball of sludge."

Oranguru quickly combines the sludge into a ball causing my Grimer to be exposed.

"Now toss it at Grimer!"

The sludge bomb hits Grimer hard but Grimer is okay. Grimer then eats the sludge that exploded near him.

"That is gross," Vanessa says getting a chuckle from some of the kids now watching.

"Grimer, Acid Spray on Oranguru."

"Dodge and use Taunt."

Oranguru successfully dodges and taunts Grimer causing Grimer to become annoyed. Grimer continue to spray acid at Oranguru but misses.

"Zen Headbutt!"

Oranguru connects with Grimer in a devastating way. Grimer is finished.

Caleb has all 3 of his Pokemon left but I have seen 2 of his and I'm pretty sure I know who his final Pokemon will be if we make it that far. Hakamo-o.

"Go Mudbray! Use Double Team."

I quickly use tackle to keep Caleb from using an attack. I also have Mudbray use Double Team again. It's like what I did against Olivia. That means I know what Caleb will do next.

"Oranguru, close your eyes and focus on the sound Mudbray makes."

I don't tell Mudbray to attack. Instead I tell it to stop.

For the first time since the opening seconds of the battle Caleb's expression changes. He seems confused at first but then smiles.

"Oranguru, Zen Headbutt!"

Boom.

"Dodge it and use High Horsepower." Oranguru is hit hard and immediately faints.

"Go Torracat!"

Why won't he use his Hakamo-o? He would have the advantage. Now he is at a disadvantage.

Torracat quickly uses quick attack and hits Mudbray. It is clear from the onset that Torracat is slightly quicker than my Mudbray. They continue to trade blows in an never ending barrage of physical hits.

"Mudbray, High Horsepower."

"Iron Tail!" Caleb yells out to my surprise. I don't ever recall him teaching Torracat that attack.

Both attacks hit sending the Pokemon back. They both stand tall, heavily breathing, but then Mudbray falls to the ground. He tried to get up but I recall him.

"You're finished. Rest up, you did well," I say to the Pokeball.

I'm down to my final Pokemon, Dartrix. Torracat may have the type advantage but she is struggling to stand on all 4 of her legs.

"Dartrix, use Aerial Ace."

"Dodge and use ember," Caleb says.

Torracat musters the ability to dodge the attack and hits Dartrix. Dartrix responds frustratingly and quickly hits Torracat with a headbutt. Dartrix then grabs Torracat and jumps into the air with her. Then he slams Torracat down on the ground.

Torracat is finished.

Caleb smiles as he lifts the Pokeball holding his Hakamo-o. He tosses it and out it comes.

Dartrix and Hakamo-o stand tall in front of each other glaring. Caleb and I also lock eye contact. It's not nearly as serious as Hakamo-o and Dartrix but the meaning behind it is the same. We both want to win and have no plans on losing easily.

Caleb nods to me and I nod back.

The final round in the most exhilarating battle I have had is about to begin!


	27. Twenty-Seven

_I can't believe I am approaching 60k words in this fanfiction. And we aren't even at chapter 30. When I decided to write this I already had a very good idea for how it was going to go. In the beginning I believed I was going to write 50-60 chapters. I knew how it was going to end and how I was going to get there. While writing, things have changed. I don't see 60 chapters. I see 45ish. And that's because I made chapters far larger than I planned so I was able to get more out of the way. Nothing in the story I planned will be sacrificed. Also, I'm about 6 or 7 chapters ahead of what is currently published. I can tell you that the story and everything on the side will move along a lot faster than they have._

 _So I hope you guys look forward to that, but right now here is the continuation of Caleb and Cameron's battle on Melemele Island._

* * *

"Hakamo-o, use Headbutt."

"Take to the air and dodge it, Dartrix."

Dartrix successfully jumps over Hakamo-o but Hakamo-o whips his tail in the air and hits Dartrix knocking him to the ground. Hakamo-o then picks up Dartrix and throws him at a tree and charges looking to connect with Dartrix just as he hits the tree.

Just as Dartrix is about to hit the tree I tell Dartrix to focus on the tree and kick off it. The impact as Dartric kicks off and hits Hakamo-o hurts both Pokemon. Hakamo-o is sent stumbling backwards.

"Dartrix, Razor Leaf." The Razor Leaf attack hits Hakamo-o causing him to fall over.

Dartrix, without direction, jumps onto Hakamo-o and pecks at it. Hakamo-o roars causing Dartrix to startlingly fly off.

"Dragon Claw!"

Hakamo-o connects a Dragon Claw attack on my Dartrix.

Dartrix is starting to struggle. More so than Hakamo-o. That's when I realize I need to try something and come up with a plan.

Hakamo-o is ordered to do a headbutt and comes charging like a bull at Dartrix. Dartrix turns and looks at me and I nod.

I don't say anything.

In a quick instant, Dartrix slides to the side causing Hakamo's head to miss him. However, Hakamo-o trips over Dartrix and falls to the ground.

"Solar Beam!"

"Get up Hakamo-o!" Caleb yells. He realizes it is hopeless as Hakamo-o struggles to get off his back because of it's scales.

Just as it regains it's footing Dartrix has leveled it with a Solar Beam.

Hakamo-o lays on the ground to a bevy of gasps from the crowd. However, Caleb is smiling. He's enjoying it.

Hakamo-o staggers to it's feet showing it has no quit. It lets out a loud roar causing everyone to cover their ears. Dartrix seems to be irritated by the loud roar and closes it eyes. That's when Hakamo-o strikes. Dartrix slams into the tree hard and hits the ground.

He's finished, but I'm okay with that.

Just as I'm about to walk over to Dartrix, he looks up and pushes himself up slowly. He eyes Hakamo-o and bolts of the ground and flies at a low latitude towards Hakamo-o. It's a direct hit that causes both Hakamo-o and Dartrix to lay on the ground.

Everybody is in shock at what occurred, even Hala's mouth is wide open. I have no clue what attack it used but that was not Aerial Ace.

I look around and everybody is quiet. Even Carl and his family are quiet.

I almost forgot that Carl was watching but there he was, mouth agape and all.

The first noise breaks as a small girl says, "Look, it's getting up!"

I look at the field and watch as Hakamo-o slowly rises from the ground. Hakamo-o successfully stands up and peers over at Dartrix who lies on the floor.

It's over. Caleb won.

I slowly walk over to Dartrix and rub it's dirty head.

"You did so well, Dartrix. Gave it far more than I expected. We'll win next time."

I return Dartrix to it's ball and just stay on my knees as Skitty comes up to me. Then Caleb comes towards me and says, "That was a lot of fun." I look up and see his hand extended outwards. He is smiling.

I grab his hand and allow him to pull me up. "Yeah, it was exciting. My heart is still racing."

The small crowd cheers as Caleb and shake each other's hand.

"See Cameron, you did deserve the emblem," Hala says. "You both deserved it. You both are excellent trainers and I'm sure you will continue to get better. I think I can speak for all of us when I say we look forward to your next encounter."

I look over at Aaron who is still standing on the porch of the house. He briefly nods at me and heads inside the house with his Blaziken.

My mom walks over to me with my phone. She tells me how proud she is and that she is sorry for trying to keep me home.

I look at my phone where Carl is sipping on a drink. "That was pretty fun to watch, how was it to battle?"

"Exhilarating."

He nodded. "Good. I can't wait to battle you when you get your scrawny ass back home."

I laughed.

He looked to the left of me where Caleb stood and watched nervously.

"You were quite good too. Cam raves about how good of a trainer you are." Caleb looked at me and blushed. "He was right."

"Um thank you, Carl." Caleb responded nervously.

Carl took a deep breath and rubbed his eye. "No, thank you. Thank you for being such a good friend to Cam," he said as his voice cracked. "I can see why he allowed you in." There was a faint hint of sadness in his words that Caleb and I caught onto.

We all look our respective screens in silence. I wasn't sure of what to say as I watch Carl. In the top right corner, where there is a box showing Caleb and me, I see Caleb nod. Carl slightly smiles and nods too.

Caleb brushes my shoulder with his hand and leaves me to talk to Carl.

"So when are you going to come back home?" Carl asks trying to move the conversation along.

I shrugged at Carl's question.

"I hope you can come back for the Hoenn League Tournament in March," he said as his voice trailed away.

"I'll try. I can't promise you, because I'm just half way done here and who knows what will happen."

"I understand." Carl's faced dropped in another sign of him losing his typical composure.

"Are you okay, Carl?" I ask.

He takes a deep breath. "I wish I was there, Cam. I see how much fun you are having on your adventure with Caleb and it makes me envious. I'm just here on my own."

I know he didn't mean to but a wave of guilt hits my chest after he says that. He's on his own because I'm not there. Our other friends have already completed there gym battles so they are off doing there own stuff before the Tournament begins.

Meanwhile, I'm on my own journey with someone. It's not fair.

Carl's eye shoot open and he shakes his head erratically. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that. I understand you didn't choose this. I'm sorry." His voice trailed off again as I watched a tear fall from his face.

I haven't seen Carl cry in over a year. Not even when I said goodbye to him. I cried a lot when we embraced. He smiled and kept things positive telling me that it's not goodbye forever and that he will come see me.

I looked around at everybody still hanging about outside to see if they were watching or listening. They were all too busy talking and laughing. My mom was talking with Kukui and Caleb was talking to Vanessa.

"Carl, how about after World's we go and do Kanto together? Like I promised when we were like 10."

"I would like that. Maybe Cameron can tag along too."

He wanted Cameron to come with us? Why?

I looked at him oddly because of his suggestion.

"I know you won't be able to stay in Kanto and see him go back to Alola. Plus, I want to get to know your best friend over there."

His words hit me like a snorlax. "Carl, you're my best friend," I said almost guilt-ridden.

He chuckled. "Oh hush. We're brothers, screw friendship."

I took a deep breath and smile.

"Okay listen, we've been too sappy. You are supposed to be celebrating not being, um, well you." We both laughed. "Go enjoy yourself and we'll talk soon, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight."

He nodded and left the video chat.

I let out another deep breath and went into my house to get a glass of water. Aaron was inside watching TV. I drank the water and watched everybody talking outside. It's almost weird that I am enjoying my time here. And my mom, she is loving it. Surreal.

"Cameron," Aaron said softly. His eyes coldly locked on the tv in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. He reached into his pocket and handed my a small box.

"Happy Birthday," he said lacking enthusiasm.

I open the box and find two items. A Green Scarf and a Heart Scale.

"The Green Scarf is for Dartrix. The Heart Scale is for you."

When Aaron was proving himself in Hoenn to be an exciting up and coming trainer, dad gave him a heart scale for his birthday. Dad said that he were to give his Heart Scale to the person that has been the most helpful to his journey. There was one exception, Aaron couldn't give it to dad. Instead Aaron gave it to his friend, Emery. They were best friends and traveled Hoenn on their own. Emery moved to Kanto 6 months ago.

"Do you still talk to Emery?" I inquired.

Aaron looked at me with the same blank face he usually looked at me with.

"Everyday Cameron, everyday." His tone was sad. He got up from the couch and went to his room.

In that moment I felt so bad for my big brother. I have no clue what he is going through but this was the first time he's hinted that that he is hurting.

There was nothing I could do to help him and I knew that. Just like he knew after dad died.

This is just how things are and will be between us.

I was going to get lost into the sadness of it all until Caleb came in with his dorky smile and told me to come out. I smiled, putting the sad feelings behind me, and told him I'll be right out. I grabbed Aaron's box and placed it in my room and proceeded to go outside where Caleb was talking to my mom.

I joined them and enjoyed the rest of what was technically my Birthday Party.

It was so much more than that though.


	28. Twenty-Eight

Malie City was a very different city compared to Hau'oli City and Heahea City. Hau'oli City had the bigger buildings and the beach. It was more sprawled out and the people walked a little faster. Heahea City was calmer. Small shops here and there with a huge Hotel making up its skyline. Malie City though? It's hard to describe.

First off there is this ominous cloud hanging over the city. No, not a physical cloud. There is just a feeling of dread here. People aren't as lively like they were in Hau'oli and Heahea. They are just on edge. Kukui told Caleb and I that Team Skull has been causing quite the ruckus on this island. Their hold in Po Town is strong and reaching.

Besides all of that hullabaloo there is a cultural twinge to Malie City. Caleb and I are currently hanging around in Malie Garden which I have to say is the most beautiful place I've been to in all of Alola.

Caleb and I were eating rice when a man yelled, "Team Skull is here!"

I actually rolled my eyes, cause why did they have to come here now.

And sure enough there they were, the whole lot of them. Oh and Guzma came along. Even Skitty groaned cause he just wanted to eat and nap and now that's been ruined.

Guzma quickly made his way to the center of the garden and declares himself the king of the garden. I nearly laughed as I watched on. There were about a dozen grunts nearby, but Castor and Iwika were not here. I thought that was odd considering how high they've flown up the hierarchy in Team Skull.

"Team Skull now owns all of Akala Island. Accept it now and we will let you keep your Pokemon," Guzma says as he laughs.

"Don't you ever shut up," a girl on the other side of the garden said calmly. I scrunched my eyes to try and get a closer look and see that the girl is Lana.

She and her Primarima are just standing near a bridge.

"And who are you, little girl?"

Lana chuckles.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, honey."

I laughed at Lana's brazen attitude causing a couple Grunts to look at me.

"Yo, you find that funny? Wanna get beat up, bro?"

Skitty growls.

"How 'bout I take ya Skitty from you?"

"Go ahead. You guys failed the last time, you'll fail this time too." I grab a Pokeball and send out Mudbray.

The small commotion surrounding me got Guzma's attention. He quickly recognized me and cackled. He called out to me and told me to join him in the center. I looked to Caleb, who nodded, and walked towards Guzma. Guzma's eyes pierced through me as he smiled mischievously.

"I want a battle, now. 1v1." Guzma said intensely.

I shrugged. "Fine."

For some reason I wasn't nervous. I felt confident.

Something hit me after being home on Melemele Island. Specifically after the battle with Caleb. That confidence I had been seriously lacking was there now. So facing off against Guzma doesn't really worry me. I'm ready.

I already have Mudbray out so I will let him get this battle. Guzma, of course, sends out Golisiopod. I'm beginning to think he doesn't have any other Pokemon.

I glare at Guzma as he smiles and wait for me to attack.

"Golisiopod, fury cutter!"

Golisiopod moves to attack Mudbray and hits him. Since Golisiopod is close to Mudbray it gives me a bit of an advantage. "Double Kick!" Mudbray turns and kicks Golisiopod with its hind legs and then turns and jump and kicks off of him with his front legs. "Body Slam!"

Mudbray quickly slams into the dazed Golisiopod knocking it off it's feet causing Guzma to growl.

"Get up Golisiopod," he orders his Pokemon.

"Stay down. Mudbray use stomp."

Golisiopod stealthily trips up Mudbray causing Mudbray to lose its balance before attacking. It then lets loose a punch to Mudbray sending him into the water. Mudbray quickly jumps up and shakes the water off him.

"Focus Blast!"

That was Guzma's favorite attack so I knew it was going to come eventually. I ordered Mudbray to use Double Team. It caused Golisiopod to be confused because it couldn't spot where Mudbray was in order to use it's attack.

Guzma growled again.

"Stop Mudbray!" Mudbray stopped behind Golisiopod allowing it to spot Mudbray and let loose it's bast. "Double Team and then High Horsepower."

The Focus Blast missed Mudbray but Mudbray's attack didn't. Golisiopod was knocked out from the attack.

Mudbray locked onto Guzma who yelled profanities at me and his fallen Pokemon. I walked up to it and pet it's head telling it that it did well. Then it evolved right then and there into a beautiful Mudsdale.

He was huge.

"Still getting beat by children, huh Guzma? an elderly man said as he approached Guzma and me. He was slender and short with a bit of a hunchback.

"Nanu. You ain't dead yet?"

The older man chuckled. "Unfortunately, no. At least I get to see children continue to beat you."

"Watch yourself old man." Guzma ordered his men to leave the area and then looked at me, "I'll make you pay. You will learn not to meddle in my affairs again!"

Guzma slightly looked past me and then walked away, out of the garden. The people inside went on like nothing happened. Meanwhile, the old man, Nanu, and Lana approached Caleb and I.

"That was quite impressive, young man," Nanu said after yawning.

I nodded as I looked at Lana, whom had her arms crossed.

"You remind me of that young boy who took on Team Skull. Yes, and he too had a friend who had his back." Nanu seemed to be daydreaming as he looked at me and Caleb.

"Nanu," Lana said calmly.

He shook his head. "Right. You will learn of him eventually. Maybe Lana will take you to the library," he said with a chuckle.

"Nanu!" Lana scolded Nanu. I looked at Caleb and he seemed just as confused as I am. It was like Nanu was speaking about something forbidden.

So I just stood there unsure of what to do or say.

"Hmph. I'll see you later, Cameron and Caleb."

How does this man know our names? His cackle did not help with how weird I thought he was. Not one bit.

Lana sighed as Nanu left. Then she looked at us and smiled brightly. "So how are my favorite trial goers?"

"Who was that?" Caleb asked.

"That's just Nanu. He's the Kahuna of this island."

"WHAT?!" Caleb and I barked at the same time. "That loon is a Kahuna?" I said.

Lana chuckled and told me that Nanu is actually a nice guy. It's just he is a Kahuna of the worst island in Alola.

"So where is the first trial here?" I ask.

"How about I'll bring you to him?" Lana asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

Lana has been more than sketchy since first meeting her. Yeah, she helped Caleb and I handle Team Skull back at the pier on Melemele Island but since then she has just acted weird. I don't trust her but I'm intrigued.

"Didn't you finish the trials here?" I ask with an attitude.

She scowled. "Ugh. Don't be such a brat. I was just thinking about joining you two from here on out."

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, why?!" I concurred.

She rolled her eyes. "Because doing this challenge alone is boring and you two seem like worthy trainers."

Caleb looks at me and shrugs.

"Fine. Just so you know, I don't trust you," I say as I walk past her.

I hear her mutter, "ass."

"Speak for yourself," I spout back.

"Gees, get a room you two," Caleb says as he walks next to me. I glare at him in disapproval for his comment. Meanwhile, he looks at me, smiles, and winks.

I look forward and briefly smile as we head to Route 10.


	29. Twenty-Nine

_A few things first. Firstly, this chapter contains Sophocles' trial. However, as you will see I do not give it a lot of attention. I also piss over the totem Pokemon battle for personal preferences. I don't really enjoy writing about Totem Pokemon battles and it shows as some of you have mentioned with regards to Lurantis. So there is that haha._

 _Secondly, this week I will go back to updating every other day. I am writing chapter 40 today so I'm ahead of the game and the next couple chapters are nice and short. They also kickstart our dormant story :). A previous chapter I said I saw this fic getting to around 45 chapters. I lied. It is likely going to stretch into the 50s. So I hope you guys are up for it._

 _Thirdly, this is just a personal promo really, but I have a tumblr. My username is the-other-road. It's a basic tumblr really. A little barren lately but I will get back into it. Feel free to follow and maybe let me know what you guys think about this fic if you don't want to leave a review. _

_Lastly, If you haven't figured it out yet I already have ideas for a sequel. However, I will not be working on it right after I'm done with this lol. Well, I say that now. It could very much change but I'm hoping I stick to my original plan of working on it in May or June. Sorry for the rambling, just wanted to give you guys a state of affairs update of sorts._

* * *

I was not a fan of Sophocles' trial. He had a maze set up in the observatory and I had to go through it...in the dark! Like what possessed mind thinks that's a suitable idea? Oh and the only way to get through it is by listening to the sounds that were playing. I had 3 sounds to pay attention to.

So there were 3 rounds. Each round had it's own set of noises that were going to play but only one of them was the sound I needed to know, because the correct sound was located at the exit of the maze.

I completed it, but I did not appreciate the bars that were set up at waist high. I had some very unfortunate run ins with them which made the trial harder and unnecessarily painful.

The battle with Vikavolt was less than favorable. I wanted to give Oricorio a shot because I've neglected her, but I really picked the wrong time to do that. Vikavolt is damn electric type too. Oh and it was a quick Pokemon. It didn't help that my Oricorio was obsessed with just hopping around and humming.

I don't know which Pokemon gives me more of a headache, Oricorio or Skitty. At least Oricorio won.

However, this isn't the most important thing that happened today. No.

We were heading down Mount Hokulani when some jackass came flying up on a bike causing me to bump into Caleb. Caleb lost his footing and fell down the side of the mountain on to a ledge. He was fine, but he a couple scrapes on his back.

He had complained of his back hurting and as we got onto the bus to go down I saw there was a little blood seeping through his yellow shirt. We went to the back of the bus where there is just a row of seats up along the back and I checked his back. Lana had a first aid kit, which now I realize I should have in my backpack, and helped me clean the 4 scrapes lining his back.

As I rubbed one of the lower scrapes with an alcohol wipe I caught myself touching the scar that was placed a couple inches below it. I looked to Lana to see if she caught me but she was looking away placing stuff in the plastic bag that we were using as a garbage bag.

However, Caleb caught me.

As we walked down Route 10 back to Malie City Lana went off to the library while Caleb and I did some shopping. I wanted to get a first aid kit. After we finished shopping we walked to the library when he spoke up.

"It happened a little more than 3 years," he said randomly.

"What?"

"My scar. I know you've seen it before today. I'm not oblivious," he said somewhat jokingly.

I began to panic. My mind was racing. "Oh, uh, sorry."

Yeah, that's gonna help, moron.

I looked away hating how I responded to him.

"It's okay. I understand." He smiled as he looked at me. His smile helped me relax but not completely.

I began to wonder if he's always noticed when I've stared at him. My mind was thinking of how to respond to him but then also imagining potential scenarios if he had noticed me staring at him. Like what will happen when he mentions it? Will he tell me to stop? Will he think I'm weird? Will our friendship end? Crud.

"What happened?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded me over to a desolate area near the library. He took a deep breath and I watched as his throat struggled to swallow whatever was in his mouth.

"Cameron, um." He immediately began to choke up.

I grab his arm and pulled him as I walked to the back of the library so we can get some privacy. I dragged him down with me and sit down up against the building. My mind shut off. I wasn't going to overthink any of my actions.

"You can tell me Caleb."

"I know, I know." He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "Okay, first off the scar is a from _that day_."

I was confused as he emphasized the end of the sentence. However, he went on to tell me how in the morning of _that day_ he and his brother, Zachary, were riding their bikes and these kids who bullied Zachary through a rock at Caleb. The rock hit him and caused him to fidget which led to him to lose control of the bike and crash into Zach's bike.

Something on the bike or the ground was sharp and cut Caleb back. They believed it was some metal piece that had broken and hung off the bike, but there was no blood on it.

However, there was concern for Caleb's health because the bike had some rust.

"I got some treatment to fend off any infection or whatever. When we got home late at night, Zach wanted to go get some food for me, because that's just how he was."

Caleb really got choked up when he said that. I watched as he closed his fist tightly as he breathed heavily.

"I got nervous a half hour later. He should've been home. He wasn't. He didn't answer his phone either so I left my house and..." a tear rolled down his cheek. "I saw him behind some bushes. He was just lying there and not moving. I quickly called for emergency services and once I was done talking with them I heard him whimper. I rushed down towards him and held his hand. I pleaded for him to relax and to stay with me."

His voice was cracking after nearly every word.

"He said, 'Caleb I got you your Malasada. Hope it's not ruined.' He cried to the thought of the food he got for me being ruined. Not for the large gash in his abdomen. Cam, his face turned so white."

He was in the middle of sobbing and breathing heavily to try and compose himself to tell the rest of the story. All I was doing was holding his hand and trying not to lose my composure too.

I couldn't.

"I told him I'd eat it even if it was ruined. He smiled and...and he was gone. Just like that. There wasn't enough time for help, Cam." Caleb was hysterical now. His emotions overrode whatever ounce of composure he had left. "He only cried for the stupid Malasada. Why him, Cam? Why?!"

I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him towards me allowing him to rest his head on my shoulder and cry. Things started to click. Like why he has trust issues with people. He experienced the worst of people. And th-then the incident in Akala Island when my Skitty was kidnapped and I was left unconscious on the ground. His panic. His anger. All of it. He must've felt like he was reliving his brother's death all over again.

"I'm sorry, Caleb."

Nothing I could say would be enough. It was a pointless platitude.

"Don't be," he said solemnly.

"Why?"

"It's my fault," he said coldly as he momentarily stopped crying.

He pulled his head up from my shoulder and pull his hand away from mine. He looked down at his hands and swallowed deep.

"He was only bullied because of me. Because he stood up for his gay brother."

His words ripped me apart. For some reason it was like it was doing acrobatics in my brain. It almost didn't compute and then I watched as my hand went over to his and grabbed it. I felt as I squeezed his hand gingerly. I listened as I said, "It's not your fault, Caleb. It's not your fault there are shitty people out there."

His face was plain for a few moments.

"Was it okay for me to share that with you?"

He looked at me displaying a severe lack of confidence and an extreme amount of fear on his face.

"Of course. You are still my best friend," I said.

At least that's what I heard myself say. I could feel this large disconnect between my brain and my mouth and hand. I was holding his hand and saying things but I feel lost as if I'm not doing those things and it someone else.

He hugged me and for that brief moment everything snapped back together. I took a deep breath as I regained myself.

I didn't want to let go but an alarm of insecurity went off as we hugged so I did. Instead I reassured him of our friendship and how I wasn't going anywhere. He never cried again as we sat behind the library. Meanwhile, Skitty brushed up against his leg and laid down beside him.

We sat and sat for a while until we heard Lana bellowing.

We both got up and took a deep breath. He turned towards me and hugged me.

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?" I respond back. "Now lets go before Lana disturbs the damned Guardians with her wretched screeching."

He chuckled and that was good enough for me to know we can leave.


	30. Thirty

Caleb and I walked into the library. Lana looked at us annoyed. She asked why we didn't follow her and we just shrugged. She ordered us to follow her up the stairs to the 2nd floor of the library.

We walked to the back left corner of the floor in a rather empty part of the library. There was one older man reading a book on the floor. He had long grayish hair going down to his shoulders.

Lana approached the man and introduced him to us. His name was Samson Oak. As in the cousin to Professor Oak in Kanto. Apparently Samson researches the regional variants here on Alola.

"Lana tell me that you two are taking on Team Skull. Is this true?"

I looked at Caleb who didn't look back. He looked at Samson and nodded confidently.

"Well since Nanu wrongly mentioned him I guess it would be wise for you to know what happened 4 years ago," Samson said.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

I watched Lana stand beside Samson as if she already knew the story. She was focused on our reaction. Of course she already gave the impression that she knew back in the Garden.

"There was this young boy, who was about your age, maybe younger, who went up against Team Skull. He didn't seek out Team Skull at first. He just decided to help those who were impacted by them. Then he got sucked into going against and after them."

He proceeded to mention how this boy defeated Team Skull wherever they were, even dismissing them from Po Town.

"His name was Sol," Lana said. "He is Alola's first real Champion." Lana emphasized the last half of the sentence causing Caleb to shake his head and interrupt.

"Wait, I thought the first champion was Hau."

I glare at Caleb, then at Lana, and finally back at Caleb. "Woah woah. Who are these people? Who's Hau?"

Caleb sighed. "Hau is Hala's grandson. He is the first champion of Alola."

"But I thought this new Pokemon Tournament was to establish that."

Lana interrupted this time. "Yes, because the previous way of establishing the Champion had to disappear."

"Wait, why? I'm confused," I say scratching my the back of my neck.

"4 years ago Kukui created the Elite Four of Alola. Trainers who completed their trial would battle all 4 great trainers including a couple of the Kahunas. The Boy, Sol, was the first to do so. Then he relinquished his reign 1 day later. Hau was next up and won. Long story short, an agreement among the Kahunas and those in the know agreed we needed to erase Sol's existence from our history."

"He lived in Melemele Island," Caleb said.

This was a lot of information and it was all very confusing. I don't understand why they would have to go to such extreme lengths.

"Okay, so where is Sol and Hau now?" I ask.

Lana and Samson look at each other as if they were telepathically exchanging messages.

"Hau is traveling the world. Sol, we don't know. His mom went back to Kanto."

I look at Caleb and asked if he knew them. He told me that he knew Hau but not Sol or his mother even though they supposedly lived nearby.

"The decision to remove Sol from our history was his decision. We also don't talk about what happened 4 years ago as a result. It's easy because the people of Alola are ignorant to what happened for the most part. All they know is that Team Skull was defeated. They don't know anything about Sol and him being the first Champion."

How do the people not know about Sol being the first champion? Was there no fanfare for the event? I'm so confused about that but I don't ask.

"So what did happen 4 years ago? Clearly you aren't just talking about Team Skull?" I ask Lana and Samson.

They both look at each other and say nothing for a few moments.

"It's nothing to worry about now, young man," Samson says.

I roll my eyes at the condescending tone. I look at Lana waiting for her to tell me but she doesn't.

"What is with you people and your stupid secrets? You all are so annoying," I shoot back.

"It's not simple, Cameron. We made an agreement," Samson said. "I'm sorry but it's crucial that what happened remains secret."

I shook my head. I had an idea of how to get them to talk.

"What is an Ultra Beast?" I ask defiantly. Lana's eyes shoot open and her body becomes rigid. Samson also looks a little surprised but hides it better than Lana.

"What is Nihilego? I ask in a more stern voice.

"Where did you hear of those words?" Lana yells.

"Answer me."

Lana takes a step back and sighs. But she doesn't budge. Samson however clears his throat and begins to answer before Lana reprimands him. He puts his hand up.

"They are the same thing. Nihilego is an Ultra Beast. 4 years ago Nihilego threatened our lands because of the ambition of Team Skull and The Aether Foundation."

Caleb gasped. "The Aether Foundation?"

"Yes. Lusamine was the founder and President. She became corrupted with power," Samson explained. I asked him about Gladion and he said, "He's a fine chap. He's doing great things even if he is 18."

I felt a wave of relief. I began to connect the dots between the relationship of Gladion and Guzma. There was just one thing that bothered me; "why is Guzma doing this again and why aren't people doing more to stop him?"

"He's bitter, Cameron. Not only that but he has people close to him who are difficult, for a lack of a better term."

"Who?" I ask.

"We don't know."

I couldn't tell if he was lying, but I assumed he was. Either way, I had no card to play rather than whining and I am getting tired of that. In the end I concede my argumentative stance.

Samson hands Caleb and I a few pokeballs and treats for our Pokemon. Then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Pokeball. He tells us to follow him outside so we follow him. Off to the side of the library grounds Samson releases the Pokemon in the Pokeball. My Pokedex says the Pokemon was a Toxapex.

Samson goes onto say that this Pokemon recently belonged to another trainer who abused it. So he's been holding onto Toxapex in order to hand it to a trusted trainer.

Skitty approaches Toxapex and sniffs it. Toxapex spins it's body and shows itself under the spiked legs scaring Skitty. Skitty growls at Toxapex for a moment but then proceeds to walk around it.

"I want you to have this Pokemon. It's needs a trainer who will care about it than themselves. Professor Kukui told me you would be perfect."

Samson handed me the Pokeball and told me to recall Toxapex. He warned me that it may not be friendly towards me at first but that I should be fine.

Toxapex returned to it's ball without a problem and now I had my 6th Pokemon. To be honest I wasn't sure what I wanted my 6th Pokemon to be but I'm glad to have a water type in my team.

"Sick!" Caleb said as he looked at his Pokedex. "Listen to this; 'Toxapex crawls along the ocean floor with it's 12 legs. It leaves a trail of Corsola pieces scattered in its wake.'"

That's the description of Toxapex in the Pokedex and it's terrifying. Who knew Pokemon were so dangerous and deadly? Remind me to keep my Corsola away from this beast.

...

Lana, Caleb and I spend the rest of the day walking through Route 11, 12 and 13. It's been one of the most grueling stretches of the adventure because of going up and down hills and the rocky terrain.

Also, the heat was becoming unbearable and there was a severe lack of food and drinks on these routes. I also recognized there were less trainers than on the other two islands. It just seems like this Island is barren.

However, that changes when we get to Tapu Village. It's a bit more livelier but nothing like what you would get on Akala or Melemele. It is also extremely late. The sun set a couple hours ago and we are all tired. We quickly get situated into a newly built hotel and relax for the rest of night.

As I laid down in my bed I was going through a lot of what happened today. It was a very long day and a lot happened.

I was reminded of what Caleb told me when I looked over to the other bed and saw him. He came out to me as being gay.

Gay. Is this the word that I am searching for? Is that why when I look Caleb sometimes it makes my heart skip a beat? Is that why my skin warms exponentially when his skin touches mine? Am I gay?

Seems like it.


	31. Thirty-One

The next morning I got up early and decided to get some food for us, leaving Skitty behind. But not before I took a stroll to enjoy the early morning ambiance.

In doing so I came across the beach that starts route 15. To the north I see a Pokemon Center and a couple of trailers. Most of all I see Team Skull thugs walking about on the beach like they own the place.

"I hate those cretins," a girl in purple says as she looks up to the north as well.

"Yeah, same," I say calmly.

The girl looks at me and introduces herself as Acerola.

"I see you are a trial-goer. Have you faced Mimikyu yet?"

I shook my head. She chuckled lightly as she waved for me to follow her. We walked back towards Tapu Village and walked towards the south. She brought me to this road that was badly damaged. This entire route looks like it was bombed.

This must be what I heard Tapu Bulu did. Damn, I really hope I don't get on it's bad side.

"There is an abandoned megamart a little bit down the path. Go inside and battle Mimikyu. Oh and get a picture of it. That's your task."

I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, you guys really ran out of ideas for trials, huh?"

"Hey! I resent that!" Acerola shot back.

I apologized after realizing that she was the one who came up with the trial. Whoops.

Anyways I took my somewhat tired self and went to the Mart. The path there was a little dangerous but short nevertheless. The mart, however, was scary. There were multiple ghost Pokemon playing with the goods inside and when they saw me they stopped doing what they were doing.

The chills that went up my spine when all of them looked at me nearly made me leave. they stared at me for like 15 seconds until they went back to doing whatever they were doing before I walked in.

That's when I saw this little Pokemon that looks like Pikachu. It caught me looking at it and ran away so I followed. I followed it all the way towards the back of the store. I was finally able to take a picture of it. That's when it just stood in front of me like it was waiting.

I looked around the store and realized the ghost Pokemon were also watching me.

This is fine.

"Go Toxapex!"

Might as well see what I got going for me with this Pokemon.

"Poison Sting," I order Toxapex to use. The poison sting hits Mimikyu whom just sits there and takes the hit. Then I hear an alarming noise come from it and a shadow appears behind Toxapex. Toxapex is hit with whatever that attack was.

I tell Toxapex to use bite but it doesn't move. Instead Toxapex uses Poison Sting again. Mimikyu dodges and gazes at Toxapex.

I tell Toxapex to use Poison Jab but instead it goes to bite Mimikyu. Mimikyu dodges and uses Shadow Claw sending Toxapex back a few feet.

"Dammit Toxapex. Would you listen to me! Use Scald!" Toxapex looks back towards me and then at Mimikyu. Just as it's warming up an attack a shadow appears behind it again.

"Slide to the left now!" Toxapex dodges the attack and looks at me briefly. Then it hits Mimikyu with a Scald attack and then a Poison Jab.

A loud noise erupted from Mimikyu as it glared at Toxapex and me. Then out of nowhere it ran and disappeared.

"Congra-"

I jump up and scream as someone speaks.

Panting, I yell, "What the hell, Acerola!? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

She lets out a boisterous laugh and then clears her throat. "Oh boy you should've seen your face. Hehe."

I run out of the Megamart after a Haunter yells in my ear scaring me even more. Acerola follows me and continues to laugh at my expense.

"Boy, you sure do frighten easy."

"I hate ghosts," I say gasping for air.

"Anyways. I was going to say, before you screamed like a baby, congrats for completing the trial. Now you can face Nanu, the Kahuna of Ula'Ula Island."

I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything. I took the emblem she handed me and placed it on my amulet and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she wailed. "How rude!"

I ignored her because I really just wanted to get away from that mart. When I got back up to Tapu Village she was right behind me huffing and puffing.

"You can't say thank you?!" Her face was a shade of red. She stood in front of me with her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Thank you. Can I go?"

"Gosh. You are so rude."

She storms off in the direction of Route 15 and I tentatively walk over to the Malasada shop to get some breakfast. To be honest, I'd probably be nicer if I had eaten breakfast.

So I got a few orders of Malasada and went up to the Hotel room where Caleb was throwing on some clothes. Yes, I got a look at his body and yes I felt terrible about it.

"Where were you?" he asked with a tired smile on his face.

"Got breakfast," I say holding up the bag of Malasada.

"Was it busy?"

I shook my head as I placed the 5 bowls on the table up against the wall. I shot a message over to Lana telling her to come on by for breakfast.

"Then what took you so long? I've been up for a half hour and you haven't been here."

"Oh I kinda got caught completing the trial nearby."

He tilted his head, "Without me?" he asked sarcastically. "Gees, some friend you are." The smirk betrays his words causing me to lightly chuckle.

Lana walks in an bellows a yawn.

Last night after the library I was constantly wondering how Lana seems to know what happened 4 years ago. Yeah, she's slightly older than Caleb and I but it's weird. She just seems like a typical trainer.

She knows about Team Skull, Sol, and this Nihilego thing. But she doesn't seem like she should. So who the hell is she? I also don't trust her following Caleb and I.

...

After Caleb took on Acerola's trial we spent the rest of the day and evening relaxing at Tapu Village. It was really good to just relax with all of our Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. Well, Lana didn't let hers out, which I thought was strange but that's Lana.

After dinner Acerola invited us over to her home which happened to be in this large white building. She said it was the Aether House. Gladion had given her full control over it. Acerola homes injured Pokemon and takes care of them.

Up at the top floor of the building we all sat around listening to music, singing and just having a good time. Well except for Skitty. Skitty was being Skitty and picking on Oricorio. Skitty kept poking at Oricorio and getting it agitated.

I tried to reprimand Skitty but Skitty is a devious shit. That's when Grimer acted on it's own volition and engulfed Skitty in it's sludge. When Grimer spat Skitty out Skitty had sludge dripping all over it. Lana and I laughed at Skitty while Caleb just smiled.

"Hey do you guys want anything from the cafe?" Caleb asks.

We all decline.

"Do you want me to come?" I ask him.

He smiles and declines by joking that he isn't 5 years old and doesn't need his mommy to walk him everywhere. I rolled my eyes and snickered.

A couple minutes later there was a lull in the music. Acerola was sitting with her Sableye, so I decide to walk over and apologize for being rude earlier. She graciously accepted.

"So are you nervous about competing in the Pokemon League?"

"I don't even know if I'll make it to the Tournament."

Acerola chuckled. "Oh please. You don't think I know who you are?" She chuckled again at my bemused face. "Gladion told me that you are a fantastic trainer. You and your friend actually."

"He did? You speak to Gladion?" I ask her.

"Mhm. He helps me out here. He told me last week you'd make your way here. It wasn't an accident that we were both at the beach this morning."

I'm going to ignore the fact that I feel a little uncomfortable with being watched and just go with it.

"Why would he tell you about me in the first place?"

Her face slightly dropped from her usual peppy self. "He was worried. He said Team Skull has it out for you."

It was strange to have someone else other than my mother or Caleb worry about me. I never even thought Gladion would. Nor do I understand why. He is truly an odd guy that I just can't quite understand.

We hear a screech from outside, which sounded like a Pokemon, and ran over to the window. We looked down and watched as a white boat made it's way through Route 15 to Route 16. Nothing at ground level seemed off so we went back to the couch.

"Has Gladion always been a mysterious person?"

She chuckled and nodded her head.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because that's how he is. His family is one big mess. He doesn't have anybody. I mean he has Silvally but, I mean, it's a Pokemon."

He's alone.

"He used to work with Team Skull."

"What?"

She nods her head affirming that I heard her right. "He was a paid-for mercenary of sorts. He broke rank quickly and helped take down Team Skull in the end."

"I see." It makes more sense but it's still odd learning more and more of the connections between him and Guzma.

Honestly, everything that I've learned the last couple days has been insane. Alola's past is one big clusterfuck and I'm not even close to understanding it. There is something that is missing that'll connect all of these pieces but I don't know what. Everything I've learned is interconnected like a web but there is no center point. It's a little disconcerting when trying to understand it.

Someone comes up from the elevator panting and tries to get Acerola's attention.

"A kid...um Team Skull. They kidnapped him."

I looked over at Lana and like a bolt of lightning I realized that Caleb hadn't come back. Before I asked the man if it was Caleb he said there was a severely injured Torracat at the Pokemon Center.

That was all I needed to know.


	32. Thirty-Two

_I don't think I have to say this but I'm going to do so anyways. If the idea or description of blood, due to violence, bothers you, understand there are a couple moments in this chapter mentioning it. It's nothing crazy because this is a T-rated fanfiction._

* * *

We went to the Pokemon Center where Acerola was invited to the back to help Torracat. I showed a witness to the attack a picture of Caleb and asked if that was who was kidnapped.

"Yes. They hit him over the head with something. He was bleeding."

A woman walked over and backed up what the man said. She then went on to say that Torracat was hit with a bat. My heart dropped for a moment.

I let Dartrix out of my ball and told Lana to make sure Dartrix is with Torracat. When she disappears to the back Skitty and I jet out of the Pokemon Center and make our way to the beach. I see a boat docked at the pier and begin to untie it.

When I'm ready to kick off the pier I hear Lana yelling. I look up and see her running towards me. I roll my eyes and slouch onto the boat.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to get Caleb. That's what I'm doing."

She shakes her head and scowls. "No. That's not what I mean you idiot. How can you go on your own?! The gall you have to leave me here while you go kick Team Skull's ass is not appreciated Cameron."

"I'm sorry," I say.

"You just run off on your own and think it's a good idea? And you are down one pokemon!"

"Lana! I'm sorry. Now can you stop yelling and push off the pier."

She places her hand over her mouth and takes a deep breath. "Oh, right. Sorry. Let's go." She pushes off the pier and we start paddling through the water.

I can feel my arms begin to hurt but the adrenaline push me to paddle more. It takes maybe 15 minutes to get to Route 16 where we are met by 3 members of Team Skull.

"Hey-ho, look at you so. Where do you think you'll go? And look at you my little doe," one member says before Lana interrupts him.

"Are you rhyming? Seriously. Go crawl up your own ass and die. Move along."

"Woah woah. Feisty little princess we have here, huh?" Another Skull grunt says. This one is different than the other two. He isn't wearing a mask.

"I ain't your princess. Now step aside before I make you dance like one." Lana is aggressively standing face-to-face with this blue haired grunt.

"The name is Morton. It's time I show you some respect, Princess."

"Get her, boss. Teach her a lesson and hand her a loss,"

Lana sighs and takes a few steps back. She takes a deep breath and sends out her Primarina. The Skull Grunt sends out a Dhelmise.

"Anchor Shot!" Morton barks.

Primarina dodges the attack and uses bubblebeam. Dhelmise is also able to dodge and counter attacks with a gyro ball. Primarina is hit but the damage isn't too bad. She recovers and hits Dhelmise with a water gun.

The two continue to battle trading blow for blow. The grunt looks annoyed that Dhelmise isn't running away with the battle. Lana, however, looks bored.

"That's it! Dhelmise, Phantom Force!"

Dhelmise disappears into thin air. Lana and Primarina don't look all that concerned. Meanwhile, I'm confused as hell. What is the Phantom Force attack anyways?

"Now!" the grunt yells.

"Shadow Ball, Primarina!" Lana quickly orders.

Dhelmise appears behind Primarina who turns and hits at Dhelmise with, surprisingly, a ghost attack. The attack immediately causes Dhelmise to faint.

Lana returns Primarina to her Pokeball and scoffs at the Grunt.

"Who's the Princess now?" Lana taunts Morton. Morton shrugs and leaves with the other 2 grunts.

I walk over to Lana with Skitty and say, "Well that was interesting."

"Ha. Word of advice Cameron, always make sure your Pokemon know a move the opponent may not expect. Keep them on their toes and who knows, you may get lucky."

That's actually some decent advice from Lana. She showed off that it could work too. Who would've thought that Primarina could learn a ghost attack. Luckily for her ghost attacks are super effective against Dhelmise.

We went through Ula'Ula Meadow quickly without any resistance which we thought was eerie. Team Skull is supposed to be in control of this part of the island, no? It kept us more on our toes than we already were.

Ultimately, I just wanted to get to Caleb as soon as possible.

On Route 17 there wasn't a Team Skull grunt to be found. However, there was a large walled-in city up ahead. I'm guessing that was Po Town.

I tried to make a run for it but Lana grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Cameron, you can't just go running into a hornet's nest like that."

"I need to save Caleb," I shot back.

"I understand, but be smart about it."

I scoff and struggle my arm out of her grasp.

We walk silently for a moment until we see a group of Skull Grunts appear out of nowhere. They walk towards us as we approach the walls of Po Town.

"Yo, where you think you goin, son?"

"Yeah, bro. Wanna get popped, yo?"

I take a deep breath and try to walk past them. That was a bad idea. Two of the grunts grab me and throw me down to the ground.

"Woah woah. Enough my little Grunts. There is no need for that now is there?" a man says nearby.

A man appears from behind me and walks over to the grunts. He stands in front of me with his hand out. I look at the white coat he is wearing and green glasses. This is the man who approached Caleb and me back on Akala Island. This is the man who Liko told me to avoid.

"I'm Faba," he introduces himself to me.

He helps me up and grins mysteriously.

"Please, come follow me. The boss has been expecting you, Cameron."

How does he know my name? I look at Lana who isn't giving up any ounce of expression. She just follows Faba and these grunts into Po Town.

Po Town looks like a disaster zone. There is graffiti on every object, every wall in here. There are several cars along the road that have broken windows. Some even have the doors removed. Not even the windows on the buildings survived. There is a Pokemon Center but it looks absolutely ruined. Definitely no Pokemon are getting healed in there.

"Where is Caleb?" I ask.

Faba looks back and smiles. "He's right up there."

Faba points up ahead where a lot of grunts are milling about. I can even see Guzma towering over everybody. Then I spot Caleb. He's sitting in a chair in the middle of the road. I quickly blast by Faba and the Grunts with Skitty and make my way towards Caleb. When I get close a bunch of grunts get in my way. Castor and Iwika are one of the grunts who create the wall blocking Skitty and me.

"Hey Splits," Castor teases.

I ignore him.

"Welcome Cameron. It's okay guys, let them pass." Guzma picks at his teeth with a toothpick and flicks it in my direction.

Castor and the rest of the grunts spread apart and let us pass. Faba and Lana have finally caught up. Faba walks up to Guzma and stands beside him.

Meanwhile, I make my way over to Caleb and see the dry blood that paints the side of his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked stupidly, knowing that he isn't okay.

"I'm fine, Cam. Put Skitty in his ball," he warns me.

"Shut it!" Guzma barks as two grunts grab me and pull me away from Caleb.

"Okay listen here Cameron. You have two options here; Give me Skitty to get Caleb or don't and Caleb becomes a test subject for Faba."

The choice was impossible. How can I choose between Caleb and Skitty? I look down at Skitty who is looking at Guzma. Meanwhile, Caleb is looking at me with a pained look on his face. He shakes his head.

"You don't need to do this, Guzma!" Lana yells.

"Shut it girl. I will give you to Faba as well." Guzma's grin has vanished from his face. He looks sinister now. He turns to me and tells me to decide now.

I struggle to answer him. My mind races through all of the possible scenarios that could play out along with all of the responses I can say. That's when I just shout out, "Let's battle. 2 Pokemon each."

Guzma walks up to me wearing that sinister look on his face that soon turns into a grin. "Haha. I knew I liked you for a reason. You got spunk, kid. I like that. Fine. You win, you get Caleb and keep Skitty. You lose..."

I interrupt him, "You get both of them."

"Damn straight, bucko. Now let's go."

Guzma sends out Pinsir. I respond with Passimian.

The battle takes off quickly as Guzma uses aggressive tactics. My adrenaline courses through my veins allowing to me to think faster than normal. I watch as Pinsir's speed matches Passimian with each step until the aggressiveness begins to take it's toll.

I've utilized a strategy I've seen Caleb use many times. Let the aggressor tire themselves out. Then strike. With Pinsir panting after each physical attack, I pounce.

"Take Down!" Passimian charges Pinsir and connects. It doesn't hurt Pinsir too much but it's still something.

"Storm Throw!" Guzma barks. The hit bounces Passimian back a few feet. Pinsir then continues the onslaught with a seismic toss. Passimian is rattled but not out.

Passimian tries to attack Pinsir, but Pinsir dodges and hits Passimian. Passimian growls and bangs it's chest. Then in a flash of light it charges towards Pinsir and hits hard. The attack causes Pinsir to faint.

I breathe a sigh of relief but I know what's coming. Golisiopod.

"Go Golisiopod! Sucker Punch." The attack connects with Passimian and even though it's not effective it gets the job done. Just like that I'm down to my last Pokemon as well.

So I send out Mudsdale who has easily become my go-to Pokemon after Dartrix.

"Razor Shell!"

A water attack. That's not good. "Mudsdale double team and then Headbutt." Golisiopod's attack misses Mudsdale but Mudsdale doesn't miss. Golisiopod is rocked by the attack but responds with a Brick Break attack that hits.

"Double Team," Guzma orders in a sudden change in tactics. This doesn't put my Mudsdale in a particularly good position.

Guzma has his Golisiopod use Sucker Punch and then jump back into a Double Team attack. He repeats the process, a process that has been used on me twice before and is getting old.

"Mudsdale, shake this damn town. Earthquake!" I angrily yell.

Mudsdale gallops and slams down on the ground causing it to shake violently. Golisiopod, who was in the middle of a double team attack, trips and falls to the ground. "High Horsepower!"

Mudsdale slams into Golisiopod with it's entire body. However, Golisiopod isn't as rattled as I was hoping. It punches Mudsdale and hops back a few feet and readies up a Focus Blast. The blast hits Mudsdale directly causing a cloud of dirt to mask the battle field surrounding Mudsdale.

I stare into the dirt looking for Mudsdale. He can't be done yet. This battle isn't over. "Counter!"

Guzma laughs and says, "Mudsdale is done. You lost."

Mudsdale appears from the cloud of dirt and dashes towards Golisiopod who is hobbling from exhaustion. That's when a large stream of water comes out of nowhere and strikes Mudsdale before it can hit Golisiopod.

I look over and see Iwika and her Primarina.

"You interfered!" Guzma yells in an erratic tone.

"Boss, he was going to beat you. I made sure he didn't."

"You interfered you little witch. How dare you? I was not going to lose. Guzma does not lose!"

"Boss..." Iwika pleads.

"Get out!" Guzma yells.

I take this time to rush over to Caleb and release him from his restraints. After I successfully get him out of the restraints I help him up and walk towards Lana.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Guzma bellows.

"Leaving." I say.

He shakes his head. "You did not win!"

"Enough!" a voice screams from behind.

I turn around and see Gladion with his Silvally. Acerola and Nanu are with him as well.

"Guzma, you've lost again. I've tolerated your actions for far too long. I gave you a chance and you squandered it." Gladion was definite in his words.

Guzma laughed. "You are a little boy. There is nothing you can do."

"Little boy, huh? Fancy considering you still can't beat one. First Sol destroyed you and now this kid did. It's gotta be heartbreaking to be such a loser." Gladion was actively trolling Guzma now, who seemed to be getting more irate with each passing second.

"And Faba. I knew you'd surface again. It's bad enough to poisoned my mother's mind would your talk of glory and perfection. But here you are joining with this loser, for what?"

Faba chuckled. "I don't have to answer to you. You are nothing but an insufferable brat. You think I'm responsible for your mother? Ha. You're the one who left. You're the one who ditched your own mother."

"I will live with my actions for the rest of my life, Faba. I don't need a reminder. But do not dare marginalize what you did."

I watched as the Grunts looked in disbelief at what was happening. Some had left, most had stuck around. Some of what were left were scratching their heads. Their belief in their leader was beginning to unravel.

"Team Skull is over, Guzma. Whatever you were planning to do ends today. Same with you Faba."

Faba laughed hysterically. "Wrong, kid. Go Nihilego!" Faba tosses a black Pokeball and out comes this beast of a Pokemon.

"I told you this beast was beautiful. Take us out of here Nihilego!" Nihilego and Faba disappear.

Caleb and I look at each other dumbfounded. Meanwhile, Guzma's shoulders slouch. He's given up. Nanu approaches him and chuckles. "Tough break, dumbass."

Nanu ties a rope around Guzma's hands. That's when he whistles loudly and the gated doors to Po Town open again. A horde of police officers stream into the area.

"This has to be the entire police force of Alola," Caleb says stunned at the amount of officers streaming in.

Among the officers is Hala and Olivia. Hala approaches me and shakes my hand. Then he walks over to Gladion and says, "You've done good for Alola, Gladion."

Gladion doesn't say anything.

After a few minutes many of the Skull grunts are arrested along with Guzma. Some grunts got away like Castor and Iwika, but they shouldn't be a problem any longer. Well, maybe Castor and Iwika will be, but Team Skull is officially done.

Sitting with Caleb near the rugged Pokemon Center I am applying a cream to the gash on the side of his head. He's going to need stitches but there are no paramedics here.

"How's Torracat, Cam?" Caleb's face looks desperate, but I can't ease it. In fact, I sorta forgot about Torracat throughout this whole ordeal.

"Uh, I don't know."

"She's okay, Caleb," Acerola says as she approaches us. "She's still unconscious but she'll be okay."

Caleb takes a deep breath. I just go back to cleaning up his face, wiping away the dry blood. The gravity of this starts to weigh on me as my adrenaline disappears and allows me to think more carefully.

Things should not be this grave during a Pokemon adventure. Trainer's should be clubbed over the head. Hell, neither should Pokemon. How both of those acts were committed by Team Skull is egregious. To stoop to such a level, it cannot be taken lightly.

God forbid what happened today could've been worse. Torracat could've been killed. Caleb could've...no. I can't think like that.

"Cam. You okay?" Caleb says waving his hand in front of my face. We were walking past Ula'Ula Meadow into Route 16. I don't even remember walking here. I thought I was still in Po Town.

Some daydream.

It was just past midnight so that may have to do with it.

"I'm fine. Just kinda out of it," I say. Caleb slipped his hand into mine and squeezed it.

"Me too, Cam. Me too."

We got back to Tapu Village and quickly went to the Pokemon Center. Caleb and I went to the back to see Torracat while Lana got us some tea and biscuits.

Torracat was sleeping peacefully in a small bed. The nurse said that the vitals are fine and all she needs to do is wake up, which they expect her to do. Torracat has 8 stitches along side her head. The nurses notices the wound on Caleb and tells him to sit down. She looks at it and says she needs to close it up.

So we sit there, me holding his hand as he gets his head stitched. 7 stitches in total for him.

After the nurse left Caleb yawned deeply.

"You don't have to stay here, Cam. Go get some sleep."

"I'm not going to leave you. You may own this Torracat, but she's mine too."

A stray tear dribbles down his cheek as he says, "Thank you."

I reach up and wipe away the tear. After I wipe it away I find my hand placed on his face as I approach it. I move my hand to the back of his neck and slowly pull him towards me. When our lips meet I feel the rush of warmth fill my body.

For the first time in a long time everything seemed right.

We kissed for just a couple seconds but it felt like several minutes. It felt so right.

I drifted away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I let my mind and body drift away as I rested my head on his shoulders.


	33. Thirty-Three

Caleb fell asleep in his chair near Torracat's bed allowing me a moment to get up and leave. It's a little past 1 and I'm just really tired. When I get to the waiting room of the Pokemon Center I see Lana sitting by the cafe.

Gladion is also there with his Silvally.

"How is Torracat?" Lana asks.

"Fine. Still unconscious but is expected to make a full recovery."

I walk over to the table where Gladion is sitting which is one over from Lana. I eat one of the biscuits that is in the bowl in front of me.

"I thought you would be gone by now," I said to Gladion.

He shook his head. "I can't do that. This is my fault. I let Team Skull run amok."

"Gladion, you couldn't have known they'd go this far."

"I shouldn't have assumed they wouldn't either," he said sharply.

I didn't respond back. In fact nobody said anything else. We just sat there in silence for a few moments.

"So how did Faba get a Nihilego?" I ask still not quite sure what it was.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself. No portals have been opened publicly in the last 4 years. Makes me think Faba has had this one since then."

"Portals?" I ask confused. I look over to Lana who looks at Gladion with opened eyes as if she doesn't want him to answer. Gladion doesn't look at her.

"4 years ago portals opened all over Alola. They were inter-demensional portals. Thankfully, the Kahunas, with the Guardians, were able to handle the Beasts that came out of them without the populace knowing."

"So wait, these Beasts came out of portals and the common people had no clue?" I'm baffled at how that is possible.

He nodded his head and went onto say that the portals opened in the sacred grounds of the Guardian Deities. Common people just aren't allowed on those grounds so they never saw them. Eventually, they beasts went back where they came from due to the Legendary Pokemon of Solgaleo and Lunala.

Then Gladion mention Sol. His voice dropped and his usual straight-eyed look meandered. "He helped the Legendary Pokemon."

"How did you know him?" I asked. Gladion looked up and glared at me.

"He was my friend," he said plainly.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Cameron." Lana said with a pierced look on her face.

"No," Gladion answered. He got up from the table and took a deep breath. He motioned to Silvally and left us. I looked over at Lana and shrugged. I watched as Gladion walked towards the beach where his boat was and decided to get up and chase after him.

When I finally catch up to him I apologize for bringing him up and explain how I hadn't heard about him until just recently and I'm confused.

"I don't like to talk about him, Cameron. He was the only friend I ever had. His determination to be good and do good no matter what always bothered me. Then all he did was succeed. After what happened 4 years ago, he became someone I trusted. He saved me from myself."

"And then he left?"

Gladion nodded. "He told the Kahunas that he wanted to be erased from our history. He felt weighed down by not being able to be himself. Plus, his best friend was Hau. People knew Hau. Sol wanted to help Hau and he did. He never told me where he was going and I haven't seen or talked to him in 3 years."

I apologized.

"He doesn't see his mom either. His mom lives a perfectly good life back in Kanto. Lillie lives with her and keeps me in the loop as I look to expand there."

"Lillie?"

"Oh, my sister. She was friends with Sol too. She left after the events 4 years ago too."

I began to really feel bad for Gladion. Everything he has told me suggests that Sol was his only really friend and he left. Then his sister left and this was all while his mom went a little crazy and apparently she is still sick. Looking at his face I can see the scars on them. Not physical ones, but the emotional and mental ones. The straight-face and glares are just facades. They are masks to the pain-filled face I see now. His eyes wander off as if he is unsure where he is, and his voice trails up and down with ragged breaths in between.

I reach into my bag and pull out a necklace. It is the necklace that Gladion gave me back in Heahea City. I traced my finger over the engraving, which says Hoalola. I held out my hand towards Gladion with the necklace in it.

"Cameron, I told you to give it to someone. Someone who was a true friend. Hoalola means friend or true friend."

"I know."

He looked at me with a shocked look on his face when Silvally bowed his head under my hand and lifted it a little higher. Gladion looked at Silvally and then at me.

"W-why?" he stuttered.

"Cause being alone sucks, Gladion."

A brief smile appeared on his face as he took the necklace and placed it around his neck.

"Thank you," he said graciously. "Why don't you come to Aether Paradise tomorrow? I'll send a boat for you, Caleb and Lana. That is if Torracat is okay by then."

"That sounds good to me."

We shake hands and depart from the beach. Gladion is going back home to the Aether Paradise and I am going back to the Pokemon Center where Caleb is still asleep.

...

The next morning I was a woken by an overly excited Caleb. Torracat had woken up and was being checked on by the nurses.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 9 AM. Definitely too early to be up. Sleeping in a chair didn't help either.

When Torracat came back she seemed to be perfectly healthy, absent the 8 stitches on her head. The nurse said that she won't be able to battle for a couple days. The wound should heal within 48 hours if we keep applying some gel. The stitches themselves will dissolve on their own. As for Torracat being discharged today, the nurses says she can go right now.

Caleb was definitely excited about that.

Dartrix was hanging off the ceiling sleeping. He had been on the table near Torracat's bed last night but I guess it wasn't comfortable. Although, I didn't think hanging like a zubat would be comfortable for him but alas there he is.

"Dartrix, get up! We're leaving."

It peaked one eye at me and glided down to the bed near Torracat. As Dartrix placed a wing over Torracat I placed my hand inside Caleb's. We looked at each other and smiled.

Then Lana came.

"Are we leaving or what?" She had her arms crossed and her brow raised.

We both nodded and followed her outside with our Pokemon.

It was still early and we were still really tired so we decided to go to our hotel rooms. I sent a message to Gladion saying that we can come to his island today, but not until after 2PM. We were going to shower and sleep for the rest of the morning and early afternoon.

Before we got to the hotel, Nanu stopped us.

"Well look at you two. Good to see you are okay."

"Thank you," Caleb said.

Nanu reach into his pocket and pulled out two emblems. "Here. You earned this."

"But we didn't beat you to earn this," I argued.

"Please, boy. I have no desire to waste my time and lose. Plus, the bravery you two showed was enough for me. Anyways, I'm too old for this shit. If it makes you feel better, Hala agreed this was fine."

I looked at Caleb who shrugged and took his emblem. Nanu didn't wait for me to grab mine. Instead he chucked at me and left.

"Well that's one way to get this emblem," I say.

"Yeah, all I had to do was get cracked upside the head and kidnapped," Caleb joked.

...

After Caleb and I showered we laid in our respective beds in silence for the most part. But in a way it was kind of loud. A lot had happened, specifically between us, and we hadn't quite talked it out. Laying in silence kind of seemed like we were talking to ourselves, like I could hear him thinking.

So I decided to break the silence. "So what are we?"

He looked over at me and lightly shrugged. "I don't know. This is new territory for me, Cam. I didn't even know you were gay."

"I don't know if I am. I mean I've had a suspicion I was different but only you put a name to it when you came out to me."

"I see," he says as he faces the ceiling.

"I like you Caleb. I know that."

He smiles but keeps his eyes up at the ceiling. "That's fine by me."

I look at him as he closes his eyes and wonder to myself. I'm not quite sure if he's my boyfriend of if I'm gay, and he knows that. He's okay with that. For me, I've learned to accept my inability to force a label onto myself, so I'm not going to do that. My feelings for Caleb were always there but I didn't understand them. Not until I kissed him last night. So for these other things that I'm sure about, I'll just wait for the answer to come when they do. Just like that kiss. It's going to be natural and I'm not going to force a label on it.

I like Caleb very much and will continue down this path with him. If that means he's my boyfriend, then that's what he is. I don't think it's crucial or necessary to label him that right now, and I think Caleb gets that.


	34. Thirty-Four

Aether Paradise was a lot larger than I thought. From the other islands you can obviously see the giant white tower in the middle of the sea. However, when you are actually on the island do you actually get a good look at the building. It's big.

For good reason too. Inside there is this huge conservation of sorts with loads of different Pokemon. There is even a river and a lake for the water Pokemon that courses through the entire floor. The Pokemon here look pretty happy.

Gladion and some employee named Wicke walked us around the establishment and talked about how almost all of the Pokemon here were injured or sick in some way. The rest are Pokemon created by breeding.

Gladion told us to let our Pokemon out and run free so we did. Except Lana. I have no clue why but she just doesn't let her Pokemon out. The only Pokemon of hers I've seen was Primarina.

After we let our Pokemon out Gladion brought us to a lower level. He says no guests are allowed here.

Gladion's tone when he was talking about this island was jovial. However, it was less so down here. We entered a room and saw what looks to be abandoned research.

"This is where Silvally was born. Well, Type: Null. A couple of them were created and I took one when I left this place."

"Wait, Type: Null is a creation?" Caleb asked. I already knew this thanks to Carl's research.

He nodded. "Completely synthetic."

I was amazed and a little horrified by the admission. Pokemon being created is nothing new of course. Mewtwo is a man-made experiment gone very wrong. However, it doesn't mean that it's right. Gladion promises that they are no longer doing experiments like that here.

After milling about reading some of the research we head back up to the main lobby. After arriving an employee comes up to Gladion and whispers in his ear. Gladion looks annoyed and walks off. He orders Wicke to take us to our Pokemon and get them some food.

Sitting in the lounge area of this, um, paradise Caleb, Lana and I are watching the Pokemon play as we eat and drink some tea. As we watched our Pokemon play around, Caleb's Steenee evolved into Tsareena out of nowhere. It was just playing around with Oricorio and evolved.

It's kind of weird when Pokemon evolve. It can happen because of a stone or some other item. It can happen in the middle of a battle. Hell, it can just happen randomly when the Pokemon is having fun. I'll never understand what really makes a Pokemon click and just evolve but it's amazing.

Ms. Wicke is standing several feet away watching the Pokemon. She's an odd person, I find, but very sweet. Gladion says she's the only upper employee he trusts.

I decide to get up and talk to her.

"Cameron, how are you? Is everything to your liking?"

"Um yes. I just, uh, was wondering something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"How is Gladion normally?"

She looks at me with a scrunched face. "I'm not sure I know what you mean?"

I reiterated my question to ask how Gladion is everyday here. Is he happy or not? She took a while to respond as she thought about it.

"Hard to tell most of the time. He doesn't look happy nor sad usually. Sometimes he looks sad." There was a pause in her response. "He never looks happy. Well, except for today."

She smiled brightly at me and then looked down at my Pokemon playing in the man-made field. It felt good feeling responsible for Gladion seeming to be happy. It was also nice to see him wear the necklace I gave him.

Gladion and I may not exactly be friends but there is definitely a capacity for friendliness and trust between us. However, I do want him to be a friend and I want him to know that. If anything I know how it feels to not have your best friend there by your side and not knowing if you'll ever replace them.

Caleb has eased whatever pain I've had over not being in Hoenn with Carl. Speaking of which, Carl finished the rest of the gyms in Hoenn. Now he waits for the Tournament in 7 weeks. I really want to go but I have no clue if I'm going to finish everything here. I mean I should, but who knows.

Poni Island is next up and we'll be heading there tomorrow. Supposedly there is only 1 trial. From what I know the Island is pretty desolate. There is a port town but that's it. It's mostly an island for the Pokemon, which I think is a good idea. Although, it's sort of a missed opportunity. There is also something called the Battle Tree on the island. Caleb said it is similar to the Battle Tower in Hoenn and that caught my attention.

A loud alarm ruins my train of thought. Wicke looks around in a panic and mutters something under her breath.

She looks at me and tells me to get my Pokemon.

Just as I reach my Pokemon a loud explosion rips through the wall. A Pokemon come flying into the Conservation looking all distressed. That's when Gladion runs into the Conservation.

"Oh dear," Wicke says to herself.

The Pokemon is one I've never seen before. It's blackish with white um armbands. Actually I have no clue how to describe it. It's weird and ugly. However, there are sparks popping out of it so I assume it's an electric type. However, when I point my Pokedex towards it I don't get a reading.

This must be another one of those Ultra Beasts.

I look over at Gladion as he throws this black-ish ball. "Go Kartana!"

I point my Pokedex towards this one and same thing, no reading. Another Ultra Beast? This one looks vastly different than the other and is incredibly small.

Gladion orders Kartana to attack leading to a collision of attacks between the two Ultra Beasts. "That is one angry Xurkitree," I hear Lana say to Caleb.

So she knows the name of these Ultra Beasts.

This Xurkitree looks awfully pissed. It attacks with a fury of speed taking down Kartana. Silvally looks like it's ready to jump in but Gladion orders it to stand back. He looks at Ms. Wicke who reaches into her pocket and grabs a black Pokeball. It's one I've never seen before.

That's when something slams into the window from the outside. A dash of light makes it's way in front of Xurkitree.

"Holy shit, it's Tapu Lele!" Caleb exclaims.

Tapu Lele forms out of the light and stares at Xurkitree which charges for an attack. Tapu Lele dodges and levels Xurkitree with one attack. Gladion throws a black ball and captures Xurkitree.

Tapu Lele continues to stand in the middle of the Conservation but stares at Gladion. Gladion wavers a bit after looking at the Deity.

"Tapu Lele doesn't look happy, right?" I ask Caleb.

"No, and I think we just found out why Tapu Lele was staring at this island last month. Xurkitree must've been here all this time, along with other Ultra Beasts. It knew that."

I looked at Gladion with shock. I thought these beasts went back to where they come from. But it's clear they didn't. First Nihilego, then this Xurkitree, Gladion has Kartana, and Ms. Wicke has one. She has to. That is 4 Ultra Beasts.

When Tapu Lele leaves I decide to walk up to Gladion.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"It's nothing," he responds trying to downplay what just occurred.

"Gladion, don't lie. That was an Ultra Beast," I fire back.

He nods and sighs. "We were running experiments on these Ultra Beasts. 2 years ago a couple portals opened here in the middle of the night. We successfully captured them and decided to hold them for protection."

"And the experiments?"

I watched has his face contorted expressing more in a few seconds than he has since I've known him.

"I wanted to understand the biological make up of these beasts. These Pokeballs are a new kind of Pokeballs to hold these beast. They aren't perfect. The experimenting was to find how to make them perfect, like the Master Ball."

I shook my head.

"Cameron, this was never supposed to happen. We don't actively hurt them. Someone let it out."

I battled myself. The idea of doing experiments on Pokemon is controversial, but is what Gladion does any different than Kukui? Kukui has Pokemon battle each other. He likes to see how they respond.

But can I trust Gladion?

I look at his face and the necklace around him.

"Fine. So who do you think did it?"

He shrugged.

...

The entire island was ordered shut down and to be evacuated. Gladion was going to send us to Poni Island but we decided to stick around and help him clean. Some of the Pokemon were rattled from the incident and Caleb felt bad. Plus, there was quite a mess in the Conservation room.

So we stayed the entire evening and cleaned up the mess. Gladion was able to get a crew to repair the broken window with absolute ease. The damage within the building was a bit greater than I had originally realize.

Gladion said they'd have to be closed for at least a day and he seemed pretty upset over it.

After a long evening of work I was exhausted. Caleb and Lana too. Skitty joined the exhaustion crew also, but that's just cause he wasn't allowed to sleep with all the loud noise.

Gladion had ice cream delivered to the island for everyone. It was the least he could do according to him. After we ate I joined Gladion on the pier of the island.

"So are you going to keep experimenting on the Ultra Beasts?"

"Yes. But I promise I won't hurt them."

I sighed. "Okay, but show them compassion. Xurkitree didn't exactly seem to like you. Maybe try to change that. I think that will make your tests work out."

He looks at me, "So you are okay with all of this?"

I shook my head. "No, but I get it I guess. Just be better about it and when you are done be done, for good."

He nodded.

With that said, I wasn't exactly sure he'll take my advice and use it, but I was hopeful. After our conversation, Gladion got us on a boat and sent us to Poni Island.

I was eagerly awaiting the final trial of this Island Challenge. Then it's the last Kahuna and I'm set to compete in the Alola Pokemon League Tournament.


	35. Thirty-Five

Poni Island was, in fact, the most different island of the 4. We landed in Seafolk Village last night and immediately went to sleep.

This morning we took a bit of a stroll through the port village. The people are very nice, more so than in any other town. It's also very calm here. The sea breeze adds to that calming effect as well. The people aren't in a rush either. It's sort of like a resort.

However, as we stretched further into the island the aura changed significantly. There were a lot of trainers on this island. More and more trainers were present the further we walked until the Ancient Poni Path.

That is where we met Hapu who introduced herself as the Kahuna of Poni Island.

"So you are trial-goers huh?"

"Yes'm" Caleb responded.

"Lana, I didn't know you were with these two?" Hapu said looking at Lana.

Lana shrugged. "Ran into them on Ula'Ula island so I decided to follow them to pass the time."

I peered over to her and said, "I thought you hadn't finished the trials."

Lana chuckled and admitted she did. That's when Caleb scoffed.

"Cam, she just tagged along to see our Pokemon and our strategies. Why do you think we haven't seen her Pokemon?"

Hapu laughed hysterically at the suggestion, but it made sense. Somehow I figured that as well but I didn't care.

"That's not true," Lana exclaimed almost too defensive.

"Then lets battle. 3 on 3. Right now, Lana." There was a sense of defiance in Caleb's voice. His stare was concrete as his words were.

Lana huffed and puffed and agreed.

"Oh this should be fun," Hapu said excitedly.

Cam sent out his Hakamo-o and Lana sent out Komala.

Hakamo-o initiates the battle with a headbutt. Komala successfully dodges and uses rollout as directed by Lana. Hakamo-o is hit but not affected much. When Komala comes for a 2nd hit Caleb tells Hakamo-o to use Dragon Tail.

Lana takes this opportunity to tell Komala to jump out of the rollout and use slam. The tactic works as Komala gets a boost from his rollout in the jump and connects with Hakamo-o's upper body.

"Thrash!" Lana yells in order to take advantage of a rattled Hakamo-o.

"Hold your ground Hakamo-o," Caleb says calmly.

"Well that's a strange tactic," Hapu whispers near me.

Komala thrashes about and hit Hakamo-o twice. The contact looks significant but Hakamo-o continues to stand looking unaffected by the brutal attack.

"How..." I see Lana mutter.

That's when Hakamo-o slams into Komala hard. When Komala tries to get up Hakamo-o is standing over it. It lifts it's arms in the air on crashes down on Komala.

The victory seems to stun Lana.

Then Hakamo-o begins to light up. It's evolving into Kommo-o.

Kommo-o stands tall and elegant in the middle of the battlefield. That is one imposing Pokemon, I think to myself.

Caleb decides to call back Kommo-o and waits for Lana to send out her Pokemon. Lana is staring at Caleb with a straight face until she smirks.

"Go, Primarina."

Hapu chuckles again.

Caleb sends out Vikavolt giving him the type advantage.

He has Vikavolt take charge quickly as well using a myriad of different attacks like air slash and Spark. Primarina largely escapes the attack only being hit by air slash once.

Caleb is clearly using Vikavolt's speed to battle Primarina but Lana doesn't seem discouraged.

Primarina lands a bubble beam as Vikavolt tries to dodge, frustrating Caleb. Caleb gives Thunderbolt a go and lands it.

Lana looks on at her embattled Primarina as Caleb tells Vikavolt to use Double Team.

"Ice Beam!"

Of course Primarina knows an ice attack.

I don't know about you but I hate when a water type knows an ice attack. It can completely limit grass Pokemon with one hit.

Even though Vikavolt was using Double Team, somehow Primarina was able to hit it with the Ice Beam attack. Vikavolt falls to the ground with ice on it's wings and backside.

"Moonblast!" Lana orders her Primarina.

Vikavolt is finished.

Although Caleb and Lana are even in Pokemon Primarina has looked better. It is looking tired and was hit a few times by Vikavolt.

Caleb could go to Kommo-o but Primarina is also a fairy-type.

Lana chuckles as she waits for Caleb to pick his next Pokemon. Then she returns Primarina making Caleb even more flustered.

"She's just toying with him now," Hapu said clearly entertained by this battle.

Caleb tosses out Tsareena and Lana sends out Primarina.

"Wait why did she even recall Primarina in the first place?" I ask Hapu.

"I told you, she's toying with him. Caleb is good, but he's not there yet."

I look at Caleb who stares intently at Primarina and Lana.

Caleb orders Tsareena to use Razor Leaf showing he is going to continue to be aggressive in this battle. Primarina uses Ice Beam to take care of the Razor Leaf but it misses Tsareena completely.

Tsareena connects with a Magical Leaf attack, however. Primarina winces in pain but attacks with a moonblast attack that hits Tsareena in critical fashion.

The battle is really beginning to run in the favor of Lana. Primarina is a lot tougher than it looks. Lana has also taught it a Psychic attack rendering another one of Tsareena grass attacks useless.

With one Ice Beam attack Tsareena faints to the ground leaving Caleb down to his final Pokemon, Kommo-o.

Caleb looks more frustrated than I've ever seen him as he can sense the odds are not in his favor. He sends out Kommo-o and initiates the battle first, again.

By now the strategy is clear for Caleb. He is differing from his typical strategy because he knows Lana has seen him used several times. Pretty unfair if you ask me.

Just as Caleb seems like he is going to keep at this losing strategy until he switches it abruptly when he tells Kommo-o to use headbutt. Lana doesn't give Primarina an order. Instead she is waiting for Kommo-o to get closer and Caleb knows it.

Caleb snickers and tells Kommo-o to pull up and use Noble Roar. The roar is piercing and stuns Primarina. Kommo-o powers up a Hyper Beam attack and uses it just as Primarina composes itself.

It's too late. Primarina falls.

Lana sends out Araquanid a water and bug type Pokemon. I wonder if it knows an ice attack as well. Would put Caleb at a severe disadvantage.

Caleb starts off, again, with a Dragon Tail attack and hits Araquanid.

Caleb keeps up the aggressive pressure on Araquanid but with a new tactic. He is feigning aggression to get Lana to call out an attack. Then he adjusts and has Kommo-o use a different attack and it is working.

All is going well for Caleb and Kommo-o until Lana uses Ice Beam. The attack misses a direct attack but clips Kommo-o's leg slowing it down.

"Well that was fun," Hapu says as if the battle is over. I look at her confused but she smirks.

"Spiderweb attack!" Lana bellows. Araquanid spews out a web that ensnares Kommo-o.

"It's over Caleb. Araquanid, Ice Beam!"

"I don't think so. Flamethrower!"

The Fire attack melts the web surrounding Kommo-o and destroys the Ice Beam attack before it hits Kommo-o. Lana panics and calls for a bubblebeam attack to douse the fire attack before it hits her Pokemon.

Lana then tells Araquanid to lunge. the attack barely misses as Kommo-o jumps out of the way. Lana keeps on the pressure with another lunge attack. Araquanid misses. Lana doesn't stop, but Araquanid keeps missing.

"Oh!" Hapu exclaims.

Caleb with a broad smirk on his face doesn't order Kommo-o to dodge the latest attack. Just as Araquanid is about to hit he orders Kommo-o to use Sky Uppercut. Kommo-o connects with Araquanid sending it flying. Kommo-o jumps in the air as Caleb calls for a Dragon Tail attack. The attack sends Araquanid crashing to the ground at a high velocity.

And with that the battle is over. Caleb has won. Both Lana and Hapu are shocked at the result, but I'm not. Hapu quickly smiles and congratulates Caleb. However, Lana does not. She stands in disbelief and recalls her Pokemon. She walks without saying a word.

"Lana!?" Caleb yells out.

Hapu sighs and tells us that Lana doesn't take losing very well and that was probably her first loss in a very long time. She assured us she'll come down from the anger and disappointment but I still think it's pathetic. If she wants to sulk, fine, I'm in no position to criticize her for that. But at least congratulate Caleb.

Hapu invites us into her home and gives us some snacks and water. She proceeds to tell us how some of the best trainers in Alola come to Poni Island to get better. She insists that people from all over the world come here to train whether it be at the Battle Tree or Poni Gauntlet.

Then she talks about the last trial. She says it is run by a girl named Mina. The last trial used to take place in the Canyon but it has been moved to Poni Gauntlet and it's a lot harder than any other trial we've faced. She also said there are no Totem Pokemon for this trial. It used to be a Kommo-o but Hapu didn't like disturbing the Kommo-o in the canyon that protect the Altar.

When I asked what was at the Altar she said it is where the legendary Pokemon are revered. If trouble comes to Alola they appear there. They haven't appeared in 4 years.

...

After relaxing for a little bit Caleb and I decide to head out and go to Poni Gauntlet.

On the way there we cross paths with many trainers. I battle a little bit to train my Pokemon, specifically Toxapex who continues to not listen to me. Dartrix not listening to me is one thing, but Toxapex is another. Toxapex outright defies me where Dartrix gets caught up in his own frustration.

We finally reach Poni Gauntlet around 4PM where a young woman in a white tee walks up to us.

"Are you trial-goers?" she asks.

"Mhm, we sure are," Caleb responds delicately.

The girl smiles and introduces herself. "I'm Mina. I'm the trial captain here on Poni Island. Would you like to know what your challenge is?"

We both nod our heads.

"Pick one of the trainers on this Gauntlet and battle them. 1 on 1 battle, that's it. You win, you complete the trial and can go face Hapu."

This is much better than having to find ingredients for soup, that's for sure.

Caleb doesn't exactly have a full healthy team especially with Torracat still incapable of battling, but he had called Kukui to send his Salazzle to him this morning. We walked up and down the Gauntlet and found a young couple to battle.

Caleb and I hadn't battled as a duo since the beginning of our adventure. So battling as a couple now should be quite interesting.

Caleb sends out his Salazzle while I send out Dartrix. The young couple sent out Tsareena and Lurantis.

Lurantis starts out with Leafage in the direction of Salazzle. Dartrix jumps in the way and covers it's face with it's wing absorbing the ineffective hit. Salazzle jumps over Dartrix and uses Flame Burst. The opposing Pokemon successfully dodge the attack and use Razorleaf.

Dartrix takes a hit and charges Tsareena and connects. Lurantis powers up an energy ball attack and sends it hurtling towards Dartrix. This time Salazzle jumps in and takes the shot. The attack is more effective than it would've been on Dartrix. I look over at Caleb and he winks bringing a smile to my face.

"Dartrix, Air Cutter." Dartrix takes flight and swipes Tsareena critically injuring it. Meanwhile, Lurantis is using synthesis to power up. Caleb tries to attack Lurantis but Lurantis counter the attack with a slash attack on Salazzle who is beginning to waiver a bit.

I tell Dartrix to use Air Cutter again but Tsareena tackles him and then begins to dance in front of Dartrix.

"Cameron, that's a teeter dance!"

Crap.

Datrix begins to dance and refuses to attack when I tell it too.

"Solar Beam!" the young woman yells. Caleb tries to attack the woman's Lurantis but Tsareena gets in the way taking the hit instead. Lurantis levels Salazzle with a powerful Solar Beam attack.

However, Salazzle isn't finished. It staggers to its feet and looks at Lurantis and Tsareena as they charge at Dartrix.

I yell at Dartrix to snap out of it but he doesn't. Just as he is about to be hit Caleb calls for a Flamethrower attack on Dartrix's position. I don't know why he would attack Dartrix.

But then I realize that he isn't. Well, not quite.

I watch as Lurantis and Tsareena hit my dizzied Dartrix and send him slamming into the hillside. That's when Salazzle's flamethrower continues on it's directory to where Dartrix was standing before he was hit; where Tsareena and Lurantis are now.

The attack hits both of the Pokemon, but only Tsareena faints. Then Lurantis begins to power up for another Solar Beam attack when Caleb tells Salazzle to tackle Lurantis before it gets it off.

Salazzle won't make it.

I look at Dartrix who is struggling to stand up. "Brave Bird!"

Dartrix looks up and finds Lurantis. It flies off quickly and hits Lurantis before it can get its attack off. Dartrix staggers to it's feet and looks down at Lurantis who fainted.

The Young couple approach us with a smile on their face.

"That was a great battle. You two battle wonderfully together," the woman said.

I looked at them as they held each other's hand. They were happy, very happy to battle together. I then looked over at Caleb, who was smiling, and grabbed his hand. The young woman looked at our hands and smiled. She then reached into her bag and handed us a Rage Candy Bar each.

They left us as Mina came over and congratulated us. She didn't give us an emblem, she just told us to go face Hapu.

...

Back at Seafolk Village we saw Hapu speaking to a man. When she saw us she asked us if we'd ever been to Exeggutor Island?

We both shook our heads. Caleb smirked as I looked at him. Why is their an island for Exeggutor?

When we arrived I found out why.

"Why are they so huge?!" I exclaimed looking up at the towering Pokemon.

"It's an Alolan Variant Pokemon," Caleb said.

So I did the natural thing and captured me an Alolan Exeggutor. It's pretty badass and looks much better than the original variant.

Meanwhile, Caleb and I walked up the small mountain on the island and peered out into the sea.

"It's looks amazing, doesn't it?" Caleb asks as he looks out to sea. The sun is

We could see every single island of Alola. Melemele Island is closest and we can see the bright lights of Hau'oli city very clearly. I actually miss being home on Melemele Island and I can't wait to get back there tomorrow after I face Hapu.

Beyond that the ocean has that orange hue to it due to the setting sun.

"Yeah," I say still looking at the sea. I watch a group of Pelipper glide along the ocean and gobble up some of the water as I feel Caleb's hand grab a hold of mine. I look down and smile when he kisses me on the cheek.

He rests his head on my shoulder and with Skitty on my lap sleeping we just sit there. We sit there and watch the sun set, watch the Pelipper fly, and the Tentacruel swim. This is what an adventure is all about.


	36. Thirty-Six

_I just want to give a little heads up for chapter 37. Editing for the chapter is taking a long time so it might not be up on the normally schedule time frame. So don't expect it on Friday. I wouldn't expect it on Saturday either. I will do my best to get it out on Sunday. In the meantime here is Chapter 36. Remember, please feel free to write a review with criticism or praise. It doesn't matter to me, I just like to see reviews :). But also, criticisms allow me to make changes in future chapters so that I don't repeat them. Anyways, thank you guys for reading this. This fanfiction is reaching the length of a novel and we still have quite a bit to go. I will have another update sometime around Chapter 40 on what is to come and how I will write it._

* * *

I was down to my final Pokemon, Dartrix, during my battle with Hapu. I had already taken down Flygon and Dugtrio, but Gastrodon has proven to be difficult sweeping through Muk and Passimian.

However, with the extreme type advantage I was able to dispatch Gastrodon. It didn't come without some damage being done to Dartrix.

Mudsdale was Hapu's final Pokemon and I had already known it was a fierce Pokemon when Hapu faced Caleb this morning. I was determined to defeat Mudsdale tonight and finish my Island Challenge.

One of the good things about this matchup is that Mudsdale is a ground type. They don't effect Dartrix at all.

"Heavy Slam!" Hapu urges her Mudsdale. Mudsdale speed is exceptional, much faster than my own Mudsdale. The hit is highly impactful on Dartrix who gets up looking furious. It jumps without instruction and slams into Mudsdale's face.

Then it jumps onto it's back and pecks away at Mudsdale's head. Mudsdale grows annoyed and begins to gallop.

"Leaf Blade!" I order Dartrix. The attack hits Mudsdale in the back as Dartrix keeps a grip on it.

"Mudsdale, charge towards Cameron at full speed."

Woah, what!?

I watch as Mudsdale charges at me so I hop to my left. Hapu orders Mudsdale to make an abrupt full-stop causing Dartrix to be sent flying in front of Mudsdale. Dartrix lands face first on the ground.

"Solar Beam!" I exclaim moments before Hapu tells Mudsdale to use Heavy Slam on Dartrix.

Caleb yells out telling me to get Dartrix to dodge but I don't. I'm hoping for Dartrix to get the blast off first.

I was wrong.

Mudsdale slams into Dartrix who is sent flying several feet back.

Dartrix doesn't move causing the match official to nearly rule the battle over. However, Dartrix begins to flinch. He tries to stagger to his feet when Hapu orders Mudsdale to tackle him. Out of nowhere Dartrix lets out a massive Solar Beam attack on Mudsdale.

Mudsdale collapses to the ground and is ruled unable to battle. A berth of excitement hits me as I run up to Dartrix to hug it. When I do, Dartrix begins to evolve into Decidueye.

And let me tell you right now, Decidueye looks badass.

"Well now, I think I've lost enough for one day," Hapu admits with a chuckle.

Hapu walks us back to Seafolk Village where Lana is. She spots us and walks towards. We hadn't seen her since are tantrum yesterday.

Caleb asked her where she had been and she said she was at the Battle Tree battling trainers. I grew irritated as they talked. She congratulated Caleb for completing the Island Challenge and turned to me. When she asked if I won I shrugged.

"Is that a yes or a no?" She had this odd smile on her face as if she is desperately trying to ignore what she did yesterday.

"You really think you can just act like nothing happened?"

Caleb looked at me and said, "Don't, Cam."

"No, screw her. She follows us around because she's a terrible trainer and needs a leg up on the competition by watching us. She faked all that sincerity for a damn advantage and she still lost. Now she can't even apologize. I knew I was right not to trust her."

Caleb scorns me for my harsh words but I don't apologize. Instead I keep my glare on Lana who purses her lips.

"It's okay Caleb. He's right. I had no intention of befriending you two. I only tagged along to see how you guys battled in case we met in the Tournament."

"Lana?" Caleb responds. His shoulders slouch as he sighs.

"But I did come to think of you two as my friends in the short time we spent together."

"Liar," I accuse.

"I am not lying about that. And you know I'm not."

I did but I didn't care.

"And I am not a terrible trainer," she said defending her ego. "If you believe so then you should have no problem defeating me right now 1 on 1." She grabs a Pokeball and sends out Primarina.

I shake my head. "I'm not wasting my time. I'll see you at the Tournament, Lana."

I walk away from Lana, Caleb and Hapu and walk into the motel room where Caleb and I are staying. I toss my bag on the bed and walk into the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror I can notice the exhaustion from this past week or so on it.

I turn the shower on and take off my clothes. I wait before the steam causes the mirror to become foggy, masking my face, before jumping in. I let the water stream down my skin pretending it's cleaning me of the anger and exhaustion I currently have.

The shower last 40 minutes and it couldn't have been more needed. When I walk out, Caleb is sitting on the bed looking down at his phone. He looks up and lightly smiles.

I decide to sit next to him and wait for what he has to say. However, he doesn't say anything. Instead he goes back to looking down at his phone and plays a video.

I can hear the giggling of a young boy.

"Zachary, what are you doing?" A woman says chuckling behind the camera.

I look down and I see Zachary. He is maybe 9 years old here. He is playing with a Jangmo-o. The Jangmo-o was hopping around Zachary who was on the floor.

"I'm playing with Janga, ma."

The giddy laughter causes Caleb to chuckle as he watches his brother.

When the video ends I ask Caleb why he was watching it.

"Because sometimes I like to remind myself why I decided to do this challenge."

"But don't you get sad?" I ask.

"Sometimes. Depends, really. Not every memory of him has to be cry. It can make me smile, and you of all people should know I like to smile." We both chuckle.

We sat there for a couple seconds as he looked down at his phone and scrolled through the pictures. He scrolled by videos without playing them when he got to one, hesitated, and then continued to scroll.

"Janga was one of Kukui's research subjects. Kukui had this Jangmo-o that summer and Zach fell in love for some reason. He later said that Jangmo-o was majestic. Anyways, Kukui let Zach play with the Jangmo-o over the summer. Zach gave him the nickname Janga."

"I see. And ever since then he wanted a Jangmo-o, right?" I ask.

"Mhm. He was devastated when Janga had to go back to its owner, so he promised himself he would get a Jangmo-o during the Island Challenge."

I grabbed Caleb's hand just to give him support cause I know it can't be easy to talk about it but I'm not sure he needed it. The squeeze showed he appreciated it but the smile proved he was okay.

"He was going to be the trainer, Cam. I was to be the breeder. I wanted to breed and care for Pokemon. When he died, I became determined to make Zach's dreams come true. He may be dead, but we're twins. He's still alive inside me."

I felt bad for Caleb after he said that. "But what about your life, Caleb?"

"Huh?"

"You are doing this trainer thing for him, right? You wanted a Jangmo-o because of him, right? What about living the life you want as well?" I was nervous about going to far but then he smiled. He smiled and gripped my hand tighter.

"You're my boyfriend, aren't you?" He moves in and pecks me on the lips.

"Touche," I say happily.

...

After we told our parents that we defeated the final Kahuna they desperately wanted us to come home and have a small celebration. So I messaged Gladion and asked if he could somehow give us a ride. He happily obliged. In fact he came and picked us up on his own rather then send one of his employees.

When we arrived at Melemele Island I told him to come and stay.

"I don't do get-togethers. Can't I just give you two money or an island as a congratulations?" Caleb and I chuckled but he was dead serious.

So I plead a little. "Gladion, I would really appreciate it if you came."

"How about this? You win the Tournament, I will come to that celebration, okay?"

Caleb looked at me and shrugged.

"You got yourself a deal, Gladion," I said.

Gladion smiled and shook my hand before heading back to Aether Paradise. Caleb and I joyfully walked back to Iki Town and the outskirts. Skitty walked half of the way until Caleb picked him up and carried him.

We split up for a few just to get situated at home but we were going to meet at his house for a little dinner. Professor Kukui was going to come as well.

When I got home my mom was enthusiastic about my success. She was telling me how happy she was and how dad would've been proud. And I think he would've been. However, I'm not quite satisfied. Only when I become Champion will I be satisfied.

I hadn't really talked to Carl in a little over a week so I decided to give him a call when I got to my room.

"Hey man, how's it going?" he asked. I can see that his Sceptile walking in the background helping Carl's mom clean.

"Sceptile is a maid, now?" I joke.

Carl turns around and chuckles. "The best there is. So what's up?"

"Well I just got back to Melemele Island. I completed the Island Challenge."

He smiled broadly and congratulated me. "That's awesome. See I told you that you would do it." I brushed him off. "I'm serious, dude. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Carl."

"I see Skitty is still as lazy as ever." I looked over my shoulder and looked at Skitty who was laying on the pillow.

"Yup, still very lazy."

Carl hesitated for a moment but then spoke. "So are you coming back to see the Tournament in April?"

I looked away. "I don't know. Maybe."

He looked down and pretended to act okay by smiling and moving the conversation onto talking about the new changes at Lavaridge Town. Apparently they are looking to fully harness the volcanic activity and the springs into a form of energy.

As he talked I started to have a battle within myself. I was always making excuses for going back home to Hoenn. Now I ran out. I have to go back and get closure. Most of all, I need to go see Carl. If not for me, then for him. I have been so focused on me the last year or so, and for good reason, but it has been a long time. My life has moved on and so have I. Only recently have I realized it. Now I need to stop focusing solely on me and be there for those that got me here.

Before we hung up to say goodbye I decided to tell him about Caleb and I. I nearly forgot, lost in all of the other crap, to tell him.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming."

He was visibly shocked by the news but happy.

"I never thought you were gay, but it doesn't really matter, right? You're still Cameron Alistar, my best friend."

It was probably the best thing I could've expected from Carl and I was just happy to be accepted. I'm still coming to terms with it, because I'm not sure if I accept myself, but every day I'm becoming more and more okay with it. Having other people like that young couple on Poni Gauntlet and Carl say something positive about it makes it even better.

Over at Caleb's his family was making a huge dinner for everyone. His dad was finally home, getting a break from travelling so much. He was actually a nice guy.

The garden that Vanessa and my mom had created was still going wonderfully. Apparently they have raised a load of money. A lot of the revenue is being donated all over Alola. They are even giving some money to help rebuild Po Town.

Caleb took me to his room before I could even offer to help with dinner.

"What's up?" I ask feeling rushed.

"Okay, um are we going to be public with our relationship?"

I'm lost. "Uhh..."

"Cam? I nearly told my mom abut us. Did you tell your mom?"

I shook my head.

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. I guess. I told Carl."

Caleb rolled his eyes a little. "Boy, that doesn't help."

I explained how I didn't really care if we are public or not. "It's a relationship. All that matters is how things are between us."

He took a deep breath and sat on his bed. "That's not how it works for us." His mood became sullen. "Some people are assholes. They hurt people like us."

I sat down beside him, close, and threw my arm around him. "But we can't let that control us. I'm happy with you and nothing will change that."

He looked down at his legs, one of which was tapping on the floor constantly. "We're going to be ourselves and that's it. If you want to tell our families then we will do it tonight. But if you want to hide it then fine."

He rested his head on my shoulder and said, "Okay." I kissed him on the forehead when someone knocked on the door.

"Dinner is ready!" his sister yelled through the door.

We got up and held each others hands and walked out. We walked out to the dining room where our families, and Kukui, were sitting.

Vanessa was the first to see us holding hands. She got her mom's attention and motioned to us while everyone else was talking, not paying attention. Her mom smiled. I gripped his hand slightly harder.

"How long?" she asks. Everyone else stops talking and looks at us. I could see the many smiles around the table in my peripheral vision. I was a little nervous to look at anybody but Caleb's mom.

"A few days," Caleb responded to the joy of his mom.

His mom walked towards us and hugged Caleb. She was crying a lot but she assured us it was "happy tears." Her crying made me uncomfortable, which I guess is strange considering all of the crying I've done. Oops.

I finally looked around the table and got goosebumps. I don't like all of these people looking at me. I kinda wish Aaron was here but I figured he wouldn't be. He wasn't in the house when I got back.

We finally took our seats and settled down. Everyone went back to talking as if it was normal.

After we ate dinner Caleb's mom prepared us some dessert. As I sat on the couch with Caleb, he poked me and pointed towards his window. Aaron was sitting on the porch to the home. So I got up and went to go see him because, well, why the hell is he here.

When I exited the home he looked over and stood. He looked nervous.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Ma told me you completed the Island Challenge."

"Yeah. Is that why you are here?"

"Um yeah. I don't want to go in, but uh, well here." He reached into his pocket and handed me an envelope. I opened the envelope and saw two tickets to go to Hoenn in late March. "It's for you and Caleb. You can go see Carl compete."

He looked away unable to meet my eyes.

"Why? Why did you buy these?"

"Because I'm proud of you. And I'm sorry."

"You aren't going to come?" I ask trying to control my emotions.

"I can't, Cameron. I really can't," he says tentatively as he rubs his left eye. I open my mouth but I can't say anything, so I just hug him. I wrap my arms around my big brother and hug him.

He places one arm around my back and can feel him pull just a little as he gently rubs my back. We don't say anything else.

After a few more seconds we let go of each other and take deep breaths. Aaron then walks down the steps of the home and walks home. I watch as my big brother walks up the route to go home, alone.

It was brief, but for that one moment I felt like I had my brother back. However, as he continued to walk away from me I knew it was just an illusion. He was still so far far away from me.

One day he'll be back, but today was not that day. However, I will be waiting for that day to come.


	37. Thirty-Seven

A few weeks have passed since defeating Hapu and finishing the Island Challenge. Next week I am going to Hoenn with Caleb to see the Hoenn League Tournament and I'm budding with excitement. I haven't told Carl I am coming, which has lead to a bit of an awkward time between us but I think we'll be fine when I surprise him.

I've spent most of the last few weeks training to get ready for the Alolan Tournament in a few months. Caleb and I agreed that we wouldn't battle but we've helped each other a little. As for our relationship, basically everyone who should know knows about it. It's going pretty well and has played a role in me being happier than ever.

Today I'm delivering a bunch of berries to a shopkeeper in the city. He is in the mall and ordered a bulk order for 30,000 Pokedollars, which is insane. He should make quite a bit but damn. I'm also going to Kukui's to give him a couple as well.

Mom and Vanessa's business is obviously going really well. My mom has quit her boring job in the city and is now doing this and she is enjoying it. However, the demand for some of the rare berries has declined so she and Vanessa agreed to cut back on them and introduce new and different berries. This'll help increase the demand of berries no longer being sold so they can be sold for a better price sometime in the future. Caleb and I help out by delivering. It's good for me cause I get to meet some people and make a quick buck.

There's an aura of excitement in Hau'oli City. Each day it grows as the people get excited for the Alolan Tournament this summer. The attention may be on the 5th island currently being created and worked on, where the Tournament will take place. However, each of the islands know it'll be there chance to shine and show what makes Alola great. Each of the Kahunas have agreed to having a festival during the week of the championships. It will peak during the 4th day with massive celebrations. Nobody will be working.

The island, Polū Island, is finished. However, the buildings are not and won't be for a couple months. It's going to look amazing and have some of the top-of-line technology thanks to the collaboration with the Aether Foundation. The island has even opened up to Ceremony planners to prepare for the Opening Ceremony the night before the Tournament.

Caleb and I have talked about teaming up for the Doubles Tournament but we aren't sure. We haven't exactly teamed up in battles that much. However, we are pretty compatible together and our Pokemon like each other. His Pokemon are as much mine as they are is and vice-versa.

When I arrive at Kukui's place, Caleb is already there. He's training Kommo-o and Incineroar with Kukui. When they spot me the training is put to a halt.

"Ah, Cousin! You have my berries?" Kukui asks.

"Yup. Mom threw in an extra sitrus berry for you."

"She's the best. Give her my utmost gratitude, please."

"Will do, Professor."

Professor Kukui turns around and walks into his home so Caleb and I follow. I look at Caleb and wink at him. I turn around and see Skitty laying on the floor.

"Come on, Skitty. Get your ass up and get inside!"

Skitty growls and gets up. He takes his sweet time as we enter the home. After being in the home for a few moments we hear a light bang on the door. Kukui walks over and opens the door and Skitty is down below scowling at me.

I may or may not have let the door close on him.

"Next time, walk faster," I say chuckling. Kukui picks up Skitty and rubs its head and gives him a Pokebean.

There is a flurry of knocks on the door startling Caleb and I.

"Who in the world could this be?" Kukui exclaims.

It's Liko and he looks extremely tense.

"Professor! You have to come quickly. It's urgent."

"Woah woah. What's going on Liko? Where's Burnet?" Kukui asks trying to calm Liko down.

"The Altar of Sunne and Moone. Guzma broke out of prison and is there now. He has Necrozma."

Kukui muttered something under his breath and took a deep breath.

"We have to go now. Salamence will bring us there," Liko said.

Liko told Caleb and I to come along too. When we walked outside Mary was there with her Dragonite. Skitty and I went with her while Caleb joined Kukui with Liko. I wanted Skitty to go in his ball but he didn't even though he hates heights and we were about to fly.

I waited until we were in the air to ask Mary why she was here. She told me that she had bumped into Liko a few weeks while ago and he called her.

As we flew towards Poni Island Tapu Koko flies near us. He looks over at me and then dashes away.

At the Altar, Guzma is standing atop with this large black Pokemon or Beast I'm assuming is Necrozma. Tapu Koko and Tapu Fini are standing besides Hapu and Professor Burnet.

"Oh look, the Calvary is here." Guzma mocks. "Thankfully, I'm not alone."

Behind a tree, Faba appears. His grin spreads from cheek to cheek as he tosses a Pokeball and lets Nihilego free.

"You may have 2 Ultra Beasts but we have two Guardian Deities and plenty more on our side," Kukui yells as he sends out his Snorlax.

Meanwhile, Professor Burnet sends out her Hydreigon. Caleb and I look at each other and nod. I send Decidueye and he sends Kommo-o out.

A Braviary comes out of nowhere and Gladion lands on the ground and sends Silvally and Kartana out.

"Did you guys forget about me?" he asks with a smirk. He looks at Guzma and says, "You just won't stop."

Guzma laughs as Gladion tells Kartana to attack. Kartana and Necrozma share a few blows before they stop.

That's when the other two Guardian Deities fly in. The numbers are not in Faba or Guzma's favor but they don't seem worried, which has me concerned. However, the number of Pokemon here is insane and makes me wonder if the Legendary Pokemon are frustrated with this conflict here.

That's when Guzma takes two black Pokeballs, like the ones used to get the Ultra Beast but different, and holds them up.

"No. How do you have those?" Gladion asks astonished.

"What's wrong Gladion?" I ask.

"Those are the new balls we've created. Their capture rate and ability to institute trainer control is near perfect for the Ultra Beasts."

The gravity of his words strike all of us. This means that someone within the Aether Foundation has been helping Guzma and Faba. Then I recall the times I was told that Guzma had powerful people working with him. Of course Faba wasn't the only one. Gees, how did I let that go over my head after what happened in Po Town. How did we all let it go over our heads if we knew?

I hear the sounds of shoes clicking on the floor behind me. I turn around and see her walking towards us. Gladion turns and see her. She has the same black ball in her hand that Guzma has.

"No?! Wicke?" Gladion exclaims as she walks past him towards Guzma and Faba.

Faba lets out an erratic laugh.

"This must be done, Gladion. For the betterment of the Aether Foundation," Wicke says calmly.

Gladion shakes his head, "You can't believe that."

Wicke closes her eyes and throw the ball. The Ultra Beast that has come out of it is the largest of the Beasts I've seen. Guzma then tosses his two.

Liko informs me that the 3 new beasts are Celesteela, Buzzwole and Guzzlord.

This is not good.

"What are you trying to do?!" Kukui asks.

A loud roar is heard in the clouds that begin to turn grey. We all look up as lightning ripples across the sky. I think I'm about to find out how the Legendary Pokemon feel about this clearly untenable situation.

"That." A high pitch, one I've never heard, says. A women in white comes out from behind the large statue near Guzma.

What is with people coming out of nowhere? Do this people have to be so damn dramatic?

"Mom," Gladion says dumbstruck.

"Shit. This just got real," Liko whispers to me.

No kidding. This is insane.

"Hello, my dear Gladion."

"W-why mom?" he struggles to say.

"To make the world better with the power of Lunala and Solgaleo." Another loud roar rips through the air just before Tapu Koko attacks Necrozma.

A large explosion rips in front of us, a little too close for comfort. Tapu Koko continues to fight against Necrozma as the other Deities also let out an attack on the Ultra Beasts.

Lusamine begins to laugh as the battle explodes in front of us. Then a large blast of fire blazes through the clouds and lands in the middle of the damaged Altar.

A Pokemon lands in front and roars.

"Solgaleo," Caleb mutters. "Holy shit."

Lusamine smiles and tosses a black ball.

Another Ultra Beast? Gees, how many of them are there? I ask Liko what the name of this one is and he tells me it is Pheromosa.

The Beast is standing in front of Solgaleo as a gripping silence and pause to the fighting enters the air.

"Hyper Beam!" Lusamine yells causing of a few of us to gasp.

The attack hits Solgaleo but it continues to stand still. Then it lets out a large blast and hits Pheromosa.

Guzma orders Guzzlord to use Fire Blast on Solgaleo when a dark colored Pokemon appears out of nowhere and takes the hit before he reaches Solgaleo.

"Yup, that's Lunala," Liko sarcastically says. "There are 1 too many powerful Pokemon here."

I ignore him. "Decidueye, use Brave Bird on Guzzlord." Decidueye quickly lifts off and hits Guzzlord directly.

Solgaleo and Lunala rip an attack through a couple of the Ultra Beasts causing them to faint. However, Lusamine is undeterred. She orders Pheromosa to attack again. That's when Tapu Koko charges and tackles the Ultra Beast. The Four Guardian Deities surround the Ultra Beast and attack it with a beam of light. However, it doesn't seem like they are hurting it. Pheromosa is immobilized, however.

That's when Lusamine's Pokeball sparks and causes her to drop it in pain. The Pokeball then explodes to the shock of Lusamine who screams in anger.

"NO! Get up Pheromosa. Attack the wretched Deities!"

After a few moments the Deities stop doing what they are doing and Pheromosa stands up. It looks at Lusamine who is now smiling. Then it looks at the Guardian Pokemon and ascends to the clouds where a portal opens. Pheromosa goes through the portal and doesn't come back.

Then the Guardian Deities do the same thing to the other two fainted Ultra Beasts, but Guzma and Lusamine order an attack on the deities. Solgaleo and Lunala defend while Kukui and Hapu attack.

For a moment I break concentration with the fight and spot Gladion on his knees. I walk over, ignoring the loud noise, and place my hand on his back.

"Are you okay?" I ask knowing fully well that he isn't.

"All of this happened under my nose. The Pokeballs, Wicke and my mom. I thought she was better."

"It's not your fault Gladion. You are a good person."

"Yeah and it's gotten me nowhere." He sounded just like looked; defeated.

"You're wrong. You have taken the Aether Foundation out from the crap your mom caused. You are here fighting for the good."

He continues to look down, gritting his teeth. I fear I'm not getting through to him when we hear a loud scream up ahead.

Nihilego is standing above Lusamine, who is screaming in agony. Nihilego tries to descend but something happens causing it to stop. Then Lusamine collapses to the ground after letting out one loud yelp.

"No!" Gladion yells as he jumps to his feet and runs over to his mom.

A loud blast rings out as Solgaleo attacks Nihilego causing it to faint.

I approach Gladion who is on his knees crying. A couple more blasts occur as the last opposing Ultra Beast tries to fight back.

"Is she...alive?" I ask Gladion.

He rubs his eye and looks up at me. "Yeah. Nihilego tried to connect with her again."

"Um what?" I ask thoroughly confused.

"Last time. Um Nihilego and my mom became one. Their minds became one. They didn't completely disconnect 4 years ago, which led to my mom's deteriorated mental state."

A silence grips the Altar as Gladion talks to me. Caleb and Kukui approach us slowly. Then Guzma tried to approach us but Gladion got up and punched him in the face.

"You did this. Your insane desire destroyed her."

Guzma didn't say anything as he rubbed his battered cheek.

"No," Wicke said quietly. "This was all your mom."

Gladio shook his head and pointed at Wicke. "You. You played a role in this too. She is unconscious because of you."

Wicke wiped away a tear. "It wasn't supposed to end up like this, Gladion. I only followed your mother's orders out of respect. Respect for you."

Gladion scoffed. "Yeah, how?! She could've died."

"I'm aware, but it was the only way to get close to her, to know what was going on."

"Bullshit."

"She's right," A deep voice says.

Hala walks up the steps and approaches us. "I had a feeling that this was going to happen again. I approached Wicke. She was to get close to your mother and let us know anything important. That's why this morning I came to this very place and called on Solgaleo and Lunala with Hapu." Hala reached into his pocket and pulled out two orbs.

Then he mentioned how Professor Burnet's research on the Ultra Beasts led to the theory that Nihilego and Lusamine to still be connected in a way.

Meanwhile, Nihilego stands up after the Guardian Deities do this "Ritual of Freedom," as Hala puts it, and flies off into the portal. All of the Ultra Beasts in the battle are now "home."

Gladion is stunned to learn this news, as we all are. Hala walks over to Lunala and tells it to help Lusamine. A light is cast from Lunala over Lusamine. Everyone stands around and waits to see what will happen.

When the light disappears Lusamine wakes up. She looks at Gladion and begins to cry.

"I'm so sorry," she says as she hugs Gladion.

Caleb grabs my hand and grips it tight as we watch the emotional scene unfold.

"Well that was enough action for a lifetime," Liko quips garnering a couple laughs including from Lusamine.

Lusamine slowly rises to her feet and walks over to Ms. Wicke and grabs her hand with both of hers. "Thank you my dear friend for watching over me and my son."

Wicke simply nods her head and smiles.

Lusamine then looks over to Faba and Guzma and says nothing. I can't read her mind nor the look she gives but Guzma seems to understand. His eyes looks away and his once rigid shoulders drop slightly. A few officers arrive due to Hala giving them some notice and take Faba and Guzma away. Then Hala and Hapu thank the Guardian Deities. When they leave so do the Legendary Pokemon, Solgaleo and Lunala. I watched in awe as they left.

"I'm so sorry for this," Lusamine says regrettably. "Again. I don't know how I will make it up to all of you, but I will try."

"It's okay," Caleb responded.

Kukui interrupts the moment and asks Faba and Guzma how they got a hold of the Ultra Beasts.

"Simple. Faba had Nihilego. Using Nihilego he was able to open portals to get some of the Ultra Beasts. Wicke did the rest. She gave us the new Pokeballs and even stole the Pokeballs that contained a couple of the Ultra Beasts Gladion caught."

Gladion looked shocked. "How come I didn't know they were stolen?"

Wicke took a deep breath. "I replaced the balls with empty ones.

Gladion looked at me with guilt painting his face.

After a few moments have passed some began to clear out, leaving how they came, until it was just Lusamine, Gladion, Caleb, Liko, and myself.

"Wicke told me that you two have befriended Gladion." She looked at Gladion with that mother's look and said, "Thank you."

"Mom..." Gladion said before I interrupted him.

"No thanks required. It's been my pleasure." I looked at Gladion who looked at me straight-faced and nodded.

A brief moment of silence gripped us until Liko broke it by saying, "Well, I'm hungry."

"You read my mind an hour ago," Caleb cracked.

Liko, Caleb, and I said goodbye to Lusamine and Gladion and left on Liko's Salemence. Liko brought us to the beach at Hau'oli City so we can get Malasada.

As we ate we began to talk about little stuff like the Tournament and what we just went through. Then Liko brought up Mount Lanakila in passing. In doing so he talked about how only a few people go a chance to face the Elite Four there before the decision to pause it and move the place to hold the battles.

I kinda wish I could face the Elite 4, but I think the whole Tournament is a better idea. I asked why they didn't have a Tournament at first and Liko said there were concerned that there wouldn't be enough people so they went with an Elite Four.

"So you two are going to Hoenn next week, right?"

"Yeah. Going back to where I was born and raised," I reply.

"Oh, that's awesome. Have you ever seen Groudon or Kyogre? What about Rayquaza?"

Caleb gave me a tepid look before I responded.

"No. They haven't been seen in over a decade."

Liko was disappointed. He told us if we did see them to take a picture for him. In my head I'm like "If I see them I'm going to take a picture for myself." Then I realized something.

"Dammit. I didn't take a picture of Lunala or Solgaleo!" I placed my head on the table disappointed in myself. Caleb and Liko chuckled.

"Next time," Caleb said.

"Psh. Better be when I'm sunbathing on the beach and not when I'm trying to save Alola from crazies," Liko quipped.

"When you're trying to save Alola?" I question jokingly.

"Piss off."

We all laugh getting a couple looks from people in the restaurant. That was our cue to leave and so we did.

Liko brushed his hair to the side and yawns. "Alright well, I'm warped. I'll see you guys tomorrow or whatever."

Caleb and I nod and wish him a good night. On the way home Caleb and I walk slowly enjoying the breezy evening wind. When we reach the fork in the road that leads to Iki Town or the Outskirts we said goodbye.

This time next week, we'll be in Petalburg City. It terrifies and excites me at the same time.


	38. Thirty-Eight

_This chapter begins the final leg of this fanfiction. I hope that this chapter gives you guys a nice idea of how Cameron has changed throughout the story._

 _Anyways, I started this fanfiction about 3 months ago to the day. 85k+ words later and I think it's going well. The story will not end this month, so don't worry there is plenty more to go._

* * *

"Wow." Caleb says as he looks outside the window.

"Yup," I say with a warm smile.

"Is Hoenn actually this beautiful?"

"Yessiree."

We were on a small plane heading to Slateport City which allows seaplanes to land nearby. I was really nervous about coming here. My palms were really sweaty and my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

When we landed, it didn't get any better.

We were brought by boat from the sea to the beach where we met a family friend.

"Holy Crap. Is that Steven?" Caleb exclaimed.

Last week I had gotten in touch with Steven. I told him that I was coming and I wanted to surprise Carl. I asked if he could get us a boat to Petalburg and he offered to take us himself. I guess it pays for your family to be close to the most powerful and well-known man in Hoenn.

I look at Caleb who looks at me with his mouth open. I don't say anything. I just smile and say hello to Steven.

"Cameron. It's so great to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Steven."

He looked at Caleb and held out his hand. Caleb looked down at his hand and then at me causing me to laugh. He was star-struck. He eventually did shake Steven's hand.

"So are you ready to go Petalburg or do you want to shop?" Steven joked.

I chuckle and answer, "I'll come back and shop. I need to go see Carl."

"Oh right. You are surprising him for the Tournament."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see his reaction."

"You know, he's highly regarded here. He's likely to get a top 5 seed."

Caleb seemed surprised that Carl was thought to be that good. Stephen went on to say that he was pushing to give Carl a number 2 ranking but the other Tournament officials disagree.

"Who's number 1?" I ask.

"Astor Pines. It's Unanimous."

I knew Astor Pines. He lived in Mauville City and was known to be the next big thing. Some went as far to compare him to my dad. I can't say that I approve of the comparisons but I also can't say that I like him either. He comes from a very arrogant family. They think they are a gift from the Gods and I'm not about that life.

"Oh I forgot. I got you two passes for the Tournament. You guys get VIP treatment as my guests. You'll be in my box as we watch."

"Wait. Are you serious?" Caleb asks.

"Mhm." Steven was amused by how ecstatic Caleb was.

When we got close to Petalburg I was able to spot the gym behind the trees. My heart was beginning to race again.

"So I heard your mom has become quite a force in the berry selling business in Alola?"

"Uh Yeah. She and Caleb's sister are growing berries and selling them."

Caleb jumped in, "And they are using us as their carrier pigeons."

Stephen and I laugh.

"I'm guessing she's using your dad's growing methods, huh?"

I nod. "She's loving it. She hasn't been this happy in a long time."

Steven looked down at me in the corner of his eye and smiled a little bit.

And then we arrived. We stepped out of the boat and I took a deep breath, taking in the once familiar but now foreign smells. This is home.

An old men sitting outside of his cabin, Mr. Briney, notices me and waves. He gets up off his chair and walks towards us.

"Oh my dear boy. Is it really you? Cameron?"

"Yes, Mr. Briney."

"How is Alola treating you?" he asks in his deep, chattered voice.

"Very well. I'm hoping to take part in the Alolan Tournament."

"Oh that's fantastic my boy. I'm sure you will make your dad proud. And how is your mom doing?"

We continued to have some small talk about my mom and how he misses her stew. Mr. Briney can ramble on and on. I used to hate it, but I'm not minding it right now. I didn't realize until just now how much I actually missed it.

Once we were done it was time for me to walk into the town. Some people began to look, point, and chatter. Some because of me and other for Steven. I heard a couple "Oh my god, it's Cameron Alistar." I did my best to ignore it.

I finally made it to Carl's home. It was this nice light blue home with wooden Pokemon like Taillow and Wooper hanging from the porch awning. Carl's sister and mom love to make Pokemon out of wood to decorate.

"You want me to go up there with you?" Caleb asks noticing my tentativeness.

"Nah. I got this."

I don't got this. I'm scared.

I walk up and take a deep breath. My arm feels like it weighs twice my weight as I lift it to knock on the door. I knock three times. Each time felt like I was hitting it with a hammer.

And then the door opened.

How do I explain how that felt? Imagine being on a rollercoaster. You are so excited and maybe a little scared as you go up. You keep going up and the fear sorta builds, but so does the excitement. Then you reach the top, the ride slows a little, and your heart stops beating for a split second. That's where I am right now.

"Cameron?"

"Hey," I mutter weakly.

I hate to be sappy but I am so close to crying as I look at Carl's face. I know I've seen his face many times in video chat but it's just not the same. Just like when you text someone. It's not the same as hanging out with them and talking.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

I tilt my head and smile. "I heard there was a Tournament next week. Wanted to see it."

Even though he was smiling I saw a stray tear flow down the side of his face so I grabbed him by the arm and hugged him. I hugged him so tight I didn't want to let him go.

We slowly pushed away from each other and composed ourselves.

"I didn't think you were going to come," he said.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm sorry I kept it a secret. I wanted to surprise you."

Carl smiled, "You don't have to apologize."

Steven and Caleb walked up to the house and stood beside me. Carl looked past me and his eyebrows shot up.

"Oh hey, I didn't even see you two. Um p-please come on in. I'm actually making some lunch."

While Caleb stood outside I can tell he was a bit shy. Can't say I blame him.

After Steven came in, Caleb followed. Carl shook his hand and welcomed him to Hoenn.

"Have you gone to see Mrs. Collins?" Carl asks as he mixes something in a pot on the stove.

"Nope. I talked to Mr. Briney but otherwise I came straight here."

"Oh man. You have to go see her. She always asks about how you are doing."

Mrs. Collins was one of my neighbors when I lived here. She is this sweet, middle-aged woman who made the best cookies ever. When I was growing up I used to go over every morning for one of her cookies. She was viewed as the Mom of Petalburg City, which is kinda cool and sad at the same time. She can't have children.

I remember when I was 10 years old and rumors circulated about it. She had become reclusive and depressed. She stopped making cookies and taking her normal sunset strolls on the beach One day I and a group of kids in the neighborhood showed up to her house. Our message was clear, she was all of our moms. From that day on she improved, I guess you can say. She went back to making cookies and her walks. If anything she became better from that rough patch in her life.

"After lunch. I'm hungry and I think Caleb is hungry."

"Don't forget about Skitty," Caleb said as he picked up Skitty off the ground.

"Haha right. The other human mouth in the room," Carl jokes.

"How is your training going?" Steven asks Carl.

"It's going quite well actually," Carl responds. "Sceptile, can you come in here for a moment."

You can hear a groan from the other room where I assume Sceptile is.

"Where's your parents and sister?" I ask.

"Oh they are in Rustboro. Some meeting at the Trainer School or whatever." Sceptile then walks in looking like it was in a trance. Carl turns around from cooking and looks at Sceptile and chuckles. "Were you sleeping? Oops."

Steven and I chuckle while Caleb only smiles. Caleb is constantly rubbing his wrist as a sign of nerves. I whisper to him, "Relax," and smile.

"Sceptile can you please get the cooling rack up there. I'm too short." Sceptile doesn't move, he just glares at Carl getting some laughs from us. "Please" Carl says with a playful smile.

Sceptile groans and walks over to the counter and reaches up above the cabinets and grabs the rack. He lightly places it down on the counter and stares at Carl as if he's waiting for further instruction.

"Thanks buddy. You can go now," Carl says stifling a chuckle.

As Sceptile leaves I ask, "What I don't get a hi?"

Sceptile stops and looks at me. It stares for a few moments and then walks away.

"Man, that is one pissy Sceptile," I joke.

"Yeah, he doesn't like be woken up. He doesn't like being bothered, period." Carl seemed amused by bothering Sceptile.

Carl has made a sauce of sorts along with bread. For as long as I've known him he's been obsessed with baking. So we all ate his bread and enjoyed the sauce. I don't know what the sauce was but it was delicious. It was specifically made to dip the bread in and I was in heaven.

As we ate we talked a lot about how things were going in Hoenn. And well, it's pretty boring. Everyone is still enjoying an age of prosperity after The Great Conflict between Team Magma and Team Aqua. Rustboro City has seen an influx of investors and there are new plans for several large buildings including a mall.

There was always this need for a shopping mall in Rustboro. For those in western Hoenn going to Lilycove or even Mauville is a task. There has always been a desire for a grand mall here. When Mauville was completely redesigned there were fears it wouldn't happen. Thankfully, it seems that it is finally coming.

"Yes the mall should be good. You two know I've been trying to get one built for ages. The mayor has just been stingy in his old age," Steven says.

"Is there worry about competition with Slateport City and Mauville?" I ask.

"Yes. However, I've pledged to make sure we don't sell the same rare stuff they sell in Slateport and vice-versa. Our main focus is to sell common goods in bulk, so Mauville can kick rocks. But we also have a surprise planned."

That got Carl's attention. "And what is that?"

"A floor dedicated to Pokemon battles. That's what I want," he responded. He went to say he'd want the ceiling above to see through so those on the floor above can watch as they shop.

We all agreed that it would be pretty cool to watch a Pokemon battle in the middle of shopping or having a lunch break during shopping.

Talking about the changes that have occurred since I've been gone and ones that will be made gives me this weird feeling. It makes it seem like I've been gone for a longer time than I actually have been.

When we go outside to take a walk to the Collins house I take in the sounds and smells of Petalburg. I look down at the ground as I watch each step I take. Nostalgic.

Mrs. Collins was sitting on he rocking chair cutting up some food for a stew she is making when she looks up and spots us.

"Cameron Alistar. You've come back home," she says with a smile. She places her pot and bag of vegetables down and approaches us. She nods towards Steven and gives me a hug.

"My my. It is so wonderful to see you again." She places her hand on my face and smiles. "You have grown in these last few month, huh." She looks down and see the Pokeballs on my waist. "Oh and you're a trainer too. Just like your dad."

She looked behind and spotted Caleb and asked who that was.

"That's um my boyfriend. We've been partaking in the Alolan Island Challenge. We'll be in the Tournament there in a couple months."

"Boyfriend, huh?" she asked. She looked at us for a few moments and smiled. "I'm glad you've found someone, Cameron. And I'm sure you will do just fine in the Tournament."

I thanked her for her kind words and she told us to wait for a moment outside. She proceeded to go into her house and then came out with a canister of her famous cookies. She handed each of us a cookie.

I waited until Caleb took a bite of his before eating mine I wanted to see his reaction and when his eyes shot up and said that it was delicious I smiled and ate mine.

"How is your mother and brother?"

"They are fine. My mom is selling berries in Alola. She's happy," I answer.

"Ah good good. I'm glad. Your mother is a wonderful women."

We left Mrs. Collins soon after and promised to visit tomorrow morning. Then we walked back to the center of the town towards the gym. Next to the gym was a bricked home. There was a mailbox in the shape of a Zigzagoon

It was my old home. It was now home to a new family, The Martins. They had come from Johto, a young couple and there 3 children.

I walked up and knocked on the door. A man, Mr. Martin opened the door.

"You're Cameron, right? Eliza's son?" He asked.

"Yes Mr. Martin."

"Oh please. Call me Eric. I didn't know you were visiting."

"I just arrived."

Mr. Martin invited us in and allowed me to take a gander at my old home. His wife and children were there. As I watched them in the places where my family used to gather I got flashbacks. Flashbacks to the birthday parties, the dinners, the barbecues.

The oldest, Johnny, took Caleb and I to his room; my old room. It was drastically different. The red paint that I had on the walls was replaced with a dark blue. My posters of some of my favorite Pokemon were replaced with posters this kid likes. It was strange to be in this room. It was familiar yet foreign.

That's a running theme with my visit to Hoenn in the early going.

We left the room and then the house. Mr. Martin walked us out and told me that I was welcome to visit whenever I wanted.

As we walked to the center of the town I was gripped with the elephant in the room. In all of my interactions it seems that people were avoiding the reason why they were surprised I was here. My dad. He didn't come up in one conversation and it just seemed like people were worried to bring him up. I don't want them to be.

Steven says he is going to leave when I decide to speak out and stop him.

"Wait. Don't go yet."

Caleb and Carl look at me. I hear Carl whisper, "He's not."

Caleb then whispers, "He's not what?"

"I want to thank you for taking your time off to bring me here," I say to Steven.

"It was my pleasure, Cameron. Your dad was my best friend. I will do anything for you and your family." He stood several feet in front of me in his blue blazer looking as confident as ever. It was as if he owned the land but was humble about it.

"He's going to do something stupid. I can see it in his eyes," Carl says to Caleb.

I take a deep breath and grab a pokeball.

"I know that, which is why I simply cannot let you leave with making it worth your while." I took my Pokeball and tossed it. "Go Decidueye!"

Carl whispers again, "See. Never fails."

Steven smiled and chuckled. "I won't go easy on you."

"Good," I say.

Steven reaches into his blazer and grabs a Great Ball. He lightly tosses it and out comes Metagross.

Quickly a crowd began to form around us, people muttering and chanting. Decidueye turned around and nodded after I nodded at him. I looked at Steven who's gaze was fixed on me and nodded. He nodded back letting me know that the battle was on.

It was Steven versus me. Metagross versus Decidueye. I was out of my depth but completely in my element.


	39. Thirty-Nine

"Sucker Punch!" I order Decidueye.

I have a distinct strategy for this battle. It's quite different than what I normally do but I've seen how it can work. In training these last few weeks it has been nearly flawless but none of the trainers I battled in that time match the expertise of Steven.

Metagross takes the significant attack but looks pretty unfazed. Steven orders it to use Zen Headbutt.

"Dodge it and use Razor Leaf!" Decidueye successfully follows orders and is able to get the Razor Leaf attack off. However, Metagross uses Physic to send the attack back. As Decidueye braces for the attack Metagross charges with another Zen Headbutt. In a 1,2 attack Decidueye is stunned.

And angry.

Decidueye quickly charges at Metagross by flying at a low-altitude with it's wings tucked. Steven tries to get Metagross to use Physic but it is too late. The contact hurts both Pokemon significantly but they are fine.

Steven smirks. "Shadow Ball!"

"Shadow Ball, Decidueye."

Both Pokemon use and get hit by the other's Shadow Ball. Decidueye slowly arises from the ground after taking the hit. Meanwhile, Metagross looks to be in better shape. Decidueye, breathing heavily uses razor leaf. Metagross dodges and connect with a Meteor Mash attack.

I can feel the battle getting away from me but I'm not going to be deterred. "Aerial Ace!"

Decidueye takes flight when Steven orders Metagross to use Zen Headbutt.

"Stop! Use Shadow Ball!" I yell. Decidueye makes a full stop and lets loose a Shadow Ball attack that hits Metagross causing it to be stopped in it's tracks.

"Tackle!" I yell. Steven again tells Metagross to attack this time with it's own Shadow Ball. I then tell Decidueye to stop and slide to the left and use another Shadow Ball. Metagross is now looking weary as the crowd lets out a few gasps of shock.

I look over at Caleb and Carl. Carl has an intense look on the battle while Caleb is smiling. I also notice that Carl's family is here in its entirety.

As Metagross shakes off the damage that has been done to it I look over to Steven. He's smiling. He's enjoying this battle and, well, so am I. This is a good battle. I'm holding my own and my bait and switch tactic is working.

I get a little cute when I try the tactic again. I order Decidueye to use Aerial Ace. Steven told Metagross to use Physic. The attack causes Decidueye to be stuck in one spot in it's flying position.

"Zen Headbutt!" Steven yells.

The attack is devastating. Decidueye is lying on the ground with it's face in the dirt and grass. The crowd is silent.

A few moments pass as everyone watches the battlefield. Metagross is standing while Decidueye is still on the ground. Just as the match is to be declared over Decidueye begins struggle to his feet. If there is one thing he doesn't lack it is fight.

As Decidueye labors to stand Steven tells Metagross to use Zen Headbutt one more time. Metagross levitates off the ground and charges towards Decidueye.

"Decidueye, watch out!" I yell.

He looks up and spots Metagross and in an instant Metagross stops the attack. No. It's stuck in motion. An aura surrounds Decidueye as it charges Metagross. To the left of Metagross is it's shadow. There is something that appears to be holding the shadow in place and in turn is keeping Metagross in place.

I have no clue what attack Decidueye is using but it hits Metagross hard.

Decidueye is huffing and puffing, struggling to stand as Metagross struggles to regain itself after the blow.

"Shadow Ball one more time Decidueye!"

The attack misses as Metagross dodges and hits Decidueye with a Psyshock attack. I tell Decidueye to dodge but it can't. Instead it faints to the ground just before Metagross' attack lands.

Decidueye is done.

I walk up to it and tell it that it did a wonderful job. I then recall it back to its Pokeball so it can heal.

I stand up when Steven walks over and congratulates me on a battle well fought. I tell him that I enjoyed it very much.

"You are definitely your father's son. You should be proud of how well you and your Decidueye battled."

"I am," I responded to Steven.

"HA!" someone yelled from afar.

I turned around and saw this young boy with a bright yellow hair stroll in with his Absol. He was joined with a couple other kids that I recognized.

Astor Pines.

He strutted towards us with a stupid smirk on his face and scoffed at me.

"You're the son of the great Gregory Alistar. What a disgrace."

A lot of the townspeople gasped in horror of his words.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"You are a novice. You shouldn't be proud of how you battled. You lost. Your Decidueye was weak. Just like you. That's why you ran away."

"Watch it, asshole." Carl took a few steps forward and got close to Astor. Meanwhile, a few people from the crowd began to yell at the audacious boy.

"Or what?" Astor asked trying to bait Carl.

Steven reprimanded Carl and Astor for their language and attitude. He implored for Carl to back off and for Astor to leave and show some respect. Astor wasn't exactly one to show respect to anyone who doesn't show respect first. Even then he may not even show you respect.

I place my hand on Carl's shoulder and tell him to relax. I step in front of him and look at Astor.

"Fine, I'm weak. I've never admitted to being strong. I hope you never have to deal with the loss of a parent in your immature mental state. Take it for me, it sucks."

I turn around and grab Carl's arm so he doesn't get caught up anymore in Astor's nonsense. I walk towards Caleb and wink at him. "Let's go," I whisper towards him.

"There you go, running away again. This time with his boyfriend Carl," Astor says with a chuckle.

"That's enough Astor or I will be forced to talk with the council about your behavior. I will make sure you don't see the Tournament if you keep talking with such disrespect."

Astor scoffed at the threat from Steven.

I took a deep breath and turn around. "You're wrong, Astor." I then grabbed Caleb and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "This is my boyfriend."

We left to a roar from the crowd that was leftover from the battle. I didn't look back to see where Astor was or what he was doing. I didn't care. He'll get his comeuppance eventually. Carl brings us back to his home where we are joined by his family.

They mix in their displeasure with Astor in with their joy of me being here as we settle down.

"As he always been an ass?" Caleb asked.

"Yes," Carl and I say simultaneously.

Steven then walks in and looks frustrated.

"That kid and his mouth. It's a shame he the top ranked trainer in Hoenn. I know I shouldn't say this, but I hope someone finally beats him in this Tournament."

Astor has never lost a Pokemon Battle.

"I'll beat him," Carl says confidently.

I smiled as I took a swig of my water.

After a few moments we all relaxed and went on to different topics. Carl's parents wanted to know how Alola was. They promised to come over the summer. Then Carl said that the Alolan Championship was in July. So his parents said they were coming in July.

Steven left soon after saying he in needed to go to Rustboro for a meeting. He thanked me again for the battle and told me to keep my head up.

Carl's parents offered us to stay in their spare bedroom, which we graciously accepted. I just had to cancel the reservations at the hotel in Rustboro.

...

Later that evening Carl walked in on Caleb and me watching some battles from the Kanto League Tournament where Amy Lars won the championship with her Clefable.

He looked a little nervous as he stood in the door way.

"Do you want to go to the cemetery?" he asked.

I took a couple breaths as I thought about it. The idea of going to see where my dad is buried always hovered in my mind but I never focus on it. It was one of those thoughts that come up but then you try to stifle it because of how it makes you feel. I said sure to Carl because it makes no sense to put it off.

So Caleb, Carl and I went to the cemetery. Carl and Caleb were a bit more silent than I would've hoped. The brief conversations kept awkwardly falling off.

When we entered the cemetery, there wasn't a soul there. It was fair late but not too late to expect nobody to be here. We walk further into the cemetery to where my father's gravestone sat.

I walked up to it as Carl and Caleb stood behind and rubbed the top of the stone. I did not weep. I did not cry. I did not fall to my knees in pain. I smiled, my heart calmly beating, pumping warm blood throughout my body.

Caleb walked up next to me and asked if I was okay. He was a little stunned to see me smiling when I turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He may have died last year but so much has happened. So much good. I'm in a new chapter of my life," I turned and looked at Carl, "And I have you two to thank for that."

Just as we were about to leave I heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. We turned to see what it was when a Sceptile stepped out. It had a red armband on it's left arm. It stared at me with it's tired glaze and walked away, back into the bushes. I went to go follow it but when I got to the bushes it was gone. He was gone.

"That was strange." Caleb said quizzically.

Carl and I didn't say anything.

"Guys?" Caleb asked as he walked closer to me.

I turned around and grabbed the necklace Caleb got for me. I trace the outline of the amulet hanging from it. "That was my dad's Sceptile."

A whispered "Oh" came out of Caleb's mouth.

"I wonder how often he comes here," I say out loud.

"I've seen him a couple times but I guess he comes frequently. Kinda sad, no?" Carl responds.

It was sad. I look towards the back of the cemetery where a small path led to the Pokemon cemetery of Petalburg City. I walked over to it and took a deep breath. I didn't look behind me to see where Carl and Caleb were, I just kept walking.

In front of me was the stone that belonged to Rocky, my Dad's Mightyena. Mightyena didn't die from the landslide. He died weeks later from being heartbreak. My dad was close to Sceptile, but Mightyena and him had a special bond. My dad saved him when he was a Poochyena from Team Magma. He was a young adult, maybe 22. It was before Team Magma became the powerhouse it was a decade or so ago. Mightyena passed away in front of my dad's gravestone. My dad never battled with Mightyena, feeling the Pokemon had already battled enough under the rough conditions with Team Magma. It was a 1,2 punch for me really. I have many pictures and videos of riding and playing with Mightyena.

"Where are his other Pokemon?" Caleb asked.

"Most of them are in the hands of Professor Birch or scattered around Hoenn to help. I couldn't point them out if I tried," I answered.

"What about his main team?"

"Well, Medicham is in Dewford Town, Gardevoir is with Professor Birch, Wailord is out in the Sea near Sootopolis City, Absol is at Evergrande City and, uh, Aggron is missing."

"Missing?" Caleb asked.

"Mhm. It and Sceptile were given to my uncle. One day Aggron just left. He was never chipped with a GPS sensor so we have no clue where it is."

We stood there in silence for a couple minutes and then went back home. It has been a really long day and I was ready to pass out. Tomorrow, the plan was to go see my uncle who has likely heard of my arrival by now.


	40. Forty

My aunt and uncle just moved to Mauville City. They have 3 kids and own a small business in the city. My aunt has also become a partner in the casino.

We caught a ride on Carl's Wailord from Route 102 to Route 103. 103 is where the landslide occurred that ultimately led to the death of my dad. Near the place where the landslide occurred was a small memorial. It was created by citizens in Petalburg and Slateport City.

There were fresh flowers making up most of the memorial. It was pretty cool seeing the memorial considering it's been over a year and it's still up. However, something bothered me as I stood there and looked at it.

It was the first time I've ever been here. After the accident I couldn't bare to come here. Aaron did many times. I remember him sneaking out at night a lot. One time I followed him to Route 102 where I saw him cross the lake and stand in front of the memorial. He didn't cry, he just stood there.

What bothered me was that this showed how destroyed Aaron had become and most of it was his own self-doing. Aaron became a completely different person after our dad died. To be fair, so did I, but I think I've recovered. Aaron hasn't. Thing is, I was able to get out and go on an adventure; a perfect escape. Meanwhile, Aaron didn't so he was stuck in his own thoughts which creates this cycle of negativity. He goes out but I don't know how often it is with people. Hell, I don't even know if he likes the people he hangs out with because I rarely see him with them. Also, he never talks about them.

I feel like a terrible brother for being such an ass to him. He deserves better.

...

Mauville hasn't changed one bit since I've been gone. It's still the busiest city in all of Hoenn as it serves as the center hub of the region. Walking around I recognized a few people but thankfully not many recognized me. I had enough attention yesterday to last me a year. It was just good to walk around without people staring and gossiping.

We went upstairs to the residential part of the structure that makes up Mauville and knocked on the apartment where my aunt and uncle live. I hadn't messaged them, but they did call my mom this morning. They found out I was here and were hoping I'd come eventually. I don't think they'd expect me to come soon considering they looked pretty shocked to see me when they opened the door.

My Uncle Kurt and Aunt Beth invited us in for some tea and cookies. Their kids; Eliza, Marco, and Ryan were there as well. Eliza was the eldest at 18, Marco was 13 and Ryan was 8.

"Where's Sceptile?" I asked.

"Helping out at the Daycare. I have to get him in a few. You are willing to come along if you want," my uncle answered.

"No, that's fine. He was at the cemetery last night."

"Oh, you went to your dad's grave last night?" My aunt asked.

I nodded. "I had to get it over with."

My aunt smiled. "Wow. That's very good to hear, Cameron."

"Yeah, well I do have a couple people to thank for giving me the ability to do it," I say. Caleb blushed after I looked at him.

"Ah yes, I've noticed. I'm guessing this is the Caleb we've heard about?" She looked at Caleb causing him to blush more, even though I was a little confused. I had never brought him up with her or my uncle. Then she tells me that my mom told her about Caleb. Even the fact that he is my boyfriend.

I thought I would be annoyed by my mom sharing that info but I'm not. I'm glad my mom is excited about my relationship.

After my uncle left to go get Sceptile the conversation shifted to the Hoenn League Tournament. Carl described how the process works to determine who the competitors are to Caleb. There are 3 rounds in this section of the Tournament which lead to final rounds with the final 32. All 32 competitors are then re-ranked by the Hoenn League Council and a random draw is used to determine who faces who. However, the top 4 will not battle each other until the Semis.

That's when I looked at Caleb and asked him if he knew how things were being done in Alola. He shook his head. I'll have to ask Kukui about it when I get back.

The Opening Ceremony takes place the night before. During the ceremony there will be a couple speeches by important people in Hoenn.

I jump into Carl's explanation by saying, "My dad had delivered a few speeches. He was always asked but sometimes he didn't feel like doing it."

Carl then went on to talk about how the last thing they do is show the rankings. Then later that evening everyone gets an email of who their partner is and who they are facing. The information will be on jumbotrons all over the city anyways. Day 1-3 are all of these double battles. Then the final 32 play on day 4. Round of 16 is set for Day 5 and Quarters on day 6. It'll be a heavy week of battling so Day 7 is a day off for the final 4 trainers. Then it is Semifinals on Day 8 and Finals on Day 9.

I have been to a few of these tournaments and they are always fun. But now my best friend is going to be competing so it's a little bit more special.

When my Uncle Kurt came back my heart kind of stopped. It restarted a moment later but for a moment I was anxious. Sceptile was behind him holding a small box. Sceptile placed the box on the table but seemed to not have seen me until I got up.

I walked over to Sceptile and it just stared. "You know, I get that same stare from Skitty. Must I get it from you too?"

It groaned.

"Cameron, um doesn't it look a bit mad?" Caleb asked.

I turned around and nearly chuckled at the idea. Then I looked at Sceptile and I could see the rage in his eyes.

Shit.

I looked down and sighed.

Looking up I said, "I'm sorry for leaving you here, Sceptile. We should've brought you with us."

Sceptile just stared at me for a moment and then left the apartment. I was going to chase it, but then I decided it would be unwise. I looked at my uncle and asked, "Do you have my dad's Pokeballs?"

He nodded and walked to the back of the apartment and into a room. A moment later he came out with a small brown bag and handed it to me. In there was the 6 Pokeballs that used to be the home to my dad's main team. Obviously they are no longer in them but they aren't wild Pokemon. I could capture them with these Pokeballs and I planned to do so. I took the small brown bag and placed in mine.

"I need to bring them back with me, Uncle Kurt. Or at least see if they want to."

"I understand Cameron."

We hung around for a little while longer. My cousin, Marco, asked to see my Pokemon so I showed him a couple. I showed him and the rest of my cousins Oricorio and Decidueye. They weren't as interested in Oricorio as they were with Decidueye.

"Yo, Decidueye looks like such a badass," Marco said.

"Language, mister," his mother scorned.

"Sorry mom."

I was going to send out Muk because it was an Alolan variant but I didn't want to ruin the carpet.

We eventually left the apartment and went South to Slateport City. I needed to do some shopping and shop I did. I got a bunch of little souvenirs for my room back home, a few potions, and clothing.

Now we know I have a problem with shopping but I didn't know Caleb did to. I actually lost him as we shopped. When I did find him, he had 10 bags of stuff. Meanwhile, he was looking at expensive items for his Pokemon. I had to drag him away and he actually got mad.

After shopping Carl and I ran into a couple of our friends; Eric and Xavier. Before my dad died all four of us had every intention of traveling Hoenn together and defeating the gyms. After his death things changed. When time came to get starters I declined. I told them to go ahead and start their journey without me. They were all reluctant but only Carl stayed back. I should note that I don't hate them for that. I hate myself for not pushing Carl out of my house every time he came to check on me when he could've be battling gyms instead.

"So you come back to Hoenn and you don't come and say hi to me? Not even a text? I gotta find out from Carl?" Xavier looked serious but I know him. He's the least serious person I know. Not a few seconds after he asked that parade of questions did he smile and hug me.

Xavier is a tall, bulky dude. So when he hugs me he actually picks me up off the ground. Eric is a little less insane so he settles for a handshake.

"I was going to see your ugly asses at the Tournament anyway," I joke.

"Ohhhh. Ugly, huh? And what, you think you look good? Ha!" Xavier laughs as he looks at me. I look over at Caleb who is chuckling and grab his hand. Then I give him a quick peck on the lips and smirk at Xavier.

His mouth is wide open, along with Eric.

"Get roasted, Xavier," Eric jokes as he hysterically laughs.

"Dayum, Cameron." He looked at Caleb who was nervously blushing and asked, "Are you blind or sick?"

"Xavier!" I shake my head at him as he laughs. "You're an ass."

"Man, I didn't know you went that way," Xavier added. Carl glared at him. "Oh but like it's not a problem, dude."

"Haha. I know, man. Carl, you don't need to stare him down. You aren't my boyfriend," I crack.

"Oh screw you," Carl responds.

We hang around and get some lemonade and catch up. It was nice to catch up with Eric and Xavier.

We took a ferry from Slateport City to Petalburg and went to Carl's place and relaxed for the rest of the night. Carl and I made dinner and dessert for everybody and we watched a couple movies.

When nighttime turned to sleep time Caleb and I went to the spare bedroom we were allowed to sleep in during our stay. I was struggling to fall asleep when I heard some creaking. I thought it was nothing, just the house settling, but then I heard a door lightly close shut. So I got up from bed, trying not to disturb Caleb or Skitty, who was sleeping at the foot of the bed, and walked out of the room. Nothing seemed amiss inside the house. Then when I went to the kitchen I looked out the window and saw Carl.

He was walking towards the small pond near the gym so I went back to my room and slipped on my flip-flops and went outside. Carl spotted me as I walked towards him and feigned a light smile.

"Can't sleep?" he asks me as I sit down beside him on the floor.

"Nope. How about you?"

"Same," he said plainly.

I knew he was hiding something but I didn't know what. I thought about asking outright what was really going on but I decided against it.

"So are you nervous about the Tournament?" I ask.

He shrugged. "A little. I just want to beat that insufferable shit, Astor."

I chuckled. "Ah don't worry about him. One day he'll be humiliated. I hope it's by you but I won't be disappointed if it isn't. I hope you won't be disappointed either. Just enjoy the tournament."

Carl looked at me and scoffed a little.

"What?" I ask.

"Man, you really have changed?"

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to not to seem offended.

"You're literally sitting here telling me to relax and enjoy my battles even if I lose."

"Yeah, so?" I respond.

He chuckled. "You remember calling me back in January after you that battle with the Kahuna. You told me you lost when it was actually a draw?" I nodded. "You remember being miserable?"

"Yes. I also remember you telling me that you enjoy my battles and that you enjoy it because you give it your all. That helped me and I'm only relaying your words back to you."

He sighed. "That's not what I mean, Cam. I mean you are back to being the Cam I used to know. You challenging Steven proved that as well. You always were doing something stupid."

We both laughed but then his face dropped again.

"Cam, I watched you deteriorate for months. I watched as every part of you disappeared." His voice began to become shaky. "I had no clue what to do. It was the worst period of my life. Watching who you were gradually disappear felt like I was losing a part of me."

"Carl..." My mind closed up and my mouth went with it. I didn't know what to say.

"I can't tell you how many nights I struggled to sleep because I was worried about you. I was worried about losing my best friend. There was nothing I can do but just to be there and it didn't feel like it was enough."

Carl kept his eyes on the pond in front of us. I couldn't tell if he was looking at his reflection or just staring at a specific point and getting lost.

"It was enough, Carl."

He looked at me and forced a smile.

"I'm sorry for leaving you," I said as I looked away towards the pond ahead.

He was silent for a few moments until I heard the stifling of emotion. He looked like he was on the edge of a cliff. I wanted him to let go and jump for freedom.

"I was devastated Cam. It was a punch to the gut, but I knew you and your family needed it. And to see you so happy now shows that it was worth it."

"But are you happy?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "I am now. I was every time you called me."

His answer leaves a little doubt in my head. "Then why are you here?"

There was a momentary pause before his answer. "Because I started to think about how you are going to leave after the tournament."

His eyes finally began to water. He'd been stifling the tears since I've arrived but he was at his breaking point.

"But you're gonna see me in a couple months in Alola. Then we are off to Kanto for Worlds. After that we'll be doing the Kanto League together."

"I know. I'm just being selfish, Cam."

For all the focus that has been made on my turnaround what has been lost in it are the people in my life that haven't followed suit. Aaron is still a mess and Carl isn't the stable force I've relied on for so long.

So I rested my arm around his shoulder and said, "Good. You deserve to be selfish for once." He didn't resist me when I pulled him towards me. He didn't burst into tears, but he let his body relax.


	41. Forty-One

Ever Grande City was lit up in excitement as we pulled into the harbor. Hundreds, no thousands of people were going to be pouring into this small island for this very amazing event. Caleb and I have been helping Carl train, which was also training for us. He's much more relaxed now than he was a few days ago.

We arrived shortly after 4PM because we wanted to get ahead of the torch march, which will arrive here around 6. Until then we all got situated in the hotel rooms. Steven was able to make some calls to get Carl a better room with 2 beds so Caleb and I can stick around. When planning the trip I hadn't planned for this part of it. I'm dumb, I know.

The city was as beautiful as ever. All of the buildings got a nice touch up to make them more appealing and it worked. I can't tell you how many times I was just staring at the buildings and I've been here before. Admittedly, it was partially because I was excited for what Alola will look like in July. Unlike today, I'll be competing and it's sorta surreal.

I do enjoy the ring design they have here with bridges that connect them. Everything is above a body of water which gives it a special feeling. They even have beach-like front set up in front of the hotel areas. They are usually packed when there aren't any battles, however this year they've instituted new tech using drones that will show the battles via hologram. So if you go to the beach you will get to see whatever battle the organizers decide to show.

To the North part of the city are a few buildings. That is where trainers go to register if they haven't already done so by email or phone. There are also shopping places and restaurants set up inside. One of the best parts of the event are the event-unique souvenirs. Every year there are different souvenirs and are always fun to collect. Hoenn has some of the best souvenirs you'll get. Kanto usually is regarded as the best. They definitely sell for more on primary and secondary websites.

When we got up to our hotel room we immediately noticed the balcony and the view it gives us. We are so far up that we can actually watch some of the Pokemon battles on the outer ring. The balcony is also pretty nice. There are a couple chairs out here with a table. I totally dig it.

"Steven really outdid himself," Carl said as he laid on his bed.

"How did he get this place so soon to the Tournament?" Caleb asked.

I shrugged. I actually didn't know. I never asked him.

Later on we went to the Tournament Entry desk just to make sure everything with Carl's registration was set. After did that we took a walk in the building when we came up to the Champions Wall. That's when I saw my dad's and brother's name on the wall. For a slight moment it bothered me that my name wasn't there.

My name will be on it.

"Oh my word. You are Greg's son, right?" This woman asked.

I immediately recognized her.

"Hello Winona. Yes, I'm Cameron."

Winona had become part of the Elite Four. She is the youngest elite four member in Hoenn. My dad and Steven helped get her get the position.

She smiled brightly. "Wow. When did you arrive in Hoenn?"

"Last week. I came to support Carl."

She looked at Carl and then back at me. "Ah I see. How is Aaron and your mom doing? Are they here?"

I shook my head. "They'll come next time."

"Oh good good. Well I'm so glad you are here, Cameron. And Carl, by the way, I think you are going to like your ranking. Steven and I won." She winked and then wished him good luck.

"What did she mean by that?" Carl asked.

I chuckled but didn't tell him.

"Wait did Steven talk to you about my ranking?" Carl asked vehemently. I gave him no answer. I just shrugged. Then he looked at Caleb who looked at me. Caleb didn't spill the beans either.

"Traitors. I better get top 10. I didn't bust my ass this past year for nothing. I can go toe-to-toe with Astor too." Carl was nearly pounding his chest.

Caleb and I laughed at Carl.

"Oh relax, buttercup. You'll find it all out later tonight." I wink at him in a teasing fashion leading to him playfully punching my arm.

...

The torch parade came into Ever Grande at around 6:15. The street and path inside the conference area was packed. The crowd was cheering loudly as we followed the Torch bearer. When we entered the main stadium for the ceremony Caleb and I had to split from Carl. Carl was allowed onto the grounds as were all of the participants in the tournament. Instead we joined his family up in the stands and watched from there.

It took about 40 minutes for everyone to get seated and settled. At 7 the Ceremony was ready to begin. This began a chorus of speeches from numerous people and it ended with Steven.

He thanked everyone for being here and hoped that everyone has a good time.

"The goal of this tournament is not exactly about finding out who is the best trainer in Hoenn. It is about celebrating trainers. It is about having fun. As my good friend Gregory Alistar once said, 'If you can't enjoy the battle, how will you enjoy life?'"

There was a brief silence in the crowd after the words came out of the speakers. Then Steven continued, "He enjoyed every battle he took part in and he enjoyed his life very much." He looked down at the competitors and said, "Let yourselves take that to heart. Let it inspire you as it did me when he first said it to me 22 years ago when I started on my journey to be a Pokemon trainer."

22 years ago? My dad would've been 20 years old. Way before my time.

I had no clue that Steven and my father went that far back. But the quote, that I knew. My dad would tell Aaron and I that quote as we got older. To know he had been saying it for over 2 decades shocked me.

"With that said, I want you to enjoy this glorious event. We hope it will be the best event we have ever seen. So without further ado here are the rankings for what we believe to be the top 32 trainers in all of Hoenn."

Everyone looked up at the big jumbotron with anticipation as the rankings came in. I recognized a couple people on the jumbotron including Eric and Xavier. They came in at 31 and 14 respectively. Then the top 10 rolled in. I recognized a couple of people here as well. They aren't new to this tournament.

Carl's name still wasn't called out until we reach the top 5.

"At number 5 is Shirley Winters," the announcer says.

"At number 4 is Rebecca Courts."

"Coming in at number 3 is defending finalist Josiah Johnson."

Our little section got very excited. We were also very shocked. Josiah Johnson was a finalist. He lost to the Champion, Ivan Sanchez, who isn't competing this year.

"And now for the top 2 ranked trainers in all of Hoenn. Carl Jackson comes in at number 2."

A loud roar broke out as usual for the trainers, but it seemed a little louder to me cause our section was yelling a lot louder.

"And at number 1, he was unanimously ranked number 1 by our entire council, is Astor Pines."

The crowd cheered but there was a smattering of boos. Make no mistake, Astor may be 14 but he's a jackass and so is his family. People who know them aren't cheering. We're friggin booing.

After they lit the giant torch loud music was played and people sang as is custom. Then we left the stadium and caught up with Carl. He was so excited and shocked to be ranked 2nd. If both he and Astor make it through the first rounds then they will be on the opposite sides of the final 32 bracket. They won't face each other until the finals.

Speaking of the blond devil, he too joined us.

"Well well, look at you Carl. You got the 2nd spot. A bit of a surprise, huh?"

"Sure, Astor."

"No matter. I'll enjoy becoming Champion at your expense. Will make it so much sweeter."

Carl took a deep breath. "You go ahead and believe that Astor."

Astor scoffed and walked away.

We made our way back to where our hotel was when a couple other people came up to us and congratulated Carl. One of them saw me and recognized me. Jasper was just someone I had met in Lilycove. We weren't really friends but we knew each other. He's friends with Carl.

"Hey, man. How come you aren't competing?"

"I moved to Alola a few months ago. I'm just here to support Carl."

"Oh I see. Well hey you should compete here. I would love to see you battle."

"I think that's a great idea," a woman says nearby.

"Winona?" I ask confused.

"Cameron, how about giving the kid what he wants?" She grabs a Pokeball and continues, "2 on 2, right here, right now? Hmm?"

I looked at Carl who smiled. Caleb looked unsure as he held Skitty.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind what I wanted to do. I grabbed a Pokeball and tossed it.

"You got yourself a battle, Winona. Go Oricorio." Some strangers were enamored by the new Pokemon they had never seen before and that immediately cause a crowd to grow.

"Ha! I choose you Skarmory."

At first glance I seem to be at a disadvantage here, but I'm not too worried. I've taught Oricorio an attack that will be quite devastating when I need it.

"Skarmory, swift attack."

Skarmory's quick swift attack hits Oricorio. I then tell Oricorio to use Mirror Move. Oricorio uses swift on Skarmory and hits it as well. Skarmory then takes flight towards Oricorio so I tell it to attack with Air Cutter. But just as they are about to connect I yell, "Dive!" Oricorio dives below Skarmory. "Now use Air Slash!"

Oricorio quickly hits Skarmory's underbelly and does some damage. Skarmory is relatively unhindered as it lands comfortably.

"Hmm. Skarmory agility and then Metal Claw."

"Use agility too Oricorio. Then Double Slap."

I'm unsure who will get the attack off until I see Oricorio dodge Skarmory and then slap it. The attack isn't strong but it does a little damage. Oricorio hops away entering a face off with Skarmory.

"Teeter Dance."

"No. Skarmory don't watch."

"Too late, Winona." I look at Skarmory walk around the ground as if it is intoxicated. That's when I know it's time to strike. "Oricorio, give Skarmory a dose of that Revelation Dance."

Oricorio rubs it's hands together in a dance and sends a bolt of electricity towards a dazed Skarmory. The attack causes Skarmory to faint.

People were a little stunned by the turn of events. Winona is one of the Elite Four. She is expected to beat me. Of course I have other plans. Everyone here knows what Pokemon she is going to send out next. It won't be easy to beat.

"Very well Cameron. You really are a Alistar. Let's see how you handle my Altaria."

And there it is. Altaria in all it's glory. Aaron has an Altaria. If there is an Altaria more famous than his it is Winona's.

Altaria made quick work of Oricorio forcing me to have to pick my final Pokemon. Passimian and Toxapex are non-starters. They would be at a distinct advantage. Mudsdale won't be able to hurt Altaria. That leaves me Muk and Decidueye.

"Very well. Let's go get em Muk."

I toss the Pokeball and out comes Muk. It gets a lot of murmurs as people discover this Muk they've never seen before.

"So that is one of those Alolan Variants I've been hearing about, huh?" Winona asked, amazed by my Muk.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then this should be very interesting. Altaria, Wing Attack!"

Altaria hits Muk but doesn't do a lot of damage. Muk then uses Sludge Bomb but barely misses. Some sludge shot out from the attack onto Altaria's wings.

"Altaria, use Sky Attack."

That's a pretty big attack in the early going. It's also hard to dodge, especially. Altaria comes at Muk at lightning speed so I quickly tell Muk to use Gunk shot and Acid Armor. Altaria, as expected was able to move out of the way of the attack but was slowed down by having to dodge. The attack hit Muk directly but thankfully Muk was able to take it in stride thanks to the increased defense from acid Armor.

"Quick Attack Altaria." Altaria moves quick again and hits Muk.

"Muk, Acid Spray." The attack hit Altaria adding a thick fluid to Altaria wings along with the small gunks of sludge."

"Quick attack again!"

Altaria again moves quickly but I noticed it moved a little slower. That's when I had an epiphany.

"My Muk can take your attacks with ease," I tease Winona who chuckles.

"Is that so? Lets see how he handles this. Altaria, Sky Attack. Finish him."

Gotcha.

I wait for the right moment. Altaria loops around getting the speed boost it needs and then I scream, "Muk, Use Gunk shot straight into the air."

Altaria hits Muk hard again causing Muk to slide back several feet. However, Muk's gunk shot is now descending to the ground like rain. The thick gunk lands on Altaria covering it in sludge and gunk.

Muk is laboring, but it has one good attack left in him. "Muk use Belch attack!"

"Altaria, dodge it now!" Winona exclaims.

Altaris tries to flap it's wings but can't because the sludge on it is holding them down. Altaria can't move. Muk's belch attack is direct hit on Altaria.

"Now, Muk go take a bite out Altaria."

Muk leaps onto Altaria's head and latches it's mouth around it. Altaria then falls to the ground with Muk on its head. Muk then slides off Altaria, who is unable to get up.

Altaria has fainted. I won.

Winona recalled Altaria and approached me as I thanked Muk for battling well.

"That was an interesting strategy. Never had anyone use that against me and I didn't even notice it would be a problem until it was too late. Just proves that this Tournament would've been much more entertaining if you were in it."

"Oh, um thanks," I say skittishly.

"You should do it next year."

I look at Caleb and Carl and smile. "Nah. I'm going to take on Kanto."

Winona chuckled. "Do both. Your dad did and won both."

The idea never entered my mind. I always figured I would just do Kanto when it begins in September. Their tournament usually begins in March, a month before Hoenn. It's conceivable that I can take care of Kanto's gyms and the come to Hoenn and complete our gyms. I should have plenty of time to prep for the Tournaments as well. It's something I'll have to think and talk about with Carl and Caleb. I'm not sure they'll want to do both.

All I know is that with this new idea that has been floated, I can feel a fire within me starting to blossom. It's heat radiated throughout my body causing my blood to warm.

"Sounds like a great idea, Winona."


	42. Forty-Two

It is Day 5. It is the beginning of the Round of 16. Most of the top 16 that were ranked before this part of the Tournament have made it.

There were a couple stunners but nothing too crazy. Carl has torched through the competition without a hitch. Although, his teammate on day 2 had an anxiety attack in the middle of the battle. Astor Pines has also made it through to the Round of 16. He gets more insufferable as the Tournament goes on.

In the middle of all of the battling I have gotten stuck buying souvenirs. And not just for myself. I am getting stuff for my mom, brother and even Kukui. I've kinda gone overboard. It doesn't help that my mom sent me a few thousand Pokedollars. I have an actual illness.

However, before I shop some more, Carl's match is today. It's not an easy battle because he has to go up against our friend Xavier.

At this stage of the tournament all of the battles will require each trainer to use 6 Pokemon. Now you don't have to use the same 6 Pokemon you registered with before the Tournament began. You are allowed to substitute 1 Pokemon for each battle as long as you register them an hour before the match.

Carl has done exactly that substituting his Roserade for a Cradily. One of the good things about the substitution system is that the opponent won't know until the Pokemon is sent out. It could really throw a wrench into your game plan if your team is not well-rounded. Alola will have a similar system but without the need to register before the battle.

During the battle the knowledge both Carl and Xavier have on each other shows. Both seem to be able to predict what the other is doing. It's an even fight right til the end when both of there 5th Pokemon go down.

The crowd is absolutely roaring before they send out their final Pokemon. Some are excited at the idea of an upset while others are just enjoying a nice battle.

I'm slightly nervous for Carl. He's been putting unnecessary pressure on himself and to lose now would devastate him. I do think he'll come through here and win though.

Carl sends out Walrein and Xavier sends out his Milotic. I do wonder if Xavier knows about the secret move Carl has been teaching Walrein the last week.

"Walrein, Ice Beam!"

"Twister!" Xavier yells in response. Milotic swirls up a twister that absorbs the Ice Beam effectively turning the twister into a wall of ice right in the middle of the battle field.

Walrein jumps to the side and attacks with Powder Snow. Carl adds a Body Slam attack which leads to a 1, 2 hit on Milotic. However, Milotic quickly recovers and counterattacks with a Dragon Tail. The attack sent Walrein flying into the wall of ice which comes crashing down.

The back and forth continued with no one side coming out as a clear favorite. Then the tide changed. And the battlefield.

"Create an Earthquake, Walrein." Walrein slams into the ground multiple times causing the ground to shake. This causes parts of the ground to rise creating an unstable battle field. Normally this could be a disadvantage to a Pokemon like Walrein to get around but Carl had a plan. He had Walrein use multiple Ice Beam attacks to not just hit Milotic but also the ground that had risen. This caused boulders and other large pieces of rock to litter the ground as large ice obstacles. It slipped up Milotic when it dodged an attack causing it to get hit by an Ice Beam.

With a part of Milotic frozen to the ground Walrein then tosses the boulders and rocks at it. This did considerable damage to Miltoic. Carl went for the win with a damaging Body Slam attack, and it worked.

"Milotic is unable to battle. Walrein and Carl Jackson win. They move onto the Quarterfinals."

On the Jumbotron it showed Carl taking a deep breath as he relaxes from the battle. He walks over to Xavier and shakes his hand. He finds his family, waves and then finds Caleb and I in Steven's box. He waves at us so we wave back.

The next battle coming up included Astor but I wasn't interested in watching and Carl has been avoiding his matches as well. So instead I head down to the main concourse where we meet up with Carl.

"Want to get some food?" I ask.

"Yeah but can I go to the room. I kinda left my money up there."

"Carl, I have money. I'll pay for lunch."

He shook his head. "I want to shop."

Caleb and I chuckled and on we went to the hotel. Caleb and I hung out outside as Carl went in.

"So are you enjoying the tournament?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's getting me pumped for Alola's." I know how he feels. I feel the exact same way. The thrill of watching people battle to be the best is exciting.

"Same," I responded quickly. I hesitated with my next question because I was unsure if I want to go down this road right now. "Are you enjoying it here in Hoenn?"

"Sure. It's very different to Alola but I like it. Why you ask?"

"Well, um. I'm wondering if you want to do Hoenn next year after Kanto."

He looked at me and then looked away slightly. He was unsure. "You don't have to if you don't want to," I added.

He looked at me, "Okay but won't you do Hoenn anyways if you want to?"

"Yes," I answered.

"So you'll be here with Carl and I'll be home in Alola?"

I rolled my eyes to what I thought was an act of jealousy. He shot me a look and added, "I don't mean it like that Cam. I mean I don't want to do a long distance relationship."

I sighed. "Okay. Then join me."

Now he rolled his eyes. "You mean join us as in Carl and you?"

"No Caleb. I mean join me cause you are my boyfriend for fuck sake. The relationship is not you, me, and Carl. It's You and Me. Going around Hoenn will be you and me with Carl coming along cause he's my best friend."

I was a bit mad at Caleb's attitude so I walked away. However, he yelled out to me and walked towards me.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know if I'm up for taking on two leagues. I also feel like I'm being forced to do so because you are my boyfriend."

"Okay. I'm sorry too. For what it's worth, I'm not 100% sure I am doing Hoenn too. I haven't even talked to Carl about it." I lied. I was 100% sure I was doing Hoenn too. I just needed to hope my lie was enough to assuage Caleb so I can convince him. I guess I won't talk to Carl about it any time soon.

We made up just in time for Carl to come down to get lunch. Navigating through a relationship can be difficult. I don't need this to be a precursor though. At all.

...

Day 9

It was the day of the final. Astor Pines versus Carl Jackson. Since the day off on Day 6 Astor Pines and his crew have been lobbying insults at Carl. They've kept up with the trash talk even up until this morning. In an interview one of his crew shouted out that Astor was as great as my dad. Astor didn't voice any displeasure or disagreement with the proclamation.

I was pissed.

It was immensely disrespectful for his team to even toy with that idea, let alone for him not to immediately denounce it. The night before they even came after me in interviews by "wondering" why I wasn't competing in this year's tournament. They made it seem like I was afraid.

I did my best to let the comments blow over for now. I needed to keep Carl focused on the battle today. Revenge will get to Astor eventually, whether it happens today or another day.

We walked to the main Stadium in the middle of the city and time kind of stopped as we waited for Carl to get called out. Caleb was already in Steven's box but Carl wanted me to be with him until the last possible minute.

"How are your nerves doing?" I ask him as we sit on a bench watching the broadcast of the tournament.

"Honestly, they are all over the place Cam. I'm nervous."

"I can only imagine."

"I really want to beat him. I want to humiliate him." His eyes were locked on the ground below.

"You can beat him but you won't humiliate him. Just go out there and do your thing. Don't focus too much on what's across the field or you'll lose track what's right in front of you."

"Yeah, I guess you are right," he admits.

A man comes into the waiting room and says that it is time for the battle to begin.

"Good luck Carl."

Carl shakes my hand and thanks me for coming. I watch as he and the man leave the room. The broadcast goes to a reporter at field level and you can hear the roar of the crowd. It gave me a huge adrenaline boost before I left the room and went to Steven's box.

"How's he doing?" Caleb asked.

"He's alright. A bit nervous but I think he'll be fine."

Both Astor and Carl are introduced to loud cheers. Astor got a dose of boos because he damn well deserves it. His smug face came on the jumbotron. The boos didn't bother him. He's used to it. He addressed the boos he normally received a couple days ago in another interview. He said people shouldn't boo him and they should cheer him for how good he is.

He's arrogant as he is delusional.

The battle began with Carl's Cradily against Astor's Armaldo, which Steven tells me is a replacement Pokemon. The two fossil Pokemon were evenly matched until Astor used the bait-and-switch tactic and knocked out Cradily. Astor then went on to recall his Armaldo. Carl went on and sent out Sceptile, which was a different tactic for him. He normally wouldn't use Sceptile until the end of a battle.

Astor sent out his Sceptile as well. The smirk on his face showed he was looking to really embarrass Carl.

This round was also close but again Astor came out on top. His Sceptile was just a touch quicker than Carl's. The jumbotron showed a close up of Carl and he looked frustrated. He was down 2 Pokemon already. Meanwhile, Astor recalled his Pokemon for a second time. He was almost laughing.

"This Carl kid is in over his head," I heard a man say nearby.

"Then leave if you already know the outcome," I calmly said.

The guy glared at me but said nothing. I focused back at Carl as he became tentative in picking his next Pokemon. He was rattled. The crowd was silent with a smattering of barking by impatient fans

"Come on Carl. I'd like to hold the trophy sooner rather than later," Astor yelled.

Carl had no comeback. Instead he continued to look down.

"Carl, pick a damn Pokemon!" Caleb yelled. Carl looked up at the box and stared for a moment as the crowd went dead silent.

Caleb yelled again. "Shut that jackass up!"

A portion of the crowd jeered while another cheered in response. The energy in the stadium picked up considerably.

Carl nodded and picked Walrein. Astor responded with Camerupt giving him a huge advantage over Walrein. During the battle, Carl was much more relaxed. He knew he was behind so he had to be smart. With use of the Earthquake attack, similar to what he did in The Round of 16 he was able to beat Camerupt. Then he did something that stunned even me. He recalled his Pokemon like Astor had done to him previously.

Carl used this troll tactic to get into the head of Astor exposing a real weakness in Astor. This allowed Carl the ability to creep back into the match which went from looking like an embarrassing blowout to an exciting finals match.

The best part was that Carl and Astor were down to their final Pokemon and both were in a weakened state. Carl's Aggron had taken down two of Astor's Pokemon, including Absol, while Sceptile was still reeling from the battle with Carl's Sceptile.

"Iron Tail attack Aggron!" Carl orders.

Astor tells Sceptile to use the same attack. Both Pokemon connect with their tails. Each Pokemon fight to dominate the other but they are equally matched.

"Leaf Blade!" Astor yells.

Carl quickly tells Aggron to use Metal Claw causing both Pokemon to connect with their respective shots.

This back and forth continues for several moments and caps off with Sceptile using Solar Beam and Aggron using Hyper Beam.

Carl and Astor gave their Pokemon the order at the same time. I was whispering to myself that Carl should abort the attack and go for something smaller. He didn't. To be fair neither did Astor. It showed how much they were focused on the person across the field. It showed their weakness.

The attacks did not miss. Aggron was hit with Solar Beam and Sceptile with Hyper Beam. Both Pokemon were pushed back several feet dragging the grass and dirt below with them.

Then Aggron fell. Carl pleaded with his Pokemon to get back up but it was not to happen. The announcer declared Aggron unable to battle and then declared that Astor Pines was the Champion of the Hoenn League.

Carl slouched to his knees and looked devastated as the crowd cheered and booed Astor. I wanted to go down there on the field so desperately but I knew I'd be stopped by security. within minutes the crowning ceremony was ready to begin. Carl looked absolutely listless.

Steven had to go down and present the Championship and Runner-up trophies to Astor and Carl. In his speech he congratulated both of them and tried to inspire Carl a little who was able to put on a brave face.

Carl's speech to the crowd was short. He congratulated Astor and thanked his friends, family and the crowd for their support.

Meanwhile, Astor had a less gracious approach to his speech. He decided to start off by saying he knew he was going to win and thanked those who knew as well. Then he declared himself the greatest trainer ever in Hoenn. This got a mixed applause, especially from the older crowd.

They knew Hoenn history. But so did Astor and that pissed me off. The blood under my skin was boiling like a furnace. I clenched my fist wishing I could send it flying towards Astor. After the speeches and pictures were done both Astor and Carl left the field.

So I left the box and went to the entrance of the field where Carl was going to come through. Security was there blocking access so I didn't even attempt to walk through the tunnel to meet him. Moments later he appeared and saw me. We immediately approached each other and he hugged me. He cried. We stood there in a small room with his family, Steven and Caleb looking on behind us.

"I failed you, Cam. I'm sorry."

"Stop it Carl. You did your best. You did well. Be proud about that."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a Heart Scale. It was the same Heart Scale that my brother gave to me back on Melemele Island. I handed it to Carl who understood the significance of the Heart Scale in my family. He tried to not accept it but I implored him.

"Carl, you are the only person who has been there for me through everything. If you do not take this it would be the only way you have ever failed me and our friendship."

Our glances locked for a moment and he nodded. He took the Heart Scale in his hand and held on tight. Then he made the rounds with his family getting propped up by them. Caleb walked over to me.

Last night I had told him about the Heart Scale and its meaning in my family. It was a tradition passed on for a few generations. I told Caleb of my intention to give it to Carl today.

"I told you, it meant more to him than it ever would to me." Carl smiled and wrapped his arm over my shoulders. I kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for the support he gave Carl.

...

Carl eventually came around that evening. Everyone made an effort to boost his spirits and it worked. Getting dinner made it easier as well. Kid likes to eat more than anybody I know.

After leaving we were unfortunately met by Astor and his punk friends.

He specifically wanted to focus on me.

"It really is a shame you didn't compete this year. Would've been nice to beat Gregory Alistar's son." He and his friends chuckled.

"Astor, this is uncalled for. Take yourself and leave with grace," Steven admonished.

A group of people were beginning to stop near us and watch as people do when there is drama.

"Don't bother Steven. This kid has no grace. He has no integrity. He has no respect." I stared Astor down as I said ever single word.

"Heh. It really is a shame your daddy isn't here to see what a faggot you actually are."

Carl yelled at Astor and tried to charge at him but Caleb held him back. I took a step closer to Astor and warned him, "Don't ever talk about my father again. You don't know the type of man he was."

Astor sneered.

"I do know that he was the greatest Trainer in Hoenn. Was, of course cause now I'm the greatest and everyone will know. I will shred your father from our history books."

I did my best to compose my breathing but my heart thumped louder and louder with each passing second. I had my chance to punch Astor in the face but I didn't. I had a better idea.

A Pokemon battle.

"Okay Champion." I grabbed one of my Pokeballs and tossed it in the air and caught it. "Prove just how good you are. Standard Gym Rules."

Astor was surprised by my challenge but he smirked. "I might as well. May not be able to embarrass your daddy but I could settle for embarrassing his son."

I laughed.

Steven interrupted us. "Boys, I think we should handle this in a better fashion. Simply battling it out here is amateurish."

"What would you suppose we do, Steven?" I ask annoyed.

He grinned and reached into his pocket and pulled out this red card. "I run this place. This card gets me into any building here. That includes stadiums."

I chuckled and looked at Astor. He nodded.

And off we all went to the Main Stadium in the middle of Ever Grande City. This was going to be my most important battle yet and I was ready. Not an ounce of nerves was in my body.


	43. Forty-Three

The lights to the stadium were on and shining on us. There were at least 50 people in here and more were coming in. Word was getting out about this battle. Big deal since it's the new champion against the son of a former great champion.

I had to control my anger and turn into thinking power for this battle. I have complete confidence in my ability to win but I want him to know. I want him to feel that I know I'm in control and that I know what I'm doing.

My first Pokemon is easy. It's Muk. His Pokemon is Absol. I was a little surprised that he would use Absol as his first Pokemon but it mattered not. Nothing Absol can do for what I had planned.

"That is one ugly Pokemon. I think you have a thing for ugly," Astor cracked. He looked over at Caleb and laughed. I didn't look over at Caleb, I just stared at Astor.

"I'm glad you have comedy to fall back on when you are done crying when you lose to me," I respond back.

Astor raised his brow and then chuckled. "Damn, you got some jokes. Absol, Quick Attack!"

Cheap. Trying to attack when my guard is down.

"Muk, sludge bomb." I know the attack will miss. I'm not trying to hit Absol. As predicted Absol dodged the attack and hit Muk. Muk isn't affected much by an attack like that.

"Absol use Night Slash." I tell Muk to use sludge bomb again. My attack misses while Absol's connects.

A large portion of the field on Astor's side was already covered in sludge. My side was clean except for where Muk was standing. Absol was directly in front of me where I wanted him.

"Muk go back and hide in the sludge." This was a similar tactic that I used against Caleb back in Alola.

Astor was unsure what to do. Muk was in the sludge and couldn't be seen.

"Sludge Wave!" Muk rises from the sludge and send a wall of it towards Absol.

"Jump straight into the air and use Razor Wind directly below you." The sludge wave fills my side of the field with sludge, however Absol's attack clears an area where it lands.

Wasn't quite expecting that to happen but it works in my favor. "Muk, go hide again."

Astor was getting furious. "Are you just going to keep hiding!? You damn coward."

I snickered. "Hey, you are the Champion here. You should be able to tell where Muk is and beat it. Unless you are a fraud."

He yelled profanity at me and ordered his Absol to use Razor Wind right in front of him. It missed.

"Body Slam, Muk."

Astor panicked and ordered another Razor Wing attack. It missed too. That's when Muk came up from the side and slammed into Absol. Absol was knocked into the sludge.

"Muk, use Gunk Shot!" The Gunk shot attack devastated Absol as it struggled to get out of the sludge. Absol didn't faint right away, but as it tried to get out of the sludge it fainted due to exhaustion.

A loud round of applause rang out in the stadium. There had to be a couple hundred people here. There was even a camera crew here. One of us here was going to be humiliated.

"What's wrong Astor? You seem a little rattled."

"Shut up."

"What? You can dish it but can't handle it?" I'm watching the cogs turn in his head. He is extremely rattled, not used to this. He likes to trash talk way too much. People like that usually can't dish it. I was willing to bet he couldn't. I was right.

"How about this Astor? Neither of us will say another damn word to each other. We'll just focus on ourselves and our Pokemon."

"Fine," he said reluctantly.

With the match felt like it had restarted. However, it was far from that. The field was still filled with sludge and gunk.

He had the perfect Pokemon to deal with the sludge and Muk. Crawdaunt. With a myriad of water attacks he clear up the field and knocked out Muk. I had seen this Crawdaunt in the battle against Josiah. It is a fierce Pokemon with no quit in it.

Normally I would prefer to go with Mudsdale as my 2nd to last Pokemon, but it would be a bad idea to do that now. Oricorio might work but I don't know. Toxapex isn't trustworthy in a battle like this. It ignores me too much. That leaves me Passimian and Decidueye. I would love to give Passimian a shot to train but this battle is too important. I have to go with Decidueye but I have to be careful of the dark attacks.

I send Decidueye out to battle Crawdaunt. Astor immediately attacks with Vice Grip. Decidueye struggles to get its wing out of the grip. I decide not to tell Decidueye to do anything, rather let it get angry and do it's thing. Decidueye pecks away at Crawdaunt at a furious pace. Decidueye then jumps into the air and tries to fly. When it can't it begins to fall with Crawdaunt still holding on.

"Turn to your side!" I yell. Decidueye turns in the air so when he falls to the ground Crawdaunt hits first. The contact with the ground and Decidueye into Crawdaunt causes Crawdaunt's grip to let go.

Decidueye jumps away from Crawdaunt but then charges and claps it hard.

"Crawdaunt, use Night Slash." The close proximity of the two Pokemon gives Decidueye no chance to get out of the way so it has to eat the hit.

Crawdaunt then continues with a second attack that Astor didn't give it. Crabhammer. The attack hits Decidueye in the face sending him flying in the air.

"Brave Bird!" Decidueye quickly readjusts in the air and descends down at a rapid pace.

"Night Slash, Crawdaunt."

Both attacks hit. Both Pokemon tumble on the ground and stop next to each other. I know Decidueye is done so I recall it declaring it unable to battle in the mean time.

However, Astor heckles at his Pokemon.

"Get up Crawdaunt. You are not finished!"

"Astor, stop. He's done. Recall him."

"Shut up, Cameron. This is my Pokemon. He is not weak like yours."

I look at the judge who looks at Crawdaunt who fidgets on the ground. The judge was about to declare him finished but is now hesitating in doing so.

"This is cruel, Astor. Crawdaunt is hurt badly."

"But he is not finished!"

Astor was furious. His eyes were locked on Crawdaunt as it staggered to it's feet. It's right leg was severely bruised. It struggled to put weight on it.

This was wrong.

It was so wrong. I looked down at the Pokeball I had in my hand. Decidueye was in there. Next to my leg was Skitty. He wasn't sleeping. He was up on all 4 looking at Crawdaunt.

"I can't do this," I say to myself. I can't continue this battle.

I look up and see Crawdaunt finally standing. It looks is bad shape, only standing because it's owner commands it. I look around the stadium at the couple hundred people that have now gathered. Silence.

I shake my head, turn and begin to walk away.

"Where are you going!? We have a battle to finish."

"I will not battle your Crawdaunt. I will not hurt it any more than I already have."

"Coward!" He yells.

I don't say anything. I nod and continue to walk.

"Cameron Alistar has forf-" a loud thud occurs interrupting the official.

A couple gasps fill the arena as Carl yells, "Cameron!"

I turn around and see a large green Pokemon standing in the middle of the battlefield. My eyes fail to recognize the Pokemon until I see the tail sway from side to side. Then I notice the red armband on it.

Sceptile.

It stares down Astor and Crawdaunt and roars. A moment after the roar Crawdaunt falls to the ground.

The official looks at Crawdaunt and then me. "Uh. Um Crawdaunt is unable to battle."

I walk towards the trainer's box where Skitty still stood. I watch as Astor breathes heavily in anger. He recalls his Pokemon and I hear him mutter, "Weak."

"Go Sceptile!"

Astor's Sceptile stands tall in front of my dad's Sceptile.

Astor then yells, "Are we still battling or are you running like the coward you are?"

"We're still battling," I respond.

"Then send our your final Pokemon!"

I reach into my bag and grab a Pokeball and say, "It's standing right in front of you Astor."

Astor shakes his head. "No. That's your dad's. He isn't your Pokemon!"

"What do you mean Astor? I have his Pokeball right here."

Sceptile looks back slightly and stares at me as I hold the ball up. It nods and then stares at Astor. Astor mutters to himself and spits on the ground.

"Fine! I'll beat you and his wretched Sceptile! I'm the new Champion. Now Sceptile use Quick Attack."

His Sceptile moves fast and hits mine. Then he orders his to use Agility. I watch as Sceptile looks around calmly.

"Quick Attack!" I order. Sceptile bolts off the ground and hits Astor's Pokemon. Sceptile then grabs it and throws it towards Astor.

Astor tells his Pokemon to use Double Team. Sceptile again looks around as if it knows where his opponent is. I must trust his foresight to give us the advantage. Astor orders his Sceptile to use Slam. I tell mine to do nothing. It takes the hit and is pushed several feet away from Astor's Sceptile. I tell him to back up a few more feet and it does.

"Tackle!" I order.

Astor yells, "Slam!"

Fool.

"Halt! Now use Iron Tail," I exclaim.

Astor tries to get his Pokemon to stop but it is too late. Sceptile levels an Iron Tail attack into his.

"Slam!" I order him to do next.

"Sceptile jumps into the air, grabs his opponent and throws him down. Then he lands on the ground and slams into Astor's Sceptile as it tries to stand."

"You are outmatched, Astor." I say defiantly.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Astor yells at his Pokemon.

I shake my head. I was done with this battle. It was time to end and I knew the move that would do it. It was a move I remember my dad teaching Sceptile with the help of some fighting Guru.

Also it was nice to be able to use this move instead of it being used on me and my Pokemon. "Focus Blast!"

Sceptile takes a deep breath and waits for Astor's Sceptile to get closer. Then at the right moment it lets lose a massive Focus Blast that causes debris to spin up off the ground. I cover my eyes from the dirt and when the dirt recedes I see Astor's Sceptile on the ground not moving. My Scep-my dad's Sceptile is standing above it unaffected.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Uh, Sceptile and Cameron Alistar are the winners!" The judge declares this to the roar of the couple hundred people here.

I walked up to Sceptile and thanked it. It nodded and left. I watched as it jumped up the stadium seats till it disappeared over the stadium wall. Then I looked over to Astor who stared at his Sceptile as it lied on the ground.

I bent down and reached into my pocket and grabbed a Pokebean out of the small brown bag I had. I held to the Sceptile's mouth and fed it to him. I looked up at Astor and told him to recall his Pokemon.

He looked lost.

I got up and walked towards him.

"Astor?"

"I lost," he whispered.

"Astor, it's okay," I said gently trying to forget all of the shitty things he has said.

"No it's not. I friggin lost. I'm a failure."

I go to place my hand on his shoulder and he shoves me away. "Get away. I don't need nor want your pity."

"I don't pity you, Astor," I say calmly.

"Screw you." He turns and goes to leave but his Sceptile is still lying on the ground. It looks at Astor and tries to make a noise but couldn't.

"Your Pokemon is still here. You can't leave it."

Astor stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. He reached towards his belt and grabbed his Pokeball. He tossed the Pokeball back over his shoulder. I watched as the Pokeball fell to the ground and rolled towards my feet.

"It's not mine anymore," Astor said coldly. He didn't turn around, he just kept walking away.

I didn't know what to do. This cruelty defies my ability to comprehend. I just stare at the now empty doorway Astor has disappeared to. I thought he would come back but he didn't. He didn't want his Pokemon anymore.

How can someone be so heartless?

I look down and see the Pokeball had disappeared. I turn around and see Skitty rolling the Pokeball towards Sceptile. That's when I notice Caleb tending to Sceptile with the potion and elixirs we brought the other day.

"Caleb?" I say in an empty voice.

Steven and Carl descend from the stadium seats to the ground and approach us.

"What do I do?" I ask him.

"You, no, we do what's right. We take him home with us."

I continue to stare at Caleb's gaze when I feel something wet stroll down my cheek. I wipe it away and drop to my knees in front of Sceptile. I grab the Pokeball and look at it. Then I look at Sceptile and ask, "Do you want to come with us? I will not activate this ball and force you. If you want to come you activate it."

Caleb then adds, "We'll love to bring you home with us." He rubs Sceptile on it's forehead and smiles.

I place the Pokeball in front of Sceptile face and get up.

Steven places his hand on my shoulder and says, "Your dad would be proud."

I lost it. I felt as if all of this pressure that was building up in my head began to flow out. It came out of nowhere until I started battling with Sceptile. And now...now it's unbearable.

Steven patted my back and then transferred me over to Caleb. We didn't say a word to each other, I just cried and he just comforted me. After a few moments I took a couple deep breaths and felt more relaxed. I stopped crying and wiped away the wet streak as I detached from Caleb's shoulder.

I looked down and saw that Sceptile was no longer on the ground. Steven then bent down and picked up the Pokeball. He held it out in front of me and said, "Every Pokemon deserves to be loved. This is a fundamental belief your dad had. A belief you have too. Take this ball and this Pokemon and do what we all know you'll do."

I took another deep breath and grabbed the Pokeball. I didn't put it in my bag, rather I went to place it on my belt. That's when I remembered something Caleb told me once.

I looked at him and he asked me what was wrong. I held the Pokeball in front of him and placed it in his hand.

"Now you have Sceptile to go along with Kommo-o. For Zach."

I looked down and gripped the Pokeball. He took it and placed it on his belt and looked up at me.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.


	44. Forty-Four

I spent the last couple days of my trip to Hoenn searching for my Dad's Pokemon. I had made a decision to try and bring them all home with me where they belong. With Steven's help I got to see every single one of them.

In the end I only decided to bring back Absol and Wailord. Medicham and Gardevoir were helping Hoenn out. It made no sense to bring them home with me. As for Sceptile, I wasn't quite sure where it was. I hadn't seen it since that battle with Astor.

Speaking of Astor, what was left of his reputation was completely obliterated. Videos of our battle, along with his disgusting abandonment of his Sceptile, are all over the internet. Even the national and international news reported on it. In turn his family has been laying under the radar. Some people suggest that they actually have moved to Sinnoh but I honestly don't care to try and find out. What he did was egregious and will always weigh on me.

As for Sceptile, Caleb has been taking care of it. It isn't quite perfectly okay with the turmoil in its life but we're helping it out a lot. We are doing our best to make it feel as part of a family.

Before Caleb and I leave Steven wanted us and Carl to come to his home in Mossdeep City. He seemed pretty serious when he asked us to come, almost as if he didn't want to ask us. His attitude lightened up when we walked up to his home. His wife and children were outside playing with a ball. That's when he told me that his wife was pregnant with their 4th child, which will be a boy.

"We're hoping to name him after your dad, if that's okay by you."

"Of course," I said.

He nodded and walked into the house. We were taken to his office. Steven, sitting behind his desk, took a deep breath and pulled a small box from a drawer.

"17 years ago I became the Champion of Hoenn's Elite Four. I enjoyed competing against the best of Hoenn all of the time. Do you know why?"

"No," I respond to Steven.

"Your dad. He taught me how to enjoy competition. Everything about Pokemon battles I learned through him." There was a brief silence when Steven opened the box. Steven turned the box and slowly pushed it in front of me. "He was my best friend."

I looked down and saw a Heart Scale.

"Your dad gave this to me a long time ago. Maybe 17 years ago."

I truly had no clue how close Steven and my dad were. I mean it was clear that they were very good friends but for Steven to get a heart scale from my dad proves their friendship was special.

"It's been especially hard to move on from his death, as I'm sure you know." He took a brief pause before continuing. "But you are as happy as I ever. You have moved on. That is why I want you to have this."

I looked at Carl and then back at the Heart Scale. I pushed the box it was in back towards Steven.

"Not every memory of him has to be negative. It can be positive. You just have to allow it to be. It's why I wear this amulet that Caleb got me. It is why I am here and have enjoyed nearly every moment of my trip."

Steven looked down and smiled. "Hmph. You're right."

"I think you should take that heart scale out of the box and frame it. Keep it in view and stop hiding it. Hiding it is you hiding from your feelings. Can't ignore it forever," I say feeling very enlightened.

The last several months have obviously taught me a lot about life and living it. There are always going to be rough patches in your life. That's an absolute thing. What isn't absolute is getting through it. But not getting through also isn't an absolute thing. You have a choice in whether or not you can get through the rough patches or get lost in them. For a long time I was lost in them. Now I can confidently say that I have gotten through it. No doubt it has left a mark on who I am, but I am embracing it.

I'm left feeling satisfied as we head back to Petalburg city. That's when I see this young man, maybe Aaron's age, milling about in front of Carl's place. When I get closer I see that it is Emmery, Aaron's best friend.

He approaches me and shakes my hand. We make some small talk when he finally asks about Aaron.

"I have a feeling he's not doing as well as he makes it out to be."

Understanding Aaron will be mad with me I still tell Emmery the truth. Emmery looked bothered.

"I knew it. He's a terrible liar. Did you know he goes to the Battle Tree over there in Alola? It's how he keeps his mind preoccupied."

That's news to me.

"No. He told you that?"

"Yup. He has 41 wins in a row. He needs 30 more wins until he breaks the record and well you know him. He'll break it."

Man, how can I be so oblivious to the on-goings of my brother? I never actually went to the Battle Tree and I wonder if I did would I have seen him.

"Maybe you should come to Alola. Come and see Aaron. I think he would like that."

Emmery looked away. "I don't know. I guess it would be a good idea. You guys are having your Tournament in July, right?"

I nodded.

"Then maybe I'll come for that then."

"Good. I'm sure my mom would help with any travel expenses."

We shook hands and he departed going back to whatever it is that he does. Meanwhile, it was time for Caleb and I to leave.

This is where the hard part came. Saying goodbye to Carl. I will say this went a lot better than last time. Yeah tears were shed but it was different. When I left last time there was a very dark cloud over us. There was a feeling of dread between us. But this time? I'm going to see him in a few short months. I just spent the best few weeks with him that I've had in 16 months.

...

Before we were to leave to Alola I had to do some last minute shopping in Slateport City. While I was shopping I heard a few people begin to murmur. I turned around and saw my dad's Sceptile.

It stood there as if it owned the ground.

I reached into my backpack and grabbed his Pokeball.

"You can come home with me if you'd like." It locked eyes with me. I walked closer to it and kept my gaze on it. Sceptile slightly nodded giving me the okay to capture it in it's ball.

I felt an easing calmness flow throughout my body. It was as if I had accomplished everything I needed to do here. As I get on this plane back to Alola I spot the small mountain where the makeshift memorial still resides. I only went there once, not going back even to say goodbye. I didn't need to. I made my peace not when I went to see it 2 weeks ago, but when I yelled out to Hala in Melemele Island to begin my Island Challenge. It just took me some time to realize it, and now that I have I'm ready to obtain the legacy that has been left for me.


	45. Forty-Five

_So this chapter begins the Alolan League Tournament. Everything about it is obviously going to be made up because the anime isn't up to this and to be honest even if it were I would make up a lot of it anyways. I'm not sure if that will bother people but I just want to let you all know I have to take some liberties here and just come up with the details on my own._

* * *

My mom and brother were thrilled to see my dad's old Pokemon, especially Sceptile. Wailord was immediately released into the sea around Melemele Island. I offered Absol off to Kukui because when Kukui saw it he kinda freaked out.

Sceptile is staying with us at our home. It helps out around the house like every other Sceptile seems to do. Hala also has taken a liking to the Pokemon and uses him to help build in and around the Island.

Meanwhile, I have taken it upon myself to study type match-ups to make sure my mind doesn't slip in the middle of a battle. I have studied every Alolan Pokemon in order to learn their strengths and weaknesses as well.

I'm even training with Caleb. We decided it would be pointless not to and that it would actually benefit us. Make no mistake, we both want to win and if we have to face each other then so be it. Before that happens we'll have to get to that point first. As far as competition there isn't much ahead of us according to what we believe along with what Kukui has shared.

Lana is decent competition. Speaking of which, I haven't seen her since coming back home. I suppose I'll see her soon but I don't really care.

Other potential competition? Castor and Iwika. Yeah, I was surprised to hear when they defeated Hapu. Not exactly because they won but because they were allowed to compete after working with Guzma and Team Skull. Hala and Kukui told me that they had no clue what Guzma planned on doing and the fact that they "left" Po Town worked in their favor. I argued that they didn't leave but it didn't matter. Caleb eventually believed that it was a good thing. He saw them as good competition. He also viewed it as a possibility to humiliate them on TV.

It's not a bad way to look at it to be honest. We'll also find out pretty soon if they will be humiliated. It's July 6th. I'm on a boat to Polû Island right now. The Blue archways that stand along Championship Road stand out. This island was no different than the others when it came to themes. It had a color theme as well; it being blue. People began to talk about Oricorio and if there was a way for it to be blue. Rumors circulated that the Aether Foundation was working on a way to genetically modify the nectar that Oricorio consume. I gave Gladion a call and told him to stop whatever research he was doing on the matter.

There will be no blue Oricorio dancing around Polû island.

It was unbelievably exciting to arrive on the island. I have compared Alola to Hoenn a lot so it would be unfair to not do so now. There is definitely a different feel to this island. Ever Grande has a lot of water inside and makes it a big part of the festivities. However, here in Alola there are only a couple small man-made lakes but nothing crazy. With that said, this is a island surrounded by water and you simply can't ignore it. There are fishing posts set up all over the island. There are beaches, jet ski rental shops, and parasailing areas everywhere.

There are tiny shops all over the place. The Alolan people have taken it to heart to show the world what makes Alola special. The cafes that litter Championship Road hand out free local drinks like they do in the Pokemon Center. Seems like a bad idea to me. You have all of these sucker tourists out here, get that 200 or 300 Pokedollars. Meh.

As for the Residential area there are small buildings here and there that have that Alolan flare to them. No giant Hotel buildings like in Hoenn. Small and cozy hotels or motels only. Reason being that only 64 trainers will be competing in the Singles Tournament and 32 in Doubles, some of which are doing singles as well. This is a small tournament compared to the others so there is less residential need.

I asked Gladion what would happen if this event became bigger and need more hotel rooms and he just said they'll make a smaller island near this one and build a giant tower. He didn't really seem worried about a potential issue.

Caleb, Carl and I made our way to the Registry building to make sure we are all set to go and registered. Thankfully, we are. There was also a slight change to the rules. We had to register 6 Pokemon as our starters and those would be made public. There was still only one rule that restricted using replacements Pokemon and that you could only use 1 per match. I have no clue if I'll utilize the rule although I do have my dad's Sceptile and I trained up a Lycanroc just in case. I actually do't plan on using Sceptile. That would feel cheap. I never trained it and haven't spent time training with it.

After we got situated into our hotel rooms we went outside and took in all of the ambiance and environment while we waited for the torch to make its way over here from Ula'Ula Island. There were some murmuring from the tourists about who the favorite is. Nobody seemed to really know who was good and who wasn't. On top of that there wasn't any rankings to base anything off of. Kukui and the Kahunas decided a ranking system is just pointless at this juncture. Let the draw be random.

I can't say I disagree with that. The Aether Foundation is creating the randomizer and Gladion assured me that Caleb and I won't face each other until the final 8 at the very least. Not exactly the most ethical thing but I'm okay with that.

The main stadium was beautiful. The outside was white, like a perfect white. However, on the inside it was so different. The stadium was split into 5 separate sections that represented each island. One section was predominantly yellow and that represented Melemele Island. Same thing for Akala and so on.

Then inside of the stadium the seats are also coordinated in that way. You have large sections of yellow, red, purple, pink and blue seats. It is wild and amazing.

Standing on the field with all of the competitors is very weird. I can't help but look at everybody here as the Kahunas make their speeches to everyone. The fact that this is actually happening is kind of taking me off guard but it is enthralling all the same.

Kukui finally takes to the mic. He stands in his typical white coat without wearing a shirt. I mean, you'd think that he would wear a shirt for this formal event but no. It's hopeless.

"This Tournament has been a long time coming. For years I have wanted one here in Alola. Alolans pride ourselves on doing things differently than other regions. It's why we don't have gyms and instead we have an Island Challenge. Alola has lived isolated for a long time and I've wanted to change that. I wanted to show the world how special and how great this region is. This tournament was the way to do that. So we built a new island."

That got a smattering of applause and laughter from the crowd.

"Now I'm not going to go on and on. That's why we had Hala speak." More laughter erupts. "Why don't we get to why we are all here, huh? The format is very simple. 6 rounds of battles. The first 3 rounds will be 3-on-3 Pokemon battles. Then there will be a day off for the Festival. The final 8 competitors will then compete in thrilling 6-on-6 Pokemon Battles. So why don't we see what the bracket looks like, huh?"

The giant Jumbotron screen changes to a large, empty bracket.

Caleb and I watch where we fall on the bracket and breathe a sigh of relief that we won't face each other early. In fact, we can only face each other in finals. As I look through the bracket I spot names that pop out at me. Castor is in my half, Iwika and Lana are in Caleb's. However, one name stood out to me that I didn't expect.

Liko.

For some reason I had never thought about him taking part in the Tournament. To be fair I didn't know he completed the Island challenge. Then again he likes to hold his cards close to his chest.

"So you're in this tournament as well, huh?" I ask him.

"You bet your ass I am." He smiled confidently at me. "Looks like we can face each other in the Quarters. You better make it that far, Cameron Alistar. I've been waiting for a real battle with you since the Battle Royale match."

His comment took me off guard. He smirked and winked at me. I looked over at Caleb and he was just as confused as I was. Then I recalled the battle. He was E then. He wore the blue mask.

"Just so you know Cameron, my Stufful is now a well-trained Bewear. Mudsdale is going to have a tougher task next time."

"Ha. Fair enough, Liko. I will see you then."

He nodded and walked away. I looked across the field and saw Lana. She looked over at Caleb and I and walked away. I wasn't even tempted to approach her and be friendly.

We walked out of the stadium where we met our families. Aaron was there even though I didn't see him the stadium. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to. His presence was good enough for me. One step at a time.

Carl was here, something I think I'll take for granted when this is all set and done.

My mom was excited. Too excited. But in a good way. It's how I remember her when Aaron went onto compete in Hoenn. Our families went and got some dinner at a nice restaurant near our hotel. Afterwards, Caleb and I went out and just walked around. It was getting late so there weren't that many people around. It didn't stop us even though we had to wake up bright and early tomorrow for our first battles.

You may be wondering if we decided to take part in doubles. Well we decided not to. We want to focus on singles and that's it. Maybe next time.

Later that night, in bed, Caleb and I got to talking about the tournament.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Sorta, but I feel confident. How 'bout you?"

"Same."

There was an awkward silence until he said, "I wish Zach was here."

"I know, Caleb. But remember what you told me on Poni Island? He is in you. He is here."

He took a deep breath almost as if he didn't believe his own words. To be honest I didn't know how to make him believe them, so I just opened my mouth and the let words fall out.

"Listen, your family is here. Your mom, dad, and sister. From the moment I've known you guys there was a special bond there. From that and everything you told me, Zach's death brought you all closer. That is admirable and awesome. You guys never forgot him. You never left his memory in the past. You bring it with you and you live your lives because of him. Take it for me, that is the hardest thing to do, Caleb. I know it is cliche as hell, but all of you have a bit of Zach in you. He's here."

Caleb's eyes began to tear up. He attempted to conceal them behind his eyelids but failed. I placed my hand on his arm and rubbed it.

"It's going to be fine. Tomorrow we are going to go out there and win. You are going to be that confident kid that I know and you will own the battlefield."

He nodded and thanked me. He calmed down allowing him to drift away to sleep.

I fell asleep soon after but was awoken by the sound of laughter and chatter. It was low and sounded like it was coming from in this room. With my back facing Caleb it sounded like it was coming from behind me.

I wasn't sure what I was hearing so I attempted to focus in on it. When I did I recalled the voices clearly. It was Zach. Then I heard a stifling weep.

I turned and saw Caleb, still lying down facing the window, watching a video on his phone. He was going through one of the videos from his past that he showed me.

I moved my body closer to him and can feel his body tremble as he continued to watch the video. It's on Melemele Island on a beach. Zach and Caleb are running around playing with a group of kids.

When I place my hand on Caleb's shoulder he said, "This was 2 days before he was killed."

I didn't say anything. Caleb said nothing else as well. The video ended with uncontrollable laughter from Zach and Caleb and they wrestled in the sand. "You lose Cal. I'm the strongest," Zach said he held Caleb down. I could hear the laughter from their mom and the video cut.

I could feel a tear stream down my cheek as I place my arm around Caleb and rest my head on his shoulder. He sobs a little but says nothing. I wait until he falls asleep before I fall asleep.

Tomorrow is a new day. Tomorrow is a new page in an ongoing story for both Caleb and I. If tonight is any indication, tomorrow will go exactly how I expect it to.


	46. Forty-Six

My first opponent was a young boy, Jack Wilson. His Tournament profile says he is 14 as of last November so he's about a year younger than me. Jack and I are the first battle of the tournament so there is a little pressure on me to come out and do well. Meanwhile, Caleb will be getting the last battle against some girl. I don't know her name.

On the way to the stadium we were rudely interrupted by Castor and Iwika.

"So Splits, how nervous are you? Gonna suck when you lose in the first round."

I chuckled. "Castor, I think you should be the one focusing on not losing in the first round."

His stupid smirk dissipated quickly. He took a couple steps towards me causing Caleb to fidget a little, so I put my hand up to stop him.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I beat the defending champion of Hoenn along with an Elite Four member. I'm not worried about losing today."

He scoffed. "As if I'm going to believe you."

I shrugged. "It's on the internet. While you watch that I have a Pokemon battle to win. Goodbye, Castor."

I walked around him and winked at Iwika. She sneered back.

I have no patience for those losers. They'll get what they have coming to them soon enough.

The waiting room is peaceful. I can have whomever I want in here. Naturally, I wanted Caleb and Carl to be here with me. I'm not one to prepare for an important battle on my own. I want to go out there and feel loose, not stuck in my own thoughts.

"Are you nervous?" Caleb asked me.

"Not really."

"Really?" Carl asked. "How can you not be?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I don't expect to lose. I feel comfortable and ready to go."

Caleb chuckled a little. "Man, I remember when we started out you were so unsure of yourself. Now look at you."

I grinned. "You've taught me a lot about being a trainer and about myself as a trainer. The only person who can beat me is me and I can tell you right now I don't plan on beating myself."

Carl and Caleb laughed at me. "Boy, you got a way with words there," Carl teased.

I shook my head and sighed. "Jerk."

Security knocked on the door and opened. "Cameron Alistar?"

"Mhm," I respond.

"We're ready for you. Please grab your things and follow me."

This was it. I'm about to head out in front of thousands of people and battle. I look to Carl and Caleb and thank them for being here. They wish me luck as I turn and leave the room.

The crowd is loud as I step out onto the field. My opponent is in front of me and is walking towards me as we approach the middle of the field. The announcer goes through the pregame hullabaloo to get the crowd pumped. I'm not paying any attention to him.

Then the announcer finally turns it over to his colleague who is on the field with Jack and I.

"Are you two ready to open the First Annual Alolan Championship Tournament?" he asked us as he spoke into his microphone.

We both nodded.

"Good. Now look at each other and shake hands. Maybe even share a couple words if you'd like."

I put my hand out and shake the young boy's hand. He looks at me and smiles.

"Good luck Jack."

He nods and responds by saying, "Thank you for what you did for me."

Erm.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"We ran into each other several months ago. You don't remember?"

My eyes widened as I tried to search my brain for something. I got nothing. I honestly don't know who this kid is.

He chuckled. "I was with Team Skull. You kind of attacked me in Heahea City."

Woah.

"Oh wow. You are that kid!? I don't even recognize you. I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. "It's okay. Anyways I really owe it to you. When you told me about what happened in Melemele Island I went home and looked it up. I left Team Skull that night. I wanted to be a good trainer so I took on the Island Challenge like you."

I'm a bit thrown off by this revelation. The announcer is looking at us with wide eyes as he tries to move us along.

"Don't go easy on me. I watched the video of you defeating the Hoenn Champion. I expect that Cameron to face me today."

I put my hand out again and shook his with a firm grip. "You got it."

We finally left the center of the field and went to our positions. Skitty was sleeping in my box, as I expected. I grabbed the Pokeball holding Decidueye and tossed it.

Jack sent out Lurantis and quickly called for an attack.

I didn't order Decidueye to dodge, it was capable of doing so on it's own. Lurantis continued to try and attack but was incapable of making contact. When Lurantis charged at Decidueye and was tripped it grew frustrated. It attempted a slash attack but failed as well. Decidueye responded by pecking it on the head.

The pecks continued as Decidueye took it upon himself to tease Lurantis. I ended the teasing with a Aerial Ace attack that ended Round 1 of the battle.

Jack smirked. Guess he thinks he will have the advantage against Decidueye. I expect a fire Pokemon. Although if he is smart he will avoid doing that.

"Go Torkoal."

Nope.

I left Decidueye out there. I may be at a disadvantage but this is how I send a message to the rest of the field. My best Pokemon can handle his own even when at a distinct disadvantage.

"Flamethrower!"

Torkoal unleashes a searing flame towards Decidueye, which I tell to fly to the air and use Razorleaf. I'm no fool. Jack will take the bait.

Jack tells his Torkoal to use ember on the leaves leaving his Torkoal open to an attack. I tell my Pokemon to follow up the attack with a sucker punch attack.

Jack shows a lack of ability to adjust.

"Take to the air Decidueye," I say. With Decidueye in the air I feel comfortably in control of the battle. Jack orders his Torkoal to use Flamethrower again. Dodging is easy. I continue to have Decidueye lay in quick peck attacks to wear Torkoal down.

"Heat Wave!"

The attack is broad. Decidueye cannot dodge it and is hit pretty significantly. As you would expect this angers it. Decidueye quickly launches and barrage of attacks.

Jack finally shows some ability by telling Torkoal to use Fire Spin. Torkoal retreats into its shell and spins up a tornado of fire that knocks Decidueye back.

When Torkoal finishes the attack Jack orders it to use Body Slam.

"Spirit Shackle."

Decidueye wins out in that trade of blows knocking out Torkoal.

The crowd cheers exuberantly as Jack returns Torkoal. I too return my own Pokemon. Decidueye as done enough. I grab a Pokeball before Jack picks his 3rd and final Pokemon just so people know I'm not waiting just to gain an advantage.

It's the little things.

"Go Passimian," Jack yells.

I nearly chuckle cause I too send out a Passimian.

I don't need to tell you how it goes in detail. His Passimian doesn't stand a chance. Jack simply doesn't know how to use strategic means to win a battle so I end up winning it.

The crowd cheers my victory as I give them a wave. Jack and I meet at the center of the field and shake hands.

"Damn, you were just too good for me."

"Hey, you weren't that bad. If I have to give you a suggestion it would be to learn about strategy. Create your own and learn how to read your opponents. I'm sure next time we battle you'll give me a tougher time."

He smiles and thanks me.

I take in the crowd as I look towards my box and see my family and friends cheering. This is a very real moment and I'm basking in it. Hopefully, I can repeat this moment many more times.


	47. Forty-Seven

During the nightcap, Caleb had his first battle. He was tentative at first, lacking the conviction he had during the Island Challenge. However, when he fell behind right away something clicked. He handled his opponent with relative ease.

He and I marched our way through the tournament without any problems. We succeeded in making it to the Quarterfinals where things were going to get very interesting.

The final 8 outside of Caleb and I contained Liko, Castor, Iwika, and Lana. A couple of random people topped off the final 8. Meanwhile, Caleb is to face off against Iwika while Liko is my opponent.

My mindset going into this battle is the same as it has been. I'm relaxed and confident. The only way I will lose is if I defeat myself. Admittedly, that may not be true but telling myself that and believing it allows me to stay focused.

As I walk out to the field my focus is locked on Liko as he walks toward his trainer's circle. When the announcer goes on his typical monologue, then do I break my concentration as usual. I like to search the crowd for people. Seeing my mom, Caleb, Carl and even Aaron helps.

Aaron has come to every single one of my matches. He doesn't congratulate me like everyone else does but him being here shows he is finally giving me the respect I have been wanting from him.

Sitting next to Aaron is Emmery, his best friend from Hoenn. He arrived a couple days ago to the surprise of Aaron. Watching my brother, who internalizes everything, externalize a little emotion was awesome but shows he has so much more to go.

I finally turn my attention to Liko who is smirking. We nod to each other and toss our first Pokemon. His Toucannon versus my Oricorio.

I stare Liko down as I wait for him to make his move.

"Fury Attack!" Liko yells.

"Dodge it and use Double Slap," I tell Oricorio. Oricorio glides to the left moving out of the way of Toucannon's attack. Then Oricorio jumps onto Toucannon and slaps it a couple times.

Toucannon shakes Oricorio off and hits it with a peck attack.

"Beak Blast!"

That is Toucannon's best attack. This is gonna hurt if it makes impact. If I time it correctly Oricorio will be fine. As Toucannon flies toward my Pokemon to make contact, I watch. As it gets to a near approach of Oricorio I tell it to jump in the air and use Air Slash.

Toucannon is a bit hurt but it recovers quickly and lashes out at Oricorio. It then uses a Supersonic attack causing Oricorio to become confused. Toucannon lands a Beak attack turning the tide in this battle.

Liko calls for the attack one more time. I tell Oricorio to use Revelation Dance. Both of their attacks will hit but I'm banking on the electric attack to take down Toucannon even if Oricorio falls.

Both attacks connect at the same time causing a minor explosion in the middle of the field. Both Pokemon are sent flying in opposite directions. I look down at Liko's Toucannon as it lies there motionless. Something in the back of my head makes me stare for a second too long and get lost. I shake my head and snap out of it and look across the way at my Oricorio.

They both have fainted.

After the announcer announces that both have fainted the crowd erupts. This battle will be close.

I choose Passimian to be my 2nd Pokemon. Liko chose Oranguru.

Liko and I stare at each other as we wait for the other to make a move. He smirks and says, "I ain't going to let you counter my attacks. I know your style, Cam. Attack me first."

I chuckled.

And so I had to change my battle tactics. Liko caught on very quickly, presumably because he has watched me battle before.

I attacked. Instead of being the ultra-passive trainer that I intended to be in this battle I used an ultra-aggressive tactic. I did not let up. Of course I had a plan that I hoped to cash in on later on in the battle. I doubt Liko will even see it coming.

I kept up the aggressiveness throughout the next several rounds. Liko and I kept going toe-to-toe in this battle. The crowd got louder and louder as it progressed. Every so often I looked over to my box and watched as they grew more excited and nervous at the same time.

I was just excited.

I felt in control of the battle even though I stand here right now with my final Pokemon, Mudsdale, waiting for Liko to send out his.

Bewear looks like a menace of a Pokemon but I was confident in my Pokemon's ability to take it down.

I didn't stop my attacking strategy. I kept it going. It wasn't working out very well. The battle was close, don't get me wrong, but I knew I was not winning. However, I also knew that Liko knew that as well.

That was my advantage.

"Mudsdale, charge and use Body Slam.'

Liko takes the bait and orders his Bewear to use Hammer Arm as he has done before. As I have done in previous battles I told Mudsdale to stop his charge and to swipe at the ground sending dirt into the eyes of Bewear. Bewear is slightly blinded and as it rubs its eyes I tell Mudsdale to use Body Slam.

The battle has turned and Liko knows it, so I order Mudsdale to use Body slam again. Liko quickly orders his Pokemon to charge and use Double Edge.

I tell Mudsdale to halt and use Earthquake. Mudsdale stops in it's tracks and slams down on the ground. Bewear stumbles from the shaking ground and falls.

It's over.

"Focus Blast!"

The attack devastates Liko's Bewear.

"Bewear is unable to battle. Mudsdale and Cameron Alistar win!"

The crowd roars as I approach Liko who is smiling.

"That was fun," he said.

I chuckled. "Yes, it was. Almost got me nervous," I joke.

We shake each other's hands as the announcer approaches us for the on-court interviews. I wait as he asks Liko a few questions first since he lost. after he is done with Liko he turns his attention to me.

"So Cameron, you are onto the Semifinals. How does it feel?"

I respond with a short answer, "Feels good. I'm very excited."

"You will face the winner of Castor and Jackie. Who do you hope to see make it?"

"Castor. He thinks he's a better trainer than I so I'd like to put an end to his delusion once and for all."

The crowd enjoys the answer. Drama.

"Oh I see. There is a feud among you two young men. What do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?"

"Well I got to watch my boyfriend's battle coming up tonight. Other than that I'm probably going to shop."

This wasn't an exaggeration. I was planning to shop.

The crowd and announcer chuckled. "Alright well congratulations on making it to the Semifinals. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

I nod and walk away into the tunnel that lead's to the Trainer's Quarters. I walk into Castor who is getting ready to head out for the next round of the Quarters.

"Got some nerve, Cameron. You think you can psyche me out with what you said?"

I shook my head. "If you are a good trainer you won't be psyched out. Go win your last battle in this Tournament."

He chuckled. "Splits, I'm going to beat you. Just know that."

I nodded and walked away.

...

With Castor through to the Semis it was his other half's turn. And mine. Caleb and Iwika were battling.

It's been pretty smooth going for Caleb as he is clearly the superior trainer to Iwika but things start to change when Iwika gets talkative. She talks trash trying to get under Caleb's skin. It isn't working that well but I can see him getting flustered. He then begins to make small mistakes.

Then Iwika goes for the jugular.

"How does it feel for your boyfriend to bring his other boyfriend to Alola?"

Caleb's face goes white.

"Huh?" Carl says as he turns to me.

"It has got to suck. He even brought him here to see you battle."

Caleb shakes his head without conviction. "They are just friends."

Iwika laughs. "Aw Caleb. I know it's hard to see what is right in front of you. I know you've been through a lot."

My heart begins to race. Carl keeps trying to get my attention but I don't give it to him. I watch Iwika's lips and she says, "He helped you get over your brother's death. He's a huge part of who you are now. Of course it is hard to admit when he's done you wrong."

"That bitch," I mutter under my breath.

"You're wrong," Caleb says as he trembles.

Carl grabs my arm and turns me around. "Why is she saying this?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, to get in Caleb's head."

"And why is it working?" I don't respond. "Answer me, Cameron," he pleads.

I don't.

"This is bullshit. He needs to snap out of it," Carl says.

Meanwhile, Iwika orders her Mudsdale to Slam into Caleb's Oranguru. Caleb doesn't respond to his Pokemon taking a beating. Before he realizes what was happening Oranguru fainted.

Carl walks by me and trudges down the stairs. He makes his way to the guardrail down below and starts yelling.

"Wake the hell up Caleb. Don't listen to her. Don't let her get in your head. You know what she is saying is crap!"

Caleb turns his head and looks towards Carl.

"If you think what she is saying is any bit the truth than you should quit. If not, snap out of it and finish this damn battle."

Caleb looks up at me. I stare at him and nod my head. He takes a deep breath and looks down.

"Look at how desperate they are. They know they've been cau-"

"Shut up, Iwika. Don't you ever talk about my relationship with Cam again, and don't ever bring up Zach."

Iwika scoffed.

Caleb sent out Incineroar and proceeded to get back into his groove. He still wavered here and there but in the end he prevailed.

I looked down as the announcer held his arm up and congratulated him. He looked at me with a smile on his face. I did not smile back.

I walked away from my seat and disappeared into the hallway that leads to the concourse of the stadium. I didn't look at the TV screens that are plastered all over the stadium. I didn't care.


	48. Forty-Eight

"Why won't you talk to me?" Carl said on the other side of the door.

I had taken up residence in my mother and brother's room. I couldn't go back to the room Caleb and I had.

"Just go Carl. I'm not talking about this tonight. I have a battle tomorrow to focus on."

"Oh and you are just going to do it without Caleb?"

"That's the plan."

"That's weak," he said almost yelling.

Maybe he's right. I am being weak. I'm hiding behind a closed door attempting to stifle my emotion. The damp spot on my shirt from wiping away the tears shows it isn't working.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Because you are my friend and I care. Is that a crime?"

It should be at this point.

"No, why are you here instead of Caleb?"

Silence. "Exactly," I add.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why isn't my supposed boyfriend here fighting for our relationship? Why was he out there cracking under the pressure because of what Iwika said? Why was he believing any word that she said over mine? I told him that you were my best friend and he was boyfriend and that was all."

I wanted to punch the wall in front of me.

"I-I don't know Cam. You'll have to ask him."

I scoffed. "If he cares so much about this relationship then he should fight for it. He should be here.'

I heard Carl take a deep breath. "Please open the door, Cam. Your mom and bro will be here soon. You'll have to open it anyway."

My mom and bro went to dinner with Kukui. Obviously I wasn't in the mood to go.

I sighed and placed my hand on the lock. I slowly turned it and then opened the door with my head down. As I opened the door I saw two pairs of feet so I looked up. Caleb was standing right next to Carl.

"Why?"

"Cause I knew you would tell the absolute truth to Carl instead of me."

I look at Carl who was afraid to catch my eye. Then I turn my eyes' attention to Caleb who looked mad and sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry. You were right. I did let Iwika's words get to me. She did spark doubt in me. But it's not there anymore. I realized how stupid I was, or am I guess."

"I should've known this would happen after what happened in Ever Grande."

Carl raised his eyebrows and said, "Wait, what happened?"

I sighed. "I mentioned about taking on Kanto and Hoenn next year. With you and him. He thought he'd be third-wheeling."

Caleb shook his head. "That isn't why. They are barely related. The only thing the two thoughts have in common is my insecurity."

Now it was my turn to be confused.

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose people, Cam. People that I love. I lost Zach and I never let anybody else in after he died. Until you. I never knew how to handle our friendship because I felt in some way I was going to lose you too. That's why it was easy for doubts to creep into my head that what we have isn't real and isn't infinite."

I stepped aside and allowed them to finally enter the room. I took those few seconds to try and think of something to say in response. After I closed the door I took a deep breath and turned around.

It was hard for me not the empathize with Caleb. I know his story and I've spent the last 8 or 9 months understanding him. It made sense even though I was still upset.

"I'm sorry," I finally said.

"Why do you think I looked up at you after I won?" Caleb asked not accepting my apology.

"Huh? Um I don't know."

"Because you are my boyfriend. Because I was able to get through that battle cause of you. Having you by my side throughout this entire adventure has allowed me to accomplish my goals."

I looked away and faced the window looking out towards Championship Row. I watched as people strolled by under the full moon of Alola. The smell of Malasada seeped in through the open windows from the restaurant next door.

I felt the breeze hit right below my left earlobe sending a shiver down my spine. I looked back at Caleb and took a step closer to him. I watched his shoulder slouch a little so I moved in and hugged him.

"Are we good?" he asked me.

I pushed away slowly and said, "Of course."

A brief silence gripped the room when Carl cleared his throat. "Okay lets go eat. All this tension has made me hungry."

Caleb and I chuckled.

As we were leaving the room I turned around and looked at Skitty who was laying on the bed.

"Skitty, you gonna come and eat with us or sleep?"

Skitty opened his eyes and looked at me. This was truly the toughest decision of his life.

He yawned and then hopped off the bed and followed us as we went to the Malasada restaurant.

...

The sun was blazing. It was the hottest day of the summer yet. People were outside enjoying the ambiance of an Alolan summer day. They were drinking lemonade and local drinks. The man-made lake was packed and so were the beaches. Some of the local shops handed out free drinks and ice cream to those walking around.

I looked up at a sign that had a scrolling message: "The Semifinal Match between Cameron Alistar and Castor Reigns will start in 35 minutes."

Then I looked up ahead and saw the beautiful stadium. It got closer and closer with each step I took until I was right under the main gate. People wished me good luck and happy thoughts. I even signed a kid's Pokeball. That was a new experience for me.

I eventually made my way to the center of the field where I was facing Castor. This was my semifinals match. It was happening and I'm calm.

Castor smirks at me. "Ready to lose, Splits."

"Do you ever realize that you kill people's brain cells when you speak?"

He scoffed. 'You got quite the mouth. Maybe I need to do to you what I did back on Akala."

Skitty growled at him. "You don't scare me, Castor. You are nothing."

The announcer sensed our tension and whispered to us to keep the battle clean. He went back to playing up the crowd as he introduced us. He was tentative when he told us to shake hands.

I put my hand out but Castor didn't. Castor chuckled and turned around. The crowd booed him. I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to my box. When I made it there I saw Skitty was still standing in the middle of the field staring at Castor.

"Skitty! Come back, would you."

Skitty trotted his way back to my side.

Looking at the field, I thought about who my first Pokemon was going to be. Castor quickly sent out his Diggersby. I could go for Toxapex for the type advantage but I had a different idea.

"Go Decidueye."

Castor laughed.

"Going big huh?"

I ignored him. Skitty didn't. Skitty growled and hissed in Castor's direction.

I was tired of talking. "Decidueye, Double Team."

The battle has begun.


	49. Forty-Nine

_A/N: Been a while since the last chapter. Personal life took over for a bit. I hope to get back to doing a couple chapters a week as we reach the conclusion of this fanfiction. Remember to leave a review. I always appreciate them._

* * *

The battle was going according to plan. My Decidueye's speed was effectively handling Castor's Diggersby. I was being aggressive making quick attacks here and there waiting to set up a knock out hit. To Castor's credit he was calm and didn't allow my Decidueye to get a knock out blow.

7 minutes into the battle Castor changed the battle around.

"Diggersby, use Dig!"

This began a continuous dig drilling by Diggersby across the field. With about a dozen holes the battlefield has been stretched to the underground.

After Diggersby attacked and bulldozed Decidueye it jumped back into a hole. It kept doing this causing Decidueye to become irate.

Decidueye reacted exactly how you would expect it. He took it upon himself to attack the opponent, something that has worked every single time in previous battles.

It didn't this time. Decidueye's inability to calm himself led to his downfall. Diggersby kept on attacking and hiding until Decidueye made a rash decision to go into the hole. With a smug look on his face, Castor yelled out "Earthquake!"

Diggersby quickly popped out of the hole and created an earthquake.

"Dammit," I whisper to myself.

I stand there waiting for Decidueye to pop out of a hole undamaged but I know that is wishful thinking. I see him slowly dig himself out of a hole and slothfully glide onto the floor. He's finished.

I go to grab his Pokeball to forfeit the round and toss it. However, Decidueye hits it back at me.

"It's over Decidueye. Get in your ball," I say.

Decidueye doesn't look at me. It tries to get up but falls back down. It's right wing is battered and immobile.

The sight pains me and causes me to look away for a second.

"Looks like your Decidueye wants to die. Ah well, Diggersby use Wild Charge."

Diggersby is immediately shrouded in electricity and starts to charge towards Decidueye.

"Decidueye, get out of the way!"

He doesn't. He keeps his eyes on Diggersby as it approaches.

Just before Diggersby lands it's attack Decidueye quickly roles onto it's bad wing. In one quick moment it connects with Diggersby head with it's other wing. The contact between the two Pokemon causes dirt to shoot up from the ground and cloud the two Pokemon.

When it clears the two Pokemon are knocked out so the announcer declares that both of them unable to battle. He seems stunned by the turn of events as does the crowd based on their quiet reaction.

I know what happened.

When the replay shows up on the jumbotron the crowd sees what I saw. Decidueye used leaf blade knowing full well it was going to faint in doing so.

Decidueye gave me a fresh and even start in round two of this battle. Both Castor and I were even when we shouldn't be. We continue to stay relatively even through the battle until I'm forced to send Toxapex out. Toxapex has continued to not listen to me at times. As the battle against Castor's Salazzle raged on Toxapex started to lose.

"Toxapex, use Scald now."

It uses Liquidation instead. However, the attack misses. I tell Toxapex to use Scald again but instead it tries to use Liquidation again. This time however, as Toxapex charges to hit Salazzle it trips on one of the holes that Diggersby had created earlier in this match.

Salazzle makes quick work of Toxapex.

"I can't rely on this Pokemon anymore," I say to myself as I recall it.

I can sense the battle getting away from me even though we are both down 4 Pokemon. I know Castor's last Pokemon is Primarina. I've already used Decidueye and Oricorio. All I have left is Mudsdale and Passimian.

I look down at the ground as I contemplate my next choice when Skitty looks up at me intently. It hops and headbutts Mudsdale's Pokeball. Then Skitty nudges in the direction of Castor as if it is telling me to use Mudsdale right now.

And so I do.

It has the type advantage so I should feel confident. However, with Primarina looming I'm still at a disadvantage.

As the battle begins I realize that the ground is hampering Mudsdale from moving. Toxpex's attacks caused some of the mounds of dirt to become muddy. The mud was sticking to the bottom of Mudsdale's feet impacting it's mobility.

Will anything go my way in this battle?

What little faith I had started to disappear. I was beginning to grow frustrated with myself. I was supposed to be focused on battling Castor but all I'm doing is battling myself. I'm choking and I know it. I'm better than this and I know it. People expect me to win and I know it.

I look up at my box and see worried faces. That's when my eyes meet with Aaron's. He looks at me with such intensity that I've never seen from him. When he nods I felt a wave of energy surge through my body.

I look at the field and watch the battle unfold for a few moments. I watch as Mudsdale slumbers in the mud as Salazzle continues to pick away at him.

"Dragon Rage," Castor orders his Pokemon.

I have an epiphany. As Salazzle approaches Mudsdale I tell my Pokemon, who is stuck in the mud, to swipe the mud into the face of Salazzle. The little Mudslap causes Salazzle to miss his attack.

"Mega Kick!" I order Mudsdale and watch it lift it's hind legs into the backside of Salazzle.

Mudsdale is able to get out of the mud when Salazzle uses a Flamethrower attack.

That was Castor's first mistake.

The extreme heat from the attack causing the ground to dry up. There is very little mud now giving my Pokemon free reign to gallop.

"High Horsepower!"

Salazzle fails to get out of the way and faints on impact, bringing Castor down to his final Pokemon.

Primarina will defeat my Mudsdale. I know this. However, I simply can't quit without trying to do something.

"Earthquake!"

It doesn't faze Primarina but it causes fissures and fractures in the ground. The underground tunnels caused by Diggersby have caused parts of the battlefield to give way.

Castor's Primarina levels Mudsdale with a Hydro Pump attack leaving me with 1 final Pokemon.

How in the world is my Passimian going to beat his Primarina? That's when an idea comes to my head.

Sceptile. I have my dad's Sceptile in my bag right now. That would give me the advantage, but then would I deserve to win if I did?

"No," I whisper to myself. I can't use Sceptile. He's not my Pokemon. I will earn this on my own.

I think.

Castor has become impatient. "Come on already, Splits! I ain't got all day. I wanna prep for my Finals match."

I say nothing. He laughs.

"How about this, if you forfeit right now I won't put your Skitty back in a box? I'll leave you all alone." He laughs again, this time sounding sinister.

"You won't be putting my Pokemon back in a box again," I say.

"Ha! Maybe I'll put you in one then!"

That's when Skitty charges out onto the field. The announcer quickly announces Skitty as my final Pokemon without my say-so.

Skitty stands in front of Primarina looking up at the majestic Pokemon. I try to call it back but it ignores me.

I look up at the jumbotron and see a Skitty icon up there indicating that he is my final Pokemon. If I recall him I lose.

Skitty charges again and hits Primarina with a Double Edge attack. The attack does substantial damage to both Pokemon but Skitty seems unfazed.

When Skitty goes for a second attack Primarina quickly swings it's tail around and hits Skitty away.

"No!" I yell as Skitty lands on the ground.

Skitty quickly hops back up to it's feet and stares down Primarina.

"Moon Blast!" Castor yells.

The attack misses Skitty after I tell him to dodge. However, the next attack hits.

Skitty gets up a little slower this time but charges at Primarina and lands another Double Edge attack.

Castor can see his Pokemon is laboring. The crowd can see it too as they cheer louder and louder for Skitty.

Primarina uses another Moonblast attack that hits Skitty directly. Skitty is sent flying from the blast and lands in a fissure in front of me. Skitty hasn't fainted but is severely injured.

As I stand there I'm brought back to that rainy day outside Rustboro City.

With mud all over Skitty's face I felt bad for it. I had made a makeshift umbrella of sorts on the ground for it. To be honest it was just a bunch of sticks in the ground with my jacket on top of it.

I told Skitty to get under the jacket and out of the rain but when it struggled to get up I knew something was wrong. When I approached it growled at me so I fed it a Sitrus berry. I was able to get a closer look at it's body and saw the bruises and wounds on the lower body. Also, what I thought was mud or dirt under its eye was instead a bruise.

I grabbed my jacket and picked up Skitty and brought it tot he nearest Pokemon center.

After several hours of waiting the nurse told me that my Pokemon was good to go.

"That's not my Pokemon. I just found it outside the city, ma'am."

"Oh, I see. Well that explains the wild and brash nature of the Pokemon."

We stood there for a few seconds in an awkward silence until I asked to see Skitty. I was brought to a back room where Skitty was. It was awake but tired.

"I'm glad you're okay now," I said to Skitty.

Skitty looked at me and then away resting it's head on it's arm. To go to sleep, of course.

"Well if you want you can capture this Pokemon. I'm sure it will be okay with that."

I was unsure about that. I didn't have any Pokemon as I was too young. I always imagined my first Pokemon would be Treecko, not a Skitty.

"I don't have a Pokeball," I replied.

The nurse smiled at me and handed me a Pokeball. I looked at Skitty who wasn't looking at me and placed the Pokeball next to it.

"If you want to come home with me it's up to you," I said to it.

Skitty opened one of its eyes and looked at me and then the Pokeball. Then it closed its eyes as it lifted a paw and tapped the Pokeball activating it. Skitty voluntarily got into the ball and became my first Pokemon.

Looking down at my first Pokemon here on this battlefield is upsetting. To be reminded of the pain it suffered that rainy day by seeing it battered here hurts. Since the first day I met Skitty to the time when Guzma tried to have his Golisiopod use Focus Blast on Skitty on Melemele Island, I've been overly protective of Skitty. I don't ever want to see it hurt.

That is why Skitty is out there right now. This is its way of thanking me after all these years.

Skitty finally moves and looks at me. I feel a tear stroll down the right side of my cheek as I smile and nod.

I listen to Castor tell me it is over. He orders his Primarina to use one more Moonblast.

The blast causes another massive cloud of dirt to clouding the field. I can barely see but I spot Skitty making it's way through the cracked ground below towards Primarina.

Nobody else sees it, especially Castor and his Primarina.

"It's over," Castor says. "I won."

I shake my head.

"You're right. It is over. Skitty, Wild Charge!"

Skitty hops out from behind Primarina and uses the same attack I saw it use against Golisiopod on Melemele Island. I never knew what the attack was until I saw Castor's Diggersby use it earlier.

"Primarina is unable to battle. Skitty and Cameron Alistar win!" I hear the referee say. Castor immediately recalls his Pokemon and leaves the field abruptly.

I ignore all the cheering and walk towards Skitty who is licking his wounds. I get down onto my knees and take my backpack off. I open the zipper and pull out a Sitrus Berry from the baggy I had it stored in. I hand it to Skitty and watch it eat.

"This doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice to you from now on," I joke.

Skitty looks at me with one eye and then proceeds to eat the Sitrus Berry. When it finishes it it decides it just wants to take a nap on the field.

Instead of leaving it there to sleep as the interviewer sets up to interview me, I pick Skitty up and hold him. I hold it like I had seen Caleb do so many times allowing Skitty to fall asleep on his arms; like I did several years ago outside of Rustboro City.


	50. Fifty

Castor didn't stick around long. He immediately left the island after losing to me, which is exactly what I expected him to do. Hopefully, that'll be the end of seeing and dealing with him.

With the downtime between the end of my fight and the beginning of Caleb's I went to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon. I carried Skitty into the Center and placed him on the desk.

"That was quite the impressive battle you had out there," she said childishly to Skitty. I looked at my Skitty counting the number of battle wounds in sustained. I was happy for winning but lukewarm to the cost of winning.

Is this worth it?

Caleb placed his arm on my shoulder and immediately sensed my uneasiness after I ignored the nurse's comments towards me. I look up and grip her glance. She repeats what she has already said, "Congrats on making it to the finals. I'm guessing it's hitting you right now."

I nod, "Uh yeah. Almost can't believe it." I flash a smile as she picks up Skitty.

She smiles back and leaves with my Pokemon. Caleb pulls on my shoulder to drag me outside of the Center. He leads me to a bench beside the small garden and sits down.

"So now that the nurse isn't here, want to tell me the real reason why you seemed to have a lost expression on your face in there?"

I lied. "I don't understand how Skitty was able to beat Primarina. It doesn't make sense."

He chuckled. "Of course it makes sense. You've been with Skitty a helluva longer time than Castor has been with his Pokemon."

"Yeah, but I never battled with him," I responded.

"So what? You've taken care of that Pokemon for years. There is a bond. Skitty wanted to take down Castor for you and for himself. It was pure adrenaline. Also, we saw his capability multiple times when dealing with Team Skull."

I sighed heavily. "Yeah, I guess."

Caleb rubbed my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. "Look, now is the time to be happy. You're gonna be in the Finals."

I feigned a smile as I looked at him. "You better be there with me. Give Lana hell."

He chuckled, "That's the plan, Cam."

...

Lana wore a light blue shirt and a dark blue pair of pants that match her Primarina. She looked confident and focused as she stood across from Caleb.

Before the match began she looked up at me. We shared a quick glance and that was it up until she winked at me.

I still hadn't forgiven her for what she pulled.

For the first round of the battle Caleb sent out his Kommo-o, definitely sending a message to Lana. She received and acknowledged it.

"Going with your best Pokemon right away, huh?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am. You are no slouch."

"You better give me your all, Caleb. I don't want to see any of that lack of confidence you displayed yesterday."

What is she doing?

"Oh I will Lana."

"Good. Here's to a kickass Pokemon battle," she said with a broad smile. Caleb smiled back and nodded.

Lana sent out Nidoking and set up a battle between two Pokemon.

No Pokemon has a substantial advantage here, so it's going to come down to the trainer and how he or she trained their Pokemon.

Lana initiates the battle by telling her Nidoking to use Poison Sting. The attack hits but it looks like Kommo-o wasn't poisoned.

Kommo-o retaliates with a dragon tail attack. However, before it connects Nidoking grabs the tail. Nidoking picks Kommo-o up and slams it on the ground.

I'm not sure that hurt Kommo-o more than it hurt the ground below it to be honest.

Nidoking keeps a hold on Kommo-o's tail and slams it one more time.

Before it can slam Kommo-o again, Caleb yells out "Screech!"

An ear-ringing noise comes out of Kommo-o's mouth causing Nidoking to drop it's tail. In an outrage, Kommo-o slams into Nidoking making critical impact.

Lana orders Nidoking to use Megahorn while Caleb tells Kommo-o to use Sky Uppercut. Both attacks hit at the same time.

Both of the Pokemon are breathing heavily as they stare at each other.

"Hyper Beam!" both Lana and Caleb yell.

However, as both of the Pokemon power up Nidoking falls to the ground and faints. Kommo-o retracts it's attack and is returned to its Pokeball by Caleb as he awaits for Lana's next Pokemon.

"Well that was unexpected," Lana said.

"I told you I was going to give you my all," Caleb responded as he stretched his arms.

I couldn't help but think that Lana is trying to distract Caleb. I want to yell out but I promised myself I wouldn't try to help him. He will earn his win or loss.

Lana sends out Araquanid. Caleb responds with Tsareena.

Both Pokemon fail to make any impact as the other's speed allows them to dodge. The dodging causes the battle to become a bit of a stalemate so Lana switches things up.

When Caleb orders his Tsareena to attack using Rapid Spin, Lana doesn't urge her Pokemon to dodge. Instead she waits until a specific moment to order an attack. Araquanid uses Lunge on Tsareena allowing it to overpower the Rapid Spin attack and stun Tsareena.

Lana reacts quickly by ordering a spider web attack ensnaring Tsareena in a web it cannot get out of. Araquanid then launches a levy of infestation attacks on Tsareena until it faints.

The crowd roars in excitement as the battle as evened out.

I watched on as Lana and Caleb opened up another round of conversation during the battle. I grew amazed as they chatted as if they weren't battling. I watched Lana's demeanor steadily stay calm and positive.

Maybe I was wrong. She isn't trying to sabotage Caleb.

"So Caleb, are you truly ready to give it all you got?" Lana asks.

Caleb nods.

"Good. We owe it to ourselves, to this crowd, and to our opponent in the finals." They both looked briefly at me as the jumbotron showed my face.

"He's given it his all since Day 1. If we can't give it our all today, we don't deserve to face him tomorrow."

Caleb nodded at me and then looked over at Lana smiling.

"Lets turn this battle up a notch then," Caleb said.

"Now that's more like it," Lana says amused.

She isn't trying to sabotage him, no. She is trying to raise his game as well as hers. I smile a little bit realizing how much I have to respect that.

"What are you smiling at?" Carl asked.

"This is what Pokemon battling is all about," I say as I watch Lana and Caleb draw their next Pokeball.


	51. Fifty-One

The longest battle of the Alolan Championships finally reached it's final round. Both Lana and Caleb have delved deep into their bag of tricks desperately trying to outsmart the other. Like Day and Night one could not keep the other one down and out. When one rose up the other followed soon after.

The crowd has enjoyed every ounce of the battle unsure of who to favor. In the early going it seemed Caleb was the favorite. As the battle continued the cheers for Lana grew. It's as if the crowd is simply cheering for both because the battle has been that good.

Lana and Caleb are definitely the most confident trainers in Alola and it showed. Every order they gave to their Pokemon was resolute. There wasn't an ounce of second guessing.

As Caleb's Incineroar went up against Lana's Primarina it looked unlikely that Caleb would be victorious. However, something stood out about Caleb's demeanor. His confidence grew.

As the match was clearly winding down as Incineroar struggled to stand up one last time, Lana thanked Caleb for an excellent battle. She was sure she had won.

Caleb smirked back and said, "Don't count your eggs yet, Lana. This match is far from over."

"Primarina. Hydro Pump."

"Substitute and then Return."

The attacks come quickly as Primarina's hydro pump jets towards Incineroar. However, the attacks hits something other than Incineroar. Meanwhile, Incineroar connects with Primarina with a ferocity I have never seen.

The crowd gasps at the volley of attacks as Incineroar grabs Primarina and jumps high in the air.

"Escape now Primarina!" Lana yells showing the first crack in her confidence this match.

Caleb, smirking, keeps his eyes locked on the two Pokemon as they reach the apex of their flight.

I recall a moment on Melemele Island a couple weeks ago when I ran into Caleb training his Incineroar for the Tournament. Incineroar was wearing weights on it's ankles and arms. Caleb kept having him jump in the air trying to go higher and higher.

"What are you doing, Caleb?" I asked confused.

"Trying to see how high Incineroar can jump."

"Yes, but why?"

Caleb didn't take his eyes off Incineroar. "Imagine this Pokemon landing on other Pokemon. Could be devastation with the right attack combo."

I got to see the attack combo in person when he used it on a wild Primeape.

And now I was going to see it again.

"Incineroar. Now!"

Incineroar lets go of Primarina as they head straight to the ground. In mid-air Incineroar viciously swings his body and hits Primarina torpedoing it into the ground below. Then Incineroar crashed into the ground onto Primarina causing a massive pile of dirt to explode off the ground.

The crowd went silent. Lana looked bewildered as Caleb looked on tentatively.

When the cloud of dirt dissipated both Pokemon were on the ground. The judge on the field was unsure what to do. Technically, they would review the camera footage to see which Pokemon was the last to fall but it would be hard to tell because of the dirt. Therefore, a sudden death round would be necessary.

Just as the judge was about to call it both Primarina and Incineroar moved. After a few moments both of the Pokemon rose and stared at one another.

That's when Incineroar fell.

Primarina followed soon after. However, before both of them could hit the ground Incineroar slammed it's fists on the ground keeping itself from hitting the ground. Primarina connected with the ground and looked finished. Soon after, Incineroar also fell down.

"Primarina has fainted. Incineroar and Caleb Thatcher have won and will proceed to the next round," The judge proclaimed.

The crowd roared. Caleb looked up to me with a broad smile. I looked down at him with my heart bumping blood into my veins at an accelerated pace. As I smiled the reality of it all began to sink in. Caleb is the final roadblock on my way to be Champion. I continued to smile but something inside of me was bothering me.

Caleb was doing an interview with a reporter when he was asked, "What does this mean to you, going to the final round of this tournament?"

Caleb looked up at me and then his family and took a deep breath. "It means everything to me. I'm doing this for my brother"

"Right, of course," the reporter said nodding his head.

Caleb had never brought up Zach in a public interview. As I listened to the reporter and looked around at the crowd it dawned on me that what happened to Zach was well known around not just Melemele Island but Alola as a whole.

"He would've been here if he was alive, not me. No matter the result I know I will make him proud."

Caleb speaks of his brother with a thin smile on his face. He looks up at me every once and while as he speaks as if he gains the ability to speak about Zach from me.

"What about your opponent for tomorrow? How do you feel about going up against Cameron?"

"Um. Well, he is my biggest opponent yet. However, at the same time, he is my biggest proponent."

...

After settling down from the battle and getting food I'm left still feeling weird about the battle tomorrow. As I stand peering over the docks on the island Carl comes up to me and asks me what's wrong.

"Nothing."

Carl scoffs. "Don't you lie to me, Cam. I know you better than anybody, even your boyfriend. What's wrong?"

I keep looking out to see watching several water Pokemon swimming in the Alolan sea. I watch as a passenger boat from Melemele Island approached the port, when I get an idea. I don't respond to Carl, instead I walk towards the boat that has docked when Carl grabs my arm. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry. I'm just going to Melemele Island. I need to do something important."

Carl wouldn't let go. "Then let me come with you."

"No. Absolutely not. I need to do this on my own. Plus, I need you to divert Caleb from me. Tell him I needed to go home for something but I'll be back later."

"But-" Carl says before I interrupt him.

"Please, Carl."

His shoulders slouch as he lets go of me. "Okay, Cam."

I wink at him and walk away. On the boat to Melemele Island I watch as the sun finally sets below the horizon as I contemplate what I am going to do.

When we docked at Melemele Island I do my best to lay low so people don't notice me. As I walk through Hau'oli City I am recognized by a couple of tourists enjoying the night life. After chatting with a few fans I was finally able to escape the city by heading up north.

As I proceed on the dirt road path I finally make it to my destination: Hau'oli Cemetery.

I approach the stone that belongs to Zach and kneel down.

"You're brother made it to the finals, Zach," I say wondering if he can actually hear me in the afterlife. "He was amazing and he did it for you."

I paused for a while.

"I don't want to beat him. I don't want to beat you. I want him to win. He deserves it."

I paused again. "But I can't. I can't let him win."

I stand up on my feet and place my hand on the stone. "Please forgive me, Zach."

I felt the knot in my chest dissipate as I exited the cemetery. With it gone I can finally mentally prepare myself for tomorrow's battle with Caleb.

It will be his 6 Pokemon versus my 6 Pokemon in what will be the toughest battle I'll compete in yet. Up until now I was unsure if I was ready for this battle. The possibility of us battling at the end was always there. Now it was a reality.

I was ready.

No matter the result, I've succeeded. I don't need to win to succeed. I'm just going to enjoy myself and give it my all.


	52. Fifty-Two

I got up this morning at my normal time. Caleb was still asleep and will be until noon. Our championship battle is at 2. I took my shower, brushed my teeth, and proceeded to get breakfast as I have everyday during this tournament.

The only difference between today and the other days was that more people noticed me and as a result I had to deal with talking to a lot of people. It was nice to be notice, yet strange to be so noticed that it became annoying to have to talk to so many people. While I appreciate the kind words I don't exactly want today to feel too much differently than others.

I popped into the main circle of the island where the people were bustling around trying to get to every gift shop they can. I came across a betting vendor when I heard the guy running it say that Caleb is the "hands-down favorite."

That bothered me. No doubt Caleb is the favorite, but have I not proven myself? Have I not proven that I can win this? I've proven it to myself.

After waking up Caleb we went about the early afternoon trying to act as normal as possible. However, as the clock ticked closer to 2 PM the tension grew. At 1:15 we made our way to the stadium together. We were greeted by hundreds of people on the main road to the stadium.

At first the cheering and commotion made me feel more tense but I watched as Caleb smiled and waved to everybody.

I took a deep breath and thought to myself, "I need to enjoy this moment."

I slipped my hand in Caleb's and gripped his tightly. He looked at me and smiled. Together we took in the admiration people had for us until we approached the stadium. We were met by security and brought into separate rooms to get ready for the battle.

"You nervous?" Carl asked me.

I shrugged. "A little, but not as much as I thought."

"Do you plan on using Sceptile?"

The idea of using my dad's Sceptile is still a viable possibility, but to do so now against Caleb would be wrong. Instead I took Sceptile's Pokeball out of my bag and released him.

"I was thinking he could watch the battle in my box instead," I said tossing Carl the Pokeball. "I'm not going to use my dad's Sceptile today."

Carl nodded.

A security guard opened the door and said that it was time.

Before I left Carl grabbed my arm and said, "Kick his ass, Cam."

I looked into his eyes for a moment and nodded.

The atmosphere in the stadium was raucous. It was much different than my previous battles. As the announcer ran through his typical monologue before every battle I started to contemplate what Pokemon Caleb would send out. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths when the announcer said, "Let the battle begin!"

I took one final deep breath and opened my eyes to Caleb smiling, holding a Pokeball in his hand. I reached to my side and grabbed a Pokeball. Both Caleb and I sent out our Pokemon at the same time.

Caleb sent out his Alolan Persian, which is exactly what I was hoping when I chose Alolan Muk. Caleb had a tendency for sending out his best Pokemon in the early rounds in previous matches. I had to bet he knew I would know that and expect it.

I came out aggressive trying to litter the battlefield with Muk's gunk and slime. Within minutes I had succeeded as Caleb tried to stop my Muk by having his Persian lay a few shots on my Pokemon.

Caleb surprised me when he recalled his Persian. He surprised me further when he sent out his Incineroar.

"Muk, get out of the slime now!" I yelled as Caleb ordered Incineroar to use Flamethrower.

Muk was able to get away when the flamethrower lit up the slime and gunk creating a stench that made me and nearly everyone else nauseous.

When the fire ended I made a desperate attempt to hurt Incineroar.

"Poison Gas and then Poison Fang."

Caleb had his Pokemon use Flamethrower again to knock down the gas, but he didn't expect Muk to move as fast as it did. Muk hopped onto Incineroar and successfully used Poison Fang. However, Incineroar responded by tossing Muk into the ground and then thrashed about critically hurting Muk.

Incineroar's next Flamethrower attack connected with Muk and finished it.

However, as I recalled my fainted Pokemon Incineroar winced in pain and fell to one knee. It was poisoned.

Caleb sighed but didn't recall Incineroar. My next Pokemon was simple even though the Pokemon was complex.

"Go Toxapex!" I tried to be confident with this pick considering the type match-up is in my favor. However, it's Toxapex.

Toxapex follows my first order and uses Rain Dance. For a brief moment the clouds opened up. However, the rain ended when Incineroar used Sunny Day.

Caleb went for the knock out immediately after having Incineroar use Outrage. Toxapex followed my 2nd order and dodged successfully. However, when I told it to use Liquidation it proceeded to use Spike Cannon.

I shook my head in annoyance.

I hoped the next order I gave would followed by I was woefully wrong. Incineroar came back at Toxapex with an Outrage attack. Instead of dodging, Toxapex used Liquidation and launched itself in a wall of water.

The attack successfully took down Incineroar, but Toxapex also had fainted from the two powerful attacks connecting in the way they did.

Right off the bat I was 2 Pokemon down to Caleb's one.

I needed to make this closer, so I sent out Decidueye. Caleb sent out Tsareena.

The type match-up was clearly on my side. Besides grass type moves Tsareena knows normal type attacks which won't impact Decidueye one bit. On top of that one of Tsareena's most powerful attack is High Jump Kick. Fighting attack don't impact Decidueye either.

I also know for a fact that my Decidueye is faster than Tsareena. I had Decidueye use Double Team and peck away at Tsareena. Caleb grew frustrated and for a moment I thought he would recall his Tsareena.

Before I let him do it I decided to stop playing around.

"Spirit Shackle! Then use Shadow Ball!"

The two attacks finished off Tsareena leaving the battle even. Caleb smiled.

I was so sure he was going to send out his Alolan Persian but I was wrong.

"Go Kommo-o!"

The regal Pokemon stood tall looking down at Decidueye who was licking it's wing. When Decidueye finally looked up a Kommo-o it yawned.

Meanwhile, the crowd got louder. Decidueye and Kommo-o are our best Pokemon and instead of us saving them for the end we are using them in the very middle of our battle.

Both Pokemon traded blow for blow. I had Decidueye use his speed to get out of trouble only to nit and pick away at Kommo-o. However, Caleb kept trying to go for the knock out punch.

"Dragon Tail!" Caleb yelled as Decidueye approached Kommo-o. The attack connected before Decidueye could use Leaf Blade. Caleb attempted to keep the pressure up by ordering Kommo-o to use Dragon Claw.

"Shadow Ball!"

Decidueye is able to get it's Shadow Ball attack off sending Kommo-o sliding back before it was able to attack. Kommo-o, clearly rattled, shook it's head.

It was vulnerable. However, I figured Decidueye wouldn't be able to finish Kommo-o. That along with Decidueye's increasing fatigue and my desire to want it for later on caused me to change my tactics.

"U-turn!" I yelled. Decidueye quickly tagged Kommo-o and returned to it's Pokeball.

Caleb looked stunned. He was even more stunned when I sent out Passimian.

I allowed Kommo-o to recover, which no doubt confused Caleb even further. As I watched him blink a few times and breathe heavily I gained a new found wave of confidence.

Caleb was unsure of what to do as I saw him calculate in his mind. He shook his head as if he was emptying everything he was thinking and called for Kommo-o to use Outrage.

Kommo-o viciously charged at Passimian but I was not concerned.

"Jump!" I yelled as Kommo-o got close. Passimian was able to jump over Kommo-o before being hit. When he came around to try again I told Passimian to jump once more.

After missing twice, Kommo-o became more enraged. It charged one more time, but this time, just as I tell Passimian to dodge to the side, Caleb told Kommo-o to jump in the air thinking I would have my Passimian jump for a third time.

Caleb's jaw dropped as he realized he guessed wrong and left his Pokemon vulnerable. It was over for Kommo-o and he knew it once I told Passimian to use Acrobatics.

With his two best Pokemon finished Caleb looked down at the ground. He gripped the pendant that hung around his neck and took a deep breath. The crowd, once roaring, had been quieted by being unsure of what was happening.

Caleb finally looked up and smiled at me.

"Is this everything you had hoped this to be?" he asked me.

I looked at my box where my mom, brother and Carl stood. Sceptile was also there picking his death with a stick. I looked down at my feet where Skitty was, sleeping of course.

"Yes."

Caleb's smile grew. "Same. You ready to continue?"

"Only if you are," I respond back.

Caleb nodded and grabbed a Pokeball. The battle was in my favor and we were starting the second half of it. My heart pulsated with the orchestrated clapping of the crowd. When the clapping ended they let out a huge roar.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I heard Caleb send out his Oranguru, I whispered to myself. "Let's go."


	53. Fifty-Three

It was two weeks after my father's death. I was still struggling with the fact I didn't have him anymore. Our morning walks throughout town were no longer possible. Cooking food together were never going to happen again.

Aaron isolated himself in his room. When he did come out, he said nothing. Not even to me. That night I had come across the path, and ultimately where the rock slide took place, my dad took the day he died. I had never been there even though I wanted to.

The rubble at the bottom of the hill hadn't been removed. A memorial, immediately created hours after he died, had grown exponentially. I looked at every flower and every statue placed. There was more here than at his gravestone.

Something I left out previously was that this hill was now named after my father. I hate that. Even though I know it was out of respect it still feels weird and sorta wrong.

Anyways that night I came home a mess. Aaron was on the porch reading, trying to keep his mind preoccupied I assumed. I hesitated between going over to him or going into the house. The wall that had been built between us was still very foreign to me. It dug deep into my heart further than anything else.

I sat next to Aaron. I remember being so scared sitting next to him as if he was a stranger. His reaction verified my fear.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked annoyed.

"I went to the memorial today."

"So what? What does that have to do with me?" I felt my eyes begin to well up, which further annoyed Aaron. "Gees. Don't start crying. I don't want to deal with that."

He slammed his book shut and rose to his feet as I started to cry. He looked at me and shook his head. "Get a grip," he said to me in the most downgrading way a brother could say it.

"Cameron!" I heard a voice yell out.

I shook my head and rattled the memory out of my head when I realized I was still in a battle. I looked straight ahead at Caleb, whom looked concerned. He mouthed, "You okay?" I gave him a thumbs up and we continued our battle.

Caleb started off with a couple confusion attacks. The attacks hurt Passimian quite a bit but I determined that was okay. I didn't tell Passimian to dodge on purpose as I had a plan. Before I could go through with this plan I had to keep Caleb's mind busy.

I had Passimian lay a flurry of tackle and take down attacks using it's speed to our advantage. Some attack hit Oranguru and some didn't.

"Psychic attack now Oranguru!" Caleb yelled.

"Hold your ground Passimian," I replied.

Caleb tilted his head ever so slightly, projecting his confusion. The attack, nevertheless, hit my Passimian and nearly knocked it out. Breathing heavily, Passimian was able to stay up.

When Caleb ordered another Psychic attack it gave me and Passimian the opportunity to attack.

"Dodge it and use Reversal!"

The attack is simple. When a Pokemon who is close to fainting uses Reversal the attack is at its strongest. It's essentially a last shot attack. Understanding it may faint my Pokemon, the goal is to make Oranguru faint or come close to it. I have the advantage in this battle, and if I have to sacrifice a Pokemon to keep my advantage up then I will do it.

Oranguru does faint. The attack devastated it. However, Passimian, too, fainted due to the all-out attack.

Caleb was down to his final 2 Pokemon, one of which is his Alolan Persian. I had 3 more including a somewhat tired Decidueye. With that said I knew I had the opportunity to finish this. I still had my 2nd best Pokemon fully healthy.

"Go Mudsdale!"

Caleb showed no emotion. He quickly sent out his Vikavolt, which I expected, and came out swinging first with a couple mud slap attacks and an Air Slash attack. The air slash attack did more damage than the mud slaps but Mudsdale was fine.

When Caleb attempted another Air Slash I took the opportunity, since both Pokemon would be in close proximity, to have Mudsdale use High Horsepower. Both Pokemon got their attacks off and connected.

Caleb repeated his air slash demand, so I repeated mine. However, Caleb yelled out to his Vikavolt to stop and use Bug Buzz. I tried to get Mudsdale to dodge but it takes a lot of effort to get out of a High Horsepower attack and then dodge.

"Air Slash!" Caleb yelled again. With Vikavolt quickly coming at Mudsdale I was unsure what to do.

"Double Kick!" I told Mudsdale.

"Stop and use agility!" Caleb yelled.

Mudsdale couldn't attack Vikavolt because it couldn't find it. When Caleb told Vikavolt to use Air Slash again, it hit. Vikavolt seemingly came out nowhere. Then Caleb went back to the attack, again. "Dammit," I said to myself before yelling "Counter!"

And of course Caleb stopped the attack, opting for a String Shot attack. Mudsdale was covered in a silky string, which would slow him down. It couldn't hit Vikavolt after it attacked again. Caleb repeated the process one more time. That is when Mudsdale nearly fell to the ground. It was tiring and hurt and I barely hit Vikavolt.

Vikavolt having air superiority was already an advantage. Mudsdale being hindered by the string shot gave it an insurmountable advantage. Knowing this I retired Mudsdale from the battle. It stood no chance hitting Vikavolt. It was just torture by the time I ended it.

So I sent out Oricorio. Admittedly, Oricorio is not my best Pokemon. However, I thought Oricorio could take down Vikavolt.

I was wrong.

Vikavolt's speed was just too much to overcome. Oricorio did get a couple hits off but I'm not sure it hurt Vikavolt, who put a thrashing on Oricorio.

In a mater of a couple minutes I was down to my last Pokemon, Decidueye.

I stood there staring as Decidueye recalling the memory of the worst thing my brother ever said. After he left me on the porch I began to cry uncontrollably. However, after a few seconds I could hear yelling inside the house between my mom and him. It had become a common occurrence but this was on another level.

"What is your problem, Aaron? He is your little brother. He needs you."

"Well I don't need him. And I don't want him."

The words shook me to my very core.

My mom didn't say anything to Aaron, but he did say something else, "He needs to get through this on his own. Nobody can help him. Nobody knows how to."

"I need to get through this on my own," I think to myself remembering those words.

I looked at Decidueye as it turned to look at me and said, "You're all I got left, buddy."

Decidueye nodded and quickly took off and hit Vikavolt taking everybody by surprise. Caleb quickly responded with a Zap Cannon attack. I told Decidueye to dodge but he didn't. He put his wing up and took the hit.

"Brave Bird," I said calmly. Decidueye didn't hesitate however, Vikavolt dodged it. With that said Decidueye wasn't going to let Vikavolt get away. He flew after Vikavolt.

Caleb had Vikavolt use thunderbolt to try and hit Decidueye but not a single attack hit as the two Pokemon flew around the stadium. Decidueye finally caught up to Vikavolt, surprising Caleb. Vikavolt was sent flying to the ground with Decidueye right behind picking up speed.

"Brave Bird!" I yelled hoping Decidueye could hear me.

He did.

He hit Vikavolt sending Caleb's Pokemon plummeting to the ground like a meteor. When Vikavolt hit the ground you could tell the impact was severe. Decidueye hovered over the cloud of dirt waiting to see if Vikavolt was finished or not.

When Vikavolt bolted out of the dirt cloud, a massive gasp was let out in the stadium. Decidueye swiftly dodged the attack only to hit Vikavolt back to the ground.

Vikavolt didn't get up after that crash into the ground.

Caleb sent out Persian to set up the final battle of this Championship bout. This was it. This was the coup de grâce.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment. I couldn't believe this was going to be the final battle of this tournament. I may lose or I may win, I don't know. What I do know is that this was a lot of fun. I opened my eyes and looked up at my box. My mom. Carl. Aaron. All three supporting me. And then there was Sceptile, looking on as I would expect my dad to look on.

Not gonna lie, but for that moment I allowed my mind to believe my dad was in Sceptile watching this battle right now. Heh.

As I looked around the stadium I noticed someone standing in the trainer's tunnel behind Caleb. It was Gladion. He came. He saw that I noticed him and lightly waved. I smiled.

I look forward at Caleb who is smiling at me and nod my head. He nods back and winks.

"Decidueye, Razor Leaf!"

The battle is not in my favor, I know that. Persian is a dark type. Decidueye is a ghost type. It matters not. I and Decidueye will give it all we got.

Persian is hit by the attack but shakes it off as it tackles Decidueye.

As the battle continues no Pokemon looks like it has any quit in it. However, I begin to wonder why Caleb is playing small ball with the attacks. He has yet to call on Persian to use its Dark Pulse attack.

Why?

"Brave Bird!"

I watch as Caleb doesn't order his Pokemon to do anything. "Stop!" I yell at Decidueye. Caleb quickly orders his Persian to use Night Slash.

Persian leaps out towards Decidueye but before it connects I tell Decidueye to use Leaf Blade. Both Pokemon connect and are sent flying in opposite directions. At first they both look like they took the attacks well but then Decidueye falls to one knee.

"Play Rough!" Caled yells.

The attack further hurts Decidueye. I swear I thought he was going to faint right then and there. That's when Decidueye took to the air and hit Persian.

Brave Bird.

Both Pokemon struggled to their feet. The crowd was silent, tension unbearable. Even between Caleb and I. Hell even Skitty was awake for this.

"Dark Pulse," Caleb says calmly.

"Dodge it Decidueye and use Synthesis!"

I knew Decidueye wouldn't have too much time to regain health, but the sun was strong. It was still being compounded by Incineroar's Sunny Day.

"Dammit," I heard Caleb say. "Persian, quick, use Night Slash!"

Persian quickly charged at Decidueye and leaped to attack. However, Decidueye slid to his right and turned hitting Persian as it leaped by.

"No!" Caleb yelled as Persian tumbled in the ground.

Feeling the end of the battle I told Decidueye to use Solar Beam. Persian struggled to it's feet as Decidueye powered up.

When Decidueye let out the massive beam I believed the battle was over. I watched as Persian stood there, barely standing, and then boom. The attack hit with ferocity. There was no way Persian survived that attack.

I looked over at Caleb who was staring at the cloud of dirt to his right. He looked so focused as if he was lost.

Then he did something that made me think he lost the plot.

"Dark Pulse, Persian," Caleb says in a monotone voice.

"What?" I say.

Out of the cloud came a dark aura. Before I or Decidueye could react the aura hit him. Decidueye was stunned by the critical attack, unable to move.

"I'm so sorry Cam. Persian, use Night Slash."

Persian leaped out of the cloud of dirt. I screamed for Decidueye to dodge, but it was pointless. Persian slashed at my already exhausted and injured Pokemon.

Decidueye fell to the ground.

A moment later he moved, keeping the referee from calling the match. Decidueye looked up and spotted Persian. When he leaped into the air the stadium let out another gasp, but when Decidueye fell to the ground before hitting Persian we knew it was over.

"Decidueye is unable to battle. Persian and Caleb Thatcher have won."

The crowd roars in excitement as I look down at my Decidueye. I walk over to it ignoring all of the noise around me and bend down to one knee. I take off my backpack and give Decidueye a Pokebean and rub its head. "You were amazing. Thank you."

Decidueye lifted his wing to my face and brushed away a tear from my face.

I took a deep breath and placed him back into his Pokeball. I kept looking down at the ground below where Decidueye was and watched as a shadow appeared.

Caleb.

He got down to the ground and immediately hugged me. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched the replay on the jumbotron. Persian was able to avoid the blast by jumping in the air at the last minute.

"I'm sorry Cam. I know how much this meant to you," he said as he rubbed my back.

I cleared my throat and pulled away from him. "It's okay. You won and you earned it. I gave it my all and it wasn't enough. I can't be upset with that."

I didn't feign a smile. I smiled and meant it. I got up to my feet and held my hand out for Caleb to grab. When he grabbed it I pulled him up and raised his hand in the air. The crowd was louder than it ever had been.

"Now that is what you want to see folks, sportsmanship and friendship of the highest degree," the announcer said.

I pulled Caleb arm down and towards me. When he turned to face me I kissed him. It felt like the perfect way to cap an amazing tournament. I may have lost, but Caleb completed his goal; to win for his brother, and I have the best boyfriend I could've ever asked for. It really couldn't get any better than this moment. One day I will win, but today wasn't my day and that's okay.


End file.
